A múltból a jövőbe
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Highlander univerzum, Slash! Darius/Methos/Duncan Egy évvel Darius halála után Methost maguk alá temetik az addig elfojtott emlékek és érzések, és persze ki más hallgatná meg, ha nem a legnagyobb irgalmas szamaritánus, Duncan MacLeod? Hogy ebből mi lesz? Egy kissé szomorkás hangvételű szösszenet, ami a végén talán mégis reménykedőre fordul.
1. Chapter 1

Hajnali hat óta. Még épp csak pirkad az ég alja a város felett, én mégis a kihalt Szajna parton bolyongok. Már egy órája sétálok céltalanul a parton, ahelyett, hogy a kényelmes ágyamban aludnék. De most, ha az ágyamra gondolok, nem a jóleső alvás jut eszembe, hanem az álmok, amik már napok óta kísértenek. Rémálmok? Nem, dehogy. Mégis, ha eszembe jutnak, összefacsarodik a szívem, és ha engedném, maga alá temetne a fájdalom. Ez a fájdalom régi társam, mégis, az évszázadok… vagy mondjuk, hogy az évezredek?... alatt el bírtam fojtani, de most már képtelen vagyok.

Ahogy a folyóparton MacLeod bárkája felé közeledek, lassítok az amúgy sem túl gyors tempómon, és eltűnődöm, majd végül visszafordulok. Elvégre, ha cél nélkül bolyongok, nem mindegy, hogy merre? Őt meg nem akarom felébreszteni a jelenlétemmel. Az, hogy én napok óta nem tudok, pontosabban nem akarok aludni, az egy dolog, ettől még másnak meghagyhatom a pihenés lehetőségét.

Tűnődve sétálok vissza arra, ahonnan jöttem, a gondolataim visszatérnek az álmaimhoz. Még csak szemrehányást sem tehetek a tudatalattimnak, ami ezeket a képeket küldi rám, hisz ébren is gyakran gondolok azokra az időkre. Főleg most, hogy ezeknek az álmoknak a főszereplője már nem lehet velem. Velem… jó ég, hisz már kétezer éve nincs velem. De mégis… a tudat, hogy él, jól van, és éli a saját maga által választott életet, mégis más volt, mint az a tudat, hogy már nincs velünk. Ez utóbbi szívszorító… tébolyító. A világnak mindig is szüksége lett volna rá, hogy vigaszt, támaszt nyújtson a rászorulóknak, de hát, mint tudjuk, a sors igazságtalan. De hogy pont vele szemben, akit az elmúlt kétezer évben a hit, a jóra való törekvés éltetett, felfoghatatlan.

Sóhajtva telepedek le a rakpart lépcsőjére, és a folyó vizére szegezve a szemem, próbálom kiüríteni az agyam, de tudom, eleve kudarcra ítélt kísérlet. Újra és újra elém bukkan egy-egy kép. A mosolya, a kihívó pillantása, ahogy egy stratégiai megbeszélésen várta, hogy ellent mondjak neki. Rengetegszer megtettem, hisz más taktika szerint gondolkodtunk mi ketten, de ő sosem haragudott meg rám, hisz tudta, ha összevetjük az elképzeléseinket, azok csak erősítik egymást, építkeznek egymásból. És éppen ennek hála, rengeteg csatát nyertünk meg.

A gondolataimból egy borzongató érzés ránt vissza a valóságba. A kezem óvatosan a kardom markolatára fonódik, és csak akkor engedem el, mikor a szemem sarkából látom feltűnni Macet a folyóparton. Hát mégis túl közel mentem hozzá… A fenébe, pedig most nagyon nincs kedvem a társaságához. Most úgy alapjáraton nincs kedvem senkihez, de hozzá különösen nincs, hiszen csak rá emlékeztet. Hisz a tanítványa volt, legalább annyira, mint Connornak.

Mac megérezhet valamit a hangulatomból, mert odasétál hozzám, és szó nélkül leül mellém. Egy percig nézi velem a vizet, csak utána szólal meg.

- Jól vagy, Methos?

- Remekül – bólintok, de nem nézek rá.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik – fürkész tovább.

- Bocs. Majd felveszem a bájvigyort, hogy meggyőzzelek – vonok vállat.

- Nem akarom, hogy győzködj. Inkább mondd el, mi bánt!

Na persze, majd pont neked, csóválom meg a fejem gondolatban, de tudom, hogy amilyen makacs öszvér, úgysem hagy békén addig, míg legalább egy részét el nem mondom neki.

- Mondd MacLeod, neked volt valaha kapcsolatod férfival? – szegezem neki a kérdést, és látom a szemén, hogy meglepődik a témától. Nem is vártam mást.

- Úgy érted…

- Úgy értem – szakítom félbe, mielőtt még nekiáll hebegni.

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét.

- Tényleg? Soha? Csókot sem váltottál soha férfival? – kérdezem, de továbbra is a vizet nézem homlokráncolva.

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét.

- Akkor teljesen felesleges lenne belekezdenem a történetbe, úgysem értenéd meg. Tulajdonképpen… nem is baj. És nem is kell, hogy ezzel traktáljalak.

- Nyugodtan elmondhatod. Nem foglak elítélni miatta - ígérte.

Egy elkínzott és cinikus mosoly tűnik fel az arcomon. – Hát persze.

- Methos – fordul felém. – A barátom vagy. Miért ítélnélek el valamiért, amit a múltban tettél?

Ettől csak még cinikusabbá válik a mosolyom. – Volt már rá példa. Egyszer kis híján beletapostál a saját kocsimba, emlékszel?

- Az más volt – komorodik el, ahogy neki is eszébe jut, ami nekem.

- Elítéltél valamiért, amit a múltban tettem.

- Sajnálom.

- Dehogy sajnálod. És nem is kell. Igazad volt. Csak azért hoztam fel… hogy rájöjj, az ilyen üres, nagy szavaknak semmi értelme. Általában csak addig tartanak, amíg ki nem derül az igazság.

- És mi az igazság?

- Az igazság… - csóválom meg a fejem tűnődve, de inkább lehajtom a fejem, és nem folytatom.

- Szóval neked volt kapcsolatod férfival – mondja ki a nyilvánvaló igazságot.

- Néhányszor.

- És… halandóval vagy halhatatlannal? – faggat tovább.

- Mindkettőre akadt példa.

- Régen volt?

- Régen, és kevésbé régen. Utoljára… Byronnal… - hajtom le újra a fejem, ahogy néhány dolog eszembe jut. Nem is kifejezettem a bohém, szinte semmit nem jelentő kapcsolatom a lorddal, a tizenhetedik századi, éppen felvilágosuló Franciaország káoszában, hanem inkább a közelmúlt eseményei.

- Azzal a… - döbben le MacLeod.

- Miért, ismertél másikat is? – sandítok rá.

- Hát ezért védted annyira? – néz rám továbbra is hitetlenkedve.

- MacLeod, annak akkor már háromszáz éve volt. Azért védtem Byront, mert a barátom volt, és mert tudtam, hogy még számtalan alkotással ajándékozhatná meg a világot. Verssel, zenével, bármivel.

- És én megöltem… - fordul el tőlem egy sóhajjal.

- Azt tetted, amit helyesnek láttál – idézem vissza az emlékeimet. – Védted a világot… az ártatlanokat, ahogy mindig. Te vagy a legnagyobb irgalmas szamaritánus, MacLeod, a halhatatlanok között mindenképp.

- Nagyon utálsz miatta?

- Byron miatt? – tűnődök el a kérdésen. – Nem, talán nem. Ő mindig is olyan volt, amilyennek megismerted. Felelőtlen, kicsapongó, szélsőséges. Mit neki egy halandó élete… Annak idején az alkoholmámor adta az élete értelmét, mint később a drogok.

- De akkor miért? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Mert ő egy zseni volt, MacLeod – csattanok fel. – De te nem ismerted, soha nem leszel képes ezt felfogni. Elolvastál azóta csak egyet is a verseiből? Próbáltad csak egy percre átérezni azt a reménytelen érzésvilágot, ami őt béklyóba kötötte az évszázadok alatt?

Végül csak sóhajtok, megcsóválom a fejem, majd a tenyerembe temetem az arcom.

- Miatta vagy így kiborulva? – szólal meg Mac néhány perccel később. – Byron miatt?

Csak megrázom a fejem, és sóhajtva felnézek.

- Ez egy sokkal… sokkal régebbi történet. De erről nem biztos, hogy éppen neked kellene beszélnem.

- Miért?

- Mert nem csak magamat járatom le vele, hanem egy olyan embert, akit tisztelsz, aki közel állt hozzád.

Egy darabig szinte hallom, ahogy kattognak a fogaskerekek az agyában, majd újra döbbenten néz rám.

- Connor?

- Connor ugyanolyan megrögzötten nőpárti, mint te – nevetem el magam, leginkább az arckifejezése láttán.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezi óvatosan, mire egy elfojtott mosollyal visszafordulok a víz fele. – Azt ne mondd, hogy próbálkoztál nála…

- Nem, én nem… Connor nem az esetem… Ugyanolyan jótét lélek, mint te – sandítok rá, mire megcsóválja a fejét. – Semmi kalandvágy nincs bennetek.

- Menj a fenébe, Methos – mondja egy halvány mosollyal. – Szóval, mi volt Connorral?

- Ezt majd kérdezd meg tőle. Ha jókedve lesz, talán elmeséli – ugratom, majd egy sóhajjal az órámra nézek. – Neked nem kellene kinyitnod az üzletet?

- Vasárnap van, Methos. Nem szabadulsz meg tőlem ilyen könnyen. Szóval?

- MacLeod… te is őrzöd a régi életeid titkait, miért várod tőlem, hogy én felfedjem magam?

- Mert talán könnyebb lenne… elviselni az emlékeket.

- Neked talán még segíthet ez a módszer… néhány száz év után… de nekem… ugyan – rázom meg a fejem kételkedve. Ahhoz ötezer évet kellene elmesélnem valakinek, csak hát az meglehetősen sokáig tartana. És kinek is lenne türelme ennyit meghallgatni? És ki bírná el a súlyát?

- Azért megpróbálhatnád – bíztat Mac.

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá – csóválom meg a fejem.

- A történetünk több, mint kétezer évvel ezelőtt kezdődött – kezdek bele, és egy kis időre elhallgatok, ahogy felidéződnek bennem a régi képek.

- Éppen céltalanul jártam Európát, keletről nyugatra, mikor belefutottam a táborába. Ő megérezte a jelenlétemet, így az emberei elfogtak, és elé vittek.

Egy pillanatra Macre nézek, és látom a szemében, hogy tudat alatt már gyanakszik, de még inkább a történetre figyel.

- Akkor mindenkit elzavart a környékről, de ahelyett, hogy nekem esett volna, sokáig beszélgettünk. Másnap hajnalig. És mire felkelt a nap, már olyan barátnak éreztem, mintha ezer éve ismertem volna, és nem csak néhány órája.

Egy újabb keserű mosoly jelenik meg az arcomon, mielőtt folytatnám.

- Persze sokaknak nem tetszett ez az új keletű barátság. Sokszor ébredtem egy késsel a hátamban, vagy arra, hogy még mindig szédülök a saját ciánszagú leheletemtől. Kicsit bosszantott ez az egész, de nem vettem túl komolyan, főleg, ahogy a barátságunk még jobban elmélyült, és lassan egymásba szerettünk.

Elmélázok annak az éjszakának az emlékén, mikor igazán egymásra találtunk, de Mac egy idő után visszaránt a valóságba.

- Ő tudta, hogy mit vállalsz érte?

- Nem, nem hinném – rázom meg a fejem, és elég csak egy pillantást vetnem Macre, tudom, pontosan tudja már, kiről beszélek. – És igazából nem is volt jelentősége a dolognak. Apró, bosszantó kis malőrök, de nem árthattak nekem. És egy idő után már félni kezdtek tőlem, pont azért, mert mindent túléltem. Ekkor már békén hagytak.

- És… boldogok voltatok? – néz rám bizonytalanul.

- Tudod, MacLeod… sokszor voltam szerelmes az évezredek alatt… de ő valami különleges volt az életemben. Ilyet tényleg csak… ritkán érez az ember… még mi, halhatatlanok is. Azt hiszem, ez az érzés felette állt mindennek, amit emberi szóval ki lehet fejezni.

- De akkor… miért… miért mentetek szét?

- Ne akarj mindent tudni, MacLeod! – válik kissé elutasítóvá a hangom. Ezt nem csak, hogy MacLeoddal nem akartam megosztani, de még felidézni sem szeretem. Pedig egy csendes, egyszerű beszélgetés volt. Vele szemben nem is lehetett más. Sosem emelte fel a hangját, nem csak velem, de az embereivel, sőt az ellenségeivel szemben sem.

- Ne haragudj – hajtja le a fejét Mac egy pillanatra. – Tudod… sosem… említette, hogy…

- Mert később már mélyen megvetette magát… azért az életért, amit abban az időben élt. A pusztításért, amit véghezvittünk keresztül Európán, és azért a kapcsolatért is, amit velem folytatott.

- Én nem hinném, hogy így érzett – gondolkodik el Mac.

- Na persze, mert te mindent tudsz – gúnyolódok, mert nem akarok elgondolkodni azon, amit mond.

- Ismertem őt, ne feledd – fordul felém.

- Hát persze – bólintok rá. – Ismerted azt az embert, aki az után lett, hogy szakítottunk – méltatom végre érdemi válaszra.

- Nagyon sokat változott akkor? – néz rám kíváncsian.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – A személyisége semmit nem változott. Csak a céljai, a motivációja. Ő mindig ilyen volt… állhatatos, elkötelezett, szívvel-lélekkel hitt abban, amit csinált, és kiállt amellett, amiben hitt.

- Mi történt akkor?

- Nem mesélte el neked?

- De igen. Legalábbis azt hittem. De rólad nem beszélt.

- Túl sokat nem mondhatott volna. Próbáltam lebeszélni a harcról… már előtte éreztem, hogy el fogom veszíteni. Igaz… nem egészen arra gondoltam, ami végül is bekövetkezett. De sem előtte, sem utána nem tehettem semmit. Ha valamit a fejébe vett, azt véghezvitte. És ez lett a vége - sóhajtok.

- Mi?

- Hátat fordított az addigi életének… és vele együtt nekem is. Elváltak az útjaink.

- És te elengedted.

- Mégis mi a fenét tehettem volna? Persze, hogy elengedtem. Mire megyek azzal, ha boldogtalanná teszem még néhány száz évre? Ha megpróbálok közé és az új élete közé állni? Szerinted én boldog lettem volna úgy?

- Nem, persze, hogy nem – látja be. - De… neked még mindig… ilyen sokat jelent?

- Az évszázadok során általában ki tudtam zárni a gondolataimból. Legalábbis egy idő után. Amikor néha találkoztunk, szörnyen nehéz volt… más szemmel nézni rá. De ezt is megtanultam. Eltelt ezer év, és tényleg képesek voltunk barátként fordulni egymás fele.

- De…

- Igen? – sandítok rá, ahogy elharapja a mondatot.

- Van néhány dolog, amit nem értek, de… nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy meg kell kérdeznem.

- MacLeod, alaposan felkavartad már a lelkemet, néhány kavarás ide vagy oda már nem számít.

- A lelked már akkor fel volt kavarva, mikor leültem melléd. Csak.. az jutott eszembe, hogy… ha ennyire szeretted, akkor… miért nem voltál velünk… amikor…

- Te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy akkor… el bírtam volna viselni bárkit is! Amíg ti itt voltatok a parton, én… elmentem a templomba. Próbáltam imádkozni érte… meg a világért, ami nélküle már nem ugyanaz… de nekem ez sosem jelentett olyan vigaszt, mint neki. Én nem találtam meg ebben azt a békét, amit ő, így csak tébláboltam a dolgai között, kézbe vettem néhány tárgyat a kedvencei közül… és emlékeztem. Próbáltam azt képzelni, hogy ott van mellettem, és épp azt várja, hogy lépjek a sakktáblán. De végül csak… felidéztem néhány szép emléket.

- Ezt tettük mi is, velünk tarthattál volna.

- Olyan nehéz felfogni, hogy egyedül akartam lenni? – csattanok fel már vagy tizedszer, de nagyon kezd elegem lenni MacLeodból. Úgysem értheti meg, hogy miről beszélek. Majd, ha kétezer év múlva valaki megöli Amandát, akkor talán lehet sejtése arról, amit érzek. Aztán gondolatban bokán rúgom magam, hisz bármilyen mérges is vagyok a kölyökre, nem akarok neki rosszat. Ennek ellenére nem bírom ki, hogy valamit még ne vágjak hozzá.

- Te vágytál társaságra, mikor elvesztettél valakit, akit szerettél?

- Nem, igazad van – látja be elkomorodva. – Csak nem tudtuk, hogy miért… kerülsz bennünket.

- És továbbra is elkönyveltetek egy érzéketlen tuskónak, mint mindig. Jól van ez így, MacLeod. Ez vagyok én.

- Nem, csak ezt akarod elhitetni magadról. De…

- Mit akarsz még tudni? – forgatom meg a szemem fáradtan.

- Te azóta többször is voltál szerelmes…

- Miért, talán tilos?

- Nem, csak…

- Majd rájössz te is… hogy működnek a dolgok. Gondolj csak Connorra! Hányszor volt már szerelmes, őszintén, szívből… de még mindig könnybe lábad a szeme, ha eszébe jut Heather. Pedig mikor volt már az… lassan hatszáz éve.

- Ez igaz – mondja sóhajtva. – Mind újra és újra elkövetjük ezt a hibát… sosem tanulunk… a történtekből… a fájdalomból.

- Nem hinném, hogy hiba – sóhajtok. – Csak meg kell tanulnunk különválasztani a boldog pillanatok emlékét az elválás fájdalmától.

- Lehetséges ez? – sandít rám, és tudom, ebben a kérdésben saját maga is keresi a válaszokat, ahogy mindannyian. Hisz ő is veszített már el nagy szerelmeket.

- Nem tudom – rázom meg a fejem. – De meg kell próbálnunk, különben eljutunk oda, ahova Byron. Hogy semmi értelme nem lesz az életnek.

- Nem akarok olyan lenni, mint Byron – néz rám borzadva.

- Akkor próbálj meg a szép pillanatokra emlékezni.

- Azt teszem – bólint rá. – Kérdezhetek még valamit?

- Nem unod még?

- Nem – néz rám, mire elhúzom a számat.

- Kérdezz!

- Már egy éve annak, hogy… ő elment. Tudom, hogy mit érzel… vagy legalábbis van elképzelésem róla, hisz nekem is… sokat jelentett. Ő egy kivételes ember volt. De… Mitől törtek felszínre az érzéseid? Az emlékek… éppen most…

- Fogalmam sincs – mondom, ahogy veszek egy reszketeg levegőt. - Egyszerűen napok óta vele álmodok. Ahogy elalszom, máris ott van előttem. Sakkozunk, mint régen az apátságban, vagy régi csatákat játszunk újra a terepasztalon, vagy talán rég félbehagyott világmegváltó beszélgetéseket folytatunk ott, ahol annak idején abbahagytuk.

- Hát ezért járod a várost éjnek évadján, ahelyett, hogy aludnál – sóhajt. – De ez nem biztos, hogy segít. Inkább… tisztáznod kellene magadban az érzéseidet. Esetleg vele.

- Talán. Talán majd egyszer, ha elég erőt érzek hozzá. De most még gúzsba köt a bűntudat… Évek óta itt élek a városban… és ő is itt élt már régóta. Mégis… olyan ritkán látogattam csak meg. Ha tudtam volna…

- Methos, ezt egyikünk sem tudhatta. Megszentelt helyen élt, ez védelmet kellett volna biztosítson neki. De egy ilyen őrültre, mint Horton, senki nem számított.

- Tudom. De ez most nem vigasztal.

- Sejtettem. Hidd el, engem sem. De most menjünk, hűvös még a reggel. Gyere be hozzám, reggelizzünk meg, és igyunk egy sört. Aztán beszélgethetünk tovább.

- Figyelmeztetlek, MacLeod, ma nem vagyok túl jó társaság.

- Erre nem kell figyelmeztetned, már megszoktam. Ismerlek jó ideje – próbál ugratni, mire halványan elmosolyodok. – Na gyere, melegedjünk meg egy kicsit.

Végül nem tehetek mást, mint hogy megadom magam. Lassan felállok, és bár az órák alatt elgémberedett tagjaim csak nehezen akarnak engedelmeskedni, elindulunk a bárka felé.


	2. Chapter 2

A gondolatainkba merülve ballagunk el a hajóig, majd a lakótér kellemes melegébe lépve érzem csak igazán, mennyire igaza volt Macnek. Hűvös a reggel, és én teljesen átfagytam. Míg odakint bolyongtam, nem érzékeltem mindebből semmit, annyira lefoglaltak a gondolataim, de így, ledobva az amúgy is túl vékony kabátomat, tudatosodik bennem, hogy jéghidegek a kezeim. Nem mintha ez nekem bármit árthatna, vagy egyáltalán megfázhatnék, de mégis… kellemetlen érzés. Mintha a kezemmel együtt egy kicsit a lelkem is átfagyott volna.

- Ülj csak le, készítek valami reggelit – fordul felém Mac, miután a kanapé mögé, a szokásos helyére támasztja a kardját, és leveszi a kabátját.

- Nem igazán vagyok éhes – hárítom el, és tényleg így van. Sőt az evés gondolatától felkavarodik a gyomrom.

- Márpedig nem fogok egyedül reggelizni – néz rám ellentmondást nem tűrően MacLeod, én pedig egy sóhajjal megadom magam.

Amíg a konyhában serénykedik, hátradöntöm a fejem a kanapén. Fáradt vagyok, a szemhéjam lassan csukódna lefelé, de minden porcikám tiltakozik az ellen, hogy elaludjak.

Negyed órával később Mac visszajön hozzám, és miközben megterít, alaposan szemügyre vesz.

- Mennyit aludtál az éjjel?

- Egy sakkpartit – sandítok rá.

- Őt ismerve ez a tíz perctől a néhány óráig bármilyen intervallumot felölelhetett – néz maga elé egy halvány mosollyal. – Eleinte tíz percre sem volt szüksége, hogy lesöpörjön a pályáról. Idővel aztán sokat tanultam tőle… de mégis mindig megvert.

- Ezen nem csodálkozom. Világéletében a taktika volt az erőssége. Mindig több lépéssel előbbre járt, mint bárki más. Képtelenség volt legyőzni… csatában, sakkban, teológiai vitában… bármiben.

Mindketten eltűnődünk, miközben lassan falatozunk. Felidézek sok kihívást, amiben alul maradtam az évek folyamán. Még annak ellenére is, hogy kétezer évvel idősebb voltam nála, mindig meglepett. Mindig tudta, mit fogok tenni, és mindig pontosan fel volt készülve rá. Macnek hasonló gondolatok járhatnak a fejében, mert egyszer, mikor véletlenül felnézek rá, az üveges szemén látom, hogy ő is elmerült a múltban, de aztán egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét.

- Még annyi mindent tanulhattunk volna tőle…

Nem is válaszolok rá, költői a megjegyzés, így csak szó nélkül befejezzük az evést.

Mikor végzünk, elpakolni már én is segítek neki, aztán egy üveg sörrel visszatelepszünk a nappalijába.

- Aludnod kellene egy kicsit – sandít rám MacLeod.

- Majd… egyszer – rázom meg a fejem.

- Akkor esetleg mesélhetnél – törődik bele.

- Miről?

- Róla – néz rám fürkészőn.

- És mi érdekel?

- Minden.

- Minden? Tényleg? Részletesen? – nézek rá, mire zavarba jön, én pedig halványan elmosolyodok. – Megkíméllek a részletektől. Elég, ha az én álmaimat kísérti. Szóval, mi érdekel?

- Hogy jöttetek össze?

Újra kényelmesen hátradöntöm a fejem a kanapén, és ahogy a lehunyt szemhéjam mögött elkezdenek peregni a képek, belekezdek a történetbe.

- Miután végigbeszélgettük azt az éjszakát, valóban barátként tértünk nyugovóra. Ő felajánlotta, hogy maradjak velük, és mivel amúgy sem volt jobb dolgom, elfogadtam a meghívást. És néhány héten belül már csak az én véleményemet kérte ki, velem vitatta meg a dolgait. Csak velem osztotta meg a terveit, a stratégiáját, a miérteket. A többiek már csak a kész tényeket kapták.

- Akkor ne csodálkozz, hogy a vezérkara ellened fordult.

- Nem csodálkoztam. Csak kicsit bosszantott. De valójában csak kellemetlen apróság volt. Ő… annyira kitöltötte minden gondolatomat, minden percemet már akkor, hogy nem foglalkoztam semmi mással. A lelkesedése buzdító volt és magával ragadó… az volt az álma, hogy egy egységes birodalmat épít egész Európából… Hadvezérként legyőzhetetlen volt. Emberként pedig… művelt, tájékozott, mégis végtelenül szerény. Mindenről tudtunk beszélgetni, nagyon sokszor csak arra eszméltünk, hogy ránk virradt a hajnal.

- És hogy kerültetek közelebb egymáshoz?

- Akkor már egy éve harcoltam az oldalán… - sóhajtok. – Egy nagy csatára készültünk. Ebben még ő is kihívást látott, pedig egy egyszerű háború neki csak rutinművelet volt… egy sakkjátszma. De akkor láttam a szemében azt a csillogást, ami azt jelentette, hogy ez esetben minden stratégiai tudását latba kell vetnie. Ő ezt élvezte. Amikor gondolkodni is kellett, nem csak harcolni. Amikor az ellenség is erős volt és felkészült, és a logika, a stratégia döntötte el a csata kimenetelét. A csatát megelőző este még valamiről beszélni akartam vele, de nem találtam a sátrában, így a keresésére indultam.

- Hol találtál rá? – kérdezi Mac, ahogy elhallgatok egy kis időre.

- Nem messze a tábortól, ahova már nem jutott el a tábortüzek fénye. A messzeséget kémlelte, és talán a jövőt próbálta kifürkészni. Odasétáltam hozzá, és megálltam mögötte…

_Néhány percig együtt kémleltük a végtelent, de végül ő törte meg a csendet._

_- Mit gondolsz, barátom?- kérdezte, de egyébként meg sem rezdült._

_- Miről?_

_- A holnapról. _

_- A terved tökéletes, mint mindig. Mindenre felkészültünk – próbáltam megnyugtatni. – Győzelemre vezeted a csapataidat._

_- Bárcsak én is így tudnék hinni… - sóhajtott. _

_- Sosem szoktál kételkedni magadban. _

_- Tudom. De most gyötör egy nyugtalanító érzés – csóválta meg a fejét. _

_Elé léptem, gyengéden megfogtam a két karját, és a szemébe néztem. _

_- Neked erősnek kell lenned! Mindannyian belőled merítünk erőt. _

_- Én pedig belőled – súgta, majd még egy percig néztünk egymás szemébe, és lassan odahajolt hozzám, és megcsókolt._

- Elmondhatatlan érzés volt – térek vissza a jelenbe. – Vele töltöttem azt az éjszakát – mélázok el, de aztán megérzem, hogy Mac zavarba jött. – Ne aggódj, tényleg megkíméllek a részletektől – nevetem el magam egy pillanatra. – Ettől kezdve végképp elválaszthatatlanok voltunk. Mint amikor az ember megtalálja a másik felét…

- És együtt harcoltatok.

- Igen, de… ne hidd, hogy csak ebből állt az élet. Sokszor letelepedtünk a frissen meghódított területeken néhány hónapra, vagy egy-két évre. Ilyenkor normális életet éltünk. Néha napokra eltűntük, hogy ő is megszabadulhasson egy kis időre a vezetés terhétől. Olyankor volt lehetőségünk úgy élni, mint más normális ember. Boldogan, felszabadultan, gondtalanul.

- Nem sok lehetőségetek lehetett ilyesmire.

- Valóban. Túl nagy felelősséget vett a vállára… és persze, egy rövid, békés időszak után ő már visszavágyott a csatamezőre.

- Nehéz ezt elhinnem róla – csóválja meg a fejét MacLeod.

- Mondtam neked, hogy te nem ugyanazt az embert ismerted, akit én. Nem teljesen.

- Elmondod, hogy… mi történt akkor… Párizs előtt?

- Ezt már elmondta neked ő is, ha jól tudom.

- Igen, de… kíváncsi vagyok arra, hogy te hogy… láttad.

- Aha, persze. De akkor adj még egy sört! Talán könnyebb lesz, ha az alkohol segít ledönteni a korlátaimat.

MacLeod megrázza a fejét, de végül feláll, és kimegy a konyhába. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy vajon ennyire érdekli a történet, vagy egyszerűen csak engem akar rávenni arra, hogy kimondjak dolgokat, amikről semmi kedvem beszélni.

Mikor visszajön, a kezembe nyomna a sörösüveget, majd leül velem szemben, és várakozón néz rám.

- Szóval, Párizs.

- Igen – bólintok rá. - A város, ahol most is ülünk. Mind a kétszer itt veszítettem el… Ez a sors… biztosan meg volt írva valahol.

- Hiszel ebben?

- Én már nem hiszek semmiben – rázom meg a fejem.

- Methos! – néz rám csúnyán.

- Figyelj, MacLeod! – kapom fel a fejem. – Én láttam vallásokat, eszméket, nagy gondolatokat, világmegváltó filozófiákat megszületni, és porrá omlani. Ha eddig még egy sem bizonyult igazinak, mégis miben kellene hinnem? A sorsban? Istenben? A véletlenben? Ugyan melyik nyújt vigaszt a mi számunkra?

- Nem kellenek nagy szavak és eszmék, ezt te is tudod – rázza meg a fejét. – Csak egy társ, aki a szeretetével feloldja a magányunkat.

- Csak, hogy még magányosabbak legyünk, mikor elmegy?

- Methos, nem azért hívtalak ide, hogy még mélyebbre ásd magad az önsajnálatba.

- Bocs, MacLeod, megiszom a sörömet, és már itt sem vagyok. Nem kell hallgatnod a nyavalygásomat.

- Nem mész sehova, amíg el nem mondod, mi történt!

- Miért akarod mindenáron hallani?

- Mindig érdekelt az élete – von vállat, és tudom, megint csak kitérő választ adott.

Leteszem az üveget az asztalra, újra hátra dőlök, de csak néhány nagy sóhaj után tudok belekezdeni.

- Párizs ostromára készültünk. Akkor már jó ideje erre készült, ez lebegett a szeme előtt. Ez volt a fokmérő. Ha bevesszük Párizst, már semmi sem állhatott volna az utunkba. De… már ahogy közeledtünk a városhoz, éreztük egy másik halhatatlan jelenlétét. Sejtettem, hogy nagyon erős, és nagyon öreg, mert ilyen messziről ritkán szoktam érezni ezt az átkozott borzongást. Ő onnantól kezdve nem foglalkozott már Párizzsal… csak az lebegett előtte, hogy kihívja azt, aki odabent vár ránk.

- De hát miért? Ő is tudhatta, hogy… erősebb…

- Megszállottságig fokozta ezt a belső kényszert. Két napig… könyörögtem neki, hogy… ne tegye, hogy tartsuk magunkat az eredeti tervhez. Tényleg könyörögtem neki, pedig az előtt, és azóta sem nagyon csináltam ilyet. Talán csak Alexának könyörögtem… hogy ne adja fel… De mindegy – rázom meg a fejem. – Ez egy másik történet. Visszatérve rá… ritkán féltem életemben, az első ezer évben túlestem már mindenen, amitől félhet egy magunkfajta… de akkor rettegtem. Elmondhatatlanul féltem attól, hogy elveszítem. Sosem láttam nála jobb harcost, de akkor attól féltem, alulmarad a küzdelemben. Bármit megtettem volna, hogy eltérítsem a szándékától.

- És nem sikerült?

- Tudod, soha nem vitáztunk… legalábbis a taktikai nézeteltéréseinket leszámítva… de akkor meglehetősen határozott hangon szerelt le. Magabiztos volt, teljesen biztos a győzelmében. Mondhattam bármit, kérhettem bárhogy… nem foglalkozott velem. Még az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy egyszerűen bezárom valahova, és magam rendezem le azt a másikat. De számított rá. Akkor is három lépéssel előttem járt. Kijátszott, és lelépett. Mire észbe kaptam, már bent járt a városban.

- Utána mentél?

- Minek? – vonok vállat rezignáltan. - A szabályok szerint nem avatkozhattam volna közbe. Ahhoz meg nem éreztem lelkierőt, hogy végignézzem. Csak ültem a sátra előtt, és bár akkor sem hittem túl sok mindenben, de próbáltam imádkozni, hogy visszajöjjön.

- És visszajött – bólint rá MacLeod. – Már akkor más volt?

- Ismered a serkentést, MacLeod. Kell néhány nap, amíg letisztulnak benned a dolgok. Csak fokozatosan asszimilálódik a tudás, amit örökölsz… úgymond. Nála is kellett idő… és a megkönnyebbülésemet, hogy élve látom viszont, lassan felváltotta az aggodalom. Sosem volt nyüzsgő és nagyhangú, de még így is elgondolkodónak tűnt, és sokszor riasztottam fel a gondolataiból. És az érintésemre, a közeledésemre sem úgy reagált, mint korábban. És az is furcsa volt, hogy halogatta a támadást a város ellen. Az emberek már morgolódtak. Több mint egy hete dekkoltunk a város alatt, és semmi.

- Mi történt?

- Egy éjszaka megint a táboron kívül találtam rá. Úgy elmerült a gondolataiba, hogy még az én közeledésemet sem érezte meg. De ezt a beszélgetést nem kötném az orrodra, ha nem haragszol – nézek szúrósan MacLeodra.

- Nem szeretnék a magánügyeidben turkálni.

- Akkor mégis mit csinálsz reggel óta? Pszichológust játszol? – vonom fel a szemöldököm.

- Azt hát. Szóval akkor éjjel közölte veled, hogy ő papnak áll, és Istennek szenteli az életét?

- Idáig csak reggel fele jutottunk el. Addigra már… lezártnak nyilvánítottuk a kapcsolatunkat. Még megkért, hogy vigyem haza az embereit, aztán...

- És te tényleg csak így beletörődtél?

- Hisztiznem kellett volna?

- Nem, csak…

- Túl könnyen engedtem el? Te tudtál neki nemet mondani valaha? – kérdezem MacLeodot, de csak megrázza a fejét. – Na látod.

- És mihez kezdtél ezután?

- Könnyebbet kérdezz! A sereg lázadóbb része, akik csak hozzá voltak hűek, szétszéledt, és gyanítom szét is verték őket heteken belül. Kit erre, kit arra. Aki velem maradt, azt hazavittem, de ez csak egy töredéke volt az eredeti seregnek. Arról, ami azután történt, nem sok képem van. Bolyongtam a világban, céltalanul, mint azelőtt, hogy találkoztunk.

- És hogy találtál magadra?

- Idővel, mint mindig. Hosszú idővel. Ahogy múlnak az évek, az élet lassan visszatér az emberbe. Mindig így van ez.

- Igen, ezt én is ismerem.

- Akkor legalább ezt nem kell elmagyaráznom – nyomok el egy ásítást.

- Aludnod kéne – csóválja meg a fejét MacLeod.

- Itt a kanapédon? – húzom el a számat.

- Talán itt nem kísértenek az álmok – vonja meg a vállát. – Majd addig csendben olvasok valamit, és őrzöm az álmodat.

Csak megforgatom a szemem, de egy újabb ásítás beláttatja velem, hogy van valami abban, amit mond.

- Hozok neked egy takarót – neveti el magát Mac, majd odalép az ágyához, lekapja róla a plédet, és odahozza nekem. – Aludj néhány órát. Készítek valami ebédet, mire felébredsz.

- Te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy ezen a hánykolódó ladikon tudnék enni – csipkelődök, miközben lerúgom a cipőm, és elhelyezkedek az ágyon.

- A reggelit egész jó étvággyal megetted ezen a ladikon – csóválja meg a fejét. – Aludj, addig sem kell a hülyeségedet hallgatnom – teszi még hozzá, majd magamra hagy, de azt még hallom, hogy néhány perccel később visszatér, leül a helyére egy fotelba, és belelapoz egy könyvbe, aztán magával ragad az álom.


	3. Chapter 3

Az álom persze ezúttal sem marad el, hiába reménykedem benne. A kronológiai sorrendet a legkevésbé sem betartva a legkülönbözőbb jeleneteket vetíti elém a kapcsolatunkból, az elmúlt kétezer-egynéhány évből.

~~ o ~~

Egy csatajelenettel kezdődött, az ő oldalán harcoltam, ahogy mindig, de nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy ez éppen melyik csatánk a rengetegből. Az ellenség képe elmosódott, így még ebből sem tudtam kitalálni, csak küzdöttem, és hajtott a mélységes meggyőződés, hogy a jó ügyért harcolunk. Milyen rég nem éreztem már hasonlót, te jó ég… ezer éve is van talán.

Aztán hirtelen váltott a kép, arra az éjszakára, mikor egymásra találtunk. Az első csókunk után kézen fogtam, és visszavezettem a táborba. A sátrába lépve újra összeforrtunk egy gyengéd csókban.

- Ha tudnád, milyen régóta vágytam erre – súgta, mikor egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutott.

- Az első perctől kezdve – mosolyogtam rá.

- Igen, mióta csak elém hoztak – helyeselt, majd újra megcsókolt, és ezúttal már engedtünk a ránk törő elsöprő vágynak.

Hosszú órákon keresztül szerettük egymást, hol gyengéden, hol féktelen szenvedéllyel, és másnap úgy indultunk csatába, hogy egy percre nem hunytuk le a szemünket, csak a másikból és az átélt gyönyörből merítettünk erőt.

Ezután egy stratégiai megbeszélés jött…

Kicsit összekaptunk, bár a szakmai vitáinkat nem igazán lehetett veszekedésnek nevezni. Ellentmondtam neki, hisz már máskor, máshol próbálkoztam azzal az elgondolással, amire építeni akarta a terveit, de nem jártam sikerrel. Amikor lehiggadtunk mindketten, részletesen kikérdezett arról a régi csatáról, és rávilágított a hibákra, amik miatt akkor nem működött a dolog. Végül, mint mindig, meggyőzött az igazáról.

- Hidd el, Methos, sikerrel járunk majd! Európa a lábaink előtt fog heverni, egészen a tengerig…

Mindig is ez volt a legnagyobb álma… és ezt az egyet nem sikerült valóra váltania életében.

Akkor azonban győzelemre vezetett minket, mint mindig, minden egyes esetben.

Mikor később, csapzottan, véresen, de győztesen levonultunk a csatamezőről, rám mosolygott.

- Eljön majd az idő, mikor megtanulsz feltétel nélkül hinni nekem. De addig még… sokat tanulok a kétségeidből. Köszönöm, barátom!

- Csak a tapasztalataimat osztom meg veled – csóváltam meg a fejem. – De most gyere! Egy forró fürdőre és egy kis pihenésre van szükségünk.

- Én valami egész másra gondoltam – sandított rám. – Meg kell ünnepelni a győzelmünket… aztán…

- Én most nem vágyom ünneplésre – sóhajtottam.

- Methos, az embereknek látniuk kell minket.

- Téged – helyesbítettem.

- Féltékeny vagy? – nézett rám egy halvány mosollyal.

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – A tiéd az érdem. De ezt… - néztem vissza a csata színhelyére – nincs nagy kedvem ünnepelni. Tudod, hisz ismersz. Pár száz éve még élveztem az ilyen pusztítást… ma már… annyira nem. Csupán szükséges velejárója a terveidnek.

- Tudom – lépett mögém, és átölelt. Egy percig néztük a pusztítás eredményét, majd adott egy puszit a nyakamba, én pedig hátrahajtottam a fejem a vállára. – Én sem ezt akarom ünnepelni, hidd el! A veszteségünk mindig nagyobb, mint szeretném. De csatában halni dicsőség, és a katonáinkat a birodalom dicsősége élteti…

- Mi könnyen beszélünk – csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Számunkra sem teljesen veszélytelen – szorított magához. – Mindig aggódom érted.

- Örökre legendává válnánk, ha a két sereg végignézné a serkentést – tűnt fel egy cinikus mosoly az arcomon. – De én is aggódom érted – fordultam meg az ölelésében.

- Mennünk kellene – nézett rám bocsánatkérő pillantással. – Gyere, legyünk túl rajta!

- Ez is a stratégiád része, igaz? Fenntartani a lelkesedést az embereidben. A dicsérő szavak és a bátorítás bennük marad a következő csatáig.

Nem kaptam mást, csak egy sejtelmes mosolyt válaszul, majd megfogta a kezem, és visszasétáltunk a táborba.

A következő kép, ami előmászik a tudatalattimból, egy aprócska szerzetesi cellába repít. Néhány nappal korábban találtam rá az apátságra az erdő mélyén. Hallottam már rebesgetni a létezéséről, és hogy itt halandó és halhatatlan egyaránt kap lehetőséget visszaszerezni a lelki békéjét, de engem valami más miatt izgatott a dolog. És ahogy azt sejtettem, én mindent találtam itt, csak lelki békét nem. Csak felkavarodott a lelkem, ami az elmúlt több, mint ötszáz évben úgy-ahogy megnyugodott.

Újra szemben állni vele végtelenül felkavaró élmény volt. Az ő szemén is rengeteg dolgot láttam átsuhanni, de leginkább zavarban volt. Nem tudta, mire számíthat tőlem, én pedig néhány másodperc alatt megértettem, hogy ő megtalálta a számítását abban az életben, amit választott, és nekem legfeljebb barátként van helyem benne, hiába temetett újra maga alá az a rég elfeledettnek hitt érzés.

Odaléptem hozzá, és megöleltem, majd ahogy hallottam a megkönnyebbült sóhajt felszakadni belőle, halványan elmosolyodtam. Mégis ő szólalt meg először.

- Methos, mi szél hozott erre?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam a béke szigetére. Tudod, hogy sokan így hívják a templomodat?

Csak mosolyogva lehajtotta a fejét, de aztán újra rám nézett. – Remélem, a te lelked is békére lel majd nálunk. Itt maradsz velünk egy időre?

- Még nem tudom – ráztam meg a fejem. – Ez még sok mindentől függ.

- Hogy megnyered-e a csatát, amit saját magad ellen vívsz – bólintott rá, és tudtam, most is, mint mindig, tisztában van azzal, mi játszódik le bennem.

- Igen – bólintottam rá, de nem bírtam a szemébe nézni. Nekem valóban küzdenem kellett az érzéseim ellen. Az ellen, hogy odalépjek hozzá, megérintsem, megcsókoljam, a karjaimba zárjam… De ő már nem vágyott erre, és nekem ezt el kellett fogadnom, bármilyen nehéz volt is.

Egy percig szótlanul nézte a küzdelmemet, majd halványan elmosolyodott.

- Azt hiszem, most egy kis csendre és magányra lenne szükséged. Gyere, adok neked egy cellát, ahol pihenhetsz és gondolkodhatsz. És… később majd beszélünk… ha akarod.

- Rendben – egyeztem bele sóhajtva, mert most tényleg erre volt szükségem. Hogy valamilyen indokkal elmenekülhessek a közeléből, mielőtt még valami meggondolatlanságra ragadtatom magam.

Elkísért egy csendes folyosó legutolsó ajtajáig, és egy aprócska kis cellába tessékelt. Mikor azonban magamra akart hagyni, utána szóltam.

- Várj!

Megfordult, és szelíden rám nézett.

- Sajnálom, hogy…

Tulajdonképpen a mai napig sem tudom, mit akartam mondani, de ő visszalépett hozzám, és megszorította a karom.

- Mit, barátom? Hogy a szíved képes szeretetre és gyengédségre?

- Hogy mindezt egy olyan ember iránt érzem, aki iránt nem lenne szabad.

Lesütötte a szemét, és sóhajtott.

- Nekem kellene bocsánatot kérnem. Én fordultam el tőled.

- Nem, azt tetted, amit a szíved diktált. És a lelked békére lelt. Így van ez jól – mondtam, de közben elléptem tőle, és inkább az ágyamat vettem szemügyre. – Idővel majd… én is belátom, hogy így van.

- Methos… ha ezzel csak kínzod magad… nem kell maradnod.

- Ha megfutamodok, legközelebb ugyanilyen nehéz lesz találkoznunk – ráztam meg a fejem. – Mi… sosem futamodtunk meg egy csata elől sem. Most sem fogok.

- Győzni fogsz, én tudom – biztosított egy halvány mosollyal. – Vacsora hétkor a refektóriumban – szólt még vissza az ajtóból, majd tényleg magamra hagyott, én pedig leroskadtam az ágyam szélére.

Kemény napok vártak rám, de túléltem, és valóban erősebb lettem. Jó néhány hónapot töltöttem el az apátság csendes, békés falai között, rengeteg éjszakát beszélgettünk át, akkor már mint igaz barátok, de aztán visszavágytam a világba, így elköszöntünk, és mindketten éltük tovább a saját életünket.

Ismét váltott a kép, ezúttal napjaink Párizsára. Egy aprócska, külvárosi templom felé sétáltam, és végül beléptem az ajtaján.

Elmélyült imából riasztottam fel őt, de mégis inkább kíváncsian fordul hátra, mint ijedten. Tudta, megszentelt földön senki nem bánthatja. Később ez a tévhit lett a veszte. De a halandók nem ismerik, akik pedig ismerik, nem tartják be a szabályokat. Mit nekik szabályok? Mit nekik megszentelt föld?

Akkor azonban mosolyogva felállt, és odasietett hozzám.

- Methos! Már vártalak.

- Tényleg? – szorítottam meg egy pillanatra a felém nyújtott kezét, majd megöleltük egymást. – És honnan is tudtál rólam?

- Van egy közös barátunk, tudod.

Egy megjátszottan bosszús sóhajjal megcsóváltam a fejem. – Túl sokat jár a szája a kölyöknek. Őt nem tanítottad meg arra, hogy az igazi bölcsesség a csendben lakozik?

- Próbálkoztam – nevette el magát. – De Duncan ereiben makacs, skót vér csörgedezik.

- Ezt volt szerencsém megtapasztalni – bólintottam rá.

- És hogy vagy mostanság? – kérdezte, miközben beterelt az aprócska sekrestyébe.

- Rólad tanítok az egyetemen – sandítottam rá egy félmosollyal.

- A lehető legrosszabb példát mutatod a gyerekeknek – nevette el magát.

- Nem, ha látják a miérteket is.

- Nem biztos, hogy a szakma örülni fog, ha szembeszállsz a történelemkönyvekkel – sandított rám. – Egy teát?

- Kérek – bólintottam rá. – Megtanulják mindkettőt, ne aggódj – tűnődtem el. – A történelemkönyvek által terjesztett blőd meséket, és az igazságot is. És a képességet, hogy maguktól is meg tudják különböztetni a kettőt. De… fontos ez? Hogy ők most mit gondolnak arról, amit annak idején tettünk?

- Nem – csóválta meg a fejét, majd a sekrestye sarkában felállított terepasztalhoz lépett, és elgondolkodott. – Bár, ha itt nem az erdő felől indítjuk a támadás fővonalát, hanem a völgy jobb oldaláról… - nézett rám kihívóan, mire szemügyre vettem a makettet.

- Krisztus előtt 519, Trákia – mosolyodtam el. – Ha a völgy jobb oldaláról indulunk, a bal szárnyunkat két óra alatt bekerítik és szétverik. Ott biztosan több embert veszítettünk volna.

- Talán. De a főág kevesebb veszteséggel eljuthatott volna a falakig, és így nagyobb hatásfokkal…

Hirtelen harapta el a mondatot, és elfojtotta a lelkesedését, ahogy tudatosodott benne, miről beszél. Sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Gyárthatunk elméleteket – tűnődtem el -, de inkább sakkozzunk egyet… az… békésebb a lelkednek – pillantottam a terepasztallal ellentétes sarokban felállított sakktáblára.

- Nem félsz? – mosolyodott el újra.

- Attól, hogy kikapok? Nem, nem félek, már megszoktam – sandítottam rá, ahogy leültünk a sakktábla két oldalára. Meghagyta nekem a sötétet, és a nyitás lehetőséget, de így is tudtam, hogy esélyem sincs. Hosszú játszma lesz, amit vagy feladni kényszerülök, vagy akkora mattot kapok, mint egy ház, de a végét már nem tudtam meg, mert az álom tovább lépett.

A helyszín még mindig Párizs, de jó kétezer évvel korábban.

A sátra fele közeledtem, a lelkem mélyén már sejtettem, hogy ez az éjszaka sorsdöntő lesz. Csupán két napot tévedtem, de ezt akkor még nem sejthettem előre. Mióta egy hete visszatért abból a küzdelemből, minden megváltozott.

Beléptem a sátorba, ahol elég paprikásnak tűnt a hangulat, de a fővezérei még akkor is meghunyászkodva hallgatták, ahogy mindig. Ahogy rám nézett, láttam a szemében, hogy már nagyon szeretné befejezni az eligazításukat, így bár először vissza akartam vonulni, meggondoltam magam.

- Beszélhetnék veled? – néztem rá.

Szúrós szemmel végignézett az emberein, akik egy szó nélkül kotródtak ki a sátorból.

- Mi történt? – léptem oda hozzá.

- Sürgetnek… nem hagyják, hogy végiggondoljam a jövőt – csóválta meg a fejét, és letelepedett a földre.

- Sokszor végiggondoltuk már, érthető a türelmetlenségük.

- Nem tudom, Methos. Nem tudom… miért vagyunk itt? Mire jó ez az egész?

- Mire gondolsz? – telepedtem le vele szemben. Gyanakodva fürkésztem, pedig már napok óta éreztem benne ezt az elbizonytalanodást.

- Mi értelme ennek az egésznek? A háborúknak, a pusztításnak… Csak az, hogy elmondhassam, mindez az enyém?

Költőinek éreztem a kérdést, így nem is válaszoltam, csak tovább figyeltem, csendben, óvatosan.

- Most azt hiszed, gyáva vagyok, igaz? Hogy megijedtem Párizstól – nézett rám, majd lehajtotta a fejét.

- Sosem gondolnék ilyet rólad. Tudod, hogy tisztellek és csodállak, amióta csak ismerlek – biztosítottam. – Csak próbálom megérteni… hogy mi történt.

- Elgondolkodtam… dolgokon.

- Igen, ezt észrevettem. Napok óta rágódsz valamin. Éjszakánként nem alszol, nappal csak bolyongsz a táborban, mint valami alvajáró. Nem akarod… elmondani?

- Még én sem látom tisztán – rázta meg a fejét.

- Akkor lássuk át együtt, ahogy mindig. Engedd, hogy segítsek! – ajánlottam, de csak sóhajtott. – Ha nem akarod, magadra hagylak – hajtottam fejet, de nem engedett el.

- Nem kell elmenned – sóhajtott megint. – Csak nem tudom… hogy mondjam el. Nem akarok… csalódást okozni… az embereknek… és még kevésbé neked. Kitartottatok mellettem minden körülmények között, nap mint nap vásárra vittétek a bőrötöket értem és az álmaimért… Te pedig… hű és szerető társam voltál az évek alatt. Biztos támaszom, megbízható bizalmasom… Boldog voltam veled… De most sok mindent át kell gondolnom, Methos! Adj nekem egy kis időt, kérlek!

- Ahogy akarod – sóhajtottam. – Ha szükséged lesz rám, megtalálsz – biztosítottam, majd kiléptem a sátrából, és ezúttal nem hívott vissza.

Összeszorult szívvel bolyongtam a táborban, aztán a közeli erdőben órákon keresztül. Próbáltam nem gondolni semmire, de a fájdalom előszele már megérintette a lelkem, és én képtelen voltam félresöpörni a baljós előérzeteimet.

A következő két napban békén hagytam, hisz megígértem neki, hogy hagyok időt átgondolni a dolgait. De mikor a harmadik nap többször is kerestem, de nem találtam a sátrában, este a keresésére indultam. Nem volt túl messze, hisz a jelenlétét jelző borzongató érzést halványan éreztem, és ezt követve meg is találtam, nem messze a tábortól.

- Képtelen vagyok ezt így tovább csinálni, Methos! – nézett fel rám, ahogy megálltam előtte, majd újra lesütötte a szemét.

- Mit szeretnél tenni? – guggoltam le elé.

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét. – Választ kapni rengeteg kérdésre… de azt már tudom, hogy ezeket nem a csatamezőn fogom megtalálni.

- Akkor… hogyan tovább? – kérdeztem nagyon nyelve.

- Methos… - nézett rám tengernyi fájdalommal a szemében. Tudtam, hogy már sok mindent eldöntött magában, csak képtelen elmondani.

- Ne kímélj! – fogtam meg a kezét. – Kérlek, légy őszinte! Mondd el, mit szeretnél!

Egy percre még a tenyerébe temette az arcát, majd nagy nehezen felnézett rám.

- Elmegyek – sóhajtotta.

- És mégis, hogy gondoltad? – kérdeztem vissza szelíden. – Magukra hagyod a csapataidat?

- Rád bízom őket… tégy… belátásod szerint – mondta ki ezt, mert még mindig könnyebb volt ezt kimondani, mint hogy el akar hagyni. Ennek ellenére a mondanivalója ez volt. Számomra legalábbis. Hol érdekelt engem a sereg, a háborúk, a szétfoszló álmok a birodalomról… Lehunyt szemmel lehajtottam a fejem, nem tudtam mit kezdeni a napok óta körülöttem lappangó fájdalommal, ami akkor elemi erővel zúdult rám.

- Tudom, hogy nem tisztességes… ekkora felelősséget a válladra tennem… - mondta elhaló hangon, ahogy megsimogatta a hajam. Egy sóhajjal felnéztem rá.

- Ez nem érdekel – ráztam meg a fejem. – Ha… erre kérsz… megteszem. De… miért?

Egy pillanatra a város felé pillant, majd vissza rám.

- Te is tudod, hogy működnek ezek a dolgok. Változunk… minden egyes alkalommal.

- Tudom… ezt a részét tudom… de… miért?

- Mert ez az egész elvesztette az értelmét – nézett körül. – És mert rá kell jönnöm, hogy mi az igazi értelme… az életnek, a… mi életünknek… és erre csak úgy vagyok képes, ha semmi nem köt… a régi életemhez.

- Még én sem – hajtottam le újra a fejem.

- Bocsáss meg, Methos! – tette a vállamra a kezét. – Tudom, hogy nem… ezt érdemled tőlem. Hogy így… eldobjalak… egyik pillanatról a másikra… minden értelmes magyarázat nélkül… de…

- Nem kell mentegetőznöd – ráztam meg a fejem, de képtelen voltam felnézni rá.

- De én szeretném, hogy tudd! – szorította meg a vállam. – Amit mondtam tegnapelőtt… komolyan gondoltam. Boldoggá tetted… az életemet. Az első perctől, ahogy megismertelek. Nem szerettem még így senkit.

- De ez már nem elég.

- Methos… nálad jobb társat nem kívánhatnék magamnak… De most… valami másra van szükségem… valami… olyanra, ami… mélyebb… igazabb… Nem… nem a kapcsolatunkra értem… tudom, hogy őszintén szerettük egymást… de… az életem… valahogy megváltozott… és…

Nem találta a szavakat, és nem is volt szükség arra, hogy magyarázkodjon.

- Meg fogod találni, amit keresel – néztem fel rá, de a gyönyörű szeme könnyektől elhomályosulva nézett vissza rám.

- Remélem, így lesz – fogta meg a kezem. – Methos…

Nem volt erőm tovább hallgatni a bocsánatkérését, és különben sem változtatott volna semmin. Így inkább másfele tereltem a figyelmét.

- Mondd, mit tegyek?

- Vidd haza az embereket! Nem akarok több halált és pusztítást látni. Vigyázz rájuk!

- Úgy lesz – ígértem neki. – És te?

- Még nem tudom – sóhajtott. – Nekiindulok a világnak… tanulni… békét keresni.

- Féltelek – néztem rá, és komolyan gondoltam. Amilyen lelkiállapotban volt, nem voltam biztos benne, hogy képes harcolni, ha a helyzet úgy hozza.

- Tudok vigyázni magamra – hajtotta le a fejét.

- Ahogy akarod – álltam fel, de az elgémberedett lábam eléggé megingott. Ő is felállt, keményen elkapta a karom, de nem tudtam volna eldönteni, hogy melyikünk áll labilisabb lábakon abban a pillanatban.

- Most nagyon gyűlölsz? – nézett rám.

- Miért gyűlölnélek? – sütöttem le a szemem. – Akarata ellenére még szeretni sem lehet valakit. Egy másik élet mellett döntöttél… kívánom neked, hogy… találd meg azt, amit keresel.

- És te? Mihez kezdesz?

- Nem tudom – vontam vállat. – Hazaviszem az embereidet. Már ha egyáltalán foglalkozik majd velem valaki.

- Beszélek velük.

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Ez már nem a te dolgod. Bízd rám. A te lelkednek már nem kell az, hogy kiállj eléjük.

- Nem fogok az éj leple alatt megszökni – nézett rám dacosan.

- Tégy, amit jónak látsz – sóhajtottam. – Mondd, hogy mit tegyek, és megteszem. De ne kínozzuk tovább egymást! Csak még több fájdalmat okoznánk egymásnak.

Ennek ellenére aznap éjjel még sokáig beszélgettünk, de az álom itt megszakadt, és egy szempillantás alatt az első világháborúban találtam magam. Késő este volt, üvöltött a légiriadó szirénája, mikor kiléptem a hadikórházból. Holtfáradt voltam, reggel óta meg sem álltam. Annyi volt a sebesültünk, akit el kellett látni, mint égen a csillag, és hiába indultam haza, akkor sem jutottam tíz méternél tovább. Futva hoztak egy hordágyon egy súlyosan sebesült katonát. Már akkor nem sok esélyt láttam, hogy tehetek érte valamit, de azért visszasiettem mellettük a kórházba.

Próbáltam valahogy segíteni, de ez alkalommal nem jártam sikerrel. Még küzdöttem, mikor megéreztem egy másik halhatatlan közelségét, de akkor épp nem volt lehetőségem foglalkozni vele, a sebesült élete fontosabb volt. Egy jó negyedórával később azonban elvesztettem.

Ekkor lépett mögém ő.

- Már nem tehetsz semmit. Add át nekem! – kérte szelíden. Végtelenül hosszú másodpercekig néztünk egymás szemébe, végül rábólintottam.

- A tiéd – mondtam sóhajtva, majd kisétáltam a kórházból.

Néhány házzal arrébb egy ház romjaira telepedtem le. Néptelen volt az utca, sötétedés után már csak az járt kint, aki kísérteni akarta a sorsot. Tudtam, hogy ő a sötétség ellenére is meg fog találni, amint feladta az utolsó kenetet a halottnak.

Egy órával később letelepedett mellém.

- Bárcsak megoszthatnám velük azt a felismerést, amin én keresztülmentem – sóhajtott minden bevezető nélkül. – Szeretném felismertetni velük, hogy ennek az egésznek nincs semmi értelme. Csak halál és szenvedés.

- A legrosszabb az, hogy mindig mindenki meggyőződésből harcol – vontam vállat. – Mindenki szentül hiszi, hogy neki és csak neki van igaza. Ez így volt, mióta világ a világ, és így is marad. Emberi gyarlóság… te is pontosan tudod.

Átható pillantást vetett felém, mire újra vállat vontam.

- Érzéketlennek tartasz? Talán tényleg az vagyok. Ötezer év alatt rengeteg nemes eszméért, és rengeteg még nemesebb eszme ellen harcoltam. Kissé belefáradtam. Ha nem lennék orvos, már rég elmentem volna valamerre. Indiába, Tibetbe… valahova, ahol az embereknek még nem ment el az eszük.

- De orvos vagy… és itt vagy… és segítesz. Nem csalódtam benned.

- Köszönöm. Mikor érkeztél?

- Ma reggel.

- Van hol aludnod? A kisszobámban van egy ágy…

- Köszönöm, Methos, elfogadom – bólintott rá, így elindultunk haza.

Engem két nappal később a frontvonalra küldtek, és mire visszatértem, ő már nem volt sehol.

Hirtelen váltással megint egy csata közepén találtam magam, de ez volt az első jelenet, ami elrugaszkodott a valóságtól. Nem tudom, hogy történhetett, de ezúttal egymás ellen harcoltunk. Idővel minden halandó elfogyott körülöttünk, és már csak mi harcoltunk egymás ellen a holtakkal borított csatamezőn. Nem értettem miért, hisz nem akartam bántani, mégis küzdöttünk. Talán az idők végezetéig folytattuk volna a kétségbeesett, reménytelen küzdelmet, ha valamiért fel nem riadok.

~~ o ~~

Arra ébredek, hogy MacLeod keményen rázza a vállam. Mikor látja, hogy felébredtem elenged, én pedig végtelenül kimerülten visszaejtem a fejem a kanapéra.


	4. Chapter 4

- Methos, jól vagy? – kérdezi Mac, és hallom az aggodalmat a hangjában. Még nincs kedvem megszólalni, még zsong a fejem attól a káosztól, amit végignéztem.

- Mennyit aludtam? – kérdezem ki sem nyitva a szemem.

- Úgy három órát.

- Azt kérdezed, hogy érzem magam? Mint aki lehúzott egy dupla műszakot a bányában – csóválom meg a fejem, miközben feltámaszkodok a könyökömre.

- Dolgoztál bányában? – sandít rám Mac.

- Azt volt szerencsém kihagyni – nézek rá morcosan. – Viszont építettem vasutat tűző napon, úgyhogy tudom, mi az a kemény fizikai munka, MacLeod, még ha nem is tudod elképzelni rólam.

Eszemhez és a lelkiállapotomhoz érti a kifakadásomat, így nem reagál, bennem viszont még forrnak az indulatok, leginkább az álmok és a kimerültség hatására.

- Ő mindig gyógyteát főzött nekem, ha ilyen feldúlt állapotban mentem hozzá – tűnődik el MacLeod. - Megiszod?

- Meg akarsz mérgezni? – húzom el a számat. – Akkor legalább álomtalanul aludnék néhány percet.

Mac bosszúsan megrázza a fejét. – Kell, vagy nem kell?

- Még ezzel is rá akarsz emlékeztetni?

- Segíteni akarok, te lökött – áll fel, és kivonul a konyhába.

Felülök a kanapén, és hátradöntöm a fejem. Próbálok megnyugodni, bár az utolsó küzdelem érzésvilága még bennem tombol. Soha, még a legádázabb taktikai vitáink hevében sem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy bántsam, és tudom, hogy neki sem, így elképzelésem sincs, honnan szedte az agyam a képtelen ötletet, hogy megküzdjek vele.

Mac negyed óra múlva tér vissza, és egy csésze teát nyom a kezembe.

- Lehiggadtál? – ül le elém az asztalra.

- Persze, rózsás a kedvem, mint egy hawaii nyaralás után.

- Methos, ha csak kötekedni tudsz…

- Húzzak a fenébe? Szép… büszke lenne rád. Elutasítani egy rászorulót – jelenik meg egy számon kérő, cinikus mosoly a szám sarkában.

- Nem szorulsz te senkire – csóválja meg a fejét, majd egy kifürkészhetetlen arckifejezéssel még hozzáteszi -, legkevésbé rám.

Eltűnődöm ezen a beszóláson, de hogy ne vegye észre, belekortyolok a teámba, csak az után nézek fel rá.

- Eléggé önállónak nevelt az élet… hát tehetek én róla?

- Az önállóság nem egyenlő azzal, hogy ellököd a segítő kezet – mondja villámokat szóró szemmel, majd otthagy, és visszamegy a konyhába.

Lassan iszogatom a teámat, ami cseppet sem nevezhető jónak, de való igaz, az apátsági kis cellámban ülve is sokszor ittam ilyet, és általában segített.

Most nem tudom, hogy a teától, vagy a viszonylag békésebb emlékek felidézésétől, de tényleg sikerül egy kicsit lecsillapodnom. Megiszom az utolsó kortyot, és én is kilépek a konyhába. Mac éppen mosogat, így elveszi a poharamat.

- Köszönöm – sandítok rá bűntudatosan az előbbi kifakadás miatt.

Vesz egy nagy levegőt, gondolom, hogy kiosszon, de végül megcsóválja a fejét.

- Szívesen.

Visszafordul a mosogató felé, én pedig a pulthoz támaszkodva figyelem, ahogy serénykedik.

- Nem tudod, mitől vannak az álmaid? – kérdezi fel sem nézve.

- Ha tudnám, talán már tehettem volna valamit ellene – rázom meg a fejem. – De néha előfordul, hogy csak úgy túlcsordul az ember… érzésekkel, gondolatokkal, emlékekkel. És olyankor elszabadul a pokol.

- És mit csinálsz ilyenkor?

- Amit te is. Egy időre eltűnök a világ szeme elől. Valami ember nem járta helyre.

- El akarsz menni? – vet rám egy gyors pillantást, majd folytatja a munkát.

- Nem tudom. Ez még sok mindentől… - kezdek bele egy mondatba, amiről aztán eszembe jut az álom egy részlete. Megint egy kemény csatát vívok önmagammal, és minden attól függ, képes leszek-e győzni.

Mikor túl hosszúra nyúlik a hallgatásom, Mac felnéz rám.

- Jól vagy?

- Csak eltűnődtem.

- Hogy hova menekülj?

- Hogy milyen esélyeim vannak maradni. De ez tényleg sok mindentől függ.

- Nem akarsz mesélni?

- MacLeod – rázom meg a fejem. - Ha legközelebb személyiséget váltasz, tényleg menj pszichológusnak!

- Te meg, ha kötekedni akarsz, ess neki valaki másnak – mondja elzárva a vízcsapot. – Egy sört?

- Nem, ez a tea most jólesett. Gyere, mesélek – adom meg magam sóhajtva.

- Tényleg? – néz rám meglepődve. Eddig nem voltam túlságosan együttműködő.

- Tényleg. Ideje kinyitni a biztonsági szelepet. Csak vigyázz, nehogy letaroljon a nyomás – sandítok rá, majd visszasétálok a kanapéhoz.

Néhány perccel később jön utánam, hoz még egy bögre teát mindkettőnknek, majd leül mellém a kanapéra.

- Most is róla álmodtál? – fordul felém.

- Hát persze… mi másról? – sóhajtok. – Megpróbálom sorba rakni az eseményeket, de nem lesz könnyű.

Lehunyom a szemem, és megpróbálom sorra venni mindazt, amit összeálmodtam. Nem könnyű, tényleg féktelenül csapongott az emlékezetem.

Végül elkezdek beszélni.

Lehunyt szemmel mesélek, előttem régi képek peregnek. Tudom, néhány dolgot már reggel is elmeséltem Macnek, de hogy teljes legyen a kép, most újra be kell illesztenem őket az időrendbe.

Szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzem a történet hatására Macben felbukkanó érzéseket. Meglepődést, zavart, csodálkozást, értetlenséget.

Hát igen, a múltban tettük olyan dolgokat, amik összeegyeztethetetlenek a jelenlegi személyiségünkkel. Végigharcoltunk egy egész földrészt, kíméletlenül letörtünk minden ellenállást. Egy álomnak éltünk, az ő álmának, és ennek bármit alárendeltünk. Akkor az volt a társadalmi norma, most más.

Ami viszont változatlan, hogy akkor sem, és azóta sem hozott zavarba az, hogy egy másik férfihoz közelítsek gyengéd érzéssel. Sok olyan korszak volt az idők során, mikor ez nem volt kiközösített dolog. Alkalmazkodtam ugyan a világhoz, ha éppen nem volt elfogadott, nem erőltettem rá soha senkire. De ha úgy láttam, hogy a másik fél partner ebben, nem szalasztottam el a lehetőséget egy csipetnyi boldogságra. Ennek ellenére nem sokszor történt meg a dolog. Azt hiszem, egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hány igazi kapcsolatom volt férfival, ami ahhoz képest, hogy hány feleségem volt, egészen elenyésző.

Mac viszont kifejezetten zavarba jön mellettem, mikor a kapcsolatunk érzelmi oldaláról beszélek. Legalábbis eleinte. Aztán, ahogy jutok egyre előbbre a kapcsolatunk történetében, kezd hozzászokni. Egyszer még próbára is teszem, mikor arról mesélek, hogy az egyik kemény csata után hogy vigasztaltuk egymást. Egy pillanatra felsandítok rá, de a zavara alatt látok egy furcsa érzést, egy még saját maga számára sem érthető kíváncsiságot. Elraktározom magamban ezt a dolgot, aztán mesélek tovább.

Este van már mikor megéhezünk, így egy kis időre megszakítom a történet folyamát, közben inkább beszélgetünk.

- Annyira nehéz őt elképzelnem ilyennek – csóválja meg a fejét Mac.

- Velem? – nézek rá.

- Nem, azt még annyira nem is nehéz – néz rám egy pillanatra, még egy halvány mosolyt is megereszt felém, de aztán újra elkomolyodik. – Katonának, hadvezérnek.

- Pedig ő volt a legjobb – biztosítom. - Ha nem jön közbe… az a bizonyos dolog… minden bizonnyal meghódította volna egész Európát.

- A világ jobban járt így – csóválja meg a fejét. – És én is… - mondja, majd ahogy rám néz, elharapja a mondatot. – Ne haragudj, Methos! Nem úgy értettem.

- Dehogynem – teszem le a villámat, bár felnézni nem tudok. – Nem számít. Igen, a világ tényleg jobban járt így. Kapott egy olyan embert, aki mindig mindenkinek segített, akire bármikor lehetett számítani, aki jóságra és szeretetre tanította az embereket, gyógyította a testüket, de főleg a lelküket. És egy olyan embert, aki talán tényleg megtalálta a választ a kérdéseire. Kár, hogy… a titkát nem oszthatta már meg senkivel – sóhajtok, majd felállok, és visszasétálok a nappaliba.

Hallom Mac sóhaját, és hogy ő is leteszi a villáját, majd utánam jön.

- Megkérdezhetem… hogy tudtad meg? – kérdezi, miután leül mellém.

Na, ez a kérdés végképp nem hiányzott. Érzem, és Mac is érzi, másodpercek alatt milyen falakat épített körém ezzel a kérdéssel.

- Ne haragudj! – fogja meg a kezem, de ez most nem sokat segít. – Csak azért… - kezd mentegetőzni -, mert… mikor utána találkoztunk… már tudtad… és… én találtam meg… és… Azt hiszed, nekem nem fáj? – fakad ki ő is, miután csak makacs hallgatás jön tőlem. – Azt hiszed, én nem borultam ki, mikor rátaláltam? Azt hiszed, más nem érzi, mit jelent az elvesztése? Hogy csak neked fáj? Nekem is fáj! A mesterem volt.

Vetek rá egy csúnya pillantást, mire sóhajt.

- Tudom, hogy ez nem összehasonlítható. Tudom, hogy ti még ennél is sokkal közelebb álltatok. De hidd el, nekem is hiányzik! Tudod, hányszor lenne szükségem rá? A tanácsára, a támogatására, a belőle áradó lelki békére, ami mindig segített. Elég volt, ha csak a közelében lehettem, már segített megnyugodni, átlátni a dolgokat. Olyan volt…

- Ne keresd a szavakat, úgy sem fogsz megfelelőt találni. De én tudom… én ismertem. Hogy tudtam meg, hogy meghalt? A lehető legszemélytelenebb módon. Az adatbázisból. Néhány naponta bele szoktam nézni, míg volt jogosultságom. Csak, hogy tudjam, mi a helyzet, ki merre, le kell-e lépnem idő előtt, ilyesmi. Mit mondjak… egy kicsit én is vele haltam… nem kívánom senkinek azt a pillanatot, mikor megláttam a nevét a jelentésben. Mintha… még a föld is megállt volna forogni egy pillanatra.

- Igen, ezt én is éreztem. De… mindegy, te nem szereted a nagy szavakat – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Mit akartál mondani?

- Hogy ő nem szeretné, hogy ilyen nyomorultul érezzük magunkat miatta. És hogy olyan sok szép pillanat emlékét őrizzük vele kapcsolatban. Ezekre kellene emlékeznünk.

- És nem arra gondolni, hogy már soha többé nem fordulhatunk hozzá, ha valamiért nehéz a szívünk? – nézek rá.

- Igen – bólint rá, és megszorítja a karom. – Methos… gondolj… a… a csókjára…

- Te végképp ki akarsz borítani? – fordulok felé.

- Nem, csak… valami szépet akartam az eszedbe idézni…

- Kösz – mondom sóhajtva. – Ettől most jobb lett.

- Mesélj még inkább, ahelyett, hogy egymást bántjuk! – kéri, mire megcsóválom a fejem, visszadőlök a kanapéra, és eltűnődöm, mit mesélhetnék még.

– Én olyan kevés időt tölthettem vele… - tűnődik el Mac. – És akkor is keveset beszélt magáról.

Mivel belátom, hogy lassan tényleg mindketten kiborulunk, próbálok inkább valami szép emléket felidézni. Igaz, hogy számomra ez is szívfájdító, de mégis, jobb érzés világmegváltó beszélgetésekre emlékezni, mint mondjuk a szakításunkra.

- Ti mikor is találkoztatok először? – nézek Macre egy jó órával később, ami alatt szinte végig én beszéltem.

- A napoleoni háborúk alatt – emlékezik vissza. – Megmentette egy sebesült bajtársamat. És persze megpróbált lebeszélni a háborúzásról.

- Igen, ebben biztos voltam – mosolyodom el halványan. – Nem is ő lett volna, ha tétlenül nézi, hogy visszarohanj öldökölni. És te mellette maradtál…

- Te is tudod – sandít rám óvatosan -, hogy a mi szívünk milyen békétlen tud lenni… szükségem volt arra a békére, amit csak mellette találhatott meg az ember. De… ha… ha arra gondolsz… nem… nem volt köztünk semmi olyasmi…

- Tudom – szakítom félbe a hebegését. – Meg sem fordult a fejemben. Ennél jobban ismertem őt.

- Huh… ennek örülök – mosolyodik el halványan, némi megkönnyebbüléssel. - Nem tudom, mit kezdenék veled, ha a morgásodon kívül még a féltékenység is kitörne rajtad.

- Sosem voltam féltékeny típus – vonok vállat, miközben elnyomok egy ásítást.

- Meddig bírja egy ember alvás nélkül? – néz rám.

- Nem tudom – fintorgok. – Számít? Meghalok végkimerülésben, aztán kezdem elölről.

- Methos, ez nem vicces! – néz rám csúnyán.

- Nem hát. Én sem nevettem rajta.

- Legalább próbálj csinálni valamit! Meditálj, ürítsd ki az elméd, mit tudom én! Te is jártál keleten, millió módszert ismersz, amivel lecsillapíthatod a gondolataidat.

- Tudod, mi a feneség ebben az egészben, MacLeod? – nézek rá tűnődve, mire egy pillanatra elgondolkodik ő is, majd megvilágosodik.

- Az, hogy mazochista módon ragaszkodsz ehhez a fájdalomhoz – néz rám értetlenül. – Miért? Mondd meg, miért? Rajta már nem segíthetsz ezzel! Akkor mi értelme van?

Csak lehajtom a fejem, és sóhajtok.

- Vezekelni akarsz valamiért? De mégis miért, Methos? Nem követtél el semmit. Ami történt, a legkevésbé sem a te hibád.

- Hát persze.

- Methos, eddig is sok őrültséget hordtál nekem össze, de ez mindennek a teteje! Mégis mivel vádolod magad?

- MacLeod, figyelő voltam! Horton közelében dolgoztam, észre kellett volna vennem, hogy készül valamire! Észre kellett volna vennem, hogy az az ember nem normális! Közveszélyes futóbolond. Ha rájöttem volna, időben elkapom, és a pokolba küldöm, ahová való.

- Egy: kutató voltál és nem figyelő – mondja keményen Mac. - És nem dolgoztál Horton közelében. De még ha így is lett volna… semmit sem vehettél volna észre. Még Joe sem vett észre semmit, pedig ő aztán tényleg Horton közelében dolgozott, sőt Horton a családjához tartozott. Mit vársz magadtól? Nem vagy gondolatolvasó, nem vagy… isten. Bármennyire is hajlamosak vagyunk néha ezt hinni magunkról – húzza el a száját. – Nem tehettél semmit. Semmi okod arra, hogy hibáztasd magad! Kettő: te nem vagy gyilkos. Ha megölöd Hortont, semmivel sem lennél különb, mint ő. De te különb vagy! Ezerszer különb.

- Mindannyian megpróbáltuk megölni Hortont az után, amit tett – nézek rá. – Te is, én is, Dawson is. Akkor, abban a helyzetben nem aggódtál az erkölcseinkért.

- Bosszút akartam állni – látja be.

- Ahogy mindannyian. De ez sem változtat semmin. És most, hogy ilyen kedvesen felhívtad a figyelmemet arra, hogy túl sok sületlenséget összehordtam már, ideje hazamennem.

- Nem kell elmenned – rázza meg a fejét. – Nem szívesen gondolok arra, hogy ilyen lelkiállapotban egyedül maradj.

- Nagyfiú vagyok már, MacLeod… egyedül is be tudom vetni az ágyamat, sőt, még fogat mosni is tudok egyedül.

- Tudod mit? – fortyan fel. – Menj a fenébe! Aztán majd, amikor az éjszaka közepén megint felriadsz, jusson eszedbe, hogy nem akartalak elengedni.

- Garantálom neked, hogy eszembe fog jutni. De attól, hogy én nem alszom, neked még nem kell virrasztanod. Lassan pizsamaosztás – nézek az órára, ami este kilencet mutat.

MacLeod fejcsóválva nézi, ahogy felveszem a kardom, majd a kabátom, és elindulok az ajtó felé.

- Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál – fordulok még vissza, mielőtt fellépnék az ajtó felé vezető néhány lépcsőn.

- Bármikor megtalálsz, ha szükséged van rám – néz rám komolyan, mire bólintok, és felmegyek a lépcsőn.

- Methos! – szól utánam, és ahogy megtorpanok, odasétál hozzám. – Ne menj el! Nem kell elmenned.

Fürkészőn nézek a szemébe, és látok benne valami szokatlan csillogást. Halványan elmosolyodok, de aztán lesütöm a szemem.

- De igen. Jobb lesz most így.

- És ha nem engedlek el? – lép közelebb hozzám.

- Mire készülsz? – kérdezem, de nem emelem fel a fejem, csak felsandítok rá.

- Azt még magam sem tudom – rázza meg a fejét, és tudom, hogy tényleg így van. Érzem benne a káoszt, a zavart.

- Akkor jobb lesz, ha hagyok neked időt kitalálni – pillantok az ajtó felé, de a vállamra teszi a kezét, és az egy lépéssel mögöttem lévő falhoz tol.

- Nem mész sehova.

- MacLeod, ne csinálj olyat, amit holnapra megbánsz – figyelmeztetem szelíden. – Van épp elég ellenségem, nincs szükségem még egyre.

- A holnap gondját hagyjuk meg a holnapnak – mondja, majd tétován odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol.

Csak egy egészen kicsit lep meg azzal, hogy van elég bátorsága megtenni, de tudat alatt már éreztem az elmúlt órákban, hogy valami zajlik benne. Most azonban a csókjára figyelek bármilyen félénk és óvatos is. Csak akkor bátorodik fel egy kicsit, ahogy a vállára, majd a nyakára siklik a kezem, de még ennek ellenére is óvatos és bizonytalan az ajka az ajkamon, míg végül elhúzódik.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezem halkan, pedig sejtem. Máris megbánta, hogy hülyeséget csinált.

- Csak eltűnődtem…

- Ha engem csókolsz, MacLeod, akkor rám figyelj, és ne máson gondolkodj – próbálom szelíden ugratni, és oldani a zavarát, de csak megforgatja a szemét, így nem cikizem tovább. – Min tűnődtél?

- Azon, hogy… kivel lehettél még együtt…

- És ki jutott eszedbe? – nézek rá kíváncsian, de csak megrázza a fejét, és lesüti a szemét. Eltűnődöm, hogy abból a kevés dologból, amit tud rólam, vajon milyen következtetést vont le, és egy halvány szikra gyúlik az emlékeim mélyén. Halványan elmosolyodok, majd megcirógatva az arcát felemelem a fejét, hogy a szemembe nézzen. – Kronos az öcsém volt és nem a szeretőm.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg – biztosítom. – Ő magántulajdonnak tekintette az ágyasait, és úgy bánt velük, mint a mosogatóronggyal. Én ezt sosem tűrtem el senkitől, és soha nem is fogom. És… amúgy sem volt az esetem. Sem akkor, sem később. Megnyugodtál?

- Igen – mondja egy alig hallható sóhajjal.

- Rendben. Akkor én most tényleg megyek, te pedig… gondold át még egyszer… még százszor, hogy mit szeretnél!

- Tényleg képes vagy most elmenni?

- Csak a te érdekedben – cirógatom meg az arcát, majd visszahúzom magamhoz egy puszira, és kisurranok az ajtón.


	5. Chapter 5

Érzem, hogy káoszt hagyok magam után, mint ez elmúlt ötezer évben sokszor, de bízom abban, hogy ez a káosz majd feloldódik. Lassan sétálva megyek haza, és már majdnem hazaérek, mikor tudatosodik bennem, hogy két hete először valami máson jár az agyam, nem az emlékeimen. És ez a valami MacLeod.

Eltűnődöm, hogy vajon miért nem gondoltam rá soha úgy, mint férfira. Aztán rájövök, hogy ennek egy oka volt, Tessa… majd Amanda. Kinőttem már abból a korból, mikor kihívást jelentett elcsábítani valaki másnak a kedvesét. Ha valaki foglalt, hát legyen boldog, és kész.

De Tessa már rég meghalt, Amanda pedig ki tudja, merre jár, suttogja egy kis hang a lelkem mélyén. Aztán egy másik letorkollja, hogy mégis mi a fenét akarok én Mactől? Nem, nem is ez a legnagyobb kérdés, hanem az, hogy ő mit kezd most a benne kavargó értetlenséggel.

Hazaérek, de ahogy belépek a lakásba, csak egy pillantást vetek az ágy felé, és el is megy a kedvem az alvástól, és a gondolataim máris visszakanyarodnak a kínzó emlékekhez.

Végtelenül álmos vagyok, mégis úgy döntök, inkább a fotelba telepszem. Jobb téma híján eltöprengek azon, hogy ő mit szólna ahhoz, ha gyengéd szálak fűznének a legkedvesebb tanítványához. Aztán rájövök, hogy ő mindig tudott örülni mások boldogságának, és annak, ha egy csipetnyi szeretettel több van a földön. És tudom azt is, hogy örülne annak, ha boldog lennék.

Szívesen megkérdezném tőle, hogy szerinte összeillenénk-e MacLeoddal egy rövidebb-hosszabb kapcsolat erejéig. Hisz eléggé mások vagyunk, de hát ez nem feltétlenül baj. Az ifjonti lelkesedése talán belém is önt egy kis életkedvet. És tulajdonképpen egészen jóképű férfi. Nagyon is az. A nők mindig is döglöttek utána, ahogy a hírét hallottam.

Ahogy ezt végiggondolom, le is torkolom magam. Hisz lehet, hogy MacLeod reggelre magához tér, és amilyen zavarban lesz, messziről elkerül kétszáz évig. Nem kellene beleélnem magam valami romantikus butaságba, amíg nem látom, hogy ő mit akar, csóválom meg a fejem végül, majd hátradőlök a fotelba, és nagyot sóhajtok.

Mindenesetre már most köszönettel tartozom neki, amiért egész nap elviselte a kiállhatatlan morgásomat, a csipkelődéseimet, és azt, hogy mázsás köveknek, amik eddig csak az én vállamat nyomták, egy részét átadjam neki. Nem sokan tették volna ezt meg.

Teljesen elmerülök a gondolataimban, de még véletlenül sem alszom el. Kínosan ügyelek erre, mert még mindig félek attól, hogy ez a béke, amit most találtam túlságosan törékeny, és ha elaludnék, elveszítem.

Fogalmam sincs, hány óra, mikor megérzem, hogy valaki közeledik. Ösztönösen nyúlok a kardomért, és lépek a falhoz, hogy legalább a hátam fedezve legyen, majd az ajtóm felé osonok. A kiélesedett ösztöneim pontosan érzik, hogy az a másik hogy ér közelebb, méterről méterre. Amikor az ajtóm elé ér, már hallom is a lépteit.

Veszek egy nagy levegőt, felrántom az ajtót, és mielőtt még kellemetlen meglepetés érne, kidugom a kardom is.

- Methos! – szólal meg Mac meglepődött hangja. – Csak én vagyok… és lehetőleg egy darabban szeretnék maradni!

- Akkor legközelebb ne settenkedj, mint valami betörő… Különben is, mi a fészkes fenét keresel itt? Azért hagytalak otthon, hogy aludj, nem azért, hogy hajnalok hajnalán járd a várost. Az az én dolgom, nem emlékszel?

- De – mondja morcosan. – Nem vinnéd innen ezt a vacakot? – löki félre a kardomat.

Megcsóválom a fejem, és a falnak támasztom a fegyvert.

- Most komolyan, MacLeod, minek köszönhetem a hajnali látogatást? Egyáltalán mennyi az idő?

- Három múlt.

- Most kellene a másik oldaladra fordulni.

- Nem tudtam aludni – süti le a szemét. – És… hiányoztál.

- Képzelem – állok félre az ajtóból, hogy bejöhessen. Elsétál mellettem, becsukom az ajtót, de még nem megyek utána. – Tegnap csak kilencszer tapostam a lelkedbe és hiányolod a tízediket?

- Komolyan mondtam – mondja, miközben ledobja a kabátját a fotelba, ahol az előbb még én ültem, majd rá a kardját, és visszasétál hozzám. – Felébresztettelek, azért vagy ilyen morcos?

- Persze. Farmerban és pulcsiban szoktam aludni – nézek végig magamon. - Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy le tudtam hunyni a szemem, ugye?

- És még mindig… miatta, vagy már… egy kicsit én is oka voltam az álmatlanságodnak? – jön vissza hozzám.

- Egy kicsit igen – sandítok rá egy halvány mosollyal.

- És… haragszol? – lép még közelebb, hogy már csak két lépés maradjon köztünk.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Aggódom.

- Miért?

- Mert butaságot fogsz csinálni, és holnap utálni fogod magad miatta. Engem pedig még jobban.

- Miért gondolod, hogy butaság? Épp te, aki egész nap arról beszéltél, hogy teljesen normális két férfi kapcsolata.

- Pont ez az, MacLeod! Ha egész nap nem tömöm a fejed ezzel, akkor nem jutna eszedbe, nem csak most, de még az elkövetkező kétezer évben sem, hogy egy férfival kezdj!

- Nem, ez nem igaz – rázza meg a fejét. – Amióta csak megismertelek, vonzott hozzád valami.

- Persze. Az, hogy pontosan tudod, ki vagyok.

- Nem, hidd el, nem! Persze, elképesztő dolog, amit véghezvittél, de nem az ötezer éved az, ami…

- Hát ha nem az, akkor biztos a jó modorom – nevetem el magam némi cinizmussal.

- Lehet veled komolyan beszélni? – kérdezi megrázva a fejét.

- Lehet – bólintok rá, és valóban elkomolyodom. – Figyelj rám, MacLeod! Azért, mert megtudtad a mesteredről, hogy egy férfival volt viszonya, még nem kell a nyomdokaiba lépned. Nem kell mindenben követned őt! És gondolj csak bele! Ő is elhagyott… talált valami sokkal jobbat nálam. Ez azért jelent valamit, nem?

- Nem miatta vagyok itt! Miattad vagyok itt – csattan fel, de még mindig nem győzött meg. Ő azonban most is a falhoz lök, és odalép egész közel hozzám. – És akár hiszed, akár nem, tényleg hiányoztál – mondja, majd odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol. Jóval határozottam a csókja, mint az este, valószínűleg azóta ő is sok mindent végiggondolt. Ennek ellenére még mindig bizonytalannak érzem. Próbálom átvenni tőle az irányítást, de nem akarja hagyni. Harmadszorra megunom. Csók közben fordítok a helyzetünkön, és már én préselem őt a falhoz, de megszakítom a csókot.

- Te makacs, fafejű skót… - súgom neki. – Ha már egyszer belerángatsz ebbe az őrültségbe, legalább engedd, hogy vezesselek!

Láthat néhány ígéretet rejtő szikrát a szememben, mert végül rábólint. Elégedetten nyugtázom, hogy megadta magát, mert vártam tőle némi ellenállást. Vezető egyéniség, ahogy én is, kis híján elmosolyodom, ahogy eszembe jut, ebből a későbbiekben lehetnek még gondok. Akkor azonban visszahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom. Először csak finoman, gyengéden kóstolgatom az ajkát, aztán hamarosan elmélyítem a csókot, miközben a nyakára siklik a kezem, majd megállapodik a vállán. Érzem, hogy jólesően sóhajt, de azt is érzem, hogy a tenyerem alatt betonkeményre feszültek a jól kidolgozott izmok a vállán. Ez még mindig nem tetszik.

Elhúzódok tőle, és ahogy kinyitja a szemét, fürkészem a tekintetét.

- Nagyon feszült vagy – mondom halkan. Nem akarom kiakasztani, de ez az igazság.

- Csak lámpalázas vagyok – küld felém egy halvány mosolyt.

- Hm… ezen segíthetünk – mosolyodok el én is, miközben elgondolkodom. Az jut eszembe, hogy régen, nagyon-nagyon régen a szeretkezés egy csodálatos rituálé volt, és nem egy tízperces menet, mint manapság. Ebből talán meríthetünk némi ihletet.

Fogva tartva a pillantását elkezdem kigombolni az ingét. Nagyot nyel, elszakítja a tekintetét az enyémtől, és követi a kezem útját.

- Ennyire sürgős lett? – pillant fel rám újra.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Majd meglátod – mondom, miközben lesimogatom a válláról az inget. – Gyere!

Magam után húzom a hálószobába, majd az ágy mellett megállva röviden megcsókolom.

- Feküdj hasra! – súgom neki, ahogy elengedem. Egy pillanatra értetlenül néz rám, de végül engedelmeskedik. Ahogy elhasal az ágyamon, nekem is nagy levegőt kell vennem. Eszméletlenül izgató. Az izmos, kidolgozott teste, a bőre, ami még az imént forrón simult hozzám. Pár másodpercig még gyönyörködök benne, de aztán odalépek hozzá, és egyik lábamat átvetve rajta a combjára telepszem. Végigsimítok a gerincén, majd odahajolok hozzá, és néhány puszit adok a nyakába. Hallom, ahogy sóhajt, de inkább felegyenesedek, és masszírozni kezdem a vállát. Az izmai kőkemények, csak végtelenül lassan engednek egy kicsit. Közben adok egy-egy puszit, végig a gerince mentén, aztán vissza, majd ahogy újra visszaérek a nyakához, a füle mögé is kap néhányat, csak akkor szólalok meg.

- Miért kényszerítesz olyat magadra, amit se tested, se lelked nem kíván?

- Kívánlak! – sandít fel rám.

Sóhajtok, megcsóválom a fejem, és tovább masszírozom a vállát néhány percig.

- Áruld el nekem, mitől félsz?

Ki sem nyitja a szemét, csak megrázza a fejét, de ettől a kérdéstől minden eddig elűzött feszültség visszaköltözik a tagjaiba, és ahogy enyhén elpirul, kezdem megérteni, mi zavarja.

- Attól félsz, hogy fájdalmat okozok? – kérdezem, majd óvatosan leszállok róla, és elheveredek mellette.

Csak egy pillanatra néz rám, aztán lesüti a szemét. – Az a része… egy kicsit…

- Visszataszító a számodra?

- Nem… nem ez a jó szó… inkább… idegen… ijesztő.

- Nem kell megtennünk.

Erre felpillant rám, értetlenül, meglepődve.

- Nem kell megtennünk, ha nem szeretnéd – ismétlem meg, és megcirógatom az arcát. - Anélkül is tudunk örömet szerezni egymásnak.

- De… te… biztosan szeretnéd – néz rám egy pillanatra, majd megint lesüti a szemét.

Sóhajtok, és végigcirógatom a karját.

- Figyelj rám, Duncan! – mondom neki szelíden, mire felkapja a fejét. Hát igen, nem szoktam a keresztnevén szólítani, de ez most egy olyan helyzet. Nem cikizni akarom, mint legtöbbször, inkább eloszlatni az aggodalmait. Mikor látom, hogy a teljes figyelme az enyém, folytatom. – Az a pillanat… amikor benned vagyok… - érzem, hogy újra megfeszül mellettem, így megfogom a kezét -, vagy te bennem… az a legintimebb pillanat a világon. Éppen ezért olyan fokú bizalom kell hozzá, ami nem épül fel néhány óra alatt. Főleg nem irányomban. Hisz ismersz… tudod, hogy egy olyan ember vagyok, aki inkább választja a könnyebb utat, mint a helyes utat. Érthető, hogy nem bízol meg bennem ennyire.

- Bízhatok benned?

- Igen – bólintok rá egy halvány mosollyal. – De ez nem egy varázsszó, Duncan. Az érzést nem tudom felépíteni benned ezzel az egy szóval. Ehhez időt kell adnunk magunknak. És…

Még folytatnám, de rám jön az ásítás, és ezúttal nem bírom elfojtani.

- Fáradt vagy? – néz rám Mac újra aggódva.

- Igen – látom be. – Azóta sem aludtam semmit.

- És én még rád törtem az ajtót, és befurakodtam az ágyadba – hajtja le a fejét bűntudatosan.

- Hát, máskor díjaznám, ha nem hajnalban jönnél váratlanul – ugratom. – De azt nem bánom, hogy befurakodtál az ágyamba – simogatom végig újra a karját.

- Tényleg? – néz rám egy halvány mosollyal.

- Tényleg – biztosítom. – De én fáradt vagyok, de pedig nagyon feszült. Tényleg adnunk kellene magunknak egy kis időt.

- Elküldesz? - könyököl fel némi ijedtséggel a szemében.

- Nem – emelkedek fel hozzá egy puszira. – De pihenni szeretnék. Most, hogy… kicsit könnyítettél a lelkemen… most érzem csak igazán, milyen fáradt vagyok. Te pedig szoknád az érzést, hogy az én ágyamban fekszel, és én ölellek át. Mit szólsz?

- Őrzöm az álmod – mondja, és ezúttal ő ad egy puszit.

- Ilyesmivel már próbálkoztunk, ha jól emlékszem.

- De akkor nem voltam ilyen közel – ellenkezik. – Most sikerülni fog, megígérem.

- Legyen – egyezek bele. – Próbáljuk meg!

Egy kis ideig még nézek a szemébe, majd magamhoz húzom egy gyengéd csókra. Furcsa módon, hogy az aggodalma tárgyát kissé kitolódni látja időben, mindjárt képes egy kicsit ellazulni, és felszabadultabban csókol, mint eddig bármikor.

Mikor szétválunk, kényelmesen elhelyezkedünk, lazán magamhoz ölelem, egy sóhajjal próbálok elűzni minden gondolatot a fejemből. Nyugodtabb a lelkem, ez némi reményre ad okot, hogy végre pihentető, álomtalan alvásban legyen részem.

- Alszol? – kérdezi súgva Mac néhány perccel később.

- Hagysz? – kérdezek vissza nyűgösen.

- Ne haragudj! Csak… tudod, min gondolkodtam, miközben jöttem hozzád?

- Úgysem kímélsz meg a világmegváltó gondolataidtól – sóhajtok.

- Nem hát – bólint rá. – Azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon… ő… mit gondolna rólunk.

- Máris egy rugóra jár az agyunk, MacLeod – mosolyodom el félálomban.

- Te is?

- Megfordult a kérdés a fejemben.

- És?

- Szerintem örülne nekünk – tűnődöm el újra. – Szeretne minket boldognak látni. És most aludj! – mondom, adok egy puszit a vállára, újra elhelyezkedem, és ezúttal néhány perc alatt rám zuhan a sötétség.

~~ o ~~

Másnap, mikor felébredek, csak résnyire nyitom a szemem. Ahogy sejtettem, a nap már magasan jár az égen, még szerencse, hogy hétfő délelőtt nincs órám, így nem kell rohannom dolgozni. Mac két kezét a feje alá téve tűnődik, a szeme a semmibe réved, csak amikor megmozdulok mellette, fordul felém.

- Jó reggelt, hétalvó! – mosolyog rám. – Úgy láttam, ezúttal békés volt az álmod.

- Igen – bólintok rá. – Nagy szükségem volt már rá. Köszönöm, Duncan! Jól őrizted az álmom.

- Szívesen. Amúgy… gondolkodtam.

- Jó ég, már megint? – forgatom meg a szemem. – És min?

- Még mindig azon, hogy… kivel lehettél még?

- És mire jutottál? – fordultam felé felkönyökölve.

- Silas?

Egy sóhajjal lehajtom a fejem. Ez a név sok mindent juttat eszembe.

- Silas egyszerű lélek volt. Egy nagydarab mackó testébe bújtatott tízéves gyerek. Pont ezért tudta Kronos megfertőzni az őrületével.

- De Cassandrának azt mondtad, szeretted…

- Igen, szerettem. Hármuk közül őt szerettem… De igaz testvérként, Duncan, nem másként. Ő jó ember… lett volna, ha nem találkozik Kronosszal. Nem kellett volna, hogy úgy végezze… egy testvér kardja által.

- Sajnálom, Methos. Nem akartam megint rossz emlékeket…

- Azt hiszed, magamtól nem jutnak eszembe ezek a dolgok?

- Tudom. De… nem mondod el inkább? Csak, hogy ne kelljen tovább találgatnom, és további buta kérdéseket feltennem.

- Ez már annyira régen volt… már alig emlékszem. Még nem is ismertük azt a fogalmat, hogy időszámítás. Jasonnal hajóztunk az Argón…

- Te hajóztál Jasonnal? – néz rám döbbenten.

- És még mennyi mindent csináltam, amiről nem tudsz – csóválom meg a fejem.

- És Jason…?

- Nem, őt várta haza a szerelme. Thadeusnak hívták. Hadvezér volt és kormányos.

- És halhatatlan?

- Igen.

- Sokáig voltatok együtt?

- Igen.

- És ne faggassalak, igaz?

Erre is mondhattam volna igent, de elég volt csak egy pillantás, és Mac visszafogta magát.

- Egyszer majd elmondod?

- Egyszer majd el. És mielőtt tovább faggatnál… Még két esetben volt komoly kapcsolatom férfival. Két halandóval. Hétszáz körül Itáliában, és Krisztus előtt néhány száz évvel Indiában. Életük végéig mellettük voltam, hogy aztán darabjaimból rakjam össze saját magam, miután eltemettem őket. A többi… kósza flörtök, mint Byronnal. Szeretnél még valamit tudni?

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.

- Duncan, a bizalom bennem ugyanúgy épül fel, mint benned. Lépésről lépésre. Én is kérdezhetek?

- Persze – bólint rá magabiztosan.

- Mit gondolsz most?

- Azt, hogy… ha ez a sokat emlegetett bizalom felépül… boldogok lehetnénk.

- És… Amanda? – hozom fel azt az ellenérvet, ami talán még észhez térítheti, mielőtt túl nagy hülyeséget csinál, és elkötelezi magát egy olyan irányba, amit később megbán.

- Amanda Bostonban van, legalábbis onnan hívott a múlt hónapban. Egyhamar nem jön vissza.

- Az lehet. De tudod, hogy időnként felbukkan.

- Methos, megint a holnap miatt aggódsz. Hogy is mondták régen? Carpe diem!

- Kinőttem már ebből. És szeretem, ha kiszámítható a holnapom. Nem szeretnék minden nap úgy lefeküdni, hogy holnap talán felbukkan valaki a múltadból, mint Amanda, és engem félrepakolsz, ahogy a kínai vázádat rakod be a szekrénybe, ha illetéktelen vendéged jön. Legalábbis, ha komolyan akarjuk gondolni.

- És komolyan akarjuk gondolni?

- Duncan, huszonnégy órája még meg sem fordult a fejünkben ez az egész. Annyi mindent át kell gondolnunk. Főleg neked. Tényleg akarod ezt? Fel tudnád vállalni? Ha nem is a világ előtt, de a barátaid előtt? Vagy tartsuk a kapcsolatunkat a négy fal között? Megoldható, de akarnád ezt így? És mit szólna Amanda? – vettem egy nagy levegőt, és megcsóváltam a fejem. - Duncan, kell ez neked? Akarod bonyolítani az életedet?

- Ellenünk beszélsz. Ennyire nem jelent neked semmit, hogy…

Megint veszek egy nagy levegőt, de mielőtt megbántanám, inkább megfogom a kezét.

- Tudom, hogy egy érzéketlen tuskónak ismersz. És nagyon sokszor az is vagyok. De annak, akit beengedek az ágyamba, nem szoktam hazudni. Nem ellenünk beszélek, csupán óvatos vagyok. Nem szeretnék nagyobb pofont kapni az élettől, mint muszáj, épp eleget kaptam már. Vagy, ha mégis, szeretnék felkészülni rá előre. Nem látom biztosan, hogy mit akarsz, és tudom, hogy te sem. Csupán várakozó állásponton vagyok. Ha érzéketlennek látsz, emiatt van. Megérted?

- Igen, megértem – bólint rá. – És át fogom gondolni a kérdéseidet. De most fel kellene kelnünk, ideje kinyitnom az üzletet.

- Rendben, délután úgyis órám van – gondolkodok el, hogy egyáltalán miről akartam beszélni a srácoknak, és közben kiülök az ágy szélére.

Mac közben kisurran a szobából, hogy megkeresse az ingét, amit valahol a nappaliban hagytunk el, és már bele is bújik, mire visszajön.

- Találkozunk valamikor? – sandít rám gombolkozás közben.

- Mondd meg te!

- Megígértem Joe-nak, hogy este benézek hozzá. Nem jössz te is? Megiszunk valamit, aztán hazasétálunk.

- Rendben, ott leszek – bólintok rá.

Mac odalép hozzám, és ad egy puszit. – Akkor este – mondja, majd kilép a szobából, és a halványuló borzongató érzésből tudom, hogy elment.

Visszahanyatlok az ágyra, és veszek egy nagy levegőt. Komolyan gondoltam, amit Macnek mondtam. Ha lenne köztünk valami komolyabb, meglehetősen megbonyolítaná az életünket. De talán megérné, mosolyodok el, majd felkelek, és még mindig fejcsóválva bevonulok a fürdőbe, hogy nekivágjak az új napnak.


	6. Chapter 6

Este kilenc fele jár már az idő, mikor belépek Joe bárjába. Érzem Mac jelenlétét, és ahogy körülnézek, épp szembenéz velem. Óvatos. Ez teljesen normális nálunk, hisz nem lehet száz százalékig biztos abban, hogy én fogok belépni, és nem valaki más, aki a fejére pályázik. Mikor meglát, megkönnyebbül, és egy halvány mosollyal biccent üdvözlésként. Viszonzom a gesztust, majd lesétálok a lépcsőn, és a bárpulthoz lépek, hogy kérjek egy sört.

Míg megkapom az italom, Joe-ra téved a pillantásom, aki, mint mindig, teljes átéléssel játszik. Egy fürkésző pillantással nyugtázza, hogy itt vagyok, de aztán visszatér a figyelme a zenére, az enyém pedig MacLeodra.

Odasétálok az asztalához, majd ahogy felnéz rám, rámosolygok.

- Leülhetek?

- Nem szoktad megkérdezni – húzza össze a szemöldökét.

- Ez most más – vonok vállat, ő pedig elneveti magát.

- Már vártalak.

- Bocs, nem tudtam előbb szabadulni – mondom, miközben leteszem a söröm az asztalra, és letelepszem. - Elhúzódott az esti szeminárium a srácokkal.

- Jó ég, mivel bolondítod őket?

- A lányok kíváncsiak voltak, milyen volt a divat a Makedón birodalom idején.

- Methos, te minden nagy birodalomért harcoltál az idők kezdete óta? – kérdezi fejcsóválva.

- Tudod, MacLeod – nevetem el magam -, annak idején három választásod volt. Földműves leszel, katona, vagy pap. És én nem túlságosan szerettem a földet túrni, és a cölibátus se volt ínyemre, így harcoltam. Ahhoz értettem.

- És… milyen volt a divat a Makedón birodalomban? – kérdezi kuncogva.

- Mostani szemmel furcsa… akkori szemmel egészen elbűvölő – emlékszem vissza. – Tudod, az emberek mindig is megtalálták a módját annak, hogy elnyerjék valakinek a tetszését. De annak idején az egész birodalom egyetlen emberért rajongott, a királyért.

- Nagy Sándorért?

- Igen.

- Úgy tartják a legendák, hogy meglehetősen jóképű férfi volt…

- Talán a legszebb arcú férfi, aki valaha élt – bólintok rá. – Bájos pofika, szép, szomorú szemek…

- Szóval te is rajongtál érte.

- MacLeod – csóválom meg a fejem mosolyogva, ahogy rájövök, hogy féltékeny -, te szép dolgokkal vagy körülvéve… ez a szakmád… Tudod, hogy az ilyen dolgokat szívesen elnézegeti az ember, kedvét leli a látványban… de ennyi. Így voltam én is Alexandrosszal. Az én szemem valaki máson akadt meg. Valaki máson, aki nem kevésbé volt jóképű, mint Alexandrosz, és ott élt a király közvetlen közelében. Hephaistionnak hívták.

- És… halhatatlan volt?

- Akkor még nem.

- És… hogy lett az?

- Tudod, ő… nagyon közel állt a királyhoz…

- Mennyire? – szakít félbe egy sanda pillantással.

- Nagyon – ismétlem meg egy elfojtott mosollyal. – És amikor a birodalom, mint az alma, belülről rohadni kezdett, ő volt az első, akit eltettek láb alól. Hogy ezzel is gyengítsék a király hatalmát… hogy megtörjék a lelkét. Megmérgezték.

- Mire te?

- Mikor magához tért, kicsempésztem a táborból.

- És kitanítottad.

- Nem kellett tanítani. Harcos volt. Volt olyan kardforgató, mint akkor bármelyikünk. Csak a szabályokról, és az életünkről meséltem neki.

- És… hogy viselte?

- A halhatatlansággal nem volt különösebb gondja.

- És… összejöttetek? – kérdezi az asztallapot fixírozva, mintha Joe nem elég alaposan takarította volna le.

- Duncan… ő élt és halt Alexandrosért. Szó szerint. Majd megszakadt a szíve, hogy nem mehet vissza hozzá. És amikor néhány hónappal később a királyt is megölték, teljesen magába zuhant. Elvittem őt messzire, távol az emlékektől, de nem rángattam az ágyamba. Ennyire még én sem vagyok érzéketlen. De miért is beszélünk ezekről a dolgokról? Már beborítja őket a múlt pora. Inkább meséld el, neked milyen napod volt! – zárom rövidre a témát.

- Délután megérkezett az a libanoni kőtábla, amit két hete egy jótékonysági árverésen vettem a Louvre-ban – evez ő is békésebb vizekre. - Próbáltam méltó helyet keresni neki az üzletben. És közben gondolkodtam.

- MacLeod, ha még mindig az én szerelmi életemen töröd a fejem, én nem állok jót magamért – csóválom meg a fejem. – Mindent elmondtam, amit tudnod kell.

- Nem, most azon… hogy hányszor mentetted meg az életem – tűnődik el sóhajtva. – Mikor Kean kiborított… vagy mikor a sötét őserőtől hajtva végigtomboltam fél Európát. Ha te nem lennél…

- Ugyan, MacLeod… te is mentettél már meg engem – vonok vállat lazán. Sosem striguláztam, ki jön nekem eggyel, mert megmentettem az életét. - Ha te nem lennél, Cassandra rég a fejemet vette volna.

- Ha én nem lennék, nem is kerültél volna olyan helyzetbe, hogy meg kelljen küzdened Cassandrával – húzza el a száját.

- Lehet. De akkor Kronos már kiirtotta volna fél Európát. Ráadásul az én segítségemmel.

- Tényleg te voltál a csapat esze?

- Ezt Cassandra mondta? – komorodom el.

- Igen – vallja be fintorogva Mac.

- Hát, igen – nosztalgiázom el. – Kronos őrült volt. Nem értett semmihez, csak a gyilkoláshoz, és csak a beteges álmai lebegtek a szeme előtt, de fogalma sem volt, hogy érje el őket.

- És te segítettél neki – rázza meg a fejét még mindig bosszúsan. Hát igen, ezt az egyet sosem fogja megbocsátani. Hogy egyike voltam az Apokalipszis négy lovasának. Gondolatban vállat vonok, hisz akkor sem tehetnék ez ellen semmit, ha akarnék. De nem is akarok. Ez is az életem része, mint annyi minden más, köztük sok olyan dolog, ami biztosan nem tetszene neki.

- Akkor még…

- Más volt a világ, tudom – csóválja tovább a fejét. – Ezt már mondtad.

- És te akkor sem értetted meg, és soha nem is fogod – biztosítom. - Nem is várom el tőled.

Annyira belemerültünk a beszélgetésbe, hogy nem is vettük észre, hogy Joe letette a gitárját, hogy tartson egy rövidke szünetet. Csak akkor nézünk fel, mikor megáll az asztalunk mellett.

- Csatlakozhatok?

- Persze – néz fel Mac, és az arcán már nyoma sincs az előző beszélgetés érzésvilágának.

- Methos… - néz rám Joe gyanakodva. – Mi járatban?

- Csak beugrottam egy sörre – próbálom megnyugtatni, de ő néha nem tud mit kezdeni velem. Képtelen emberi ésszel felfogni mindazt, ami én vagyok, és ez zavarba hozza. Nem neheztelhetek rá ezért, mindettől függetlenül igaz barát, belevaló férfi, és jó figyelő. MacLeodnak mázlija van vele.

- Én hívtam – mosolyog rám Mac, hogy eloszlassa a barátja kétségeit.

- Ahhoz képest nem túl jó hangulatban beszélgettetek – cikázik Joe pillantása közöttünk. – Valami baj van?

- Dehogy – vágjuk rá kórusban.

Továbbra sem hisz nekünk, így Mac, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, a legújabb felfedezettjéről kezdi faggatni, és Joe, bár átlát a szitán, megcsóválja a fejét, és beszélni kezd az új gitárosáról.

Miután Joe megitta az italát, lassan visszaballag a színpadra, és a helyiséget betölti a blues semmihez sem hasonlítható hangulata. Még rajtunk is erőt vesz a melankólia, így nem is folytatjuk a félbemaradt beszélgetést. Mac inkább a legújabb szerzeményéről mesél, amit a színarany inka maszk mellé állított, bár sem korban, sem stílusban nem passzolnak össze.

Egy fél órával később azonban úgy döntünk, ideje indulnunk, így odaintünk Joe-nak, és kisétálunk a bárból.

- Sétáljunk, vagy menjünk haza? – sandít rám Mac.

- Sétáljunk haza – nevetem el magam. – Hozzád, vagy hozzám?

- Te még nem aludtál az én ágyamban, csak a kanapémon – ugrat, mire rábólintok.

- Akkor hozzád.

- Romantikus séta a Szajna-parton – kacsint rám, mire elnevetem magam, és megcsóválom a fejem.

- Persze, MacLeod, arról vagyok híres.

- Láttalak már romantikusnak – komolyodik el. – Láttalak már fülig szerelmesnek.

- Igen, volt olyan – facsarodik össze a szívem, ahogy nekem is eszembe jut, amire ő gondol. – Alexa… teljesen kifordított önmagamból. Bármit megtettem volna érte, csak, hogy boldoggá tegyem az utolsó hónapjait.

Erre volt szüksége… romantikára… csendes boldogságra – csóválom meg a fejem sóhajtva, majd megállok, és a sötét folyóra szegezem a pillantásom. Mac odalép mögém, és hátulról átölel.

- Ne haragudj, hogy eszedbe juttattam – kéri, és a vállamra hajtja az állát.

- Nem haragszom. Nem bánom, hogy láttál olyannak is. Az is én vagyok, bár ritkán tör elő belőlem. De most menjünk tovább!

Egy sóhajjal elenged, és tovább indulunk.

- Methos… míg el nem felejtem… néhány napra el kellene utaznom – mondja, miközben a járdát bámulja előttünk.

- Hova mész?

- Lesz egy… aukció Londonban… felkeltette a figyelmemet.

- Elkísérhetlek? – sandítok rá, de sejtem, hogy nemet fog mondani.

- Csak unatkoznál… Csupa hozzám hasonló unalmas antikvárius lesz ott. És különben is… csak megyek és jövök, és közben veszek néhány középkori vízköpőt. Tényleg néhány nap, és itt leszek.

- Rendben – bólintok rá, miközben máshol járnak a gondolataim. – Siess haza!

- Úgy lesz – bólint rá megkönnyebbülve, én pedig eltöprengek, hogy vajon hova megy, és miért is akar átverni, de ő már másról beszél. Valami nagy üzletről, amire készül, de én csak fél füllel figyelek oda.

- Methos, merre jársz? – fogja meg a karom néhány perccel később.

- Figyelek – mosolygok rá. – Komoly érdeklődőd van a tizenkettedik századi szablyára.

Kételkedve néz rám, mire elnevetem magam.

- Szomjazom a szavaid, mint a sivatag az esőt – ugratom, mire megint csak megcsóválja a fejét.

- Na persze.

- Komolyan – mondom, miközben tovább indulok.

- Egy frászt. Abszolút fogalmad sincs, miről beszélek, és nem is érdekel.

- Nem vagyok a szavak embere – mondom megtorpanva. Egy darabig még fürkészőn néz a szemembe, de aztán sóhajt.

- Menjünk.

Néhány perc néma bandukolás után rásandítok.

- Most haragszol?

- Nem. Csak nem bírok kiigazodni rajtad, és ez bosszant – fintorog.

- Rajtam kiigazodni… nagy fába vágtad a fejszéd, MacLeod. A négyszáz éved minden tapasztalatára szükséged lesz hozzá.

- Be is fogom vetni, ne aggódj! – biztosít maga elé mosolyogva. – Megérkeztünk.

Fellépünk a bárkára, majd bemegyünk. Levesszük a kabátunkat, a fotelba dobjuk a kardunkat, majd fél szemmel rásandítok, vajon mit tervez. Talán a hazai pálya megdobja a bátorságát, reménykedem.

- Tényleg itt alszol nálam? – sétál lassan oda hozzám.

- Ha meg tudsz győzni, talán igen – húzom az agyát.

- És mivel is tudnálak meggyőzni?

- Kellőképp kreatív vagy, úgy hiszem – lépek oda hozzá, és megcsókolom.

Úgy tűnik, örömmel fogadja a támadásom, de mikor érzem, hogy elmosolyodik csók közben, egy picit elhúzódok tőle.

- Mi az?

- Most én győzködlek téged, vagy te engem? – kuncog, és visszahúz magához.

A csókunk lassan szenvedélyesebbé válik, de érzem, hogy ő nem fog tovább lépni, így óvatos próbálkozásokba kezdek. Végigsimogatom a gerincét, és mikor ez az akcióm pozitív fogadtatásra talál, egy darabig még cirógatom a hátát, majd lassan kigombolom az ingét.

Amikor a negyedik gomb környékén járok, egy pillanatra zavarba jön, így megszakítom a csókot, és fürkészőn nézek rá.

- Még mindig félsz? – kérdezem szelíden, de csak megrázza a fejét. – Segítene, ha visszaadnám az irányítást? Legyen úgy, ahogy te akarod.

- Nem, Methos… te jobban ismered az utat.

- Rendben – fürkészem továbbra is hunyorítva. – De… maradjunk annyiban, hogy… bármikor elküldhetsz a fenébe, rendben?

- Hát persze – sóhajt teátrális türelmetlenséggel, mire elnevetem magam, és visszahúzom magamhoz egy csókra. Nem sokkal később megküzdök a maradék gombokkal, lesimogatom a válláról az inget, aztán csak követem pillantásommal a jobb sorsra érdemes ruhadarab útját a padlóig.

Ahogy egy újabb csókban forrunk össze, Mac is némi bátorságot gyűjt, és a keze vándorútra indul a hátamon, majd a hasamon és a mellkasomon cirógat, aztán lassan bekíváncsiskodik a pulcsim alá is, és néhány perccel később meg is szabadít tőle.

A szemével és a két forró tenyerével egyszerre simít végig a mellkasomon, majd a keze megáll a csípőmön, és halványan elmosolyodik.

- Olyan törékenynek tűnsz – néz fel rám.

- Te már tudod, hogy ez csak a látszat.

- Igen, tudom, vívtam már veled. De mégis…

- Ez még abból az időből maradhatott, mikor nem nagyon volt mit ennünk – vonok vállat. – Másként működött az ember anyagcseréje. Világ életemben ilyen voltam.

- Gondolom. Csak… ez megtévesztő lehet annak, aki nem ismer.

- Ki is használom, ne aggódj – biztosítom. – Aki lebecsüli az ellenfelét, hatalmas hibát követ el. És különben is… te jártál Japánban, tanultál aikidót, nem igaz? Akkor pontosan tudod, hogy az ellenfelet nem fizikai erővel kell legyőzni.

- Ez igaz. De a te erőd belülről fakad. Ősi… vad… fékezhetetlen.

- És még nem láttál belőle semmit – ugratom mosolyogva, és adok neki egy puszit, de közben más irányba kalandozik az agyam. Valóban elég sokan becsültek már le az idők folyamán csak azért, mert nem vagyok egy kigyúrt állat. Egyszerűen nem a stílusom, és nem is szeretnék olyan lenni.

- Hékás, ha engem csókolsz, akkor rám figyelj! – ugrat a saját szavaimmal Mac.

- Megint te terelted el a figyelmem – emlékeztetem.

- Hát, ha el tudtam terelni, akkor valószínűleg vissza is sikerül – hunyorít rám, majd hozzám simul, és megcsókol. Ahogy meztelen felsőtesttel simulunk össze, kezdem végképp elveszíteni a fejem, és simogatom, ahol csak érem, és már ő sem annyira bátortalan, mint az előbb. Érzi, hogy lassan teljesen feltüzel, és ez őt is felizgatja, lassan levetkőzve a kezdeti zavarát.

- Gyere! – fogja meg a kezem, és az ágy fele húz.

Ahogy megáll az ágy előtt, egy pillanatnyi tanácstalanságot érzek benne, így tovább kezdeményezek, remélve, hogy nem leszek túl gyors. Lassan kioldom az övét, majd kigombolom a nadrágját, ő pedig mindeközben gyémántként ragyogó szemekkel néz rám. Lassan, érzékien lesimogatom a nadrágját, majd finoman hanyatt döntöm az ágyon. Nagyon nyel, ahogy végignézi, hogy én is megszabadulok a farmeromtól, aztán elheveredek mellette.

Egy kis ideig még gyönyörködök benne, a tekintetem egy pillanatra elidőzik a már kihívóan dudorodó alsójánál, de mielőtt még zavarba hozhatnám ezzel a pillantással, inkább magamhoz húzom egy csókra. Újra felfedezem a testét, és belemosolygok a csókunkba, olyan eszméletlen érzékenyen reagál arra, ahogy végigsimítok a gerincén, majd a kezem megállapodik a fenekén, és még közelebb húzom magamhoz.

Felnyög, és én nem akarom belefojtani a hangot, inkább áttérek csókjaimmal a nyakára, a mellkasára, aztán lassan még lejjebb kalandozok. További elhaló nyögéseket tudok előcsalni belőle, és időnként egy elégedett mosollyal felsandítok rá, élvezve mindazt a gyönyört, amit az arcán látok.

Miután apró puszikkal hintem be a hasát, és előcsalok belőle egy csiklandós nevetést, érzékien lesimogatom róla az alsónadrágját. Visszafele végigsimogatom a lábát, a combját, de ahogy észreveszem, hogy megint egy kicsit zavarba jött, inkább felemelkedek hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolom.

Mikor érzem, hogy már újra magammal ragadtam a szenvedélybe, a kezem elindul lefelé a testén, és finoman simul a lüktető és forró férfiasságára. Felnyög a rátörő gyönyörtől, én pedig újra végigcsókolom a nyakát, a vállát, az izmos mellkasát, miközben a szemem sarkából látom, hogy markol az alattunk lévő takaróba. Ahogy egyre lejjebb kalandozok a csókjaimmal a testén, érzem, hogy veszti el a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, és már csak mi ketten létezünk, és a gyönyör, amit érez, főleg, mikor elérek a köldökéig, majd a kezem kivonva a simogatásból a számmal kezdem kényeztetni. Nagyon jól tudom, mivel tudom megőrjíteni, és ahogy elakad a lélegzete, látom, hogy igazam volt. Régen, nagyon-nagyon régen megadtuk ennek a módját, ebből még megmaradt bennem valami. Olyan régi trükköket tudok, amit manapság talán már senki, így talán még őt is meg tudom lepni dolgokkal, fut át rajtam az elégedettség, hogy talán olyan élvezetet tudok neki okozni, amit eddig nem érezhetett a négyszáz év során. De azt is tudom, hogy ezt az ismeretlen és váratlan kéjt nem fogja sokáig bírni, így csak egy halvány mosollyal nézem a gyönyört az arcán, ahogy egy perccel később elélvez.

Ahogy lecsillapodtak a testében az orgazmus hullámai, elfekszem mellette, és megcirógatom az arcát. Mikor kinyitja a szemét, millió érzést látok benne.

- Methos… - súgja rekedten.

- Cssss…. – fojtom belé a szót, és gyengéden megcsókolom.

Először tétován mozdul, de lassan a simogatása bejárja a testem, és nekem elmondhatatlanul jólesik. Hát még az, amikor megszakítja a csókunkat, és apró puszikkal bebarangolja a felsőtestem.

Nem sokkal később az alsó ajkát beharapva végignéz rajtam, majd lassan lefejti rólam az alsónadrágot. Megint zavarba jön a saját merészségétől, így felé nyújtom a kezem, és felhúzom magamhoz, hogy megcsókoljam. Hamar feloldódik újra, de mégis megvárja, hogy a kezét finoman a férfiasságomhoz vezessem, és csak akkor kezd gyengéden simogatni. Ezúttal én vagyok, aki összeszorítja a szemét a gyönyörtől, és elakad a lélegzetem.

Lassan szánja rá magát, hogy a csókjaival másfele kalandozzon, de ahogy végigcsókolja a mellkasomat, a hajába túrok, és felhúzom magamhoz. Szökni próbál, de nem engedem.

- Maradj! – mondom neki suttogva. – Látni akarom a szemedet! – kérem, és a továbbiakban tényleg próbálok végig a szemébe nézni. Vannak ugyan másodpercek, mikor akaratlanul lehunyom a szemem, hogy aztán újra a ragyogó szemeinek fogságába essek, egészen addig, míg a világegyetem fel nem robban bennem, és én eljutok a csúcsra. Néhány másodpercre minden kapcsolatom megszűnik a külvilággal, csak azután vagyok képes kinyitni a szemem, és újra ránézni. Egy halvány mosoly játszik az arcán, és ad egy puszit.

- Methos… azt hiszem, én még soha… nem éreztem ilyet – mondja, és belepirul a saját szavaiba, majd elneveti magát. – Ami azt hiszem, négyszáz év után…

- Ez még csak a kezdet, Duncan – biztosítom megcirógatva az arcát.

Csak vesz egy nagy levegőt, és hitetlenkedve csóválja a fejét. Jót mosolygok rajta, aztán végigsimítok a mellkasán.

- Most ránk férne egy zuhany.

- Igen – bólint rá. – Gyere!

Besétálunk a fürdőbe, de a zuhany alatt nem tudom megállni, hogy ne cirógassam végig a testét. Ezúttal nem akarom feltüzelni, csak gyengéden tovább ismerkedni vele, és úgy tűnik, ebben az érzéki kis játékban ő is benne van, így csak egy fél órával később kerülünk vissza az ágyba.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – sandít rám.

- Persze.

- Miért nem akartad, hogy… hogy…

- Azért – szakítom félbe a dadogását -, mert már a puszta gondolatától is kis híján elért a végzet. És nem akartam, hogy olyan hamar vége legyen – mondom, de persze ez csak félig igaz. Jórészt inkább neki akartam időt adni, hogy fokozatosan szokjon hozzá a dolgokhoz. – Majd legközelebb bepótolhatod.

- Rendben – bólint rá egy halvány mosollyal. – Most alszunk?

- Kellene. Már elég késő van. Álmodj valami szépet – súgom neki, és adok egy puszit a hajába.

- Jó éjt, Methos! – cirógatja meg az arcom. – És… köszönöm.

- Ne légy csacsi! – rázom meg a fejem.

Ahogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedünk egymás mellett, újra eltűnődöm. Én megértem, hogy kell neki néhány nap, hogy átgondolja a dolgait. Néhány nap békében, csendben, de főleg nélkülem. De ezt nyugodtan bevallhatná, nem kell ez a körítés a valószínűleg nem is létező aukcióról. Van egy kósza gondolatom arról, mit tervez, de inkább elhessegetem magamtól.

- Duncan… - könyökölök fel mellette. – Áruld el, hova mész! – kérem.

- Hisz mondtam már, hogy egy árverésre – sandít rám, és lesüti a szemét.

- Igen, mondtad – bólintok rá, és visszafekszem mellé. Eltűnődöm, hisz amit reggel mondtam neki, azt komolyan gondoltam. Sokszor és sok embernek hazudoztam már életemben, de annak, akit beengedek az ágyamba, már nem. Építhetjük ezt a valamit, ami köztünk van hazugságokra, csak kérdés, hogy mennyi értelme lenne.

- Methos – szólal meg néhány perccel később. Magamban megcsóválom a fejem, és megállapítom, hogy mégiscsak megszólalt a lelkiismerete.

- Igen?

- Én csak…

- Meglátogatod Connort, igaz? – fordulok egy sóhajjal a hátamra, és a fejem alá teszem a karom.

- Szerinted rossz ötlet? – könyököl fel mellettem.

- Nem. Ő talán még képes észhez téríteni. Vagy még jobban összezavarni.

- Gondolod, hogy…

- Szépen kifejti majd a véleményét arról, hogy Isten a nőt adta a férfi mellé, hogy legyenek társak jóban, rosszban. Hogy így vagyunk megteremtve anatómiailag, lelkileg, szellemileg.

- Szóval azt mondod, ne menjek?

- Nem, Duncan. Hogy mondhatnék ilyet? – nézek egy pillanatra a szemébe. - Hogy szabhatnám meg, mit csinálj? Ha úgy látod helyesnek, hogy beszélsz a mestereddel, tedd azt. De ne lepődj meg, ha más véleményen lesz, mint te!

- Lehet, hogy csak lejáratom magam?

- Connor a barátod. Nem fog… elítélni. Csak… nem biztos, hogy megérti. De beszélj vele! Talán segít saját magadnak is tisztázni, ami most a fejedben jár.

- Talán – csóválja meg a fejét. – De… nem fogsz haragudni?

- Ha visszajössz, és szóba sem állsz velem? Nem.

- Már megint nem lehet veled normálisan beszélni! – fortyan fel, és felül az ágyban.

Megforgatom a szemem, és felülök én is. Átkarolom a derekát, és amikor el akar húzódni, nem engedem.

- Komolyan mondtam – biztosítom. – Bármi is fog történni, nem fogok haragudni. Egy kicsit csalódott leszek… talán. De ez is az én hibám. Talán túl korán éltem bele magam valamibe, amibe még nem kellett volna.

- Mibe élted bele magad? – sandít hátra egy pillanatra.

- Két napja azt mondtad… hogy csak egy szerető társra van szükségünk… aki feloldja a magányunkat. Duncan… én tudom, hogy velem nem könnyű… Nagyon… sok minden van, amiben másképp gondolkodom, mint mindenki más. És nagyon sokszor… kívülállóként szemlélem az egész világot, mint… mint amikor te egy filmet nézel a moziban… és ez cinikussá tesz… Tudom, hogy sokszor nyers vagyok és kíméletlen… A világ tett ilyenné… és ez nem csak kifogás. De téged… közelebb tudnálak engedni… ha tényleg akarod… ha el tudnád viselni azt az embert, aki én vagyok… minden hülyeségemmel, minden emlékemmel… minden rémálmommal együtt. De tudnod kell, hogy ez nem könnyű. Nekem pedig azt kellene tudnom, hogy tényleg akarod… és nem csak egy kósza fellángolás, ami néhány héten belül kiég, és csúfos véget ér. Éppen ezért… menj el szépen Connorhoz! Aztán hallgass rá! Légy okos… ne okozz csalódást a klánnak! És most, gyere… bújj vissza mellém, és aludjunk!

- Útállak! – fordul felém nyűgösen.

- Tudom – ölelem magamhoz sóhajtva. Tudom, milyen káosz tombol benne, és ahelyett, hogy valahogy kivezetném belőle, sokszor még mélyebbre lököm. De ez az egyetlen módja, hogy saját magában helyre tegye a gondolatait. Ha befolyásolom, bármilyen irányba is, megvan az esély arra, hogy később a szememre veti, hogy belekényszerítettem valamibe, amit ő a háta közepére sem kívánt. És nekem nincs szükségem szemrehányásokra. Épp elég hibát követtem már el életem során, és mindezt épp elégszer hánytorgatták már fel nekem. Azt szeretném, ha ő maga döntené el, mit szeretne, és bárhogy dönt, el fogom fogadni.

- Gyere! – húzom vissza a párnára. – Próbálj meg aludni! – cirógatom meg az arcát, majd átölelem. Egy darabig még hallgatom a szuszogását, majd nem sokkal később elalszom.

Reggel a telefonom ébreszt, hisz tíztől órám van. Mikor kinyomom, Mac álmosan felém fordul.

- Jó reggelt! – morogja, miközben átölel. – Hova mész ilyen korán?

- Dolgozni. Ugyanis, ha nem tudnád, nekem néha azt is kell – szorítom magamhoz, majd adok egy puszit a homlokára, és megszököm tőle.

Kedvtelve nézeget, ahogy felöltözöm, majd felém nyújtja a kezét.

- Gyere ide!

Odalépek hozzá, és leülök az ágy szélére.

- Amit az este mondtál…

- Komolyan gondoltam – erősítem meg. – De most megyek. Jó utat! És siess vissza! – mondom még, majd adok neki egy puszit, és magára hagyom.


	7. Chapter 7

A következő két nap viszonylagos nyugalomban telik. Mac nem jelentkezik, így csak megtartom az óráimat, még bűntudatom sincs, hogy ráhúzunk este a srácokkal, aztán hazamegyek.

Este, a szobám csendjében azonban van lehetőségem gondolkodni, és sokszor felidézem azt a két éjszakát, amit együtt töltöttünk. Csodálatos volt, még annál is jobb, mint amire számítottam, pedig az is igaz volt, amit mondtam, hogy mindez csak a kezdet. De be kell látnom, hogy ettől függetlenül is hiányzik Mac. Ez talán még saját magam számára is meglepő, de így van. Hiányzik a mosolya, de még a morgolódása is, ami nélkül úgysem lenne önmaga.

Második nap délután megcsörren a telefonom. Egy pillanatra reménykedek, hogy ő, de ismeretlen a szám a kijelzőn. Nem sok kedvem van felvenni, de mivel elég kitartó a hívó, végül bosszúsan megcsóválom a fejem, és mégis felveszem.

- Adam Pierson – szólok bele.

- Russel Nash – mutatkozik be a másik fél is. A név nem sokat mond, ahogy gondolom neki sem az enyém, de a hangját azonnal felismerem, még akkor is, ha több, mint száz éve nem hallottam. Nem tudom, mire számíthatok tőle, és hogy Mac mennyire borította ki, így óvatos vagyok.

- Mit tehetek érted?

- Szeretnék beszélni veled.

- Hallgatlak – adom meg magam sóhajtva, pedig igazából semmi kedvem magyarázni a bizonyítványom egy kölyöknek, még akkor sem, ha hatszáz éves, még akkor sem, ha Mac rokona.

- Személyesen.

- Nézd… én nem tudom, hol vagy most… - próbálok kibújni a kínos beszélgetés alól, de tudom, eleve reménytelen. Ő is igazi MacLeod, makacs, önfejű, levakarhatatlan. - De megígértem Duncannek, hogy itt leszek, mikor visszajön.

- Ott lehetsz – állít le határozottan. – Majd én odamegyek. Csak egy fél órát kérek a szűkös idődből – kuncog magában, amiből legalább azt leszűrhetem, hogy nem túl mérges.

- Rendben. Mikor és hol?

- Mondd meg te, te vagy a párizsi.

- Tudod, hol a Luxembourg kertben a Medici szökőkút? – próbálok egy olyan helyet keresni a gondolataimban, ami elég nyilvános ahhoz, hogy ne eshessünk egymásnak, mégis nyugodtan beszélgethetünk.

- Megtalálom. Holnap háromkor.

- És… Duncan?

- Tesz egy kis kitérőt Londonba. Valami barátnője koncertezik a Royal Albert Hallban. Már árkon-bokron túl leszek, mire hazaér.

- Rendben. Akkor holnap – csóválom a fejem, majd kinyomom a telefont.

Nem mondhatnám, hogy könnyű a lelkem a Connorral való beszélgetés után. Az, hogy Mac meghallgatja Claudia Jardint, cseppet sem zavar, még akkor sem, ha tudom, volt idő, mikor bele volt habarodva a nőbe. Azóta sok minden történt, és a lány már inkább tanítványa, mint kiszemeltje.

Sokkal inkább Connor aggaszt. A hangulatából ítélve nem pályázik a fejemre, ami megnyugtató, de úgy érzem, akkor is számon kéri majd rajtam, ami történt. Mintha én lettem volna az eszmei szerző… Jó, való igaz, nem tiltakoztam kézzel-lábbal, eszembe sem jutott, de akkor is… Miért nekem kell mindig magyarázkodni, hogy mit miért csinálok? Úgyse érti meg senki az észjárásomat, feleslegesen strapálom magam. És ilyenkor szokott jönni az „egyszerűbb megoldás", ahogy Joe hívja azt, mikor idő előtt lelépek valahonnan, hogy megússzak egy kényes szituációt. Ez esetben azonban nem tehetem meg. Nem adom fel olyan könnyen, még ha Connorral kell is szembenéznem érte.

~~ o ~~

Fél háromkor érek a szökőkúthoz, hogy felmérhessem a terepet, mielőtt Connor megérkezik. Semmi gyanúsat nem látok, így csak ülök a kút szegélyén, nézelődök, hallgatom a vízcsobogást, és tűnődöm, mit is mondhatnék neki.

Három előtt néhány perccel kapom fel a fejem a borzongató érzésre, ami Connor közeledtét jelzi. Pontos, mint mindig, de én csak akkor nyugszom meg egy kicsit, mikor látom kilépni a fák közül.

Odasétál hozzám, majd megáll előttem.

- Methos! – biccent köszönésképp.

- Connor! – állok fel, és kezet rázunk. – Sétáljunk egyet!

Rábólint, így elindulunk a sétányon. Egy percig tűnődünk mindketten, de végül én töröm meg a csendet.

- Sikerült lebeszélned?

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét.

- Elbizonytalanítani?

- Nem, nem hiszem. De ha ez volt a cél, szólhattál volna előtte, vehemensebben próbálkozom.

Nem reagálok, csak megcsóválom a fejem, mire elkomolyodik.

- Tényleg ezt szeretted volna?

- Tudod, ha az eszemre hallgatok, ez az egyetlen értelmes lehetőség – pillantok rá.

- Akkor hallgass a szívedre! – mondja, és én őszintén meglepődök ezen a hozzáálláson, és ahogy ránézek, úgy érzem, ő maga sem érti. Ennek ellenére nem mutatom neki, hogy sikerült meglepnie.

- Van nekem olyan? – kérdezem enyhén cinikusan.

- Hát a sündisznóbőr alatt valahol mélyen… van.

- Te kis naiv – sandítok rá.

- A saját érdekedben remélem, hogy igazam van – somolyog maga elé.

- Már hiányoztak az életemből a burkolt fenyegetések – nevetem el magam.

- Változik a világ – bólint rá. – Régen mindennapos volt, nem igaz?

- De igen. Pár száz éve még másból sem állt egy fogadás, mint bájvigyor mögé rejtett halálos fenyegetésekből. De… komolyra fordítva a szót… Miért nem próbáltad lebeszélni?

- Próbáltam. Első hallásra abszurdnak tűnt, amit előadott. Na jó… másodikra is. De… nem vagyok az apja, nincs jogom beleszólni az életébe. Joga van elkövetni a saját hibáit, és abból tanulni, ha már nem hallgat az idősebbre. Mindannyian ezt tesszük. Tanulunk, tapasztalunk, levonunk következtetéseket, és ha hibázunk, utána falba verjük a fejünket.

- Sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a véleményed.

- Mi?

- Hogy amit tesz… teszünk… az hiba.

- Nem vártad komolyan, hogy mosolyogva gratulálni fogok neki, ugye? – torpan meg felém fordulva.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Így is… normálisabban reagáltál, mint vártam.

- Nem fogok neked esni. És neki sem. Felnőtt emberek vagytok, el tudjátok dönteni, mit akartok. Ha nem várjátok, hogy asszisztáljak hozzá, felőlem azt csináltok, amit akartok. De egy dolgot tudnod kell, Methos!

Csak magamban forgatom meg a szemem, és sóhajtok, mondván egy nap egy fenyegetés elég, de tudom, hogy még nincs vége. Sőt, a java még csak most jön. Méla közömbösséggel nézek rá, tudom, ez bosszantja a legjobban.

- És mi lenne az?

- Ha ennek a fiúnak egy nyúlfarknyi fájdalmat is okozol… én a föld alól is előkerítlek, és megöllek! Megértetted?

- Megértettem és tudomásul vettem – hajtok fejet, pedig magamban csak azt gondolom, szép, nagy, indulatos szavak egy kölyöktől. – De tudod, Connor… enélkül sem állt volna szándékomban fájdalmat okozni Duncannek. Szándékosan semmiképp – biztosítom, és ezt tényleg komolyan gondolom.

Csak megcsóválja a fejét, és újból elindul, de néhány lépés után megáll.

- Mondd, mi a fenét akarsz Duncantől?

- Ezen én is sokat töprengtem az elmúlt napokban – állom a pillantását.

- És elmondanád, mire jutottál?

- Arra, hogy ez nem tőlem függ.

Bosszúsan fúj egyet, és elindul.

- Tudod, Connor – indulok utána -, Duncan egy olyan ember, akit tudnék szeretni… ha ő is akarja. De addig nem fogom megengedni magamnak igazán ezt az érzést, míg nem tudom, hogy akarja-e. És addig nem tudok neked sem nagy szavakat ígérni. És nem is akarok

- Hát persze. Kibújsz a felelősség alól, ahogy mindig, igaz? Ez annyira jellemző.

- Igen – bólintok rá. – Bár nem hiszem, hogy neked bármiféle felelősséggel tartozom. Ennek ellenére elfogadtam a feltételedet, ha máris elfelejtetted volna. De tulajdonképpen… nem túlságosan érdekel, mit gondolsz – állok meg ezúttal én.

- Azt mindjárt gondoltam – tűnik fel egy gyilkos mosoly az arcán. – Mindig is csak a saját fejed után mentél.

- Mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, nem is olyan rossz eredménnyel – vonok vállat.

- Ha nem érdekel a véleményem, miért engedted hozzám Duncant? Mi lett volna, ha tényleg lebeszélem? Tulajdonképpen azt kellett volna tennem – rázza meg a fejét bosszúsan.

- Én sem vagyok az apja, én sem szólhatok bele az életébe – emlékeztetem a saját szavaira. – Elment hozzád, mert el akart menni. Beszélt veled, mert tudni akarta a véleményedet. Ennyi. Ha tényleg lebeszéled, félreálltam volna.

- Na persze – húzza el a száját kételkedve.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem érdekel a véleményed. – vonok vállat megint. – Mindenesetre örülök, hogy nem karddal adsz hangot neki. Duncan egyikünktől sem venné jó néven.

- Ebben biztos vagyok. És most? Hogy tervezed a továbbiakat? – néz rám, és tudom, tényleg kíváncsi, és tényleg aggódik Duncanért.

- Elég időt akarok adni Duncannek, hogy eldönthesse, mit akar. De mellette leszek, Connor, ha úgy akarja. Úgy, ahogy ő akarja.

- Nem vagy te ilyen önzetlen – csóválja meg a fejét, majd a közeli padhoz sétál, és letelepszik rá.

- Te is azt hiszed, ismersz – megyek utána. – Egy frászt. Nem ismer engem senki. Addig jó nekem.

- Látod, pont ettől a hozzáállásodtól féltem Duncant – fakad ki. – Nem ismer senki, nem engedsz közel magadhoz senkit, nem érdekel senki, nem vállalsz felelősséget semmiért. Csak mert félsz attól, hogy valami sérülés ér. De az élet csupa-csupa sérülés, Methos! Vele jár! Anélkül… semmit sem ér.

- Erről majd megkérdezlek kétezer év múlva is. Aztán majd összevetjük azt a véleményedet a mostanival. De tulajdonképpen igazad van. Mi a fenéért szenvednék feleslegesen, ha van lehetőségem elkerülni?

- És mit gondolsz, ezek után mennyire bízhat meg benned Duncan, vagy bárki más?

- Voltak már olyanok, akik nem csalódtak bennem. Figyelj Connor… én nem kérem, hogy adj hitelt a szavamnak. Nincs is alapom rá, hogy ilyet kérjek. Majd az idő bizonyítja, hogy melyikünknek van igaza. De kérdeznék még valamit, ha megengeded.

Villámló szemekkel néz rám, de én akkor sem tartom magamban a kérdést.

- Tulajdonképpen mi a legnagyobb bűn a szemedben? Hogy Duncan egy férfit szeret, vagy, hogy pont engem?

- Egyiknek sem örülök – mondja kissé lehiggadva. – Tőled féltem… pont… az életszemléleted miatt. Könnyen megsérülhet. De nagyfiú már, tud vigyázni magára. Vagy ha nem, hát tanul belőle. Viszont ez a világ nem igazán elnéző… az egynemű kapcsolatokkal szemben.

- Volt idő, mikor ez nem így volt.

- Kíváncsi lennék, mivel győzted meg erről. Hogy mivel szédítetted meg a fejét.

Sóhajtva lehajtom a fejem. Annyira tudtam, hogy ezt gondolja. De nem számít. Nekem eggyel több vagy kevesebb haragos már nem oszt, nem szoroz, és így legalább Duncanre nem neheztel.

- Nézd – emelem fel végül a fejem. – Úgysem tudjuk meggyőzni egymást az igazunkról… most és itt semmiképp sem. Mindenesetre hálás vagyok, hogy nem estél nekem, amint meghallottad. A többi… majd kiderül.

- Majd mire száz év múlva újra találkozunk?

- Ha ez azt jelenti, hogy száz évig nem kell beváltanod a fenyegetésed – sandítok rá egy pimasz mosollyal.

- Ez csak rajtad múlik – állja a pillantásom kihívóan felvont szemöldökkel.

- Hát persze.

- Methos… én nem akarok fenyegetőzni, te is tudod, hogy nem stílusom – rázza meg a fejét. – Csak…

- Jót akarsz Duncannek. Értem én. Nincs ezzel semmi baj. És a rólam alkotott véleményedet is megértem. Sosem tettem semmi olyat, amivel változtathattam volna rajta. Nem számít. Csak engedd Duncannek, hogy a saját útját járja!

- Nem fogok beleszólni, megmondtam. Csak kíváncsi voltam, te hogy látod ezt az egészet.

- Duncant?

- Igen.

- Hát csak kicsikarsz belőlem nagy szavakat? – nevetem el magam. – Mindig kedveltem Duncant. Egyenes, becsületes jellem. Optimista és derűlátó… a lelkesedése magával ragadó. Hisz az elveiben, és ez jó, ez erőt ad neki. Néha csökönyös, mint a szamár, de hát ez a vérében van – sandítok Connorra, aki csak megforgatja a szemét. - És… bármennyire nem akarod hallani, jóképű is, és vonzó.

- Ja, csak ízlése nincs – rázza meg a fejét miközben végigmér, és kitör belőle a nevetés.

- Egye fene, ezt még alá is írom – nevetek vele. – Szóval? Az aggodalmaiddal nem tudok mit kezdeni, de… akarsz tudni még valamit?

- Nem. És nem is próbálom megérteni – fintorog továbbra is. – Csináljatok, amit akartok.

- Kösz. Úgyis az lesz. Maradsz egy kicsit?

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Vár Svájc. A nagy hegyek, a kolompoló tehenek…

- Hát, akkor ne várasd őket sokáig! – állok fel a padról, majd kezet nyújtok neki. – Igyekszem nem csalódást okozni.

- Remélem is – szorítja meg a kezem, majd nézek utána, ahogy továbbra is fejcsóválva elsétál.

Egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon visszasétálok a szökőkúthoz. Eltűnődöm, de tulajdonképpen elégedett vagyok. Nem tudtam, mire számíthatok Connortól, de tartottam attól, hogy sokkal ellenségesebb lesz, hogy egyszerűen elküld a fenébe, és megtiltja, hogy egyáltalán Duncan közelébe menjek. Nem mintha ezzel visszatarthatott volna, de gazdagabbak lettünk volna egy csúnya veszekedéssel, amihez semmi kedvem nem volt. Így azonban egészen emberi hangnemben előadta a véleményét, és bár valóban nem tudtam eloszlatni az aggodalmait, legalább tudjuk, mit várhatunk a másiktól.

Egy darabig még ülök a szökőkút mellett, nézem a csobogó vizet, hagyom, hogy kimossa belőlem a gondolatokat, letisztítsa bennem a jövő képét, aztán hazasétálok.

Mac következő este ér haza. Megint későn szabadulok csak el a suliból, de már ahogy a kocsival lefékezek a ház előtt, érzem a jelenlétét. Kiszállok, megkerülöm a kocsit, és nekitámaszkodom az oldalának, onnan figyelem Duncant. Próbálok olvasni a szeméből, a mosolyából. Feláll a lépcsőről, és odasétál hozzám.

- Még csak három napja mentem el, és már meg sem ismersz? – kérdezi, majd fél kézzel átöleli a derekam, odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol.

Felettébb sokat fejlődött a bátorsága és a határozottsága ebben a három napban, ha ezt így meg merte tenni, nyugtázom elégedettem, majd ahogy elenged, elmosolyodom.

- Ez sokat segített abban, hogy emlékezzek. Minden rendben?

- Igen – süti le a szemét, de azért látok egy szürke felhőt átsuhanni a homlokán.

- Gyere be! – hívom, és belépünk a házba. – Mesélsz? – kérdezem, miután megszabadultunk a fegyvereinktől.

- Majd igen – néz rám tűnődve. – De most… éhes vagyok.

- Mire is? – hunyorítok rá, mert a kihívást nem lehet nem meghallani a hangjában.

- Hát, ha én azt elmondanám…

- Akkor nagyon zavarba jönnél saját magadtól – nevetem el magam, ahogy az enyhe pírt látom az arcán feltűnni. – De vannak dolgok, amikről nem beszélni kell – lépek oda hozzá, átölelem, és megcsókolom. – Hiányoztál.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. Sokat gondoltam rád.

- Ennek örülök – mosolyodik el, de mielőtt folytatná, hangosan megkordul a gyomra.

- Gyere, adok neked valami vacsorát – nevetem el magam. –, mielőtt még éhen halsz. Nem egy kellemes élmény.

- Rendben – egyezik bele, mire kisétálunk a konyhába.

- Túl sok ehető nincs itthon – figyelmeztetem.

- Ezt valahogy sejtettem – surran el mellettem, miközben ad egy puszit, és kinyitja a hűtőajtót. – Hát, ez tényleg elég sovány.

- Rendeljünk pizzát – ajánlom, és átölelem hátulról, majd adok egy puszit a nyakába.

- Addig tényleg éhen halok – biztosít kuncogva. – És hát… biztos mással is el tudjuk ütni az időnket.

- Akkor marad a szendvics – vonok vállat, majd kipakolunk a hűtőből.

- És most mesélsz? – nézek rá, miközben falatozni kezdünk.

- Izgulsz, mi? – sandít rám két falat közt.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Pontosan el tudom képzelni, hogy Connor milyen dühös volt, és hogy mennyire utál most engem, amiért megrontottam a kedvenc unokaöcsikéjét.

- Ez nem igaz – tiltakozik Mac. – Nem volt kitörően lelkes, az tény… de fele annyira sem volt dühös, mint ahogy most képzeled.

- Hát persze.

- Komolyan mondom. Igaz, először úgy nézett rám, mintha valamelyik bolondokházából szabadultam volna, de… végül egészen normálisan viselte.

- Veled sem volt bunkó?

- Ismered Connort… ami a szívén az a száján. Nem rejti selyemköntösbe a véleményét. De nem, nem volt bunkó. Nem fogja ugyan megérteni… ezt az egészet, de nem szól bele. Ebben maradtunk végül – mondja, de ahogy lehajtja a fejét, azért látom, hogy bántja a dolog.

- Hát, MacLeod… ha az áldására vágytál, valaki mással kellett volna kezdened – húzom el a számat.

- Erről már lekéstem – küld felém egy fanyar mosolyt. – Beszéljünk valami másról.

- Rendben. Milyen volt Claudia?

Rám villan a szeme, és gyanakodva fürkész.

- Honnan tudsz erről?

- Figyelő vagyok, nem emlékszel?

- Voltál – helyesbít, és látom, kezd dühös lenni.

- Erről az apróságról hajlamos vagyok megfeledkezni.

- Nyomoztál utánam?

- Nem.

- Methos, nem szeretem, ha…

- Tudom – szakítom félbe határozottan. – És nem nyomoztam utánad. Csak nekem is volt egy beszélgetésem Connorral.

- Mi?

- Felhívott, miután otthagytad, hogy találkozzunk… beszéljünk.

- De… ugye nem bántottátok egymást?

- Melyikünket ismered olyannak, aki karddal oldja meg a nézeteltéréseit? Tényleg csak beszélgettünk.

- Kibeszéltetek a hátam mögött… gyönyörű… - áll fel az asztaltól, és a mosogató szélére támaszkodik. Fejcsóválva megyek utána, és átölelem a derekát.

- Neki nem te vagy a szívfájdalma, hanem én.

- De mi baja veled? – sandít hátra a válla felett.

- Nem bízik bennem, ennyi. Ő is… egy érzéketlen tuskónak ismer, ahogy mindenki más.

- De nem is olyan vagy.

- Ezt nem tudhatod – támasztom a vállára az állam.

- Kösz a segítséget – bólint rá némi iróniával. – És ti mire jutottatok?

- Ugyanarra, amire ti. Hagyja, hogy a saját életünket éljük.

- Ez… nem is olyan rossz eredmény… ugye? – fordul meg az ölelésemben.

- Hát, lehetett volna sokkal rosszabb is. De… te… mit gondolsz most?

Megfogja a kezem, és visszahúz a nappaliba. Miután leülünk a kanapéra, eltűnődik.

- Tudod, Connor tényleg próbált lebeszélni… ez néhány percig bosszantott, de aztán rájöttem, hogy minden érvre, amit felhoz, minden kifogásra szinte azonnal tudok reagálni, azonnal le tudom szerelni. Olyan volt, mintha… szóval pontosan tudtam, mit akarok, és határozottan szembe tudtam szállni vele. Ezt egy idő után ő is észrevette, akkor vett egy kicsit vissza az ellenállásából. Mikor látta, hogy kiállok magamért… és értünk… érted is.

- Köszönöm, Duncan! – bólintottam rá.

- Erre sincs szükséged, igaz? – hajtja le a fejét. – Meg tudod védeni magad.

- Nem mondtam ilyet.

- De gondoltad – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Nézd… az idők folyamán nagyon kevesen voltak, akik igazán kiálltak értem. Meg kellett tanulnom jó védőügyvédje lenni saját magamnak. De ettől függetlenül… jó érzés, ha valaki besegít – fordultam felé, és lazán a kanapé támlájára könyökölve megcirógattam az arcát. – Örülök, hogy lassan kitisztul előtted az út.

- Még egy kicsit ködös… de már többet látok, mint néhány napja – mosolyodik el halványan. – És bár nagyon nehéz volt ez a beszélgetés Connorral… sokat segített. Ahogy előre megmondtad… leginkább magamban tisztázni a gondolataimat.

- Régen a vitatkozást, mint módszert tervezetten használták erre a célra. Még Szókratész idejében. Két filozófus kiállt a piactérre vitázni, és estére megváltották a világot. Lehet, hogy akkor sem értettek egyet, de rávezették egymást olyan válaszokra, amikre soha nem jöttek volna rá maguktól. Éppen azért, mert érvelniük kellett a saját elgondolásaik mellett, meg kellett védeniük a saját felfogásukat.

- Jó módszer.

- Tudod, MacLeod, azok a régi emberek nem voltak olyan hülyék, mint amilyennek most gondolják.

- Tudom. Sosem gondoltam ilyet. Kár, hogy az ilyen jó dolgok nem maradtak fenn.

- Semmi sem örök – tűnődöm el. – Még a jó dolgok is eltűnnek, és a feledés homályába vesznek.

Megcsóválja a fejét, és azt az érzést látom átfutni a szemén, amitől mindig is falnak tudtam volna menni. Ki nem állhatom, ha úgy néznek rám, mint valami világmegváltó hősre, vagy filozófusra, vagy mint valami mitológiai hősre.

- MacLeod, nem az a dolgunk, hogy a múltban éljünk, hanem, hogy megéljük a jelent – fogom meg a kezét, mire felnéz rám.

- Igazad van – mosolyodik el halványan.

- Szóval, milyen volt Claudia? – próbálom elterelni a figyelmét a komolyabb témákról.

- Csodálatos, mint mindig. Most már újra olyan felszabadultan játszik, mint régen.

- És túl van már a nehezén?

- Talán. Talán igen. De még most is homokba dugja a fejét. Állandó veszélyben van.

- Ő döntött így.

- Tudom. Csak nehezemre esik elfogadni. Mindegy. Az előadás fantasztikus volt, elsöprő sikert aratott.

- Ez a lényeg. Őt ez élteti. A közönség pedig imádja.

- Igen. Ritka kivételes tehetség. És… talán hosszú ideig fennmarad, ha…

- Ne gondolj erre!

- Majd igyekszem – sóhajt. – És neked hogy telt ez a pár nap? Mármint leszámítva… Connort.

- Semmi különös – vonok vállat. – Dolgoztam, álmodoztam…

- Hm… - mosolyodott el. – Elmondod?

- Talán majd egyszer – kacsintok rá. – Most befejezhetnénk a vacsoránkat.

- Legyen – egyezik bele, így visszatérünk a konyhába, és csendben, tűnődve eszegetünk tovább.

Közben figyelem Macet, és nem igazán tetszik a hangulata. Látom rajta, hogy bármennyire is játssza a laza csávót, azért megülte a lelkét a találkozása Connorral. És főleg az, hogy nem igazán jutottak közös nevezőre.

Mikor befejezzük, elpakolunk, és odalépek hozzá.

- Mi a baj?

- Nem hagy nyugodni a gondolat, hogy te is beszéltél Connorral – húzza el a száját.

- Nem beszéltünk ki, ha tényleg emiatt aggódsz. Tényleg. Ő bennem nem bízik, számára én vagyok ebben az egész történetben a gyenge láncszem. Neked nem kell emiatt aggódnod. És most gyere, tusolj le, és kerülj ágyba. Kimerített ez az utazgatás.

- De… - néz rám egy csokira ácsingózó kisfiú pillantásával.

- MacLeod, most úgy csinálsz, mint aki nem ér rá! – csóválom meg a fejem némi megjátszott bosszúsággal. – Indíts fürödni! Végtelen számú nap áll még előttünk, hogy elmeséljem, miről álmodoztam, amíg te jártad a világot.

- Megígéred, hogy elmeséled?

- A legnagyobb részletességgel – ígérem. – Bele fogsz pirulni, azt hiszem.

Már most kezd enyhén elpirulni, úgyhogy inkább finoman megadom neki a kezdőlökést a fürdőszoba felé, és kuncogva nézek utána.

Negyed órával később tér vissza, és ahogy egy szál alsónadrágban kijön a fürdőből, nem sokon múlik, hogy odalépek hozzá, a karjaimba zárom, és berángatom az ágyba. De mégis az elhatározásom, miszerint hagyom pihenni és emészteni az elmúlt két-három napot, erősebbnek bizonyul.

- Búj be az ágyba, mindjárt jövök én is – mondom, majd adok neki egy puszit, és eltűnök a fürdőben. Langyos vízzel tusolok le, hátha sikerül lehűteni az ébredező vágyaimat, és csak amikor viszonylag stabilnak érzem magam, akkor mászok ki a víz alól.

- Te most tényleg aludni akarsz? – könyököl fel mellettem Duncan, mikor bebújok mellé az ágyba.

- Kössünk üzletet – sandítok rá.

- Veled? És abban nekem mi lesz a jó? – ugrat Mac.

- Nos… arra gondoltam, hogy ha most alszunk, akkor… mondjuk holnap este… nem csak, hogy elmesélem, miről álmodoztam, de még valóra is válthatjuk. És… el kell, hogy mondjam… a fantáziámban nagyon élvezted… Mit szólsz?

- Te aztán tudod, hogy kell megvesztegetni az embert – csóválja meg a fejét sóhajtva. – Számolni fogom a perceket.

- Tedd azt! – nevetem el magam. – Bár jobban járnál, ha inkább aludnál egy kicsit.

- Jól van, jól van – adja meg magát. – Bár nem mondom, hogy könnyen el fogok tudni aludni.

- Ne nyavalyogj már annyit, MacLeod, mert hazazavarlak! – mondom, majd magamhoz húzom egy gyengéd csókra. – És most aludj! – helyezkedek el mellette, és mikor látja, hogy tovább nem vagyok hajlandó foglalkozni vele, bosszúsan vesz egy nagy levegőt, és ő is elhelyezkedik.

Egy darabig még mosolygok magamban a türelmetlenségén, majd közelebb bújok hozzá, átölelem, és adok egy puszit a nyakába.

- Álmodj valami szépet! Aztán holnap majd összevetjük az álmainkat.

- A te fantáziád biztos élénkebb, mint az enyém – neveti el magát.

- Tudod, Duncan – hunyorítok rá -, a félénkséged és a szégyenlősséged legalább olyan izgató, mint az én élénk fantáziám. De majd holnap kipróbáljuk, melyik perzseli jobban a lepedőt.

- Rendben, legyen. Tudom, hogy igazad van… a repülőn aludtam ugyan néhány órát, de semmit nem segített.

- Na látod. Holnapra már jobb lesz. Jó éjt, Duncan!

- Neked is – mosolyodik el végül, így újra elhelyezkedünk, magamhoz ölelem, és lassan tényleg elalszunk.


	8. Chapter 8

A másnap esti tervünk persze dugába dől. Kora délelőtt hív Mac, hogy kiment a fejéből, hogy aznap este egy kiállítás megnyitójára hivatalos. Hív engem is, de tudja, nem nekem valók az ilyen puccos helyek, és amúgy sem szeretem a túl nagy nyilvánosságot. Még megígéri, hogy amint elszabadul, átjön hozzám, de gyanítom már előre, hogy ez nem egyhamar lesz. Ismert és elismert szereplője a műkincsekkel foglalkozó világnak, így nem fogják korán elengedni. Jót mosolygok magamon, amiért ezúttal rajtam vett erőt az a türelmetlenség, ami tegnap rajta, de aztán csak megrázom a fejem, és belemerülök a srácok dolgozatainak javításába.

Este meglehetősen frusztrált hangulatban teszek-veszek otthon. Furcsa, hogy nincs kihez szólni, nem morgolódik velem senki. Bekapcsolom a tévét, megnézem a híradót, de tulajdonképpen nem is érdekel. Folyton csak ugyanaz… természeti katasztrófák, bűntények, tömegbalesetek… kiábrándító az egész. Kinyomom a tévét, elmegyek tusolni, és ágyba teszem magam. Nem sok esélyt látok arra, hogy el tudok aludni, de legalább néhány aprósággal bővíthetem az álmodozásaimról tartott beszámolót Macnek.

Az éjszaka közepén riadok fel, ahogy érzem Macet közeledni. A biztonság kedvéért azért a kardomért nyúlok, és csak azzal együtt indulok ajtót nyitni.

- Szia! – sandít rám bűntudatosan, ahogy kinyitom az ajtót. – Ne haragudj!

- Miért kéne? – kérdezem félálomban, miközben otthagyom, és ledobom a kardot a fotelba.

- Hajnali két óra.

- Ismerem az órát, MacLeod, éppen ezért, most visszabújok az ágyamba, és alszom tovább.

- Tényleg? – lép mögém, átölel, és belecsókol a nyakamba.

Egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem, de aztán elmosolyodom. – A végén még felébresztesz.

- Bánnád?

- Nem, nem bánnám, de hogy holnap elviselhetetlen lennék, az biztos, ha nem pihenem ki magam.

- Majd messziről elkerülöm a háborús övezetet - vigyorog.

Megfordulok az ölelésében, és alaposan szemügyre veszem.

- Látom, finom, drága pezsgőt ittatok – cirógatom meg az arcát.

- Most miért? Csak két pohárkával ittam. Két pici pohárkával – vigyorog, és mutatja az ujjával, milyen picit.

- Hát persze.

- Na jó, egy picit nagyobb volt – húzza széjjelebb a két ujját.

- Még egy picit… - sandítok rá.

- Methos, ne légy undok!

- De, de, mindig az vagyok – biztosítom. - És most gyorsan tusolj le, és aludjunk!

- Nem, nem – fenyeget meg játékosan. – Most nem szabadulsz meg tőlem ilyen könnyen! Ma estére terveztünk valamit.

- Már másnap van, Duncan. És most… hajlamos vagy… olyat is megtenni, amit máskor nem.

- És ezt bánnád? – húzza az agyamat.

- Most lehet, hogy nem bánnám, de reggel elképzelhető.

- Gyere velem tusolni! – karolja át a nyakamat, és mivel már sikerült teljes mértékben felébresztenie, hajlok is a dologra, de még egy kicsit kéretem magam.

- Nagyfiú vagy már MacLeod, nem kell segítség.

- De én szeretném – hízeleg tovább.

- Miért?

- Mert még sosem pancsoltunk együtt…

- Hát… tekintve, hogy még egy hete sincs, hogy tart köztünk… ez a valami… nem olyan egetverő hiányosság.

- De most bepótolhatnánk.

- Hát, ha képes vagy meggyőzni…

Mac arcán feltűnik egy kaján vigyor, odahajol hozzám, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol.

- Elég meggyőző volt? – kérdezi.

- Azt hiszem, igen – nevetem el magam. – Hol az a zuhany?

Megfogja a kezem, és maga után húz a fürdőbe. Mivel rajtam nem sok ruha van, így nem kell sokat bajlódnom a vetkőzéssel, helyette odalépek hozzá, és elkezdem gombolni az ingét. A jobb sorsra érdemes ruhadarab hamarosan landol a járólapon, én pedig továbblépek az övére, majd a nadrágjára, megszabadítva attól is. Végigsimítok az izmos mellkasán, a kockás hasán, és az ujjam mintegy véletlenül beleakad az alsónadrágja szegélyébe, és lesimogatom róla. Végül odalépek a zuhanyhoz, és kinyitom a vizet.

- És te? – sandít a még mindig rajtam lévő alsómra.

- Valamit azért meghagyok neked, MacLeod – hunyorítok rá, mire odalép hozzám, magához húz egy csókra, és ahogy szenvedélyesen hozzám simul, megszabadít az utolsó köztünk álló ruhadarabtól, és behúz a víz alá.

Fantasztikus érzés felfedezni egymást testét az izgatóan férfias illatú tusfürdő párájába burkolózva. A sikamlós kényeztetés kis híján az őrületbe kerget mindkettőnket, és szinte egymással versengve próbálunk örömet szerezni egymásnak a simogatásokkal, a csókokkal. Már Mac sem olyan bátortalan, mint kezdetben, a szenvedélye elsöprő, fékezhetetlen. Sőt, mi több, kezdeményez. Egy pillanatra felszisszenek, ahogy a hűvös csempéhez présel, de a testem olyan lánggal ég, hogy mindezt csak néhány pillanatig érzem, és máris újra elvesztem a csókjában, amivel bebarangolja az egész testem. Ahogy végül rátalál a forrón lüktető férfiasságomra, hangosan felnyögök, ahogy a gyönyör végigfut a testemen. A másodpercnyi bizonytalansága egy pillanat alatt eloszlik, ahogy felsandít rám, és látja, milyen hatást képes kiváltani belőlem, így folytatja az őrjítő kényeztetést. Próbálok minél tovább kitartani, minél tovább elnyújtani ezt a csodát, de néhány perccel később már nem tudok parancsolni a testemnek, ahogy vakító fénnyel szétrobban bennem a gyönyör, és elélvezek.

Mac lassan felemelkedik hozzám, és visszafojtott szenvedéllyel megcsókol. Szükségem van egy percre, hogy erőt gyűjtsek a folytatáshoz, közben a gerincét cirógatom, mert azt már észrevettem, hogy a testének ez a része roppant érzékeny. Sikerül is kiváltanom belőle, hogy újra szabadjára engedje a szenvedélyét. Ebből új erőt merítek, és lassan fordítok a helyzetünkön. Nem akarok rohanni, így érzékien végigcsókolom a nyakát, a vállát, majd elkalandozok a mellkasán és a hasán is. Érzem, hogy a teste pattanásig feszül a várakozástól, ezen elmosolyodok, és már csak egy egészen kis ideig várakoztatom. Végigcsókolom a férfiasságát, majd ahogy kényeztetni kezdem, érzem, hogy elgyengül a lába, és a kezével a csapba kapaszkodik, hogy talpon tudjon maradni. A víz csobogása elnyomja ugyan az érzéki nyögéseket, amik felszabadulnak belőle, én mégis tökéletesen érzem, hogy jut egyre közelebb a gyönyör csúcsához, és azt is, mikor éri el a beteljesülést.

Felnézek rá, és egy halvány mosollyal nézem a gyönyörtől eltorzult arcát, majd ahogy látom, hogy lassan tényleg összeesik, felállok, és szorosan átölelem. Gyengéden végigpuszilgatom az arcát, míg magára nem talál, és fel nem néz rám.

- Na és most alvás – cirógatom meg az arcát, majd elzárom a vizet, és a kezébe nyomok egy törölközőt.

- Segítesz? – vigyorog rám, de most már tényleg jobb szeretném inkább ágyban tudni.

- Aludni? Persze, hozom a baseball-ütőmet - ugratom.

- Methos…

- Figyelj, MacLeod… - áll meg a kezemben a törölköző. - Lehet, hogy te holnap addig lustálkodsz, ameddig akarsz. Gazdagéknál már csak így megy. De nekem tíztől zh-t kell íratnom a harmadéveseimmel, és ha kialvatlan leszek, akkor karddal fogok puskára vadászni.

- Jól van, jól van – adja meg magát végül. – De csak miattuk – csóválja meg a fejét elégedetlenül, de azért követ a hálószobába, és bebújik mellém az ágyba, de még akkor is várakozón néz rám.

- Ne légy telhetetlen, MacLeod!

- Miért? Négyszáz évig vártam rád.

- Vártál a fenét. Tökéletesen elégedett voltál az életeddel nélkülem is. És most nem vitatkozom tovább. Alvás!

- Hogy milyen egy zsarnok vagy – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Nem igaz – tiltakoztam. – Csak már kinőttem ebből a türelmetlenségből… és szeretem mindennek megadni a módját. Ez a dolog nem arról szól, hogy hajnalban, spiccesen hanyatt döntselek, hanem, hogy valami egészen különlegeset mutassak neked, amikor itt az ideje.

- Te folyton csak hitegetsz – duzzog még mindig.

- Szóval nem kaptál még tőlem semmit?

- De – húzza el a száját, ahogy belátja, hogy igazam van. – De csak még jobban felcsigáztad a fantáziámat.

- Ez volt a cél – ugratom, majd odahajolok hozzá egy puszira. – És most tényleg aludjunk, Duncan – kérem, és mivel látja, hogy valóban fáradt vagyok, ezúttal szót is fogad.

Reggel, mikor felkelek, Duncan hunyorogva néz utánam. Bántja a fény a szemét, ami nem meglepő az este elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiség után.

- Jó reggelt, hétalvó! – vigyorgok rá.

- Ne kiabálj, ha megkérhetlek! – nyög fel.

- Hú, hajnalban bezzeg nagylegény voltál! – ülök le mellé vigyorogva. – Örülj, hogy a mi szervezetünkből gyorsabban ürül az alkohol. Egy-két óra, és kutya bajod se lesz. Hagylak pihenni.

- Maradhatok? – sandít fel rám fél szemmel.

- Persze. A konyhaasztalon hagyom a kulcsot, este majd átmegyek érte. Zárd be az ajtót, mikor elmész.

Még rábólint, majd a fejére húzza a takarót, én pedig vigyorogva otthagyom.

Amíg a srácok a beszámolójukat írják, jórészt az asztalomnál ülök, és bambulok magam elé. Nem szeretek zh-t íratni velük, jobban szeretem, mikor csak beszélgetünk a régi dolgokról, de hát ez is a rendszerhez tartozik. Ezúttal azonban nem cirkálok köztük, ahogy szoktam, még akkor sem, ha látom, hogy két-három ember puskázik. Nem érdekel. Megjegyzem magamnak kik azok, és amúgy és észreveszem, ha nem a saját szavaikat használják, hanem a könyvet másolják. A könyv mást ír, mint amiről én meséltem nekik, nagyon mást.

A gondolataim jórészt máshol járnak, csak akkor térek vissza a jelenbe, mikor az elsőként végző néhány ember kihozza a papírját, és kivonul a teremből.

A nap többi része eseménytelenül telik, főleg, hogy késő délután belemerülök a dolgozatok javításába. Néha önkéntelenül veszek egy nagy levegőt, és megcsóválom a fejem. A történelem sokszor saját magától is hihetetlen dolgokat produkált, de a srácok fantáziája határtalan. Ha elképzelem az akkori saját magam ezekben a kitalált szituációkban, nem tudom, hogy egy jót röhögjek rajta, vagy bosszankodjak.

Odakint már erősen szürkül, mikor befejezem, mire haza indulok már egészen besötétedik.

Nem felejtem el, hogy mit ígértem Macnek, és tekintve, hogy a lakáskulcsom is nála van, nem is tehetek mást, mint hogy elindulok a folyó felé. Nem túlságosan szeretem a város nyüzsgő részeit, a turisták áradatát, így inkább a kihaltabb utcákon, parkokon megyek keresztül.

Mélyen a gondolataimba merülve bandukolok az egyik sötét park mellett, mikor megérzem azt az ezerszer elátkozott érzést. Nem vagyok egyedül. Egy pillanatra megfordul az optimista fejemben, hogy talán Mac az, de aztán rájövök, neki azt ígértem, hogy átmegyek hozzá, így valószínűleg esze ágában sincs kimozdulni a hajóról.

Az egyik nagy fa árnyékából lép ki az ismeretlen férfi, kíváncsian végigmér, látom, hogy a keze máris a kardja markolatára fonódik a kabátja alatt.

- Thomas Northam – mutatkozik be fejet hajtva.

- Mit szeretnél tőlem? – sandítok rá.

- Nem találod ki – gúnyolódik. – A fejedet.

- Mertél nagyot álmodni – veszem át a cinikus stílusát.

- Nem mondod? Nem mutatkoznál be inkább a fellengzős dumád helyett? Az etikett előírja. És különben is, szeretem tudni, kinek veszem a fejét.

- Adam vagyok – folytok el egy enyhén gúnyos mosolyt. Végigmérem a kölyköt, nem saccolom többnek száz-százöten évesnél, ehhez képest jó nagy a szája. Ennyi idősen jobban tenné, ha meghúzná magát, keresne egy mestert, és tanulna. Sok kedvem nincs vele bohóckodni, de tudom, nem térhetek ki a kihívás elől. Francba a hülye szabályokkal… másra is tudnám fordítani az energiám. Túl sok ideje húzom már Mac agyát, nem akarom túlfeszíteni a húrt. Most azonban a kölyök hangja visszaránt a jelenbe.

- Adam, mi? Mint az első ember… Nem vagy kissé patetikus?

- Úgy gondolod?

- Úgy – bólint rá, mire előrántja a kardját.

Egy lépéssel eltűnünk a fák árnyékában, és csak várakozón nézek rá. Nem kell sokáig várnom, hogy megindítsa a támadást. Ahogy a két fém először összecsendül, abban a pillanatban szappanbuborékként pukkannak szét a nagy szavak és filozófiák a világbékéről, a békés egymás mellett élésről, az agresszió visszaszorításáról.

Könnyedén hárítom az indulatos támadásait, pedig nem is fukarkodik benne. Egy idő után aztán megunja, és gyanakodva vizslat.

- Miért nem támadsz?

- Megvárom, míg kifárasztod magad – vonok vállat, és a könnyedségem még jobban bosszantja.

A két kard újra szikrákat szórva feszül egymásnak, de a kölyök technikája kidolgozatlan és kiszámítható. Csupán néhány alaptechnikát kombinál egymással. Bekapok ugyan néhány apró vágást, de nem tulajdonítok neki különösebb jelentőséget, nem is védekeztem akkora vehemenciával, mint kellett volna. Egy idő után rájön, hogy mindig tudom, mit fog lépni, ami elgondolkodtatja ugyan, de nem annyira, hogy észhez térjen, és békén hagyjon. Sőt, úgy dönt, más eszközöket is bevet a cél érdekében. Egy alkalommal, mikor túl közel kerül hozzá, keményen a fa törzséhez lök. Szinte kívülről hallom, ahogy koppan a fejem a kemény fán, de mire a következő pillanatban a kard lecsapna a nyakamra, már csak a fa törzsébe áll bele, nem is akárhogy. Kell egy perc, míg a gazdája kiszabadítja, miközben riadtan figyel, mikor csapok le rá. Én viszont csak a kardomra támaszkodva figyelem, és jót szórakozom a szerencsétlenkedésén.

Mikor újra a kezében vagy a fegyver, megcsóválja a fejét.

- Elpuskáztad az utolsó lehetőséged – néz rám értetlenül, majd újra nekem esik. Ezúttal egy kicsit komolyabban veszem, így lassan az ő ingét is átitatja a sebeiből szivárgó vér. Ettől kezdi elveszíteni a fejét, így a következő alkalommal, mikor egymásnak feszülünk, kihasználja a lehetőséget, és mielőtt ellökném magamtól, a szabad kezével nemes egyszerűséggel orrba vág.

Bucskázom egyet hátra, de mivel a kard szerencsére a kezemben marad, nem esek pánikba, viszont határozottan kezd elegem lenni.

- Tudod, kölyök – csóválom meg a fejem, ahogy letörlöm az orromból szivárgó vért. – A vér szaga mindig is irritált… olyan nekem, mint bikának a vörös posztó. Kapd össze magad, ha csak nem akarod, hogy a végén a te fejed hulljon a porba.

Végül megkapja azt, amire már az elején vágyott. Ezúttal én támadok rá. Egy pillanatra meglepődik, de aztán hárít. Egy darabig hősiesen védekezik, de végül kezd alulmaradni. Tényleg kifáradt már, idióta módon elpazarolta az erejét. A végén egy követhetetlenül gyors mozdulattal kicselezem, és már ott is térdel előttem. Csak egy mozdulat lenne, hogy végleg megszabadítsam tőle a világot.

- Ez mi volt? – nyögi, ahogy letámaszkodik a földre mindkét kezével.

- Ne foglalkozz vele! – mondom keményen. – Már nem lesz szükséged a vívótudásodra.

Lehajtja a fejét, és várja a csapást. Nekem azonban most semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy a serkentés kiüssön egész éjszakára, csak finoman végighúzom a kardom a nyakán, épp csak annyira, hogy elvágjam az artériát, és hanyatt lököm.

- Csak, hogy tanulj valamit – guggolok le mellé. – Ezt a mozdulatot úgy hívják Árész pajzsa. A legendák szerint maga Árész tanította Herkulesnek, és az emberek tőle lesték el a titánok elleni harcban. Nem hinném, hogy sokan lennének még rajtam kívül, akik ismerik.

Csodálkozva néz rám, még a fájdalmon túl is, amit érezhet.

- Megölsz?

- Nem, azt hiszem nem. Túl sokat nem nyernék rajtad – tűnődöm el. – De van két feltételem. Egy: holnapra eltűnsz a városból. Kettő: ha legközelebb találkozunk, messziről kitérsz az utamból. Megértetted?

Még az eszmélete utolsó szikrájával nagy nehezen rábólintott, majd ahogy kihuny az élet a szemében még megpaskoltam az arcát, aztán feltápászkodtam mellőle, a kabátom alá rejtettem a kardom, és tovább folytattam az utam.

Nem vagyok kirobbanó fizikai formában, és ahogy a járókelők megütközve kitérnek az utamból, végignézek magamon. A ruhám itt-ott szakadt, több helyen véres, még egy jobb ízlésű csöves is megsajnálná, ahogy kinézek. Szerencsére már nem vagyok messze Mac bárkájától, így megszaporázom a lépteim.

Mac már messziről érzi, hogy közeledek, így mire odaérek, az ajtóban vár. Aztán ő is hasonló megrökönyödéssel néz végig rajtam, mint az emberek az utcán.

- Mi történt?

- A másik pasim rájött, hogy több vasat tartok a tűzbe, és kidobott. Van még hasonló kaliberű hülye kérdésed? – nézek rá bosszúsan, miközben bemegyek mellette, és leroskadok az első fotelba, ami az utamba kerül.

- Jól vagy? – jön utánam Mac, miután becsukta az ajtót, bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét, és vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy ne akadjon ki a beszólásomon.

- Lehetne rosszabb is – hajtom hátra a fejem.

- Csupa vér vagy – csóválja meg a fejét, majd elvonul a fürdő fele.

- Bocs – morgok utána. – Ha a kenyérgyárból jönnék, lisztes lennék.

- Hülye – summázza a véleményét röviden és tömören a fürdőből, majd kilép egy vizes törölközővel. Visszasétál, majd ahogy odahajol hozzám, hogy letörölje a vért az arcomról, nekem egy sok ezer évvel korábbi hasonló jelenet jut eszembe, és mivel nem szívesen emlékszem erre, inkább kiveszem a kezéből a törölközőt.

- Megint ellököd a segítő kezet – néz rám komolyan, és amikor nem reagálok erre, leül elém a dohányzóasztalra. – Tudod, ki volt?

- Nem – vonok vállat. – Úgy vívott, mint egy ötéves gyerek, aki fakarddal hadonászik, és tűzoltósapka van a fején.

- Akkor nem sok esélye volt ellened.

- Nem öltem meg – nézek rá, ahogy a kezébe nyomom a törölközőt.

- Miért? – néz rám döbbenten.

- Túl sok vért láttam már életemben. Halandóét és halhatatlanét egyaránt.

- Jó ég, Methos… te szentimentális vagy? – próbál finoman ugratni. - Gyorsan kerülj ágyba, reggelre kialszod.

- Menj csak tusolni, addig összeszedem magam – dőlök hátra, és lehunyom a szemem, hogy még egy kicsit koncentrálhassak a gyógyulásomra.

Mac egy percig még fürkész, legalábbis abból kiindulva, hogy nem mozdul előlem, de végül rászánja magát, és bevonul a fürdőbe. Ahogy magamra hagy, a fejemből lassan kitisztulnak a gondolatok, és jólesik elmerülni a semmiben. Egy pillanatra elmosolyodok, ahogy eszembe jut, hogy ez is Mac miatt van. Az előtt, hogy pár évvel ezelőtt megismertük egymást, közel négyszáz évig nem harcoltam, és most tessék… mióta találkoztunk, valahogy visszakeveredtem a körforgásba. De aztán inkább ezt a gondolatot is elűzöm valahova jó mélyre, az agyam egyik sötét zugába, és csak pihenek.

Egy negyed órával később hallom nyílni a fürdőajtót, de még mindig nincs kedvem felnézni. Duncan közelebb jön, és végül mögöttem szólal meg, ahogy a fotelem hátára könyököl.

- Féltelek.

- MacLeod – nézek fel rá lustán. – Te is benne vagy a közepében, tudod, hogy működnek ezek a dolgok. Sokszor még csak nem is azon múlik, hogy ki a jobb… inkább a szerencsén.

- Ez nem hangzik túl jól.

- Tudod, hogy így van – sóhajtok. – Hisz hiába vagyok jobb, mint ez a kölyök… több tudással, több tapasztalattal, odafigyeléssel… elég, ha rálépek egy vakondtúrásra, vagy egy fűcsomóra a sötétben… vagy a fejemre pottyant egy madár… ennyi… és végzetes.

- Ezzel most meg akartál nyugtatni?

- Valami olyasmit – mosolyodok el. – De tényleg így van. Te is tudod.

- Tudom – bólint rá. – De inkább menj tusolni. A töprengés nem tett túl jót a lelkiállapotodnak.

- Megyek – egyezek bele nagy nehezen, és feltápászkodok a fotelból. – Reggel megdobsz egy inggel, hogy legyen miben hazamennem?

- Lötyögni fog rajtad – mér végig Mac.

- És mit gondolsz, melyik a feltűnőbb, ha néhány számmal nagyobb, vagy ha messziről virít rajt az alvadt vér? – sandítok vissza rá, majd besurranok a fürdőbe.

Beállok a zuhany alá, és ahogy lemosom magamról a küzdelem nyomait, a lelkem is megkönnyebbül egy kicsit. Mire előkerülök, már egészen emberi a hangulatom.

Bebújok Mac mellé az ágyba, mire felkönyököl mellettem.

- Tényleg féltelek.

- Tudom, Duncan – sóhajtok. – Én is féltelek téged. De tényleg bármelyik nap jöhet valaki, aki jobb, ügyesebb, gyorsabb… szerencsésebb – teszem hozzá fintorogva – mint mi. Bármennyire is szeretnénk az ellenkezőjét hinni, mi sokkal jobban a halál árnyékában élünk, mint a halandók. Pontosan azért, mert hajlamosak vagyunk a homokba dugni a fejünket ebben a dologban. De ha folyton ennek a félelemnek az árnyékában élünk, hogy vajon holnap, vagy holnapután akadunk emberünkre… akkor elveszítjük az értelmét az egésznek.

- Tudom. Csak most… hogy megtaláltalak… nem akarlak elveszíteni.

- Nagy szavak – cirógatom meg az arcát. – De nem olyan könnyű tőlem szabadulni.

- Remélem is. Ígérd meg, hogy vigyázni fogsz magadra!

- Hát persze – bólintok rá minden meggyőződés nélkül.

- Methos, ha meg mered öletni magad, én olyat teszek…

- Na milyet? – sandítok rá, majd amikor bosszúsan kifújja a levegőt, adok neki egy puszit. – Ha megölnek… néhány napig majd bánkódsz utánam, aztán éled tovább az életed. Nincs más választásod.

- Kösz, Methos. Tudtam, ha vigaszra van szükségem, rád mindig számíthatok – húzza el a száját. – Nincs kedved inkább holnap gyakorolni egy kicsit? Csak, hogy formában maradjunk…

- Most néhány napig nem szeretnék kardot fogni a kezembe. De utána lehet róla szó.

- Kösz – mosolyog rám.

- Szívesen. És most aludjunk! Holnap vasárnap. Talán egy jobb nap virrad ránk, mint a mai volt.

- A próféta szóljon belőled – sóhajt Duncan, majd elhelyezkedünk az ágyban.

- Jó éjt, Duncan! Nyugodj meg, és aludj! – mondom, majd adok neki egy puszit, és hagyom, hogy a kimerültség magával ragadjon a tudattalanság sötétjébe.


	9. Chapter 9

Másnap reggel én ébredek elsőként. Még alig pirkad odakint az ég alja, a szobát még csak félhomályba borítja az odakint is épp csak ébredező világosság. Egy darabig csak fekszem a hátamon, hallgatom Mac csendes, egyenletes légzését, és csak élvezem a helyzetet. Jó érzés… ez a bolond kölyök egyre közelebb kerül hozzám, hiába nem akarom még saját magamnak sem bevallani. Be kell látnom, hogy hiába próbálom folyamatosan kordában tartani a saját érzéseimet, lassan teljesen elveszítem a kontrollt felettük. Még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy ez sérülékennyé tesz, és komoly következményekkel járhat.

Az első napsugár bekukkant az ablakon, mikor megunom a töprengést, és Mac felé fordulok. Nézem az arcát, ami most végtelenül békés, és lassan elönt a vágy, hogy megérintsem, megsimogassam, megcsókoljam… Egy darabig még visszafogom magam, mondván, hagynom kell, hogy kipihenje magát, de aztán már nem bírok a rám törő vággyal. Közelebb csúszok hozzá, és belecsókolok a nyakába. Az illata, ami ilyen közelről egészen vadító, még inkább megőrjít, így végigcsókolom a nyakát, aztán az arcát, és amikor már biztosan hallom a felgyorsult légzéséből, hogy ébren van, rátalálok a szájára is.

Összeforrunk egy gyengéd csókban, majd amikor érzem, hogy a keze lustán a hátamra csúszik, halványan elmosolyodok, és egy picit elhúzódok tőle, hogy szemügyre vegyem.

- Hm… ez aztán az ébresztés – mosolyog még mindig félálomban. – Mivel érdemeltem ki?

- Hát, nem is tudom… vasárnap van, szépen süt a nap, és egy szebb napot ígértem neked, mint a tegnapi volt. Gondoltam, ezt már az ébredéssel el kell kezdeni.

- Köszönöm! – mosolyog rám, és végre kinyitja a szemét. – Tudod, azért egy kicsit furcsa…

- Micsoda?

- Hogy ilyen is tudsz lenni. Ezt az arcodat soha nem ismertem.

- Sokan vannak ezzel így. Mondjuk, az emberiség többsége - ugratom.

- Már megint komolytalan vagy! Pedig én teljesen komolyan mondtam.

Lassan legördülök róla, elheveredek mellette, és felkönyökölök.

- Ezt csak te hozod ki belőlem. Én mindig a helyzetnek megfelelően viselkedek – tűnődök el.

- És melyik az igazi?

- Mindegyik, Duncan. Ez mind én vagyok.

- Nem könnyíted meg a dolgom – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Tudom. De… figyelmeztettelek. A lehető legnehezebb emberrel kezdtél. De lassan majd megismersz, csak adj időt magadnak.

- Egy kicsit ismerlek már, azt hiszem. És… gondolkodtam néhány dolgon.

- Éspedig? – hunyorítok rá.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy ha már… ilyen érzéki ébresztésben volt részem… talán folytathatnánk a dolgot. És…

- És?

- A többit majd meglátjuk – villant felém egy kihívó mosolyt.

- Ez igazán ígéretesnek hangzik. Bár…

- Bár mi?

- Csak elgondolkodtam valamin – somolygok.

- És elmondod, vagy bosszantasz még egy kicsit?

- Nem akarlak bosszantani – nevetem el magam. – De megijeszteni sem. Szóval, csak arra gondoltam, hogy talán szükségünk lehet valamire… mindegy – rázom meg a fejem mosolyogva. – Majd kitalálunk valamit – mondom incselkedve, majd odahajolok hozzá, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolom.

Mivel egy szál alsónadrágban aludtunk, a kezem máris akadálytalanul bebarangolhatja a testét, és egy perccel később már benne is érzem azt az elsöprő vágyat, ami engem már korábban elöntött. A csókunk szenvedélyes, és talán Duncan is felszabadultabb, mint eddig valaha. Ezt jó jelnek könyvelem el, így az agyam visszatér a korábban fontolgatott kérdésre. Jó ég, még ez is mennyivel könnyebb a halandóknak, jut eszembe, és ezen kis híján elnevetem magam. Hisz szinte kivétel nélkül mindenki tart otthon legalább egy testápoló krémet, amit végszükség esetén másra is fel lehet használni, de mivel nekünk ilyesmire nincs szükségünk, így most törhetem a fejem valami más megoldáson. És mindeközben persze figyelnem kell arra, hogy Duncan ne vehesse észre, mi jár a fejemben. Nem is veheti észre, hisz miközben az agyam egy egészen kicsi szeglete ezen a témán gondolkodik, végigcsókolom a nyakát, és érzékien eljátszadozom a fülcimpájával, miközben az ő keze a hátamon kalandozik.

Aztán hirtelen gondol egyet, és fordít a helyzetünkön, fölém kerekedik. Elégedetten és vágyakozva villan rá a szemem, amit ő egy pimasz mosollyal nyugtáz, röviden megcsókol, majd felfedezőútra indul a testemen, én pedig hagyom, kalandozzon csak, amerre akar. Időnként önkéntelenül levegő után kapok, vagy az alattunk lévő takaróba markolok, ahogy érzékenyebb pontomra tapint, hát még akkor, mikor lesimogatja rólam az egyetlen rajtam lévő ruhadarabot, és legérzékenyebb testrészemet kezdi finoman kényeztetni. Elmondhatatlan érzés a finom kezét és a forró száját érezni a férfiasságomon, kis híján elég ahhoz, hogy már most elélvezzek, de most valami más is jár a fejemben, így tudom, ki kell tartanom bármi áron.

- Duncan – nyögöm ki nagy nehezen a nevét, mire felnéz rám, én pedig megfogom a kezét, és felhúzom magamhoz egy csókra.

- Mit szeretnél? – kérdezi megszakítva a csókot, de máris a nyakamon érzem az ajkát, mintha egy pillanatig sem bírná ki, hogy nem ízlelhessen.

- Kimondhatatlanul… kívánlak! – súgom neki, és csak bízom abban, hogy úgy érti, ahogy szánom. Megőrülök a vágytól, hogy végre egészen az enyém lehessen.

Felnéz rám, halványan elmosolyodik, majd ad egy puszit.

- Elmondod, mire gondoltál az előbb?

- Csupán arra, hogy kellene valami krém… vagy olaj… vagy valami hasonló – mondom, de inkább nem ragozom tovább, ahogy egy szürke felhőt látok átsuhanni a szemén, de a következő pillanatban, mikor már majdnem feladom a dolgot, érthetetlen módon felcsillan a szeme.

- Mi az? – kérdezem gyanakodva.

- Masszázsolaj – tűnődik el összehúzott szemmel.

- Hát, ha tartasz olyat itthon – nézek rá, miközben a bennem tomboló vágy türelmetlen oroszlán módjára várja, hogy szabadon engedjem.

- Szeretnéd, hogy tartsak? – incselkedik.

- MacLeod, te most a türelmem határait feszegeted? – hunyorítok rá.

- Pont azt – neveti el magát, majd leszáll rólam, és visszasandítva rám az egyik szekrényhez sétál, és kivesz belőle egy üveget, majd visszasétál hozzám.

- Rózsaillatú – nyomja a kezembe, mikor visszajön hozzám. Mikor ezen elnevetem magam, csatlakozik hozzám, majd visszalök az ágyra, majd újra a csípőmre ül és megcsókol.

- Fájni fog? – kérdezi, de nem néz rám, inkább a nyakamat csókolja újra végig. Szorosan átölelem, és veszek egy nagy levegőt.

- Nem szeretném, hogy úgy legyen, Duncan. De nem tudom… vigyázni fogok, ígérem… de lehet, hogy még így is… fájni fog egy kicsit. Még mindig félsz?

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét.

- Biztos?

- Igen – néz fel végre, és eltökéltséget látok a szemében, amire már nem tudok mit mondani.

Ezúttal egy ravasz mozdulattal én kerekedek felülre, de csak gyengéden csókolom meg, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét erről a kis kitérőről. Csak fokozatosan akarom visszasodorni a szenvedélybe, ezzel is mintegy elnyújtva azt a csodát, amit a szeretkezésünk jelent.

Később végigcsókolom a testét, lefejtem róla az alsóját, és ezután az egyik kezemmel észrevétlenül megkeresem a takarón hagyott üvegcsét, és letekerem a tetejét, és egy keveset öntök a tenyerembe, majd leteszem a padlóra. Ahogy megérzem az illatát, újra elmosolyodom, de aztán Duncan forrón lüktető férfiassága visszaköveteli a figyelmem. Simogatni kezdem, majd érzékien végigcsókolom, végül a számba véve kezdem kényeztetni.

Mikor úgy érzem, a gyönyör kellőképpen eltereli a figyelmét, a másik kezem a bejárata fele kalandozik. Megnedvesítem az olajjal, majd az egyik ujjamat finoman belécsúsztatom. Egy pillanatra megdermed, de ahogy végignyalom a férfiasságát, inkább újra felnyög a gyönyörtől.

Hamarosan a másik ujjam is csatlakozik az elsőhöz, de mielőtt még felszisszenhetne tőle, megtalálom a legérzékenyebb pontját, és a váratlan gyönyörtől inkább a lepedőbe markol. Tudom, ha továbbra is kétfelől kényeztetem, nem fog kitartani, így a számat kivonom a ténykedésből, és csak nézem a gyönyört az arcán.

Mikor úgy érzem, kellőképpen előkészítettem, óvatosan kihúzom az ujjam, majd felemelkedek hozzá, és megcsókolom.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy szeretnéd?

- Igen – bólint rá, mire eddig elképzelhetetlen intenzitással söpör végig rajtam a vágy, de még van annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy újra az olajos flaskáért nyúlok, és egy kis adagot a két tenyerem között felmelegítve a férfiasságomra kenek belőle. Végül, a tekintetemmel fogva tartva az övét, óvatosan beléhatolok. Félúton le kell hunynom a szemem a rám törő gyönyörtől. Elmondhatatlan érzés, ahogy szűken és forrón körülölel. Aztán, ahogy kinyitom a szemem, tudatosodik bennem, hogy ő valószínűleg nem azt a gyönyört érzi, amit én. Odahajolok hozzá, és megcirógatom az arcát.

- Nagyon fáj?

- A nagyon fájról más elképzeléseim vannak – súgja még mindig lehunyt szemmel.

- Duncan – mondom rosszallóan, de szorosan magához ölel, nem enged visszahúzódni. Sóhajtok, és ezúttal is megadom magam neki. Megcsókolom, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét a kellemetlenségről, és csak végtelenül lassan mozdulok, hogy sikerüljön újra megtalálnom benne azt a pontot, ami olyan gyönyört szerzett neki korábban.

Mikor végül sikerül, felnyög, és tudom, hogy most már a kéj, amit érez, erősebb annál a feszítő, kényelmetlen érzésnél, amit az előbb még okoztam neki.

Amikor már ő is élvezi a dolgot, felnézek rá, és a ragyogó pillantásával találkozik a tekintetem, ami arra ösztönöz, hogy finoman gyorsíthatok a tempón. Ahogy bennem is fokozódik a gyönyör szintje, újra lehunyom a szemem, és a külvilág már bekorlátozódik az érzéseimre. Érzem, hogy ő is közel van a beteljesüléshez, és ahogy a csípőm köré fonja a lábait, hogy még közelebb húzzon magához, érzem, hogy végem van, és fél perccel később vakító fénnyel szétrobban bennem a gyönyör, és eljutok a csúcsra. Érzem, hogy alig néhány másodperccel később Duncan is követ, de aztán azt hiszem, néhány pillanatra minden kapcsolatot elveszítek a külvilággal, hogy utána kimerülten zuhanjak Duncan vállára.

Néhány másodperccel később felemelem a fejem, és gyengéden megcsókolom, aztán megcirógatom az arcát. Óvatosan visszahúzódok, aztán elheveredek mellette.

- Methos… - néz rám erőtlenül - ez… elmondhatatlanul… csodálatos volt.

Halványan elmosolyodok, még nincs erőm többre, majd megcirógatom az arcát. – Sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam. Nem akartam. Óvatosabbnak kellett volna lennem.

- Semmi baj – csókol bele a tenyerembe. – Nem volt… fájdalom… csak egy picit rossz volt. De kárpótoltál érte. Csodálatos volt.

- Nekem is – szorítom magamhoz egy pillanatra.

- Methos… - kezd bele valamibe, de amikor nem folytatja, finoman eltolom magamtól, hogy a szemébe nézhessek.

- Mondd, Duncan!

Néhány másodpercig még néz rám, de aztán összeszedi a bátorságát.

- Szeretlek! – súgja. Egy pillanatig még állom a pillantását, de aztán csak egy halvány mosollyal lesütöm a szemem. – Nem kell elhinned… és nem is kell viszonoznod. Csak akartam, hogy tudd.

- Elhiszem – sóhajtok. – De most le kellene tusolnunk.

- Semmi kedvem most megmozdulni – mondja nyűgösen.

- Pedig jobban tennéd.

- Miért is?

- Mondjuk… mert halálra csikizlek – ugratom, és megcsikizem, mire nevetve elhúzódik.

- Jól van, megadom magam – ugrik ki az ágyból, majd felém nyújtja a kezét.

- És mivel töltjük a mai napot? – néz rám Duncan miközben beállunk a víz alá.

- Hát, először is ehetnénk valamit. Aztán, lehet, hogy haza kéne mennem átöltözni. Ez a cucc, amiben eljöttem idáig… megérett a kidobásra.

- Áthozhatnál néhány holmit hozzám. Ruhákat, meg néhány apróságot. Igazán elfér – ajánlja, mire hunyorítva nézek rá.

- Ezt most nem úgy értettem… - jön zavarba -, hogy…

Erre még kihívóbban nézek rá, csak hogy fokozzam a dadogását.

- Persze, nem mintha ellenemre lenne… hogy… szóval… csak azt akartam mondani, hogy igazán tarthatnál nálam néhány váltás ruhát az ilyen esetekre.

- Nem túl sűrűn szeretnék ilyen állapotban beállítani – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Tudom, nem is azért. Csak… ha itt alszol nálam… akkor nem kellene még munka előtt hazarohannod átöltözni.

- Erre még alszom egyet.

- Persze – mosolyog rám kicsit megnyugodva, majd odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol. Ahogy elhúzódik tőlem, elzárja a vizet, és egy nagy sóhajjal kilép a zuhanytálcából. – Gyere, készítsünk valami ebédet.

- Te vagy a konyhatündér, MacLeod, ezt a megtisztelő lehetőséget meghagyom neked – mondom, miközben megtörölközöm.

- Te is jól főzöl, volt már szerencsém tapasztalni.

- Persze. Csak az általam kedvelt hozzávalók jó része már nem is létezik. És amúgy is… a kisujjamat se mozdítom, míg valaki megcsinálja helyettem.

- Undok vagy.

- Ezt már mondtad – sóhajtok lazán, mire elneveti magát, és kilépünk a fürdőből.

Gyorsan magunkra kapunk valami ruhát, Mac ad nekem egy pólót, és kivonulunk a konyhába.

- Este átjössz velem Joe-hoz? – néz rám Mac, miután felméri a készleteit, és nekiáll a főzésnek.

- Akkor ott találkozunk – bólintok rá.

- Rendben – örül meg az engedékenységemnek, és mosolyogva keverget valamit egy lábosban, de aztán elkomolyodik. – Beszélhetünk a tegnap estéről?

- Már többet beszéltünk róla, mint amennyit kellett volna – komorodom el én is. – Rosszkor voltam rossz helyen, ennyi történt. Ezért volt jó, míg figyelő voltam, hozzáfértem az adatbázishoz. Mindig tudtam, van-e a közelemben olyan, akit el kell kerülnöm.

- De már nem vagy figyelő. Jobban kell vigyáznod magadra. Bármikor felbukkanhat valaki a semmiből.

- Tudom – sóhajtok fel, majd felállok, odasétálok hozzá, és hátulról átölelem. – De ezt már megígértem.

- Igen. Csak tudod, ismerlek – sandít hátra rám. – És ismerem az ígéreteidet is.

- MacLeod, szerinted itt lennék ennyi ideje, ha nem tudnék vigyázni magamra? Ne aggódj folyton!

- Jól van, jól van – csóválja meg a fejét, majd, hogy mindkettőnk figyelmét elterelje, belevon a munkába. Ketten persze jóval gyorsabban haladunk, ha délre nem is, de egy óra után valamivel kész az ebédünk.

Miközben eszünk, arról faggat, hogy sikerült a srácok tegnapi zh-ja, gondolom, ezzel a saját figyelmét szeretné elterelni az aggodalmairól. Jót kuncog néhány abszurd irományon, amit felidézek neki, miközben félig komolyan, félig tréfásan hálát adunk az égnek, hogy ezek közül egy sem történt meg.

Ebéd után elköszönök tőle, bár nem túl lelkes az ötletért, de azért elenged. Hazasétálok, és bár semmi konkrét tervem nincs délutánra, otthon mindig el tudom pepecselni az időt valamivel.

Este nyolc körül nekiállok készülődni, gyorsan letusolok, felöltözöm, aztán elindulok a bárba. Mikor belépek, Mac már ott van, találkozik a tekintetünk egy pillanatra, de mikor megbizonyosodik róla, hogy én vagyok, lesüti a szemét. Nem túlságosan tetszik ez a reakció, de mielőtt ezen kezdenék gondolkodni, a bárpulthoz lépek, és kérek egy sört. Csak ez után sétálok Mac asztalához.

- Minden rendben? – ülök le mellé.

- Persze – vágja rá túlságosan is gyorsan, és egy kétes értékű mosolyt erőltet az arcára.

- MacLeod… néhány órára hagytalak csak magadra. Ezt még egy tíz éves gyerekkel is meg lehet csinálni. De te most olyan képet vágsz, mint akinek elvitte a tyúk a kenyerét.

Még egy kicsit csóválja a fejét, majd sóhajt. – Menjünk, sétáljunk egyet!

- Azért a sörömet megihatom?

- Felőlem – von vállat.

Belekortyolok a sörbe, de már nem sok kedvem van hozzá. A pohár felett vizslatom Macet, de fogalmam sincs, mi zaklathatta fel ennyire. Ő, a kiscserkész, csak akkor ilyen elutasító a barátaival, ha belülről mardossa valami. Megcsóválom a fejem, leteszem a poharat, és sóhajtok.

- Gyere, menjünk!

Feláll ő is, odaint Joe-nak, és kisétálunk a bárból. Sóhajtva lépek mellé, de még egy percig nem zaklatom. Akarok hagyni neki egy kis időt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, ha már egyszer az egész délután nem volt neki elég. Közel vagyunk a folyóparthoz, alig néhány utcányira, öntudatlanul is arra vesszük az irányt.

- Elmondod, mi történt? – kérdezem néhány perccel később.

- El – hajtja le a fejét. – De utálni fogsz érte.

- Nem, Duncan – rázom meg a fejem. – Már a múltkor megmondtam… bármit teszel, nem foglak utálni.

- Amanda felhívott délután.

Nem igazán lepődöm meg a bejelentésén, számítottam arra, hogy előbb vagy utóbb történik valami, ami szétzúzza az idillt, és nagy volt rá az esély, hogy ez a valami Amanda lesz. Ettől függetlenül egyáltalán nem jó érzés.

- Visszajön? – kérdezem sóhajtva.

- Nem, nem hinném – rázza meg a fejét, de még mindig nem néz rám. – Jól érzi magát Bostonban, és amúgy is… sosem szerette Párizsban a telet.

- Aha – bólintottam rá minden meggyőződés nélkül. – Nagyon megülte a lelked – sandítok rá, és mivel kiértünk a partra, a betonkerítésre támaszkodom.

- Csak…

- Rájöttél, hogy szereted őt.

- Igen, de…

- Nincs de, Duncan – fordulok felé.

- De igen van. Itt vagy nekem te – néz a szemembe.

- Hát persze – cirógatom meg az arcát. – Ezért bizonytalanodtál el, mi?

- Nem bizonytalanodtam el. Csak… nem tudtam, mit mondjak neki…

- Szégyelled? – kérdezem szelíden.

- Nem! Nem miattad. Csak… tudod, milyen Amanda.

- Igen, tudom. Féltem is a fejem – bólintok rá.

- Nem bántana.

- Hát persze. Elcsábítom az évszázadok óta csak neki fenntartott pasit, ő pedig mosolyogva odébbáll.

- Nem csak vele voltam az évszázadok alatt. És sosem szólt bele az életembe. Ha jött, és épp egyedül voltam, maradt egy kicsit, ha nem, továbbállt.

- Ezúttal nem biztos, hogy ilyen elnéző lenne. Több okból sem.

- Éspedig?

- Megbocsáss, de most megint undok és érzéketlen leszek. Sőt… kegyetlen.

- Muszáj? – húzza el a száját.

- Nem – vonok vállat, és visszafordulok a folyó felé.

- Mondd, ha már belekezdtél – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Ha Amanda felbukkan, és téged egy halandó mellett talál, persze, hogy egy elnéző mosollyal továbbáll. Hisz tudja, hogy néhány év, és újra szabaddá válik a terep a számára.

- Ne mondd ezt! Ez nagyon… csúnyán hangzik – néz rám döbbenten.

- Ez az igazság, MacLeod, bármennyire nem akarjuk bevallani magunknak. Nekünk van időnk kivárni a sorunkat. Húsz, negyven, hatvan év… mit számít? Ez csak idő. De jelen esetben kissé más a helyzet. Nem beszélve arról, hogy nem biztos, hogy egy férfit megtűrne melletted. Főleg engem. Engem ki nem állhat. Főleg, mióta le akartam nyúlni a kristályát.

- Megérti, miért lett volna szükséged rá.

- Biztosan – csóválom meg a fejem. – De tulajdonképpen nem is róla kellene beszélnünk, hanem rólad.

- Methos… amit reggel mondtam, komolyan gondoltam. Szeretlek!

- Igen, tudom.

- Nem hiszel nekem – fordul felém.

- De igen – biztosítom. – Csak látom, mennyire felzaklatott Amanda felbukkanása. És… nem szeretnék közétek állni. Nem szeretném, még átmenetileg sem… szétzúzni a kapcsolatotokat.

- De nekem most rád van szükségem – lép közelebb hozzám, hogy a vállunk összeér, ahogy a kőpárkányra támaszkodunk.

- És vajon meddig?

- Nem tudom, Methos… nem vagyok jós! Nem tudom, mi lesz holnap, a jövő hónapban, vagy száz év múlva. Csak azt tudom, amit most érzek. Én megértem… hogy ezt így kockázatosnak érzed… de… te szoktad mindig mondani, hogy a nagy szavak nem érnek semmit. Hogy sosincs mögöttük tartalom. Én nem akarok… ilyen semmit sem jelentő nagy szavakat a nyakadba akasztani… de nem akarlak elveszíteni. És most… gyere, menjünk haza!

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez most jó ötlet – rázom meg a fejem.

- Methos, kérlek! Azt mondtad, nem olyan könnyű tőled megszabadulni… erre fel ilyen könnyen megfutamodsz?

Nem érzem fairnek a kérdést, és gyanítom, hogy ez az arcomra van írva, miközben rápillantok, mert lehajtja a fejét.

- Ne haragudj! De… ne adjuk fel ilyen könnyen!

- Duncan… nekem semmi kedvem… versenyezni… te pedig… csak szétszakadnál köztünk. A te lelkednek egy stabil, biztos háttér kell, nem pedig az, hogy két malomkő között őrlődj! Még mindig ezt a… köztünk lévő… kapcsolatot lenne könnyebb lezárnod – mondom lehajtott fejjel. Fáj, hogy ki kell mondanom ezeket a szavakat, de így tisztességes.

- Még mindig nem érted? – karolja át a vállam. – Nem akarom lezárni. És… ha meg mersz szökni… én megkereslek… a világ végén is.

- Le se tagadhatnád, hogy MacLeod vagy – rázom meg a fejem. - Csak Connor még azt is hozzátette, hogy a fejemet veszi.

- Én ilyet nem mondok. Ez azt jelenti, hogy szeretlek, nem igaz? – ugrat egy halvány mosollyal. – És most gyere!

Egy nagy sóhajjal ellököm magam a párkánytól, ahogy ő is, így szembe találjuk magunkat egymással.

- Duncan… ígérj meg nekem valamit! Ha a szíved mélyén mégis úgy érzed… hogy Amandát szeretnéd…

- Methos – csóválja meg a fejét, de én nem zavartatom magam.

- Kérlek, mondd meg őszintén! Most, a jövő héten… vagy száz év múlva. Nem akarom, hogy hazudoznunk kelljen egymásnak.

- Én eddig sem hazudtam – mondja egy pillanatra dacosan, majd felém nyújtja a kezét. – Nálam alszol?

- Alszok? Majd meglátjuk. Menjünk – csóválom meg a fejem, miközben megfogom a kezét.

- Most sem haragszol? – néz rám bűntudatosan.

- Nem, csak…

- Várakozó állásponton vagy, tudom.

- Valahogy úgy.

- Sosem fogsz megbízni bennem – csóválja meg a fejét.

- De egyszer majd igen – húzom közelebb, és átkarolom a vállát. – De még homályos előttem a jövő – mondom, és a továbbiakban némán sétálunk el a bárkáig.

Nem vagyok beszédes kedvemben, és ezt ő is érzi, így elsuhan fürödni, majd ahogy végez, én is.

- Ne gyötörd magad, kérlek! – ölel át, ahogy bebújok mellé az ágyba. – El se kellett volna mondanom – csóválja meg a fejét.

- És az tisztességes lenne? Méltó a mestereidhez?

- Nem – sóhajt. – De nem akartam elrontani az esténket. Olyan szépen indult ez a nap. Olyannak is kellett volna maradnia.

- A sorsot nem tudod befolyásolni, Duncan. Majd megtanulod – mondom, mire elneveti magát. – Mi az?

- Connor mondta mindig ezt. Majd megtanulod… Az emberek változnak, Duncan, majd megtanulod. Nem bízhatsz meg mindig mindenkiben, Duncan, majd megtanulod.

- Connor jó mestered volt – szorítom magamhoz egy pillanatra.

- Tudom. Nagyon nagy szerencsém volt vele.

- Igen, az – bólintok rá. – Próbáljunk meg aludni.

- Tudsz?

- Majd kiderül – mondom, és adok neki egy puszit. Elhelyezkedünk, és bár próbálok tényleg aludni, tudom, hogy nem sok esélyem van.

Mac egy idő után tényleg elalszik, de a lassú, mély légzése, ami reggel még olyan megnyugtatón hatott rám, most nem bír ellazítani, továbbra is Amandán jár a fejem. Hiába állítja Mac, hogy nem jön vissza… egyszer visszajön. Egyszer Párizsban is véget ér a tél, eljön az új tavasz, és elhozza magával Amandát. És akkor mi lesz? És egyébként is. Amanda évszázadok óta együtt van Duncannel, még akkor is, ha időről időre másfele sodorta őket a végzet, akkor is, ha közben volt kapcsolatuk mással, mindig összetalálkoztak újra. Igaz, Amandának általában akkor jut eszébe Duncan, mikor bajban van, de akkor is… szeretik egymást, ez tagadhatatlan. De lassan az is tagadhatatlanná válik, hogy én is beleszerettem Duncanbe, akár akarom, akár nem. Pont ezért bánt ennyire ez az egész dolog. Ha csak egy kósza flört lenne, nem zavarna a gondolat, hogy Amanda felbukkan. Akkor csak továbbállnék, és kész. De ha már egyszer ilyen bolond voltam, és elkövettem ezt a helyrehozhatatlan hibát… akkor összetörne még az én érzéketlennek hitt szívem is, ha csak úgy félre lennék állítva.

Valahol messze hajnali egyet üt egy templomtorony harangja, mikor megunom ezt a gyötrődést. Adok egy puszit Duncan homlokára, mire felnyög és kelletlenül megmoccan.

- Duncan, én most szeretnék elmenni. Gondolkodnom kell egy kicsit. Egyedül. Nyugodtan.

Felemeli a fejét, a tekintete már éber, ahogy rám néz.

- Ne, Methos, kérlek ne!

- Holnap visszajövök – cirógatom meg az arcát. – Ígérem – teszem hozzá, mikor látom, hogy nem hisz nekem.

Látom a zavarodottságot a szemében, de végül elenged. Gyorsan felöltözöm, és kisurranok az ajtón, de még akkor is érzem a szomorú pillantását a hátamban, mikor a hajóról a partra lépek.


	10. Chapter 10

Tudom, hiába mennék haza, ott sem lennék képes aludni abban a lelkiállapotban, amiben vagyok. Inkább úgy döntök, sétálok egyet a parton, hagyom, hogy az éjszakai hűvös szél megpróbálja kimosni a fejemből a gondolatokat. Persze ez elve kudarcra ítélt kísérlet, hisz ezek a gondolatok belém kapaszkodtak, mint bogáncs a kutya bundájába, és nehéz lesz megszabadulnom tőlük.

Nem tudom, mit kellene tennem, rengeteg okból. Olyan sok bizonytalan tényező van ebben az átkozott helyzetben. És Duncannek igaza van. Nem tudok bízni benne, még nem. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ami most ott ragyog a szemében, az nem csak egy fellángolás, nem csak az ismeretlen, az újdonság varázsa által fűtött lelkesedés, amit a megszokás, az egymást követő végtelen hétköznapok majd néhány hónap alatt szürkévé, érdektelenné változtatnak a számára. Vagy akár a barátaitól kapott negatív visszhang kínossá, kellemetlenné. Hisz eddig még csak a pozitív oldalát volt lehetősége megízlelni a kapcsolatunknak, de tudom, és neki is tudnia kellene, hogy nem csak az van neki. Majd amikor szembe kell néznie a barátai véleményével, rájön, hogy ez a kapcsolat áldozatokat követelhet, és álmatlan éjszakákat is okozhat neki.

És hát persze itt van Amanda…

Mikor idáig jutok a gondolataimban, találok egy lépcsőt, ami levezet egészen a vízhez. Lesétálok rajta, és bár a késő őszi éjszaka meglehetősen hideg a vízparton, letelepszem, egészen közel a vízhez. Mi úgysem tudunk megfázni, az a kellemetlenség pedig, amit a hideg érzete okoz, legalább segít ébren maradnom, és gondolkodnom. Néhány percig csak nézem az előttem hömpölygő szurokfekete vizet, és mintha még nem lenne elég bajom, a tenger felé igyekvő Szajnáról megint ő jut eszembe. Ő, Darius, akire nem gondoltam már lassan két hete. Mit tegyek, barátom? – kérdezem összeszorult szívvel, de ugyan milyen tanácsot adhatna azon kívül, amit olyan sokszor elmondott életében? Kövesd a szíved, és legyen hited. Hit… hát persze. Jó is lenne hinni valamiben. Istenben, ahogy ő tette… vagy akár csak az emberben… a jövőben… Duncanben. Vagy abban, hogy Amanda is talál magának valaki mást, akivel legalább az elkövetkező hatvan évben lefoglalja magát. De ezek mind ábrándképek, amiket nem kellene kergetnem, inkább megmaradni a realitások talaján.

A realitás pedig az, hogy Amanda szelleme itt kísért, még akkor is, ha a valóságban sok száz kilométerre van innen. A lehetőség, hogy felbukkan, nagyon is valószerű. És a reakciója, ha engem Duncan mellett talál, kiszámíthatatlan. Illetve dehogyis kiszámíthatatlan. Nagyon is kiszámítható. Azonnal nekem esne. És hát az átkozott szabály akkor is szabály lenne, nem utasíthatnék el egy kihívást. Abból pedig csak rosszul jöhet ki mindenki. Én biztosan. Hisz vagy belehalok, amihez nagyon nem fűlik a fogam, vagy megölöm Amandát, aminek egyértelmű következménye, hogy szembe találom magam Duncannal. Ezt szintén nem nagyon szeretném, pedig ő, amilyen forrófejű, meg sem gondolná, mit csinál. Vagy legalábbis nem időben.

Ezek a lehetőségek nem töltenek el kitörő lelkesedéssel, és bár Duncan megtiltotta, hogy lelépjek, bevallom, megfordul a fejemben. Mindig is ez volt a legegyszerűbb megoldás lezárni egy kínos szituációt. Még akkor is, ha valójában nem jelent megoldást. Viszont amilyen bolond vagyok, komolyan veszem, amit Duncan kért tőlem. Bosszúsan sóhajtok, és megállapítom magamban, hogy a szentimentalizmusom még a fejembe kerülhet.

Megcsóválom a fejem, és újra Dariusra gondolok. Ez azonban most nem az a felzaklató érzés, mint néhány héttel korábban volt, inkább az a belőle áradó megingathatatlan belső béke önt el. Mindig azt mondta, bízz Istenben, és minden jóra fordul. Bárcsak így lenne… Bárcsak itt lehetne még velem, és megbeszélhetném vele ezt a lehetetlen helyzetet. Ő biztos tudná, mi lenne a helyes. Ő mindig annyira tisztán látta maga előtt az utat, és másnak is segített megvilágítani, aki a segítségét kérte. De már senkinek nem segíthet, csak az emlékével. Erről eszembe jut egy néhány száz évvel korábbi találkozásunk…

Akkor éppen egy kis, Dél-Franciaországi városkában volt plébános, én pedig a Byronnal és csapatával töltött néhány kaotikus év emléke elől menekülve próbáltam némi megnyugvást keresni a vidéki csendben. Abszolút véletlenül futottunk össze, de ő mindig akkor bukkant fel az életemben, mikor leginkább szükségem volt rá. Akkor is feltártam neki mindent, ami a lelkemet nyomta, türelmesen végighallgatott, mintha csak gyóntam volna neki. És tudtam, hogy úgy is őrzi a titkaimat, mintha esetemben is kötné a gyónási titok kötelezettsége. Egy átbeszélgetett délután után kikísért a templomból, hogy legyen még ideje felkészülni az esti misére. Átkarolta a vállam, és nagyot sóhajtott.

- Tudod, Methos… legtöbbször a jövőtől való félelem az, ami gúzsba köti a kezünket… és a lelkünket. De ez a jövő Isten kezében van, és ez a jövő jó. Egészen addig, amíg mi, gyarló, egyszerű emberek nem próbálunk meg belekontárkodni. Ezzel rontunk el mindig mindent.

- Vagyis minden úgyis eleve el van rendelve?

- Dehogy. Szabad akaratunk van Isten tökéletes terveit elrontani – nevette el magát. – Csak miután ezt megtesszük, a legtöbb ember Istennek tesz szemrehányást, ahelyett, hogy elgondolkodna, mit tett hozzá ő maga.

- Szóval, akkor nincs más dolgunk, mint hagyni, hogy minden menjen a maga útján?

- Hát, valahogy úgy – mosolygott tovább. – A jövő… ijesztő lehet… de ha… megvizsgáljuk a miérteket… mérlegre tesszük a lehetőségeinket… ha a szívünkkel gondolkodunk… megláthatjuk Isten valódi szándékait.

- Ez csak a te kiváltságod, barátom.

- Nem, Methos… ezt hinni ugyanolyan hiba, mint azt hinni, hogy mi jobban tudjuk, mi a jó nekünk, mint Isten. Mi nem látjuk előre… a tetteink… valódi következményeit. De ha hiszünk abban, hogy a jövő csak jót hozhat nekünk, Isten segít valóra váltani az álmainkat.

- Ha összecsengenek az ő terveivel – nézek rá egy kihívó pillantással.

- Ha az álmainkat a szeretet szövi át, akkor összecsengenek az ő terveivel.

- Bárcsak többen gondolkodnának így, barátom – szorítottam meg a vállát.

- Eljön majd az idő, meglátod, Methos! – ígérte, és ahogy a hangja lassan a múlt ködébe veszik, csak figyelem, ahogy a hajnali fényben egy korai szállítóhajó eldöcög előttem.

Eltűnődöm Darius szavain, de túl sokat nem segítenek. Hisz fogalmam sincs, melyik választásommal kontárkodom bele Isten tökéletes terveibe. Azzal, ha Duncan mellett maradok, vagy azzal, ha elhagyom őt? Vajon milyen tervei vannak velünk Istennek? Én bármennyire fürkészem a szándékait, nem fedi fel őket előttem. Lehet, hogy igazam volt, és csak Darius kiváltsága volt kifürkészni a jövőt. Én… magamra vagyok utalva, ahogy mindig is az idők folyamán. De talán… azzal tényleg nem teszek rosszat, ha hagyom, hogy a dolgok menjenek a maguk útján.

Lassan felkel a nap, a folyón is beindul az élet. Hetet üt a közeli templom harangja, mikor felkapom a fejem, megérezve, hogy valaki közeledik. Nem nézek fel, gyanítom Mac talált rám, ahogy aznap reggel is, mikor alig néhány nappal korábban ugyanígy ki voltam akadva. Úgy látszik, ebből hagyományt csinálunk. Érzem, hogy már nagyon közel van, de nekem semmi kedvem felnézni, és úgy alapjáraton semmi kedvem most beszélgetni. Hallgatom a lépteit, ahogy lesétál a lépcsőn, majd két fokkal feljebb letelepszik. Egy percig még hallgatunk, de aztán megtöri a csendet.

- Felhívtam Amandát.

Felemelem a fejem, de nem nézek hátra rá. – Nem kellett volna felébresztened.

- Mikor eljöttél tőlem, odaát még csak késő este volt. És ő nem az a korán fekvő típus.

Mikor erre nem reagálok, vesz egy nagy levegőt, és folytatja.

- Elmondtam neki néhány dolgot – mondja, majd egy pillanatra elhallgat, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. – Elmondtam neki… hogy van valakim… egy pasim – mondja, és hallom a hangján, hogy halványan, de azért mosolyog.

- És készül már leszedni a fejem? – kérdezem sóhajtva.

- Azt nem… mondtam el neki… hogy te. Nem… nem akartam, hogy esetleg tényleg… neked essen. Igazából… tényleg képes lenne rá.

Ez elég kettős érzéseket kelt bennem, de csak egy sóhajba sűrítem az érzést.

- Methos, én nem szégyellem, hogy veled vagyok. Csak… praktikusabbnak gondoltam, ha nem tudja… egyelőre. De így legalább… biztos békén hagy minket egy jó darabig.

- És… biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod?

- Igen.

Megrázom a fejem, bár a határozott hangjának hitelt kellene már adnom, főleg az után, hogy úgy-ahogy, de lerendezte ezt az Amanda-problémát.

- Methos… figyelj rám! - teszi finoman a vállamra a kezét. - Én tényleg szeretem Amandát. Az idők során mindig is szerettem. Sokszor utáltam, sokszor meg tudtam volna fojtani, de mindig szerettem. De téged is szeretlek. És most veled akarok lenni. Te vagy… a fontosabb. Elhiszed?

- Igen, elhiszem. És nem baj… ha szereted - sóhajtok.

- Tényleg? – kérdezi meglepődve.

- Tényleg – bólintok, és végre megfordulok, és a szemébe nézek. - Volt egy életed előttem… nekem is. Beletartoztak emberek… akiket szerettünk… és még mindig szeretünk. Ettől még szerethetjük egymást. És köszönöm… hogy őszintén elmondtad.

Kell neki néhány másodperc, míg átgondolja a szavaimat, aztán teljesen meghatódva ad egy puszit.

- Muszáj volt. Szeretlek!

Megcsóválom a fejem, és egy sóhajjal megadom magam.

- Én is szeretlek, Duncan! – mondom neki, és egy pillanatra megcirógatom a kezét. Aztán ahogy újra megkondul a harang valahol a folyó túlpartján, fáradtan felsóhajtok. – Mennem kell dolgozni.

- Methos, egyetlen percet sem aludtál az éjjel. Menj vissza a hajóra, és pihenj! Vagy… hazaviszlek.

- Figyelj, MacLeod! – nevetem el magam. – Lehet, hogy te egy személyben vagy főnök és beosztott, de nekem van főnököm. Nem is egy. És nagyon nem vennék jó néven, ha a diákok potyára mennének be az óráimra.

- El fogsz aludni előadás közben.

- Hát, majd valami izgalmas témát választok. Valami véres csatajelenetet, ami ébren tart.

- Fene a gusztusodat – mosolyodik el Duncan is. – Amúgy… egyszer szívesen meghallgatnálak.

- Bármikor bejöhetsz. Csak ma ne – forgatom meg a szemem. – Két összefüggő mondatot nem leszek képes kinyögni. A mai nap anyagát nem fogom majd számon kérni rajtuk, az biztos.

- Majd egyszer megleplek, és beállítok az órádra. De… csak egy percre gyere vissza velem!

- Duncan, ha ágyat látok… akár csak messziről is… hat lóval sem vontat be senki az egyetemre. Este találkozunk, rendben?

- Jobb kedved lesz este?

- Nem, nem hiszem. Majd reggelre, ha kipihenem magam.

- Jól van, rendben. Érted menjek munka után?

- Hazamegyek a kocsimért – tűnődöm el. – Nem kell miattam futkosnod.

- Methos… az rendben van, hogy ha te összetöröd magad, nem lesz komolyabb bajod. De vannak nálad sérülékenyebb emberek is az utakon – ugrat félig komolyan Duncan. - Gondolj rájuk is!

- Jól van, jól… értem jöhetsz… Hatig van órám, igyekszem nem ráhúzni.

- Remek. Akkor este találkozunk! – mondja immár tényleg mosolyogva, de azért némi tűnődést is látok a szemében.

Körülnézek, és mivel úgy látom, hogy viszonylag védve vagyunk a fürkésző szemektől, megcirógatom az arcát, és magamhoz húzom egy gyors puszira.

- És most menj, mielőtt valaki meglát minket – kuncogok, ahogy halványan elpirul, de végül engedelmeskedik. Felsétál a lépcsőn, és visszaindul a hajó felé.

Még néhány percig tűnődve ülök a lépcsőn. Az jár a fejemben, tényleg megfogadom Darius tanácsát, és hagyom, hogy a dolgok tényleg folyjanak a saját medrükben, úgy, ahogy ők akarják. Végül egy viszonylag megkönnyebbült sóhajjal felállok, és úgy döntök, hogy mielőtt még bemennék az egyetemre, gyorsan hazaugrom, és jó forró vízzel letusolok, ha már egyszer egész éjszaka fagyoskodtam.

~~ o ~~

A napom szörnyen lassan telik, Duncannek igaza volt, sokszor nem sok választ el attól, hogy elaludjak előadás közben.

A hatos előadásomat kivételesen tényleg sikerül időben befejeznem, de mikor visszamegyek az irodámba, hogy lepakoljam a cuccomat, már nem merek leülni az asztalomhoz, mert félek, hogy ott elalszom, és akkor Duncan várhat rám reggelig. Inkább gyorsan bezárom az ajtómat, és kisietek az épületből.

Duncan a parkolóban már vár, így gyorsan bepattanok mellé.

- Hozzám? – néz rám, miután üdvözöltük egymást, és beindította a kocsit.

- Te vagy a sofőr, MacLeod, oda megyek, ahova viszel. Tulajdonképpen mindegy, csak egy talpalatnyi vízszintes felület legyen, ahova lefekhetek.

- Jól van, megyünk már – csóválja meg a fejét. – Látom, morgós kedvedben vagy.

- Álmos kedvemben vagyok – javítom ki, mire elhúzza a száját. Hogy megbékítsem, inkább másfele terelem a szót. – Milyen napod volt?

- Tűrhető. Bár én sem sokkal többet aludtam, mint te. Össze is kaptam egy vevővel, aki próbált palira venni, és rám sózni valami ócskaságot egy fél vagyonért. Két utcával arrébb valami kontárműhelyben összekovácsoltatta, és volt képe azt mondani, hogy több, mint háromszáz éves… - csóválta meg a fejét még mindig bosszúsan.

- És még én vagyok morgós kedvemben – nevettem el magam, miközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedve az ülésen keményen küzdöttem a rám törő álomkór ellen.

Amikor azonban Duncan leállítja a kocsiját a parkolóban, egyszerre kapjuk fel a fejünket, és nézünk össze. Van itt rajtunk kívül még valaki. Ez most úgy hiányzott nekem, mint púp a hátamra.

- Lépjünk le – nézek Duncanre. – Menjünk át hozzám.

- Ez az egyszerűbb megoldás, mi? – sandít rám Duncan. – De lehet, hogy holnap is itt lesz, és holnapután is. És nekem egyszer haza kell mennem – mondja, és kiszáll a kocsiból.

- Hát, akkor ez a kérdés eldöntetett – sóhajtok, és utána megyek. A partra vezető lépcsőn már egymás mellett sétálunk le, és óvatosan fürkésszük a környéket, miközben a kezünk a kardunk markolatára fonódik.

Mikor a közeli híd pillérjének az árnyékából a múltkori szőke tacskót látom kibontakozni, elönt a harci méreg.

- Azt hittem, érthetően megmondtam neked, kölyök, hogy takarodj a városból! – mordulok rá.

- A kihívásom nem neked szól – veti oda.

- Hát persze. Tudod, hogy ellenem semmi esélyed.

- Nem érdekel a véleményed. Állj félre az utamból!

- Hát ennyit ér az ígéreted? A középkorban ezért felnégyeltek volna. Örülj, hogy akkor még nem éltél. Az esküszegőket halállal büntették. Két ló közé kötötték, és széttépték. Ha a fejednél szakadtál, az szívás volt.

Tudom, kissé morbid vagyok, és Mac mellettem megforgatja a szemét, de nem érdekel. A srác ezen megint megdöbben egy kicsit, mármint, hogy én már akkor itt voltam, és tanúja voltam ezeknek a dolgoknak, de aztán erőt vesz magán.

- Mondtam, hogy nem érdekel a véleményed! Félre az utamból!

Már nyitottam volna a számat, hogy elküldjem a fenébe, de Duncan a vállamra teszi a kezét.

- Adam… bízd rám!

Ránézek egy pillanatra, és eltűnődöm. Nem tudom, mi sugallta neki, hogy így szólítson, de hálás vagyok érte. Ugyanakkor aggódom is Duncanért. Tudom, hogy jó, piszokul jó, de mégis… féltem. Ennek ellenére elém lép.

- Szóval te szúrtad el az estémet a múltkor – mondja a srácnak némi cinizmussal. – Itt az ideje, hogy megfizessek érte.

- Neked is ennyit jár a szád? Thomas Northam vagyok, csak, hogy udvarias legyek, ha már ti nem adtok az ilyesmire.

- Duncan MacLeod, a MacLeod klánból – hajt fejet Duncan.

- Ne húzzuk az időt – mondja a kölyök, és visszalép a híd árnyékába.

Duncan lépne utána, de elkapom a karját.

- Ismered Árész pajzsát?

- Mit? – néz rám úgy, mintha egy ufó szállt volna le mellé.

- Nem számít. Csak ügyesen. Nem szeretnék egyedül aludni, túl hideg az ágyam nélküled.

- Ne légy mindig ilyen kishitű! – kacsint rám. - Tudsz még nekem valami újat mutatni?

- Nem unnád meg még pár száz évig – ígérem neki, miközben megfogom a kezét.

- Na látod. Már csak ezért is visszajövök. Kívánj szerencsét!

- Sok szerencsét! – mondom, mire megszorítja a kezem, és magamra hagy.

Nem megyek utána, legalábbis egyelőre. Tébolyító ezt a tehetetlenség, az, hogy az átkozott szabályok ebben is kötik a kezünket, hogy egyszerre csak két halhatatlan küzdhet egymással, senki más nem avatkozhat közbe. Fojtogató a tudat, hogy Duncan bajban van, és nem segíthetek neki. Mintha egy mázsás szikla lenne a mellkasomon, ami nem engedi, hogy levegőt vegyek. Hallom, ahogy a fém csendül a fémen, és öntudatlanul is babonásan keresztbe teszem két ujjamat, hogy drukkoljak Duncannek. Tudom, hogy ez a taknyos kölyök elég gyenge, de mint azt a múltkor is kifejtettem, az a fránya szerencse… az mindig kiszámíthatatlan. Márpedig ilyen esetben elég nagy a tét ahhoz, hogy egyszerűen Fortuna istenasszony kegyeire bízzuk magunkat.

Végül rászánom magam, hogy én is belépjek az árnyékba, és erőt gyűjtök ahhoz, hogy figyelemmel kísérjem az eseményeket.

Mac irányít, ahogy azt vártam is, a srác már jó néhány sebből vérzik. Túl sok jót nem jósolok neki, bár nem tudom, Mac milyen hangulatban van. Figyelem Mac mozgását, ami jól koordinált, gyors, pontos, mint mindig, az egyensúlya ott van, ahol kell, tökéletesen hárít, és szinte ugyanazzal a mozdulattal vissza is támad. Aztán egy pillanatra mégis elvonja a figyelmét a jelenlétem, és bekap egy vágást az oldalába. Csak egy szemvillanással üzenem neki, hogy MacLeod, oda koncentrálj, amit csinálsz, megmondtam, hogy nem akarlak elveszíteni! Látom rajta, hogy a seb, és a fájdalom felbosszantja, és csak bízom benne, hogy nem kezd tőle kapkodni, még akkor sem, ha hagyja, hogy némi indulatot váltson ki belőle.

Ahogy tovább folyik a küzdelem, látom, mindketten kezdenek már fáradni. Kedvenc kihívónk a még mindig feleslegesen túlhajtott támadásaitól, Duncan pedig a sebétől, ami elég mélynek tűnik ahhoz, hogy kelljen neki egy órácska, míg összeforr, addig vérzik, és gyengíti.

Duncan kihagy egy nagy ziccert, de még csak meg sem rezdülök, nehogy megint elvonjam a figyelmét. Viszont folyamatosan remekül visszafordítja a srác erejét saját magára.

Végül Northam is észreveszi, hogy ott vagyok, sőt, vagyok annyira elővigyázatlan, hogy meglátja az aggodalmat a szememben. Egy darabig cikázik a pillantása kettőnk között, majd egy gonosz mosoly tűnik fel az arcán.

- Meg kellett volna, hogy ölj! – veti oda nekem. – Nagy hiba volt, hogy futni hagytál. Most én ölöm meg őt – int a fejével Duncan fele. - Már csak bosszúból is, amiért megaláztál. Senki… nem tehet ilyet velem büntetlenül. Szenvedni fogtok érte! Mindketten.

- Mindig tudtam, hogy a könyörület nem kifizetődő – sóhajtok. – De hiába, az idők során sokan mutatták nekem ezt a példát, és én fogékony voltam rá. Legalábbis egy idő után.

- Hiba volt! Az ő életét tetted kockára. A bosszúm kegyetlen lesz… ezerszer annyit kapsz vissza, mint amit én kaptam tőled. És egyszer majd kivédem az idióta fogásodat, és akkor utána küldelek téged is, csak, hogy ne hiányoljon olyan nagyon – mondja, és a szemében izzik a düh, ahogy újra Duncanre ront.

- A bosszúvágy csak ritkán éri el a célját – csóválom meg a fejem, de a hangomat elnyomja pengék csengése.

Duncanen látom, hogy erőt gyűjtött ebben a néhány pillanatnyi szünetben, és tudom, érzem, hogy élni fog ezzel az aprócska előnnyel, amire szert tett. És talán a hangom, a jelenlétem is erőt adott neki, hogy újra teljes szívvel küzdjön.

Northam újra kezdi elveszíteni a fejét, így Duncan is megkapja azt a balegyenest, ami a múltkor engem is kihozott a sodromból. Látom, ez alkalommal őt is, ugyanúgy. A következő támadásnál kicselezi a kölyköt, és kiüti a kezéből a kardot. Látom Northam szemében a pánikot, és tudom, érzem, hogy ezúttal van alapja. Duncan csendes szavai is ezt bizonyítják.

- Lehet, hogy Adam könyörületes volt veled… de én nem hagyom, hogy az én gyengeségem miatt majd rajta állj bosszút! És nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer elrontsd az estémet! – mondja, mire inkább elfordulok. Nem akarom látni a csapást, elég, ha hallom. Azt, ahogy a kard lesújt, és a következő pillanatban megjelenő természetellenes csendet. Elképzelhetetlen ez a serkentés előtti néhány másodperces csend. Mintha a világűr vákuuma venne körül bennünket néhány pillanatra, csak, hogy utána jöjjön a következő téboly. Érzem a levegőben az elektromos töltést, borzongatja a bőrömet, égnek áll tőle a hajam. Hallom Duncan ordítását, miközben összeszorítom a szemem, és ökölbe szorul a kezem. Tudom, mit érez, és azt kívánom, bárcsak segíthetnék valahogy, de nem tudok. Ugyan mit tehetnék?

Mikor véget ér, és hallom, hogy Duncan térdre zuhan, odasietek hozzá. Letérdelek mellé, és szorosan átölelem. A vállamra hajtja a fejét, de még mindig kétségbeesetten kapkod levegő után. Egy perccel később, mikor valamelyest magára talál, megszólal.

- Valld be… hogy… direkt… hagytad meg nekem!

- Hát persze, MacLeod – tűnik fel egy elkínzott mosoly az arcomon. – De most gyere, tűnjünk el szem elől!

Nagy nehezen talpra állítom, és rám támaszkodva el tud sétálni a bárkáig. Ahogy belépünk, felkattintja a villanykapcsolót, de persze nem történik semmi. Az elképzelhetetlen mértékű elektromos vihar itt is kivágott minden biztosítékot.

- Még ez is – morog. – Ha valaki… még egyszer… az otthonom közelében… öleti meg magát velem… én olyat teszek…

- Na milyet? – sóhajtok, ahogy segítek neki leülni az első fotelba. – Kétszer ölöd meg egymás után?

- Fogd be, Methos – hajtja hátra a fejét lehunyt szemmel.

Mit tehetnék? Befogom, és ahogy a múltkor ő, most én sietek a fürdőbe, hogy megvizezzek egy törölközőt. Még szerencse, hogy elég jól ismerem már a hajót, így pontosan tudom, még a sötétség ellenére is, hogy mit hol találok. Az odakintről beszűrődő holdfény is ad némi támpontot, így egy perccel később visszatérek hozzá.

- Most én is vegyem ki a kezedből? – sandít fel fél szemmel.

- Épp az előbb bizonyítottad be, hogy képes vagy önálló gondolkodásra, és nem kell mindenben engem utánoznod – mondom, és felé nyújtom a törölközőt.

- Ez nem volt szép – néz rám csúnyán.

- Ne haragudj! – sóhajtok, majd leguggolok elé, és letörölgetem a vért a kezéről. – Még feszült vagyok.

- Tudom. Én is – ül fel a fotelban. – Haragszol? Amiért én megöltem.

- Kivívta magának – vonok vállat. – Találkoztunk volna még vele, ha nem teszed meg. De… ne beszéljünk róla többet. Pihenned kell!

Óvatosan kigombolom az ingét, majd leveszem róla. Több félig-meddig összeforrt sebébe beleragadt már, így fel-felszisszen, ahogy kiszakad belőle.

- Ne haragudj! – sandítok rá bocsánatkérőn.

- Máskor jobb szeretném – nyög fel elkínzottan -, ha serkentés nélkül vetkőztetnél le.

- Általában úgy szokott lenni – csóválom meg a fejem, miközben megnézem és letisztítom a sebet az oldalán, ami a hirtelen mozdulattól újra vérezni kezdett. – Ennek most megint kell egy fél óra, míg eltűnik. Feláldozod az ágyneműdet, vagy megvárod itt, míg összeforr?

- Jó lenne vízszintesbe kerülni – sóhajt, mire felhúzom a fotelból, eltámogatom az ágyig, de mielőtt lefekszik, még megszabadítom a véres nadrágjától is.

- Muszáj ezt? – elégedetlenkedik.

- Csak nem vagy szégyellős, MacLeod? – ugratom.

- Nem… nem jellemző. Csak…

Elmosolyodok, ahogy felegyenesedek mellette. – Feküdj le, mielőtt még hülyeségeket kezdesz beszélni. Ez az esténk már el van szúrva. De… talán több ilyen nem lesz. Legalábbis, reméljük, nem egyhamar.

- Azt én is remélem – csóválja meg a fejét, ahogy bebújik az ágyba. – Gyere te is! Neked is ideje pihenned.

- Jövök! – bólintok rá, bár, én az elmúlt egy órában teljesen megfeledkeztem arról, hogy milyen fáradt is voltam előtte, és hogy már lassan két napja annak, hogy utoljára aludtam. De most, hogy Duncan emlékeztetett rá, újra a nyakamba szakadt minden fáradtságom, így gyorsan megszabadultam a ruháimtól, bebújtam Duncan mellé az ágyba, óvatosan átöleltem, és két perccel később már mindketten az igazak álmát aludtuk.


	11. Chapter 11

Másnap reggel később ébredünk. Nem bántam, mindkettőnknek szüksége volt a pihenésre. Duncan szó szerint felriad, nem sokkal az után, hogy én is felébredtem.

- Mennyi idő?

- Fogalmam sincs – vonok vállat. – Ha jól emlékszem, hazavágtad az összes órádat.

- Persze, fogd csak rám - fintorog. - De… te nem késtél el?

- Szerencsére csak délután van órám.

- Én is ilyen munkát szeretnék – ül fel kelletlenül, majd az éjjeliszekrényén lévő karórájáért nyúl. – Tíz óra. Én bezzeg elkéstem. Nem jössz be velem a boltba?

- Hát, ha közben válaszolsz néhány kérdésemre – sandítok rá.

- Mit szeretnél tudni?

- Például azt – másztam ki az ágyból -, hogy mit reagált Amanda, mikor megtudta, hogy egy pasival vagy együtt.

- Még mindig ezen agyalsz? – húzza össze a szemöldökét.

- Nem, már nem – próbálom megnyugtatni. – Csak… ez érdekel.

- Hát… akkor nagyon… kínos volt… Nehéz volt kimondani, azért… tartottam a reakciójától. Aztán meg… egy jó percig… egyszerűen nem jutott szóhoz.

- Amanda? Te biztos jó számot hívtál? – sandítottam rá öltözködés közben.

- Biztos – bólint rá. – Tudod, így utólag… szóval… megnéztem volna az arcát.

- Hát, ha ott lettél volna… valószínűleg inkább a kardját nézegethetted volna közelről.

- Sejtem. Igazából örülök, hogy több száz kilométer volt köztünk.

- És mikor szóhoz jutott?

- Nem volt annyira vészes, mint vártam. Mármint… azt hittem, hogy hisztizni fog, toporzékolni, ahogy szokott. De… szimplán csak lehülyézett. Megállapította, hogy nem vagyok normális. Aztán persze kifejtette, hogy miért, de ezt nem biztos, hogy idézném, nem tűr nyomdafestéket.

- És próbált kikezelni a pillanatnyi elmezavarodból?

- Próbált győzködni… de… ha Connort le tudtam szerelni, akkor Amanda nem lehetett akadály. Aztán meg… rájött arra, hogy… látott már ilyet a világtörténelem során.

- Remek – mosolygok rá.

- Mehetünk?

- Persze.

Mikor kilépünk a fedélzetre, Mac tekintete elidőzik a híd alatt, és sóhajt. Megfogom a kezét, és magam fele fordítom.

- Duncan, ha egy új nap virrad, tedd le a régit! Nem cipelheted a napok súlyát mindig a válladon.

- Egy filozófus veszett el benned – csóválja meg a fejét, de nem néz a szemembe.

- Hát persze. Meg még sok minden más is. Gyere, még úgysem láttam a legújabb szerzeményeidet – húzom magam után a partra.

- Gyűlölök harcolni – néz rám, miközben a lépcsőn sétálunk fel a parkolóba.

- Tudom. Gondolj bele, én mennyire gyűlölöm, ennyi idő után. Nem azért kerültem négyszáz évig a harcot, mert gyáva vagyok… csak egyszerűen… belefáradtam. Kellett egy kis szünet. De te valamelyik nap gyakorolni akartál. Van kedved… mondjuk szombaton… eltűnni innen valamerre? Valami olyan helyre, ahol csak mi ketten lennénk. Gyakorolhatnánk, beszélgethetnénk. Persze, csak… ha nincs más dolgod – sandítottam rá.

- Nincs – rázta meg a fejét. – Hova szeretnél menni?

- Még nem tudom. Valahova, ami távol van mindentől és mindenkitől.

- És megtanítod nekem azt a… izét… amit tegnap kérdeztél?

- Meg – nevetem el magam. – De az előbb még utáltál harcolni.

- Attól még növelhetem az esélyeimet – mondja, miközben kinyitja a kocsi ajtaját, és beszállunk.

- Van egy kis falu – sandít rám. - Fenn a hegyekben, úgy kétórányira innen. Ha csendre vágyom, oda szoktam menni néhány napra. Van egy helyes kis panzió… általában nincs ott senki rajtam kívül.

- Jól hangzik – bólintottam rá.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - somolyog maga elé, és az út további részében inkább elmerülünk a gondolatainkba.

Az üzletben tovább beszélgetünk, Duncan mesél arról a helyről, amit ajánlott, közben rendelünk egy pizzát, és megebédelünk, majd elmegyek dolgozni.

Viszonylag laza a napom, mindig ezt a napot szoktam felhasználni arra, hogy egy kicsit előre készüljek a következő napok előadásaira. Bár túl sokat nem szoktam törni rajt a fejem. Beleástam magam a mostani történelemkönyvekbe, de leginkább csak arra kell figyelnem, hogy nehogy olyat állítsak, ami szöges ellentétben áll a mostani felfogással.

Hatkor végzek, szerencsére a srácok ezúttal gyorsan elhúznak, a csivitelésükből még kiveszem, hogy holnap írnak valami húzós zh-t, így a terem két percen belül kiürül, és én is elindulhatok haza.

Ahogy azonban kilépek az épületből, a parkolóban meglátom Joe Dawsont, amint a parkolóban álló kocsijának támaszkodik, és minden valószínűség szerint rám vár. Hacsak be nem iratkozott közben az egyetemre. De neki mindig is elég volt, ha amatőr történésznek mondhatta magát, így ez a verzió kizárt. Egy sóhajjal odasétálok hozzá.

- Joe! – biccentek köszönésként.

- Helló, Methos! Beszélhetnék veled?

- Itt?

Joe körülnéz, végigméri a kisebb-nagyobb csoportokban beszélgető diákokat, a köztük cikázó bringásokat és görkorisokat, majd megcsóválja a fejét.

- Valami nyugalmasabb helyre gondoltam.

- Mehetünk – egyezek bele egy sóhajjal. Van egy sejtésem, hogy miről akar beszélni, és azt is érzem, hogy roppant óvatosnak kell vele lennem, hisz egyrészt tudom, hogy Duncan legjobb barátja, másrészt tudom, hogy hihetetlenül erős igazságérzete van, és aggódik Mac miatt. Ez érdekes kombináció.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezem, miközben kigördülünk a parkolóból.

- Ha baj lenne, nem hozzád jövök – mondja, de látok egy apró rándulást a szája sarkában, ahogy elfojt egy mosolyt, így nem veszem komolyan.

- Nem hát. Csak tudod… így halvány elképzelésem sincs, mit szeretnél tőlem.

- Csak választ néhány kérdésre.

- Az ember nem mindig azt a választ kapja a kérdéseire, amit vár – csóválom meg a fejem. – Csak akkor tegyél fel egy kérdést, ha biztos vagy benne, hogy tudni akarod a választ. És el is bírod fogadni.

- Nem kell játszanod a nagyokost – sandít rám, de a szeme inkább fürkész, nincs benne nemtetszés vagy szemrehányás. Nem reagálok a beszólására, inkább körülnézek, merre járunk.

- Hova megyünk?

- Azt még én sem tudom. Teljesen mindegy. Csak tényleg beszélni szeretnék veled.

- Akkor esetleg hazavihetnél – ajánlom, elvégre nyugodt körülmények között nyugodtabban tudnánk beszélgetni. Főleg kényes témákról. – Meghívnálak egy sörre.

Felém fordul egy pillanatra, próbálja kitalálni, mi a célom mindezzel. Ő is így ismer, bármit teszek, a mögött valami hátsó szándékot próbál keresni, de végül megcsóválja a fejét, és változtat az útirányunkon.

Pár perccel később leparkol a ház előtt, és besétálunk. Leültetem a nappaliban, majd kisétálok a konyhába, kiveszek a hűtőből két sört. Néhány pillanatra még megállok, mielőtt belépnék, próbálom rendezni a gondolataimat, végiggondolni, mi lehet a kimenetele ennek a beszélgetésnek, de mivel az ő reakcióját képtelen vagyok kiszámítani, így elképzelésem sincs. Még veszek egy nagy levegőt, és belépek a nappaliba.

- Szóval, mi az az életbevágóan fontos dolog, amihez én kellek? – ültem le vele szemben a kanapéra, miután a kezébe nyomtam a sörösdobozt. .

- Szeretném tudni, mit terveztek MacLeoddal – csap bele a közepébe. Ezért is kedvelem. Sosem beszél mellé, mindig egyenesen nyíltan kimondja, amit akar.

- Tervezünk? – nézek rá csodálkozva. – Nem tervezünk semmit.

- Methos!

- Miből gondolod, hogy tervezünk bármit is?

- Többször is láttalak titeket együtt a napokban.

- Miért, talán tilos? MacLeod a barátom, néha megiszunk együtt egy sört. Van, hogy sűrűbben, van, hogy ritkábban.

- És mindig olyan kriptahangulatban söröztök, mint a múlt este?

- Rossz napunk volt.

- Methos, tudod, kit akassz hasba! – néz rám mérgesen.

- Bárkit, aki hülye kérdéseket tesz fel – sandítok rá.

- A figyelője vagyok! Tudnom kell, mi folyik körülötte!

Erre a mondatra kis híján kitör belőlem a röhögés. Mostanában megfigyelhetett volna ezt-azt, ha komolyan venné a munkáját és nem Duncan elbeszéléseiből írná a jelentései jó részét, félig-meddig szándékosan félrevezetve az egész szervezetet. Lazán hátradőlök a fotelban, belekortyolok a sörömbe, és egy kihívó pillantást küldök Joe fele.

- Ha a figyelője vagy, figyeld meg alaposan! Talán megkapod a választ a kérdéseidre – próbálom leszerelni, de Joe nem adja fel.

- Ki volt az a férfi, akit tegnap megölt?

- Thomas Northam.

- A nevére én is rájöttem. Benne volt a jelentésben. Hogy került ide? És mit kerestél ott te is?

- Akkor éppen MacLeod hívott meg engem egy sörre. Együtt mentünk le a partra, mikor belefutottunk a srácba.

- Igen… csak a srácot… néhány napja veled látták. Lebuktatod magad – nézett rám hitetlenkedve, és egyben bosszúsan.

- Miért fáj az neked? Ettől függetlenül is néhány éven belül várható, hogy lebukjak. Már nem érdekel. Tulajdonképpen, azóta nem érdekel ez a dolog, mióta Don feleségének felfedtem magam. Emlékszel még? – kérdezem, és tudom, nem vagyok fair, hogy eszébe juttatom azt a kalandot, amit csak alig úsztunk meg. Nem csak, hogy mi ketten, de úgy általában a halhatatlanok és figyelők is. Végül gondolatban vállat vonok. - Legfeljebb én is kapok egy kullancsot a nyakamba. Úgysem avatkozhat bele az életembe. Tudod, tiltja a szabályzat.

- Miért nem ölted meg te azt a pasast?

- Úgy gondoltam, semmit nem nyernék általa.

- Ez titeket nem szokott zavarni.

- Tudod, jó dolog az, ha valaki az életével tartozik az embernek. Még felhasználható.

- És ha te így gondoltad, akkor MacLeod miért gondolta máshogy?

- Mert én egy önző, számító dög vagyok, ő pedig nem. És őt jobban sikerült felbosszantania, mint engem. Elég nagy szája volt a kölyöknek. Olyan dolgokat mondott, amik kihozták MacLeodot a híres béketűréséből.

- Hát persze. És mond csak, éppen hova is tartottál, mikor először találkoztál vele?

- Joe… te MacLeodot figyeled… vagy engem? – válaszoltam kérdéssel a kérdésre.

- Azt hiszem, ez a két szál már meglehetősen összegabalyodott.

Ezen megint jót mosolyogtam magamban. Ha csak felét sejtené, hogy mennyire…

- Ha tudod, hova tartottam, miért kérdezed?

- Mert kíváncsi vagyok, tudsz-e legalább egy egyenes és őszinte választ adni.

- Nem mondtam semmi olyat, ami nem igaz.

Joe erre nem reagál, csak megforgatja a szemét, én pedig úgy döntök, ideje átvenni a beszélgetés irányítását.

- MacLeodhoz mentem aznap este, mikor a parkban belefutottam Thomas Northambe.

- Miért?

- Mert nála volt a lakáskulcsom. Ha haza akartam jönni, előbb el kellett mennem hozzá a kulcsaimért.

- A kulcsod? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Igen. Mac nálam aludt előző este, és mivel én mentem el előbb itthonról, odaadtam neki a kulcsom, hogy be tudja zárni az ajtót.

- Nálad… aludt?

- Joe – forgatom meg a szemem. – Úgy tűnik, nálad komoly problémák vannak a fogalmak értelmezésével. Akkor kezdjük elölről. Megpróbálom lassan és tagoltan. MacLeod itt aludt nálam előző éjjel. Én reggel korán mentem dolgozni, akkor még nem akart felkelni. Így itt hagytam neki a kulcsot, hogy be tudjon zárni, és megbeszéltük, hogy este átugrok érte hozzá.

- Methos, ne beszélj úgy velem, mint egy hülyegyerekkel! – csattan fel.

- Nem állt szándékomban. Csak úgy döntöttem, egyenesen és őszintén válaszolok a kérdéseidre. Ez volt minden vágyad, nem?

- De. Csak nem értem…

- Hát ezt mondtam én is – vigyorgok rá.

- Veled nem lehet értelmesen beszélni – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Én nem értem, miért hiszi ezt mindenki – sóhajtok teátrálisan. – Pedig csak meg kell találni a megfelelő hangot. Van, akinek már sikerült.

- MacLeodnak? – fürkész.

- Mondjuk, hogy neki. Ez olyan nagy baj?

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy te vagy a legjobb társaság számára – néz rám szúrósan.

- Hát ezt jól megkaptam – játszom meg a csüggedtet. – Pedig, tudod, épp néhány órája állapította meg, hogy egy filozófus veszett el bennem.

- Pedig te mondtad… nem vagy egy Freud… se Buddha – néz rám kihívóan Joe.

- Csak egy srác – bólintok rá. – Így is gondolom. Amúgy… miért is nem vagyok jó társaság MacLeodnak?

- Nem is tudom… Annyira különbözőek vagytok. Te…

- Milyen vagyok, Joe? Felelőtlen? Érzéketlen? Nemtörődöm? Hát persze.

- Nem ezt akartam mondani – rázza meg a fejét. – Segítettél már nekem… nem is egyszer, mikor bajban voltam… kockáztattad az életedet a lányomért… sőt, értem is. Elém ugrottál, mikor rám lőttek… Tudom, hogy nem vagy se érzéketlen, se nemtörődöm… Tudom, hogy félted azokat, akiket szeretsz. Hogy felelőtlen vagy-e… Ti nem igazán tudjátok akkora bajba keverni magatokat, hogy komoly bajotok essen. Esetetekben mást jelent felelőtlennek lenni… Inkább…

- Inkább mi? Milyen vagyok, Joe?

- Talán… megközelíthetetlen. Nem, ez nem igazán az, amit mondani akarok. Nem tudom… nem tudok rá jó szót.

- Kívülálló.

- Talán… de ez sem teljes mértékben fedi a valóságot. Hisz megtalálod a helyed a világban, normális életet élsz…

- Ezt az érzést… amit próbálsz körülírni… csak az tapasztalja, aki tudja, ki vagyok.

- Szóval inkább belőlem fakad, mint belőled?

- A helyzet az… hogy… ez kétirányú dolog. Senki nem látta azokat a dolgokat, amiket én. Senki nem élte át azt, amit én. Így senki nem… érti meg, hogy ha mondok valamit, akkor azt miért mondom. Hogy ha teszek valamit, akkor azt miért tettem, vagy miért éppen azt tettem. Az én részem ebben a dologban, hogy nem állok le senkinek magyarázgatni a döntéseimet… semmi értelme. Pedig egy egészen kis fáradtsággal… néhány kérdéssel – sandítok rá egy félmosollyal -, sok minden érthetővé válhatna. Vagy legalább elfogadhatóvá. És ezzel együtt én is.

- De soha nem válaszolsz egyenesen – csóválja meg a fejét.

- A nem egyenes válaszban is ott van egyfajta válasz. Amikor kikerülök egy kérdést, annak általában nyilvánvaló oka van.

Ezen a mondaton eltűnődik, és úgy tűnik, végül rászánja magát, hogy tovább kérdezzen.

- Mi… van köztetek?

- Ezt… jobb lenne, ha vele beszélnéd meg.

- Na és most mi a nyilvánvaló okod arra, hogy nem válaszolsz? – bosszankodott.

- Az, hogy MacLeod a barátod, és… vele talán jobban szót értenél.

- De én most veled akarok beszélni.

- Mivel érdemeltem ki? – forgatom meg a szemem.

- Te őszintébb lennél, ha rászánnád magad.

- Duncan nem hazudna neked – rázom meg a fejem.

- Tudom. Csak az a különbség köztetek, hogy őt érdekli a véleményem. Téged nem. Így te a szemembe mondod azt is, amiről tudod, hogy nem fog nekem tetszeni. Szóval? Mi van köztetek?

Eltöprengek, hogy mit is mondhatnék erre a kérdésre. Legyek őszinte? Vajon az én fejemet szedi le vagy Duncanét? Bár elég nyugodtnak tűnik.

- Joe, én nem akarom elrontani a barátságodat Duncannel.

- Nem rontanád el – tűnődik, miközben olvashatatlan pillantással bambul maga elé.

- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezem óvatosan.

- Az… ahogy a múlt este kisétáltatok a bárból. Mac… zaklatottnak tűnt valamiért, és te aggódtál érte.

- Igen, ez valóban így volt – látom be. – És?

- Elgondolkodtatott ez a jelenet.

- És mire jutottál?

- Hogy nem aggódnál érte, ha… nem állna igazán közel hozzád.

- Közel áll hozzám – mondtam, és ahogy találkozott a tekintetünk, határozottan álltam a pillantását.

Végül lesüti a szemét, és szinte hallom, ahogy pörögnek a fogaskerekek a fejében.

- Szeretem őt, Joe – mondom halkan, és óvatosan fürkészem a reakcióját. – És talán ő is szeret engem.

- Talán? – kapja fel a fejét.

- A talán… inkább bennem van – mondom, és ezúttal én hajtom le a fejem.

- Kételkedsz… az érzéseiben?

- Nem kételkedem. Csak félek hinni benne.

- Duncan sosem… hazudna ilyen dolgokban.

- Tudom. Tudom, hogy szándékosan nem… De nem tudom, hogy az… amit érez, az tényleg az, aminek gondolja.

- És te?

- Ez a kölyök – mosolyodom el -, lassan elveszi a józan eszemet.

- Mondjuk inkább azt, hogy… áttör a köréd épített bástyák áthatolhatatlan falain.

- Lehet – hajtom le a fejem mosolyogva, de aztán felnézek rá. – De… te nem vagy dühös rám? Nem… akarsz elűzni a világ másik végére? Nem követeled, hogy hagyjam békén Duncant?

- Tudod – sóhajt, és ezúttal komoly, sőt szomorú a pillantása -, Vietnámban… a háborúban… nem volt ez… szokatlan dolog. Sokan találtak vigaszt… gyengédséget… egy katonatársuk karjaiban. Eleinte meggyőződésem volt, hogy ez csak testi kapcsolat… hogy feloldja a magányt, és mindazt az iszonyatot, amit ott megéltünk… De aztán rájöttem, hogy… szólhat ez igaz érzésekről is.

- Te is…? – kérdezem szelíden.

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – De talán csak gyávaságból.

- Volt valaki, akit szerettél?

Nem válaszol a kérdésemre, így eltűnődöm, és ahogy végiggondolom, amit tudok róla, megértem.

- Andrew Cord?

- Nem lett volna szabad – csóválja meg a fejét sóhajtva.

- Miért?

- Mert ő nem az az ember volt, akinek én gondoltam. Alaposan félreismertem.

- Megmentette az életedet.

- Igen… - bólintott rá egy csepp cinizmussal. – De talán ez volt az egyetlen emberi cselekedet, amit a kétszáz év alatt elkövetett. Most már… nem bánom, hogy… sosem mondtam el neki. De – emeli fel a fejét, ahogy vesz egy mély levegőt -, most nem rólam van szó, hanem rólad. Rólatok. Mióta zajlik ez a hátam mögött?

- Te vagy a figyelő, Joe… tudnod kellene – ugratom, de végül megkönyörülök rajta. – Alig két hete… nem maradtál le semmiről.

- De korábban sosem néztetek egymásra… úgy.

- Valóban nem. De… meséltem Duncannek egy nagyon régi kapcsolatomról, és…

- Kivel? – néz rám kíváncsian.

- Ez egy olyan részlete a történelemnek, Joe… ami kimaradt a krónikákból. És ez így is fog maradni.

Elhúzza a száját, és én akaratlanul is elmosolyodok. Sosem szerette, ha a történelem bizonyos pontjai rejtve maradnak előtte. De ezúttal úgy tűnik, felülemelkedik ezen.

- És ez adta az ihletet? – sandít rám. – De Duncan sosem volt még másik férfival… mivel vetted rá?

- Én? Őt? Én kézzel-lábbal tiltakoztam – nevetem el magam. – De a te makacs skótodat lehetetlen lerázni, ha valamit a fejébe vesz.

- Nem tudlak elképzelni, ahogy tiltakozol.

- Na jó, azt azért nem, de néhány napig próbáltam győzködni, hogy butaságot készül csinálni.

- És?

- Falra hányt borsó – vonok vállat.

- Mondd csak, nem félsz? – sandít rám.

- Van néhány dolog, amitől félek, de nem tudom, most mire gondolsz.

- Arra, hogy lesznek, akiknek nem fog tetszeni ez a dolog.

- Hát, az idősebb MacLeod véleményéhez volt szerencsém…

- Szóval ezért járt itt Connor – kapja fel a fejét.

- Én ezt nem értem, Joe – csóválom meg a fejem. – Mindenkit figyeltek, és mégsem tudtok semmit.

- Connor lerázta a figyelőjét még a reptéren, és csak annyit tudtunk, hogy néhány órával később már újra repülőn ült.

- Velem találkozott.

- Miközben Duncan Londonban volt?

- Nem csak Londonban.

- Bolondot csináltok belőlem – masszírozza a homlokát fáradtan Joe. Gondolom, már az jár a fejében, milyen jelentést ír ebből a tébolyból.

- Nem, Joe. Csak éljük az életünket – nevetem el magam. – Senkit sem kényszerítünk arra, hogy belemásszon. Még téged sem. Önként vagy figyelő.

- Tudom. De…

- Igen?

- Methos, te ezt komolyan gondolod?

- Igen – bólintok rá. – Tudod, hogy hozzám kevés ember áll közel. Kevés igaz barátom van… és annál közelebb pedig ritkán kerül hozzám valaki. De Duncannek most sikerült. Most már minden csak rajta áll.

- Szerinted… rossz néven venné, ha vele is beszélnék? – sandít rám.

- Nem, nem hinném. De ha vársz holnap estig, esetleg felkészítem lélekben. Azt hiszem… ő egy kicsit jobban zavarban lesz, mint én.

- Te nem is vagy zavarban.

- Mert számomra teljesen normális, amit teszünk, és nem az első alkalom az életemben. Nem kell megküzdenem azzal, hogy saját magam elfogadjam. És így könnyebb szembenézni a világgal. De, ha Duncan azt látja, hogy te is normálisan kezeled… az sokat fog neki jelenteni.

- Nem állt szándékomban leszedni róla a keresztvizet. Csak aggódom.

- Tudom. Nem csak a figyelője vagy, hanem a barátja is. A legjobb barátja.

- Büszke vagyok erre, tudod? – mosolyog maga elé.

- Tudom, mire gondolsz. Duncan egy olyan ember, aki méltó a bizalmadra, a barátságodra…

- És a te szerelmedre – fejezi be helyettem a mondatot.

- Igen – bólintok rá, mire néhány percre elmerülünk a gondolatainkba.

- És te – nézek fel Joe-ra – azóta…

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Amúgy sem voltam… egy Don Juan… Vietnám után. És főleg azután, hogy Amy édesanyjával szakítottunk.

- Nem voltál te olyan aszkéta, mint amilyennek beállítod magad – hunyorítok rá. – Mindig voltak csinos lányok a kezdő figyelők között, akik védelmezésre szorultak.

- Methos – neveti el magát.

- Most miért? Te minden titkunkat tudod… te is igazán elmondhatnál ezt-azt. De tulajdonképpen csak arra lettem volna kíváncsi, hogy… Cord után…

- Nem, soha – rázza meg a fejét. – Eszembe sem jutott… De… ettől még… örülök nektek, csak… meg kell szoknom a gondolatot. És Methos… vigyázz Duncanre!

- Nagyfiú ő már, nem kell vigyázni rá. De azért szemmel tartom, ha ez megnyugtat. Bár… lehet, hogy bőven elég neki, hogy egy levakarhatatlan figyelő lóg a nyakán – kacsintok rá.

- Jó ideje nem vagyok már az a levakarhatatlan figyelő. Bízom Duncanben, és általában elmondja, mit csinál, merre jár. De most már ideje mennem, gondolom, van jobb dolgod is, mint az én hülyeségemet hallgatni – teszi le a kiürült sörösdobozt az asztalra.

- Kellemesen elbeszélgettünk – vonok vállat, ahogy én is leteszem a sörömet. – És kellemesen csalódtam benned. Újra.

- Kösz – neveti el magát, miközben óvatosan feláll. – Majd valamelyik este nézzetek be a bárba!

- Úgy lesz - bólintok rá. – És holnap beszélj Duncannel. Örülne neked.

- Rendben. Amúgy… én is kellemesen csalódtam benned – sandít rám.

- Akkor egy-egy – nevetem el magam. - De most menj! Át kell mennem Duncanhez.

- Jól van, már itt sem vagyok – csóválja meg a fejét mosolyogva, majd kikísérem, és nézem, ahogy beül a kocsijába, és továbbra is hitetlenkedve csóválva a fejét elhajt.


	12. Chapter 12

Jót kuncogok magamban, ahogy nézek utána. Kell majd neki egy kis idő, míg megemészti ezt a beszélgetést, én pedig sóhajtok, ahogy érzem magamban a megkönnyebbülést. Joe hozzáállásától tartottam leginkább, nem is annyira magam miatt, mint Duncan miatt. Tudom, hogy fontos neki Joe véleménye, és az, hogy a barátja végül pozitívan áll hozzá, tényleg sokat fog neki jelenteni.

Végül megcsóválom a fejem, és visszamegyek a házba. Nem sokat akarok már időzni, mivel, bár még magamnak is nehéz beismernem, hiányzik Duncan.

Egy fél órával később kocsiba ülök, és meg sem állok a partig, ahol Mac kocsija mellett parkolok le. Pár percig még tűnődök, mielőtt kiszállok a kocsiból, de aztán rászánom magam, és lesétálok a lépcsőn a vízhez.

Mac nem várja meg, míg bekopogok, mire odaérek, ajtót nyit. A háta mögött ott a kardja, de úgy teszek, mintha nem venném észre. Legyen csak óvatos, addig biztonságban tudhatom. Legalábbis, amennyire csak lehet.

Leteszi a fegyvert, majd odalép hozzám egy puszira.

- Hiányoztál – súgja.

- Te is nekem – cirógatom meg az arcát, ő azonban valamit észrevehet a szememben, mert csípőre tett kézzel megáll előttem.

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi – mosolygok rá.

- Methos… látom, hogy valami történt. Elmondod?

- Most mondjam azt, amit te? Elmondom, de utálni fogsz érte.

- Most mondjam azt, amit te? Bármi történt nem foglak utálni.

- Látogatóm volt délután – kezdek bele, de ahogy látom, hogy elsápad, csak megpaskolom a vállát. – Nyugi, nem Amanda. Bár lelkiekben rá is fel vagyok készülve. A kedvenc figyelőd járt nálam.

- Joe? – néz rám csodálkozva.

- Miért van más kedvenced is?

- Nincs, tekintve, hogy te már nem vagy figyelő. És mit szeretett volna tőled?

- Kíváncsi vagy, mi? – karolom át a derekát, és adok neki egy puszit. – Gyere, üljünk le!

Letelepszünk a kanapéra, és Duncan felém fordul.

- Szóval? Mi volt Joe-val?

- Feltűnt neki… hogy valami megváltozott köztünk. Hogy túl sokat lógunk együtt…

- Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezi gyanakodva.

Megfogom a kezét, és csak amikor biztosan tartom, akkor nézek rá. – Az igazat. Remélem nem bánod.

Elhúzná a kezét, de mivel számítottam rá, nem hagyom.

- És… - néz rám bizonytalanul -, a szeme elé kerülhetek még valaha?

- Hát, tekintve, hogy a figyelőd, ez elkerülhetetlen – ugratom.

- Methos, kérlek!

- Jól van, komoly leszek. Nagyon normális volt. Tényleg – teszem hozzá, mikor kételkedve pillant felém. – De szeretne beszélni veled.

- Még valaki, akinek magyarázhatom a bizonyítványom – csóválja meg a fejét Duncan.

- Semmit nem kell magyaráznod neki. Örül, ha boldog leszel. Csak aggódik érted.

- Tényleg?

- Igen.

- De… mondd már el, mit mondott! – néz rám türelmetlenül.

- Hát, először nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy én vagyok a megfelelő társaság a számodra.

- Pedig ő ismer… egy kicsit.

- Igen, de még így is… végig kellett gondolnia néhány dolgot. Végül belátta, hogy nincs velem akkora baj, hogy eltiltson tőlem.

Mac egy pillanatra furcsán néz rám, de aztán elneveti magát, és megcsóválja a fejét.

- Tudod, ez néha annyira abszurd…

- Micsoda?

- A kapcsolatom Joe-val. A… látszólagos… korunkat tekintve… fiaként szeret engem – sóhajt mosolyogva. – Ami ha a valóságot nézzük… elég bizarr. De akkor is ez a helyzet.

- Tudom. Tényleg így van. És éppen ezért aggódik érted.

- Holnap majd beszélek vele – komolyodik el. – Bár azt hiszem, nem lesz könnyű.

- Semmi rosszat nem gondol rólad, Duncan. Főleg, hogy egyszer régen ő is táplált gyengéd érzéseket egy férfi iránt.

- Mi? Ezt nem mondod komolyan! – kapja fel a fejét Duncan.

- De igen. De… ezt ne juttasd eszébe… ez egy nagyon fájdalmas emlék neki.

- Elmondod?

- Nem, Duncan – rázom meg a fejem. – Őrzöm a titkait, ahogy őrzöm a tiédeket is.

- Milyen vagy! – csóválja meg a fejét sóhajtva.

- Megbízható? – nézek rá kihívóan, de mélyen belül tudom, hogy ez csak az egyik ok, amiért nem avatom be a részletekbe. Hisz ő maga végzett Andrew Corddal, és akkor csúnyán összekaptak Joe-val miatta. Jobb, ha Duncan nem tudja a teljes igazságot.

- Oké, igazad van – adja meg magát. – Vacsoráztál már?

- Nem, a drága barátod feltartott.

- Akkor együnk valamit - ajánlja fel, így gyorsan megvacsorázunk, majd letusolunk.

- Tudod, min gondolkodtam? – néz rám Duncan, miután ágyba bújtunk.

- Tudom – bólintok rá. – Azon, hogy Joe miért hozzám jött, miért nem hozzád.

- Szerinted miért?

- Szerintem azért, mert… azt hitte, hogy… hogy is fogalmazott? Hogy készülünk valamire. És azt hitte, hogy körömszakadtáig tagadnánk, és nem veled akart veszekedni, ha már muszáj, hanem velem.

- Lehet – tűnődik. – De…

- Igen?

- Nem tudom elképzelni róla, hogy ő… Ő annyira… hagyománytisztelő… ha egy mód van rá, betartja a szabályokat… sosem csinál semmi olyat, ami… nem… elfogadott.

- Vannak helyzetek az életben… mikor minden szabály érvényét veszti, Duncan. Mikor minden, amiben hittél a feje tetejére áll. De… ez csak egy érzés volt a szívében… ami sosem teljesedhetett be, csak rengeteg fájdalmat és… még több csalódást okozott neki. Kérlek, ne emlékeztesd rá!

- Jól van, nem fogom, megígérem! – bólint rá, majd odabújik hozzám. – Tűnődő hangulatban vagy.

- Igen – mosolyodom el, és adok egy puszit a homlokára. – Ne haragudj! Néha van ilyen is.

- Dehogy. Min gondolkodsz?

- Rajtunk – mosolygok rá. – Meg a hétvégén.

- Foglaltam szobát a panzióban.

- Remek. Akkor már csak Joe-t kéne levakarnunk két napra.

- Bízd rám – nyugtat meg. - Ha tudja, hol vagyok, és mit csinálok, békén hagy.

- Azért mindent ne mondj el neki! – nevetem el magam. – A végén még belepirul.

- Lehet, hogy én is – nevet velem Duncan. – Amúgy pénteken meddig van órád? Elindulhatnánk este. És akkor a szombatot nem szúrjuk el az utazással.

- Rendben. Hatig órám van, aztán érted jövök. Az én kocsim jobban bírja a hegyi utat.

- Megbeszéltük – egyezik bele, de aztán lassan elcsendesedünk, és némi tűnődés után el is alszunk

~~ o ~~

A következő este nem találkozunk Duncannel. Gondoltam, hagyok nekik elég időt beszélgetni, aztán pedig meghagyom neki az éjszaka többi részét megemészteni a dolgokat. Hiányzik, furcsa egyedül aludni, de az még furcsább a számomra, hogy alig két hét alatt mennyire elfogadtam és megszoktam a jelenlétét az életemben. Még este összepakolok néhány holmit, hogy pénteken ne kelljen még munka után haza is rohangálnom, hanem úgy tervezem, hogy az egyetemről egyenesen a hajóhoz megyek.

Csak leparkolok a kocsija mellett, nem megyek le érte. Tudom, úgyis érzi, hogy megjöttem, és valóban, néhány perccel később elsötétülnek a hajó ablakai, és Duncan felsétál hozzám. Beül mellém, lopva körülnéz, majd gondolom, megállapítja, hogy úgyis sötét van már, némi tűnődés után ad egy puszit. Csak magam elé mosolygok, ahogy elindítom a kocsit, és kigördülök a parkolóból.

- Jókedvűnek tűnsz – sandítok Duncanre.

- Igen, tulajdonképpen az vagyok – bólintott rá.

- Akkor Joe-val minden rendben volt?

- Igen, bár… eleinte nem igazán értette, hogy honnan jött ez az elvetemült ötletem… hogy pont veled… de végül belátta, hogy nem volt ez olyan rossz döntés – neveti el magát. – Joe kedvel téged… még ha ezt a világ minden kincséért sem vallaná be. És… valami azt súgja, ez fordítva is igaz.

- Kikérem magamnak a feltételezést – mondom mosolyogva.

- Egész nyugodtan. Ő is ezt tette – kuncog tovább, majd útba igazít, hogy merre menjek ki a városból.

Negyed órával később már néptelen vidéki utakon járunk, a kocsit békés csend üli meg. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Duncan néha rám sandít, érzem, hogy egy kicsit zavarban van. Hát igen, két nap, csak kettesben. Megértem, hogy egy kicsit nyugtalanítja. Nem akarom még jobban zavarba hozni, így inkább az útra figyelek. Még mindig nem árulja el, hova megyünk, csak mutatja az utat.

- És milyen napod volt? – töröm meg a csendet nem sokkal később.

- Ha ennyire érdekel, mi volt Joe-val, miért nem kérdezel rá egyenesen? – sandít rám.

- Érdekel, de nem akarlak faggatni – vonok vállat. – Ez is a napod része volt, úgyhogy ha akarsz, beszélsz róla, ha nem, akkor mesélsz a mai aktuális csodabogárról, aki valami bóvlit akart rád sózni. Gondolom volt ilyen.

- Volt – bólint rá fintorogva, de aztán nagy levegőt vesz. – De beszéljük meg Joe-t, és akkor mindketten megnyugszunk.

- Rendben. Szóval… mi volt Joe-val?

- Nagyon… megértő volt… Bár, nem tudom, melyikünk volt nagyobb zavarban. Azt hiszem, nem én – kuncog magában.

- Igen, az lehet – mosolyodom el én is. – Mit mondott?

- Hogy… ott keresem a boldogságot, ahol akarom… csak… aggódik értem. Úgy aggódik, mint apa a fiáért… és egy ilyen hangvételű elbeszélgetésben volt részem vele. De végül megkaptuk az áldását. Elfogadta, hogy a saját utamat kell járnom, és elfogadott téged mellettem. Ez sokat jelent nekem.

- Tudom – szorítom meg a kezét egy pillanatra, de aztán, ahogy a napja többi részéről kezd mesélni, felenged köztünk a hangulat, és végigbohoóckodjuk az utat.

- Mennyi idő, míg odaérünk? – kérdezem egy jó másfél óra után.

- Három-négy óra, attól függ, mennyire hajtasz.

- Mennyire hajtsak? – sandítok rá oldalra egy elfojtott mosollyal.

- Forr bennem a türelmetlenség – neveti el magát. – De ez az út gyönyörű, és mindig ki szoktam élvezni, míg odaérek.

- Jól van, akkor nem száguldok – bólintok rá, és miközben a valóban szép erdők és dombok között haladunk, én is elmesélem a napomat.

Besötétedik már, mire odaérünk a célhoz, és egy kis családi panzió előtt állítom le a kocsit. A sötét horizonton csak súlyos árnyakként veszem ki a magas hegyeket, csak a felőlük áradó tiszta, hűvös levegő garantálja, hogy másnap reggel gyönyörű kilátásra fogunk ébredni.

Besétálunk a házba, és a zajra egy idősebb hölgy bukkan elő, aki mosolyogva siet elénk.

- Duncan, Isten hozta – mosolyog rá, majd felém is biccent. – Üdv! Örülök, hogy megérkeztek.

- Köszönjük, hogy megvárt minket, Mrs. Morgan – mosolyog Duncan is. – Későn értünk ide, de mindketten munkából jövünk, nem tudtunk előbb szabadulni.

- Ugyan – hárítja el a mentegetőzésünket a nő. – Egy régi törzsvendégnek ennyit bármikor. És különben is, ilyenkor késő ősszel már ritka a vendég, mint a fehér holló, meg kell becsülni. Most is üres az összes szobánk – csügged el egy pillanatra, de aztán megint elmosolyodik. – Szóval, melyiket szeretnék?

- Ha lehet választani – mosolyodik el Duncan -, akkor a tetőtérit, amelyiknek a hegyekre nyílik az ablaka.

- Már hozom is a kulcsot – neveti el magát a nő. – Addig üljenek csak le, és hozom a vacsorát is – mondja, és magunkra hagy minket, mi pedig a csomagjainkat az előtérben hagyva letelepszünk az étkezőben.

Alig tíz perccel később megkapjuk a vacsoránkat, majd a hölgyet udvariasan elküldjük pihenni, hisz látszik, hogy már alig áll a lábán, mi pedig kényelmesen falatozni kezdünk. Dél óta nem ettem, úgyhogy tudatosodik bennem, hogy farkaséhes vagyok, és úgy vélem, Duncan is, mert egy szó sem hangzik el köztünk, míg be nem fejezzük az evést. Akkor kényelmesen hátradőlök, és körülnézek.

- Ilyen helyen tudnék élni.

- Egy panzióban? – vigyorog rám, és tudom, hogy pontosan értette mire gondolok, csak kötekszik. – Kétségkívül megvannak az előnyei, bár nem túl kifizetődő.

- Nem… erre a helyre gondoltam. Egy nyugodt kisváros… semmi nyüzsgés, semmi rohanás…

- Igen, engem is vonz ez a csend és béke – bólint rá egyetértőn. – De miből élnél meg egy ilyen helyen? – sandít rám, mire vállat vonok.

- Nem csak egyetemen lehet történelmet tanítani, hanem gimiben is. Sőt… szívesen nyitnék egy könyvesboltot. Annak idején sokat segítettem Donnak… élveztem azt a munkát.

- Volt köztetek… valami? – kérdezi szemlesütve.

- Valami… érdekes, mostanában mindenki ezzel a szóval illeti a kapcsolataimat – csóválom meg a fejem. – Sosem beszéltünk erről Donnal, szavakkal legalábbis nem, de igen… mondjuk, hogy volt köztünk valami. Szerettük egymást… de ő imádta a családját is, és… eszünkbe sem jutott ezen változtatni. Nem történt több köztünk, mint néhány lopott csók a könyvesbolt hátsó polcai között. Aztán egyszer csak… egyik napról a másikra… ugyanúgy, ahogy addig szavak nélkül közelebb engedett magához… szavak nélkül húzott egy határvonalat közöttünk. Nem kérdeztem miért… talán a felesége elkezdett gyanakodni, és ő nem akarta kockáztatni a boldogságát… én pedig tiszteletben tartottam ezt a döntést. Barátok voltunk, és bármit megtettünk volna egymásért – zártam rövidre a témát. – És te? Mit kezdenél egy ilyen helyen?

- Nem is tudom – tűnődik el Mac. – Valamilyen boltot nyitni nem hülyeség. De még akár egy ilyen panziót is szívesen vezetnék. Kellenek csendesebb, visszavonultabb időszakok is a mi zaklatott életünkbe.

- Hát, akkor az életünk következő tizenöt éve megoldva – mosolyodok el elégedetten, mire ő is elneveti magát.

- Még pár évig kihúznám Párizsban. De aztán lehet róla szó.

- Rendben. Majd keresünk egy ilyen kellemes helyet, ahol nem ismernek bennünket. De most menjünk lefeküdni – ajánlom, mire feltápászkodunk, lepakoljuk az asztalunkat, és felcipeljük a bőröndünket a harmadikra.

- És most? – néz rám várakozón Mac, mikor bezáródik mögöttünk az ajtó.

- Duncan – nézek rá húzva az agyát. – Ma hét órát tanítottam, négy órát vezettem… legalább annyi időt adj nekem, hogy letusoljak és felfrissüljek egy kicsit.

- Egye fene, annyit kapsz – neveti el magát. – De csipkedd magad!

- Azon leszek – nevetek vele, miközben előhalászom a cuccaimat a táskámból, és bevonulok a fürdőbe.

Egy darabig még kettőnkön jár az agyam, de aztán lassan elém tolakodnak a képek Donról, ha már az előbb ő jutott eszembe. Ez elszomorít. Nem… ez a szó töredékét sem fejezi ki annak, amit érzek, ha rá gondolok. Szerettem Dont… még annak ellenére is, hogy tényleg alig történt köztünk valami… És ő miattam halt meg… értem. Azért, hogy megvédjen Kalastól. Nem sok olyan ember volt az életemben, aki ezt megtette volna, és én nem is vártam senkitől. Ő mégis megtette. Kegyetlenül fájt akkor… és fáj még mindig. Jó ember volt, nem ezt érdemelte. De Kalas sosem foglalkozott ilyesmivel. A fejemre pályázott, és se Isten, se ember nem állhatott az útjába.

Kissé maguk alá temetnek ezek a gondolatok, így csak egy jó húsz perc után kerülök elő a fürdőből. Váltunk egy puszit, majd Mac is elsiet tusolni. Én pedig a sötét ablakhoz lépek, de mivel idebent világos van, inkább csak a saját tükörképemet látom benne. Nem zavar, úgyis a lelki szemeim előtt pörgő képeket nézem. A Donnal töltött hosszú délutánokat és estéket, mikor utánam nyomoztunk, és később, amikor már tudta, hogy én vagyok én, akkor csak meséltem neki a régi dolgokról. Amatőr történész volt ő is, akár csak Joe, így hosszú órákon keresztül el tudtunk vitatkozni, mikor homlokegyenest mást állítottam, mint a történelemkönyvek. De a szép percek felidézése csak még fájóbbá tette régi barátom hiányát, így az ágyhoz lépek, eldőlök rajta, és csak üveges szemekkel bámulom a plafont. Még azt sem veszem észre, Duncan mikor lép ki a fürdőből, csak a hangára riadok.

- Rá gondolsz, igaz? Don Seltzerre…

- Duncan… Don azért halt meg, hogy engem védjen Kalastól. És Kalast ismerve... nem gyorsan és fájdalommentesen. Bár te ezt jobban tudod, hisz… te voltál vele akkor. Amikor megtudtam, hogy meghalt… nagyon kiborultam.

- Ezért jöttél hozzám… hogy öljelek meg – ült le mellém az ágy szélére, és megfogta a kezem.

- Nem tudtam… elviselni a súlyát annak, ami történt. És persze… tényleg nem láttam esélyt arra, hogy legyőzzem Kalast.

- Kalas halott… nem kellene ezeken a régi dolgokon gyötörnöd magad.

- Duncan… te magad is tudod, hogy ez nem így működik.

- Tudom – látja be. – De emlékezz, mit is mondtál akkor! Csak az győzheti le Kalast, akiben ég a tűz.

- Bennem akkor nem égett – sütöm le a szemem sóhajtva.

- És most? – kérdezi Mac egy halvány mosollyal, hogy végül sikerült oda vezetnie a beszélgetést, ahova akarta.

- Kezd újra felizzani – mosolyodok el halványan, mire egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyja el az ajkát, és gyengéden megcsókol.

- Szeretném, ha újra lobogó lánggal égne – súgja, mikor egy pillanatra elszakad tőlem. – Ha érezném, hogy még engem is felperzsel.

Csak elmosolyodom, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolom. Igen, ő képes lenne arra, hogy újra lángra lobbantsa azt a tüzet. Már-már elő is tört a parázs a vastag hamuréteg alól. Sőt, ahogy izzó csókjaival lassan feltérképezi a testem, azok a lángok valóban lobogni kezdenek, mintha éltető oxigénhez jutottak volna. Számomra viszont kezd kevésnek bizonyulni a levegő, ahogy egyre nehezebben lélegzem, de Duncan nem kímél, úgy látszik szilárdan elhatározta, hogy ma ő perzsel fel engem, ahogy az utolsó négyzetcentiméterig végigcsókolja a testem. Mikor már úgy érzem, nem bírnám sokáig, inkább fordítok a helyzetünkön. A szememben égő fény tetszhet neki, mert elmosolyodik, de aztán visszahúz magához egy csókra. Végül már olyan lánggal ég bennünk a szenvedély, hogy azon csodálkozom, a lepedő nem kap lángra tőle. Immár kérdés nélkül is tudom, hogy ő is vágyik arra, hogy egyesüljön velem, és bár még mindig óvatos vagyok, némileg fékezve az őrült szenvedélyt, próbálok vigyázni rá, azért most már mindketten jobban át tudjuk adni magunkat a fizikai gyönyörnek, mint első alkalommal. Ő sem fél annyira, és engem sem gyötörnek a kétségek, így csak rá figyelek, hogy minél több örömet szerezzek neki, és ahogy az elfojtott nyögéseink hangjai betöltik a szobát, tudom, hogy sikerül is. Végül görcsösen egymásba kapaszkodva jutunk el a csúcsra, hogy aztán levegőért kapkodva zuhanjak rá, mire ő szorosan magához ölel.

Már nincs erőnk visszamászni a zuhany alá, így csak egy vizes törölközővel tűntetjük el magunkról a szeretkezésünk árulkodó nyomait, és egymást szorosan átölelve lassan elalszunk.

Másnap reggel Mac előtt ébredek, és csak nézem, ahogy alszik. Tudom, érzem, lassan hitelt tudok adni neki, a szavainak, az érzéseinek.

A kinti szürkület lassan világosba vált, amikor ő is felébred mellettem. Elmosolyodik, ahogy a pillantásunk találkozik, én pedig gyengéden megcirógatom az arcát, és csak nézem a ragyogó szemeit. Feltolulnak bennem az érzések, és ezt ő is láthatja rajtam.

- Mondd ki, kérlek – súgja még álmosan.

- Szeretlek – súgom neki, mire elmosolyodik.

- Köszönöm! És is szeretlek téged! – mondja, majd lop egy puszit, aztán hanyatt fordulok mellette. – Mi a baj? – kérdezi, és gyengéden cirógatja a hasamat.

- Egy kicsit ijesztő – sóhajtok.

Duncan is sóhajt, majd megcsóválja a fejét. – Azt hiszed, én nem félek? Azt hiszed, a lelkem mélyén nincs ott a kétség, hogy mikor teszed fel magadnak a kérdést, hogy „mit is akarok én ettől a fafejű skót kölyöktől?".

Erre halványan elmosolyodok, és egy pillanatra rá nézek. Erre összeráncolja a szemöldökét.

- Szóval… mit is akarsz tőlem?

- Duncan… alig pár hete léptél be… így… az életembe, de… máris kitöltöd minden gondolatomat – fordulok felé, és alig érintve cirógatom a karját. Ennek ellenére még nem néz rám. – És az életem melletted sokkal… élőbb… és persze érdekesebb, és izgalmasabb is – mosolyodom el, majd az álla alá nyúlva felemelem a fejét, és megcsókolom. – Én nem vagyok csapodár típus – mondom egy perccel később. – Ha te nem gondolod meg magad… én nagyon sokáig melletted leszek.

- Remélem is – tűnik fel az arcán egy bizakodó mosoly, és ezúttal ő csókol meg engem. Egy perccel később már egy boldog sóhajjal húzódik el tőlem.

- És mivel töltjük a mai napot? Tényleg gyakorolni akarsz? – faggatom, miközben kifele kémlelek az ablakon, de így az ágyból csak a hegyek csúcsát látom.

- Igen, majd azt is. Methos, te szoktál futni?

- Hát, ha kergetnek – nevetem el magam, mire megforgatja a szemét. – Miattam körbefuthatod a hegyet, majd valahol megvárlak.

- Jó kondiban kell lennünk – néz rám csúnyán.

- Én enélkül is jó kondiban érzem magam – vonok vállat. – Inkább megtanítom neked Árész pajzsát. Úgyis beletelik egy kis időbe…

- Te most a képességeimet ócsárolod? – néz rám tettetett bosszúsággal.

- Nem – nevetem el magam. – Csak ehhez a mozdulathoz nagyon stabil egyensúly kell. Érezned kell a középpontodat.

- Jó ég, mintha Connort hallanám – forgatja meg a szemét. – Száz éven keresztül nevelt az egyensúlyra.

- Úgy, ahogy annak idején ő tanulta Ramireztől. És sikerrel, mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja. De én nem vagyok a mestered, és nem is pályázom erre a pozícióra. Az egyensúlyra nevelésedet meghagyom Connornak. De ahogy magad is mondtad, ezzel a mozdulattal javítjuk az esélyeidet.

- Oké – adja meg magát -, akkor ki az ágyból, reggelizzünk, és vágjunk neki a napnak.

Végül a délelőttöt csupán kellemes sétával töltjük, miközben mindenféléről beszélgetünk, és felfedezzük a várost és a környékét. Ebéd előtt Duncan még egyszer próbál rábeszélni a futásra, de én sosem voltam az a céltalanul rohangászós típus, így egy órácskára magamra hagy, és megegyezünk, hogy mielőtt ebédelnénk, találkozunk a szobánkban, és majd ebéd után keresünk egy megfelelő helyet gyakorolni. Nem akarunk szívbajt hozni a környékbeliekre, de Duncan megnyugtat, hogy ő már felfedezett egy nyugodt, elhagyatott tisztást, feljebb, amerre az ösvény kanyarog a hegyoldalban. Ez a lehetőség nekem is tetszik, így beleegyezek, és fejcsóválva nézek utána, ahogy futni indul.

Lassan visszasétálok a panzióba, váltok néhány szót az étkezőben rendezkedő háziasszonyunkkal, és felmegyek a szobánkba. A környékbeli látványosságokat taglaló prospektusokba merülök, és megállapítom, hogy akár hosszabb időt is eltölthetnénk itt egyszer. Mikor Duncan visszaér, izzadt és csapzott, ahogy vártam, így nem is engedem a közelembe, míg el nem megy tusolni. A szemét forgatva indul a fürdőbe, de azért ő is belátja, hogy az ebédhez nem ártana némi emberformát öltenie.

Az ebédünk felséges, Mrs. Morgan csak úgy ragyog a büszkeségtől, amikor dicsérjük. Utána még fellépünk a szobánkba, hogy magunkhoz vegyük a kardunkat, és lassan sétálva elindulunk a hegyoldal felé. Közben arról mesélek Duncannek, én hol tanultam ezt a mozdulatot, és hányszor húzott már ki a csávából. Időnként jókat nevet a történteken, és vele én is, pedig a legtöbbje annak idején nem volt túlságosan vicces.

Egy órába telik, míg elérjük a tisztást, ami nem is baj, hisz ebéd után közvetlenül nem lett volna túlságosan egészséges intenzív mozgásba kezdeni. Amúgy sem túl jókedvűen húzom elő a kardom, de ha már Duncan ennyire ragaszkodik a gyakorláshoz, ám legyen. Látom az arcán, ő sem lelkesedik azért, hogy nekem essen, de az elmúlt napok tapasztalatai csak megerősítették abban a hitében, hogy minden pillanatban a legjobb formánkat kell hoznunk.

Hasonlóan kedvetlenül kezdünk neki, de Duncan egy kis csipkelődés hatására egészen belelendül a dologba, csak, hogy egy kicsit bemelegítsünk. Amikor végül megmutatom neki a viszonylag összetett mozdulatsort, látom rajta, hogy feszülten figyel, és próbálja elemeire bontva megérteni, és néhány próbálkozás után sikerül is neki. Hamar átlátja, így inkább csak azt kell gyakorolnunk, hogy a legkülönbözőbb helyzetekben is tudja alkalmazni. Jó két óra gyakorlás után állunk meg egy pillanatra.

- Egészen ügyes vagy – sandítok rá.

- Tőled ez hatalmas dicséret – hajt fejet egy halvány mosollyal.

- Jó az egyensúlyod. Connor nem hiába próbálta beléd verni.

- Kösz.

- Nincs mit. Ez az igazság – lépek oda hozzá egy puszira, miközben a kardot a hátam mögé húzom, és megölelem.

- Mondd, te ismerted Ramirezt? – sandít rám, mikor elengedem. Elmosolyodom, ahogy az említett spanyol csodabogár alakja felsejlik előttem.

- Felületesen. Connor nem hiába hívta piperkőc pávának – nevetem el magam. – De jó harcos volt, és jó tanító.

- Sajnálom, hogy én nem ismerhettem. Connor mindig olyan tisztelettel beszélt róla. Nem hiszem, hogy… úgy kellett végeznie.

- Tudod – karolom át a vállát -, sokan meghalnak, akiknek élniük kellene, és sokan élnek, akik… nem méltók rá. Gondolj arra, hogy Connor legalább megbosszulta a mestere halálát.

- Átkozott paradox dolog ez, Methos – sóhajt, majd a tisztás szélére sétál, és leül egy kidőlt fatönkre. – Amikor kívülről… kívülállóként nézed, tökéletesen tudod, hogy a bosszúnak semmi értelme. Hisz semmin nem változtat, senkit nem hoz vissza, és a fájdalmat sem enyhíti. De amikor személyesen érint…

- Olyankor nem tudsz mit kezdeni az érzelmeiddel és az indulataiddal – ülök le mellé.

- Igen. Mikor Darius… ne haragudj! – kap észbe, hogy nem biztos, hogy előttem kellene emlegetnie Darius halálát, de csak sóhajtok, és kérdőn nézek rá, mit akart mondani.

- Szóval az egyetlen gondolat, amit el bírtam viselni, hogy megölöm Hortont.

- Én is éreztem ezt… Pedig semmin sem változtatott volna – sóhajtok. – De ne beszéljünk most ilyen szomorú dolgokról. Nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy szomorkodjunk!

- Akkor folytassuk, mielőtt lemerevednek az izmaink – ugrik fel, és várakozón néz rám. Csak megforgatom a szemem, de feltápászkodom én is, és máris megindítok felé egy támadást. Becsületére legyen mondva, hogy számított rá, és tökéletesen hárít, így máris elveszünk egy újabb küzdelemben.

Újabb két órával később állunk meg újra. Megegyezünk abban, hogy mára elég lesz ennyi, és én is elégedett vagyok Duncan teljesítményével.

- Futás hazáig? – ugrat Duncan.

- Hát persze, aztán megbotlok egy kőben és a saját kardom fog felnyársalni – bólintok rá.

- Te aztán tudod, hogy kell elvenni az ember kedvét valamitől – csóválja meg a fejét, de csak egy félmosolyt kap, így sóhajt, odalép hozzám, és megcsókol. – Elképesztően pimasz és szemtelen tudsz lenni egyetlen mosollyal – mondja közben, mire egy pillanatra elnevetem magam, aztán magamhoz húzom, és átveszem a csókunk irányítását.

Néhány perccel később elindulunk vissza a panzióba, hisz még így is egy órás séta vár ránk, és mire leérünk a városba be is fog sötétedni. Nem beszélgetünk, kellőképpen elfáradtunk mindketten, csak arra van erőnk, hogy elvesszünk a saját gondolatainkba.

Végül egy helyen, ahol a fákat egy csíkban kivágták, megtorpanok, és csak nézem, ahogy odalent a völgyben lassan kigyúlnak a fények. Duncan néhány lépéssel tovább sétál, de aztán visszajön hozzám, és hátulról átölel. Érzem a kardomat közöttünk, de ahogy megcirógatja a hasam, és a vállamra hajtja az állát, elfeledkezem erről.

- Eszedbe juttattam Dariust, ugye? – kérdezi halkan.

- Már úgysem gondoltam rá két hete – hajtom le a fejem egy pillanatra.

- Még mindig hiányzik?

Egy pillanatra megkísért a gondolat, hogy indulatosan visszavágjak, már veszem is a levegőt hozzá, mikor meggondolom magam. Duncan azonban egy pillanatra erősebben szorít magához.

- Tudom, mit akartál mondani. És igen… nekem is hiányzik Tessa… és nagyon sokan mások is. Ezek az érzések örökre velünk maradnak.

- Tudom. De most már itt vagy nekem te – szorítom meg az engem ölelő karját. – Gyere, menjünk tovább!

Kelletlenül elenged, de megfogja a kezem, ahogy tovább sétálunk, majd egy perccel később látom, hogy rám sandít.

- A baljós gondolatok helyett inkább tűnődj azon, hogy mit gondolhat rólunk Mrs. Morgan – somolyog.

- Úgy tűnik, nem túlságosan ülte meg a lelkét, hogy franciaágyas szobát választottál – mosolyodom el én is. – Pedig konzervatív idős hölgynek nézném.

- Tulajdonképpen az is – von vállat Duncan. – Féltem attól, hogy kihajít majd minket.

- Hát, ha eddig nem tette, ezután sem fog – nyugtatom meg. – De ránk is fért ez a kis mozgás, ha a vacsoránk is olyan finom és kiadós lesz, mint az ebédünk.

- Pedig ebben biztos lehetsz. Szóval akkor jó helyre hoztalak?

- Persze. Ebben egy pillanatig sem kételkedtem – biztosítom. – Gyakrabban tehetnénk ilyen kis kiruccanásokat.

- Részemről nincs akadálya – neveti el magát. – És… a holnapi napunkat hogy tervezzük?

Rásandítok, és a vigyorából leszűröm, hogy ő már alaposan eltervezte magában a holnapi napunkat. És persze a tervei nekem sem lennének ellenemre.

- Rád bízom – nevetem el magam.

- Biztos vagy benne? – sandít rám.

- Teljes mértékben – mondom valamivel komolyabban, és ő is elkomolyodik, mert érzi a súlyát ennek a mondatnak. Ritkán és kevés emberben bízom meg igazán, de benne most már igen.

- Köszönöm – bólint rá hálásan, és a továbbiakban csendesen sétálunk vissza a panzióba.

Vacsora után vesszük csak észre igazán, milyen kimerítő napot szereztünk magunknak. Csak felmegyünk a szobánkba, és elterülünk az ágyon. Néha beszélgetünk pár szót, de inkább csak élvezzük egymás közelségét, a megérdemelt pihenést. Duncan tréfásan megfenyeget, hogy az elvesztegetett estét másnap behajtja rajtam, amit készségesen meg is ígérek neki, de aztán összeszedjük magunkat egy gyors tusolás erejéig, nem sokkal később azonban visszabújunk az ágyba, és perceken belül elalszunk.


	13. Chapter 13

Másnap reggel arra ébredek, hogy Duncan a nyakamba csókol, majd végigpuszilja a vállam.

- Hm… te zsarnok – súgom neki félálomban, de már a vágytól rekedten. – Te minden fenyegetésedet betartod?

- Igen, én mindig állom a szavam – biztosít, és hallom a hangján, hogy mosolyog, így lassan felé fordulok, majd magamhoz húzom egy csókra. El is veszünk ebben a csókban, lustán, még kicsit álmosan simulunk össze, cirógatom a vállát, az oldalát, majd a csípőjén megállapodik a kezem, és közelebb húzom magamhoz. Duncan felnyög, majd egy pillanatra megszakítja a csókot.

- Zsarnok vagyok, mi? De azért készséges áldozatnak bizonyulsz.

- Eszem ágában sincs tiltakozni – nyugtatom meg, majd hanyatt döntöm, és fölé kerekedek. Máris lecsapok az ajkára egy szenvedélyes csókkal, de aztán valahogy elszakadok az ajkától, és bebarangolom a nyakát, végigcsókolom a mellkasát, elégedetten érezve a dübörgő szívverését, aztán újra lecsapok az ajkára. Egy pillanatra eszembe jut, hogy alig néhány hete még el sem tudtunk volna képzelni ilyesmit, de aztán nem hagyja, hogy másfele kalandozzanak a gondolataim. Megszakítja a csókot, majd fordít a helyzetünkön, és végigcsókolja az egész testem. Csodálatos érzés, az jut eszembe, hogy ha ezt tudjuk, nem vesztegettünk volna el olyan sok időt. Aztán hamar belátom, hogy a körülmények korábban sosem voltak megfelelőek, így éppen a megfelelő időpontot választottuk, hogy közelebb kerüljünk egymáshoz. És még milyen közel, fojtok el egy mosolyt, ahogy Duncan már érzékenyebb területek felé kalandozik, sőt, lassan lefejti rólam az alsónadrágot. Persze nem maradhatok sokáig adósa, így egy perccel később már meztelen testtel simulunk össze, és szinte versengünk egymással, ki tud nagyobb felületet végigsimogatni, végigcsókolni a másik testéből.

- Methos… - szólal meg rekedten Duncan egy kis idő múlva, de én nem igazán vagyok annyira magamnál, hogy hangokat is felfogjak a bőre izgató forrósága, a perzselő csókja, az érintése érzékisége mellett. Még néhányszor próbálkozik, mire érdemben is reagálok rá.

- Mit szeretnél? – nézek rá fürkészőn.

- Én csak… - kezd bele, de aztán lesüti a szemét, és egészen elpirul. Nem mondom, meglehetősen izgató látvány, nem is tudok ellenállni neki, máris csókolom újra, de közben azért érzem, hogy máshol is jár az esze.

- Szóval… mit is szeretnél? – nézek rá egy perccel később.

- Én csak… csak szeretnék… - jön végképp zavarba, de csak elmosolyodom, ahogy rájövök, miért.

- De mégis mit? – cukkolom, mert eszméletlenül izgató látvány, ahogy fülig elpirulva dadog.

- Úgyis tudod – süti le a szemét, de, hogy leplezze a zavarát, ezúttal ő csókolna meg engem, de kivételesen nem hagyom.

- Szeretnél szerepet cserélni? – cirógatom meg az arcát, és csak elmosolyodom, ahogy a homályos szemén látom, hogy máris elképzelte a dolgot, és ennek hatására nyelt egy nagyot. De aztán a tekintete visszatalál hozzám.

- Csak… csak ha te sem bánod – néz rám félénken.

- Nem, dehogy – mosolygok rá. – És az, hogy kezdeményezel… megnyugtató… és egyben végtelenül izgató – mondom neki, és, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét az aggodalmairól, ezúttal én kerekedek fölé, és barangolom be a testét a csókjaimmal. Egyetlen centimétert sem szeretnék kihagyni, és az el-elakadó lélegzetéből tudom, hogy ő is kifejezetten élvezi.

Végül, mikor már mindketten feszegettük a határainkat, valamit összeszedek a maradék önuralmamból, és a kezébe nyomom a krémet, amit eddig én szoktam használni. Némileg megilletődve nyitja ki, és még mindig hitetlenkedve csóválja a fejét, hogy tényleg beleegyeztem a fordított helyzetbe. Csak jót mosolygok rajta, hisz nem a szereposztáson múlik az a csoda, amit együtt átélhetünk.

Ezután visszahúzom magamhoz egy szenvedélyes csókra, és én ugyanúgy elveszek benne, mint egy perccel korábban, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy neki most máson is jár az esze. Bízom benne, és tudom, ugyanúgy figyelni fog rám, ugyanolyan gondosan fog előkészíteni, ahogy azt tőlem látta.

- Őrülten vágyom rád, Duncan – súgom neki, mikor észreveszem, hogy kis idővel később kérdőn rám sandít, mire halványan elmosolyodik.

- Akkor nem várathatlak tovább – súgja, ahogy végigcsókolja a nyakam, és én libabőrös leszek a forró leheletétől, és a hangjában bujkáló ígéretektől. Az ő szemében is ég a vágy, ahogy lában közé térdel, és óvatosan belém hatol.

Csak egyetlen pillanatra húzom el a számat, ő mégis észreveszi, és abban a pillanatban meg is áll.

- Fáj? – kérdezi aggódva, mire felnézek rá, és megrázom a fejem.

- Dehogy. Csak kicsit rég volt már… elszoktam tőle. De akarlak, Duncan – súgom neki, és érzékien a fenekére csúsztatva a kezem, közelebb húzom magamhoz.

Mikor már teljesen bennem van, mindketten felnyögünk a gyönyörtől, majd hozzám hajol egy csókra. Szorosan magamhoz ölelem, ahogy érzékien mozogni kezd bennem. Valóban rég volt már, hogy így együtt voltam valakivel, így saját magam számára is meglepő a gyönyör, ami szinte azonnal elborít. Tudom, hogy nem fogjuk sokáig bírni, de nem bánom. A vágy egyre sürgetőbben hajszol minket a kielégülés felé, így mikor Duncan gyorsít a tempón, csak arra van erőm, hogy felnyögjek, és lassan teljesen elveszítem a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, és csak a csodás érzés létezik, ami végül szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban győz le mindkettőnket, ahogy eljutunk a csúcsra. Duncan levegőért kapkodva borul a vállamra, és én újra átölelem, de egyébként képtelen lennék mozdulni. Ahogy visszahúzódik belőlem, még átfut rajtam egy kellemes borzongás, de nem engedem el, csak gyengéden cirógatom a hátát.

Csak pár perccel később szedi össze magát annyira, hogy átgördüljön mellém, de még mindig szorosan hozzám simul, én pedig a derekamat ölelő karját cirógatom.

- Methos… - szólal meg kis idővel később, de csak egy pillanatra szorosan magamhoz ölelem.

- Csss… nem kell mindig mindent szavakba önteni, Duncan. Az ölelésed mindent elmond.

- Hát ennyire nem vagy a szavak embere? – sandít fel rám mosolyogva.

- Ennyire – bólintok rá. – Most csak arra vágyom, hogy legyél itt mellettem. Bújj hozzám így… ilyen szorosan… hogy érezzem még a szívverésed is. A szavak… töredékét nem mondják el ennek.

- Itt vagyok – mosolyodik el, majd ad egy puszit a nyakamba, és visszahajtja a fejét a vállamra.

Hosszú idő, talán egy óra is eltelik addig, míg újra megmozdulunk. Duncan felkönyököl mellettem, és az arcomat cirógatja.

- Olyan szép a szemed – súgja, majd egy mosollyal lehajtja a fejét.

- Mi az?

- Úgy beszélek, mint egy buta, szerelmes kamasz – sandít fel rám szégyenlősen.

- Nem baj, Duncan – cirógatom meg az arcát. – Bármikor elmondhatod őszintén, amit gondolsz. Akkor is, ha ilyen szépet gondolsz rólam, és akkor is, ha… kevésbé szépet. És… neked is gyönyörű a szemed. Mint az olvadt csokoládé… és ugyanolyan édes ígéreteket hordoz.

Egy kicsit elpirul, nincs hozzászokva, hogy ilyeneket mondjak neki. És valóban ritkán jön rám, hogy ilyen romantikus legyek. De ő még ezt is kihozza belőlem. Végül váltunk egy csókot, és Duncan kelletlenül sóhajt.

- Fel kellene kelnünk.

- Miért? – kérdezem nyűgösen. – Ráérünk csak este visszaindulni.

- Ezt meg kellene beszélnünk a háziasszonyunkkal is. Úgyhogy, gyere, másszunk ki az ágyból – ül fel mellettem. Én is felülök, és átölelem a derekát.

- És, mit szeretnél ma csinálni?

- Van kedved még egy kicsit gyakorolni? – néz rám sóváran.

- Azok után, hogy teljesen kimerítettél? – sandítok rá egy elfojtott mosollyal.

- Kimerítettelek, mi? – évődik, miközben ad egy puszit. – De azért fogadjunk, lenne olyan dolog, amire könnyebben rá tudnálak beszélni.

- Persze, hogy lenne – nevetem el magam, és megcsókolom. – Telhetetlen vagyok, jobb, ha megszokod.

- Nekem sem lenne ellenemre – vigyorog ő is. – De vannak dolgok, amiket otthon is van lehetőségünk megtenni, míg másokat nem – néz rám kérdőn.

- Ha Párizsban is nyitnál egy edzőtermet, mint Amerikában, minden további nélkül gyakorolhatnánk feltűnés nélkül – vonok vállat.

- Párizs nem az a város – rázza meg a fejét. – És különben is, erre a néhány évre már minek? Majd a következő helyen.

- Ennyit a kisvárosra vonatkozó tervekről – ugratom.

- Ez nem a város nagyságától függ, hidd el. De ezen még ráérünk töprengeni. Szóval nincs kedved gyakorolni.

- Nem mondtam ilyet, bár valóban nem szívesen küzdök veled – nézek rá ezúttal némileg komolyabban.

- Tudom, de ez nem olyan – rázza meg a fejét. – És gondolj inkább arra, hogy ezzel sokat segítünk egymásnak.

- Tudod, MacLeod – sóhajtok némi tettetett bosszúsággal -, nem csak fafejű vagy, hanem konok és akaratos is. Csak meg ne bánd…

- Néha van rá példa. De ha ezt kihívásnak szántad… állok elébe – sandít rám összehúzott szemmel, mire elmosolyodom, és megcsóválom a fejem. Csak nem úszom meg a mai napot sem.

- Hazafelé te vezetsz – kötöm ki, mire csak elneveti magát és rábólint.

- Rendben.

Nem túl lelkesen, de végül kimászok az ágyból, és egy gyors zuhany után elindulunk reggelizni. Lefelé a lépcsőn látom, hogy Duncan maga elé mosolyog.

- Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Csak az, hogy mit mesélünk erről a hétvégéről Joe-nak – kuncog magában.

- Azt, hogy csodálatos két napot töltöttünk együtt – ölelem át hátulról, mikor leérünk a lépcsőn. – És azt, hogy éjjel-nappal kifulladásig szeretkeztünk.

- Joe belepirulna – neveti el magát, majd fülelni kezd, ahogy a házigazdánk az étkezőben csörömpöl az evőeszközökkel – És Mrs. Morgan is, úgyhogy légy szíves fogd vissza magad.

- Muszáj? – kérdezem morcosan, és kap egy puszit a nyakába.

- Te mondtad, hogy máskor is szeretnél még idejönni – vonja meg a vállát.

- Ez igaz – hagyom rá sóhajtva, és elengedem. Végül besétálunk az étkezőbe, de Mrs. Morgan csak egy halvány mosollyal üdvözöl bennünket, így nem tudhatjuk, hallotta-e az előző beszélgetést.

Reggeli után továbbra is tűnődő hangulatban vágunk neki újra az egy órás sétának. Nem nagyon beszélgetünk, csak egyszer tárgyaljuk ki a házigazdánkat, ahogy egy halvány mosollyal megengedte, hogy addig maradunk, ameddig jólesik, és még ebédet is készít nekünk.

Ahogy közeledünk a tisztás fele, látom Duncanen, hogy rossz fele kalandoznak a gondolatai. Szomorúvá, sőt elgyötörtté válik a pillantása. Kérdőn nézek rá, de csak sóhajt, és megy tovább. Csak amikor belépünk a tisztásra, csóválja meg a fejét.

- Utoljára… Richie-vel gyakoroltam együtt – mondja, miközben az előtte heverő fűcsomóra szegezi a pillantását. Én is megrázom a fejem. Nem örülök, hogy a volt tanítványa eszébe jutott. Kemény időszak volt neki, sőt, mindannyiunknak Richie halála. Arra az elhatározásra jutok, hogy ha nem akarjuk elrontani a hétvége hátralévő részét, akkor, ha drasztikusan is, de ki kell zökkentenem ezekből a gondolatokból.

- MacLeod, ha folyton elveszel a múltban, elfelejted megélni a jelent! – mondom neki keményen, mire döbbenten felkapja a fejét. Ez a hang az, amitől mindig is érzéketlennek tartott. Ő is, és mások is.

- A múlt az életünk része, Methos, ha tetszik, ha nem – néz rám csúnyán.

- Ördögöd van, adott esetben nagyon nem tetszik – vonok vállat. – Azért jöttünk, hogy gyakoroljunk, nem azért, hogy siránkozzunk. A kettő együtt nem megy.

- Most kimondjam, amit gondolok? – néz rám még mérgesebben.

- Tuskó vagyok? Gyere, és torold meg! – húzom elő a kardom, és látom a szemén, hogy ennek a kihívásnak nem tud nemet mondani. Csak ennyi kell a büszke, skót természetének, hogy feltüzeljem benne a harci kedvet. Kicsit átláthatja a szándékomat, mert megforgatja a szemét, de azért előhúzza a kardját. Azért még egy kicsit tovább cukkolom. – Gyere, és bizonyítsd be, hogy nem hiába küszködtem veled tegnap!

- Nem vagy te egy kicsit önelégült? – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Nem kicsit – bólintok rá, mire összehúzza a szemét, és megindít egy támadást. Egyelőre még indulatból, így könnyedén hárítom, de tudom, néhány perc alatt lecsillapodik, és már logikusan, higgadtan fog gondolkodni, és meggondolja, hogy mit tesz.

Mikor ügyesen hárítja az egyik cselemet, rám néz.

- Tudod, Methos… ha elfelejteném, mi történt Richie-vel, akkor megfeledkeznék arról, hogy mindig, minden pillanatban oda kell figyelnem magamra, hogy mi van… bennem. Milyen gondolatok, milyen indulatok… mindig ébernek kell lennem.

- A rossz bennünk van, Duncan. Mindig így volt, és mindig így lesz.

- És nem is küzdünk ellene? – kérdezi egy újabb támadás előtt, ami már jóval higgadtabb és megfontoltabb, mint az előzőek. Fém pendül a fémen, utálom ezt a hangot, de ettől még hárítok, és közben elgondolkodom a kérdésén.

- Nem mondtam ilyet. De nem is töltheti ki az életünket. Sem a tagadása, sem az, hogy harcoljunk ellene. Mindannyian tettünk olyan dolgokat, amiket megbántunk, de…

- Tudom, nem élhetünk a múltban – néz rám, és újra indulat van a szemében.

- El kell fogadnunk, hogy ez is a részünk – hárítom lazán.

- Te elfogadtad? Elfogadtad azt az időszakot, amit Kronosz mellett töltöttél? – kérdezi, és most igazán dühös, mint mindig, ha életemnek az a szakasza eszébe jut, így nem tudja kontrollálni a mozdulatait, így egy gyors trükkel kiütöm a kardot a kezéből, ami messzire repül a bozótosba, majd a földbe szúrom az enyémet is.

- Igen, Duncan – lépek közelebb hozzá. - Elfogadtam. Ha nem így teszek, már rég beleőrültem volna. Az emlékekbe, a rémálmokba… Része volt az életemnek… sőt… élveztem. A mostani eszemmel megvetem azt az időszakot, de akkor… élveztem. És mielőtt még megkérdezed… igen, ezt is el tudtam fogadni. Kénytelen voltam. Mire mennék vele, ha évezredek óta folyamatos tagadásban élnék? Ez is én voltam. Azóta változtam, ahogy változott a világ is, de nem látom értelmét letagadni, honnan jöttem.

- Én nem élveztem, mikor megöltem Richie-t! – néz rám kétségbeesett dühvel.

- Tudom – lépek közelebb hozzá. – Ennek ellenére megtetted. És ezzel együtt kell élned. De nem szabad hagynod, hogy újra és újra elborítson.

- Én nem tudok ilyen érzéketlenül elmenni a dolgok mellett! – vágja hozzám, mire sóhajtok.

- Nem hát, kiscserkész. De idővel majd elfogadod. Ahogy idővel elfogadtál más dolgokat, amiket a múltban tettél. A szerepedet a napóleoni háborúkban, a világháborúkban… nem szereted, de már együtt tudsz élni az emlékkel. Mert elég idő telt már el azóta.

- Ha te mondod.

- Úgysem hiszel nekem – vonok vállat, és kihúzom a kardom a földből. – Pedig sok háborút végigharcoltál, amit a mostani eszeddel nem tennél… de mégsem bukkan fel nap mint nap az emlékeidből. És tanuld meg végre, hogy harc közben ne az indulataid vezéreljenek! Ha hagyod, hogy elöntsön a düh, nem gondolkodsz, és az végzetes.

- Csak azért tudsz kihozni a sodromból, mert ismered a gyenge pontjaimat.

- Más is ismerheti, ne feledd! Tanuld meg Duncan, előtte dühönghetsz… utána is… de amíg kard van a kezedben, mindig légy higgadt. Bárki bármit mond bármiről és bárkiről. Majd utána lehetsz dühös. Utána lehetsz kétségbeesett… vagy szomorú… De harc közben soha.

- Azt mondtad, nem akarsz a mesterem lenni – néz rám dacosan.

- Igaz – hajtok fejet. – Ilyen babérokra rég nem pályázom. Megtartom magamnak a hülyeségeimet.

- Nem azért mondtam – enyhül meg egy kicsit. – Csak… máshogy gondolkodunk.

- Tudom – ismerem be egy sóhajjal. – Majd megszerzed te is ezeket a tapasztalatokat. Nem kell úgy látnod a világot, ahogy én. Nem is láthatod úgy. Folytassuk inkább. Hol a kardod?

- Ahova röpítetted – rázza meg a fejét, mint aki most ébredt, és vesz egy nagy levegőt. – Valahol tudom, hogy igazad van – mondja, miközben a fegyverét keresi a fűben. – De ez olyan, mint a bosszú, amiről tegnap beszéltünk. Ha érintett vagy, nem tudsz gondolkodni – mondja, és lehajol, hogy felvegye a kardját.

- És most lehiggadtál? – nézek rá reménykedve.

- Ha nem cukkolsz tovább – néz rám kérdőn.

- Nem, most nem – adom meg magam. – De erre is edzened kéne.

- Majd alkalomadtán – hárít el, mire elnevetem magam.

- Legyen – adom meg magam én is, és a délelőtt hátralévő részében már nyugodtan gyakorolunk, és Duncan még azt is bebizonyítja, hogy nem hiába küszködtem vele előző nap.

Dél jócskán elmúlik már, mikor ráununk a dolgokra. Fáradtak vagyunk, csapzottak, és még egy óra séta, míg visszaérünk a városba. Duncan nyugodtabbnak tűnik, bár lehet, hogy csak kimerítettem annyira, hogy ne legyen ereje butaságokon gondolkodni. Jó negyed óra után sandít rám végül.

- Methos, te emlékszel még… az elejére? Kitől tanultál? Ki volt a mestered?

- Volt nekem olyan? – sandítok rá picit cinikusan.

- Gondolom.

- Tudod, Duncan… nem túl sok konkrét képem van abból az időből – sóhajtok. – És nem is nagyon szeretek emlékezni rá. Abban az időben még naponta meg kellett küzdenünk az életben maradásért. Minden egyes embernek, nem csak a halhatatlanoknak. Az egy olyan világ volt, amit akkor sem tudnál elképzelni, ha mesélnék róla. Nekem az élet volt a mesterem. A saját nyomoromon kellett sok mindent megtanulnom, rájönni arra, hogy működnek a dolgok. De abban az időben az embernek már kisgyerek korában meg kellett tanulnia megvédeni magát. A vadállatoktól, a szomszéd falu lakóitól, ahol, ha éhesebbek voltak az emberek, mint mi, bármikor ránk támadhattak. Akkor még az erkölcs nem arról szólt, hogy ne vedd el, ami a másé, hanem arról, hogy maradj életben, próbáld megérni a felnőttkort. Nem volt túl gyakori, hogy sikerült. Egy kemény tél sokszor egész falukat söpört el a föld színéről. És abban az időben még nem álmodtunk kardról, a szó mai értelmében… úgyhogy ez a mester dolog… ahogy te értelmezed ezt a szót… akkor még nem létezett.

- Mikori a kardod?

- Mennyire saccolod? – nézek rá kérdőn, hisz ez a szakmája.

- Két-kétezerötszáz évesre.

- Igen, olyasmi – hagyom rá. – A legjobb ötvözet, a legjobb mester munkája. Ilyen minőségű kardot csak keleten készítettek abban az időben is, és azóta is. Az idők végezetéig kard lesz. De a kezdet kezdetén még nem ismertük az acélt, és vívásról sem lehetett szó.

- És később?

- Később bejártam a világot, ahogy te is, és ott tanultam, ahol találtam valami újat. De az, hogy három-négy, vagy akár tíz évre leragadsz valahol… az megint nem igazán az a dolog, amit te mesternek hívsz. Ami neked volt Connor, vagy Connornak Ramirez. Sokat tanultam ezektől az emberektől a világ minden táján, mindig tisztelettel és hálával fogok rájuk gondolni… nekik köszönhetem, hogy még itt vagyok. De akkor is más volt. Más érzés, más kapcsolat.

- Talán… mert bár tanultál tőlük, de már akkor sokkal-sokkal idősebb voltál mindannyiuknál. Emiatt nem tudtál úgy nézni rájuk, mint mesterre. Csak mint… tanítóra, vagy nem is tudom.

- Igen, ez lehet – hagyom rá. – Szóval nekem ez kimaradt az életemből.

- És… mikortól vannak konkrétabb emlékeid?

- A vaskor kezdetéről már egész konkrét képeim vannak. Ez úgy időszámításunk előtt kétezer évvel lehetett. Talán valamivel több – teszem hozzá, mikor értetlenül néz rám. – Bár ez az időszámítás dolog… na mindegy. Nem sokkal később az etruszkok közt éltem, majd a római birodalomban, aztán Dariusszal bejártam a fél világot. Mindenhol figyeltem és tanultam.

- Mindig elnagyolod a történéseket, ha a személyes dolgaidról van szó – néz rám rosszallón.

- Számítanak a részletek? – lépek oda hozzá, és átkarolom a derekát. – Vagy csak az itt és most számít?

- Persze, hogy csak az számít. Csak… kíváncsi vagyok. És próbállak megismerni.

- Az, aki most vagyok, nem az az ember, aki akkor voltam. Próbáld azt megismerni, aki most vagyok.

- Azok a lépcsők vezettek el oda, ahol most vagy.

- Láttad valaha egy hatalmas katedrális építését? – sandítok rá, és elmosolyodom, ahogy nem tudja hova tenni a kérdést.

- Dolgoztam is rajta – mondja összehúzott szemmel. – Miért?

- Meddig épült? – hagyom figyelmen kívül a kérdést.

- Majdnem ötven évig.

- És végül mi volt a fontos? A végeredmény, vagy, hogy hogy nézett ki tíz, húsz vagy harminc év építés után?

- Te mindig mindent ki tudsz dumálni? – áll meg mellettem, és csípőre tett kézzel néz rám.

- Hát persze – kuncogok magamban, és élvezem, ahogy bosszankodik. Végül megcsóválja a fejét, és továbbindul, én pedig pár lépéssel lemaradva utána sétálok.

Néhány percig így bandukolunk lefele a hegyről, de aztán megunom, néhány gyors lépéssel utolérem, elkapom a karját, és megállítom.

- Duncan… kössünk üzletet, rendben?

- Veled? – néz rám gyanakodva. – Abban nekem mi a jó?

Egy pillanatra elnevetjük magunkat, de aztán várakozón nézek rá.

- Hallgatlak – adja meg magát egy sóhajjal.

- Kérdezhetsz… bármikor, bármit… Krisztus előtt… ezerig… mondjuk. Nagyjából. Az annál régebbi dolgokat ne bolygassuk. Kérlek, Duncan! Annak a kétezer évnek a nagy részét már én sem tudom hova tenni, nem hogy elmagyarázni neked. Mintha egy másik bolygón lett volna. Mintha… álmodtam volna, vagy… nem is velem történt volna meg. Én sem sűrűn és nem is szívesen gondolok rá.

- Rendben – sóhajt lesütött szemmel. – Ne haragudj!

- Felejtsük el! – szorítom meg a karját. – És most siessünk, mert Mrs. Morgan már így is mérges lesz, hogy kihűlt az ebédünk.

- Menjünk – bólint rá némi tűnődés után, de útközben még mindig látom, hogy tűnődik. Már nem szólok, részemről már így is sokat beszéltünk erről a témáról, majd ő is túlteszi magát rajta.

Még evés előtt felmegyünk letusolni, és összepakolni, így miután megebédelünk, már csak elköszönünk Mrs. Morgantől.

- Köszönünk mindent! – lép oda hozzá Duncan.

- Igazán nincs mit – mosolyog rá a nő. – És akkor… várom vissza mindkettejüket – sandít rám, mire Duncan egy halvány mosollyal lehajtja a fejét, mivel nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy Mrs. Morgan hallotta a reggeli beszélgetésünket. Mielőtt Duncan fülig pirul, odalépek hozzájuk.

- Ahogy kitavaszodik, itt leszünk – ígérem Mrs. Morgannek.

- Azt jól teszik – mosolyog rám. – Tavasszal gyönyörű a környék. Minden virágba borul.

- Megnézzük – bólint rá Duncan is, majd fogjuk a csomagunkat, és kisétálunk a kocsihoz.

- Tényleg vezethetek? – sandít rám.

- Mi az, hogy… én a kisujjamat nem vagyok hajlandó mozdítani hazáig – nézek rá kihívóan.

- Akkor ide a kulcsot – nyújtja felém a kezét, mire neki adom, gyorsan bepakolunk, és útnak indulunk.

Sokáig csak nézelődök, a mai nap alaposan kimerített fizikailag, és ami az emlékezést illeti, szellemileg is.

- Methos… - sandít rám Duncan egy pillanatra.

- Igen?

- Amit mondtál, hogy pár év múlva… eljönnél velem egy ilyen helyre…

- Igen?

- Komolyan gondoltad?

- Mi az, egy aprócska súrlódás elég, hogy megkérdőjelezd a szavam? – sandítok rá egy halvány mosollyal. – Duncan az ilyen kis súrlódásokon keresztül csiszolódunk össze. Máshogy nem megy.

Rám néz egy hosszú pillanatra, de a tekintete végül visszafordul az útra.

- Tudom – látja be. – És nem… kérdőjeleztem meg a szavad, csak…

- Csak nem gondoltál még bele, hogy néhány év múlva is együtt lehetünk? Még abba sem gondoltál bele, hogy esetleg jövő tavasszal is együtt lehetünk, és visszajöhetünk együtt Mrs. Morganhez, igaz?

- Nem… merek… hosszú távon… gondolkodni – ismeri be végül.

- Tudom. Három hét után ez érthető. Ha akarjuk, lassan minden megváltozik.

- Jövő tavasz… - tűnődik el. – Szép lenne… jövő tavasszal újra ugyanitt. Veled.

- Rajtam nem fog múlni – biztosítom. Vet rám még egy hosszú pillantást, de aztán inkább az útra figyel.

- Hozzád vagy hozzám? – fordul felém Párizs előtt.

- Nem untál meg ebben a negyvennyolc órában? – nevetem el magam.

- Nem, nem igazán – nevet velem. – Miért te igen?

- Csak még jobban felcsigáztad a fantáziámat – biztosítom.

- Akkor?

- Akkor most menjünk hozzám – ajánlom.

- Rendben – bólint rá, mikor épp beérünk a városba, de egy perccel később megcsörren a telefonja. – Joe – sandít rám vigyorogva, és felveszi.

- Helló, Joe! – szól bele, majd szemforgatva pillant rám, gondolom Joe jól leteremtette, amiért a tudta és beleegyezése nélkül eltűntünk valahova két napra, ahol figyelő szemeitől távol tölthettünk egy kis időt. – Nem, nem a világ végére mentünk, és már újra itt vagyunk Párizsban… Tényleg – győzködi a barátját és egyben figyelőjét. – Nem, nem csináltunk semmi olyat, amiről tudnod kéne – vigyorog tovább. – Sőt, csupa olyan dolgot csináltunk, amiről nem kéne tudnod. Majd holnap bemegyek hozzád… Joe… én elhiszem, hogy kíváncsi vagy… aha, persze, csak a jelentésed miatt, semmi másért, tudom – nevet -, figyelj, órák óta vezetek, fáradt vagyok… jó – adja meg magát fejcsóválva – belépek a bárba, ha már ennyire fúrja az oldalad a kíváncsiság. Fél óra és ott vagyok – ígéri, majd leteszi a telefont.

- Bocs – sandít rám.

- Nem gond. Visszacseréljük a kocsikat, és már mehetsz is.

- Nem jössz inkább te is?

- Nem, ezt most inkább kihagyom. Vérig sértődnél, ha végig azon szórakoznék, hogy hozzátok egymást zavarba. Ma már eleget cikiztelek.

- Az tuti – látja be, és a folyópart fele kanyarodik.

- Akkor csak holnap látlak? – néz rám fancsali képpel, ahogy kiszállunk, és visszaadja a kulcsomat.

- Tudod, hol lakom – ugratom -, ha emberi időben unod meg a barátod társaságát, megtalálsz.

- Úgy lesz – mondja, majd odalép hozzám, és lop egy gyors puszit, majd visszaülök a kocsiba, és hazahajtok.

Már néhány háznyiról megérzem a borzongást, ami egy másik halhatatlan közelségét jelzi. Tudom, hogy nem Duncan jött utánam, így csak veszek egy nagy levegőt. Egy pillanatra még az is megfordul a fejemben, továbbhajtok, és visszamegyek Duncanhez a bárba, de aztán eszembe jut, hogy nem azért gyakoroltunk két napig, hogy most megfutamodjak akárki elől. Szinte látom Duncan szemében, hogy gyávának tartana.

Leparkolok a ház előtt, de ahogy körülnézek, nem látok senkit az utcán. De ez nem jelent semmit, tudom, ha valaki el akar rejtőzni, bárhol megteheti.

A kezem ügyében van a kardom, ahogy mindig, de azért egy gyors mozdulattal ellenőrzöm, mielőtt kiszállnék. Szemmel tartom a környezetem, ahogy bezárom az ajtót, de szellő sem rezdül. Felsétálok a járdára, és még egyszer alaposan körülnézek. Miután nem látok semmi mozgást, gondolatban vállat vonok. Én nem ragaszkodom a harchoz, barátom, ha te sem, gondolom magamban, és a lépcső fele indulok. Nem szeretek hátat fordítani az ismeretlennek, így úgy próbálok felosonni rajta, hogy továbbra is szemmel tartsam az utcát.

Ennek ellenére sikerül meglepnie. Nem az utcáról, a teraszomról. Épp az utolsó lépcsőfoka lépnék fel, amikor megérzem a nyakamon egy kard hideg pengéjét.


	14. Chapter 14

Viharos sebességgel pörögnek a gondolatok a fejemben, ennek ellenére ebből kívülről semmi sem látszik.

- Nem szép dolog sunyin, hátulról támadni – mondom neki, hátha legalább arra sikerül rávennem, hogy megszólaljon, és akkor legalább tudnám, kivel állok szemben, és felbecsülhetném az esélyeimet. Csak egy bosszús sóhajt kapok válaszul, ami nem sokat segít az ügyben, de elgondolkodtat azon, hogy az utóbbi időkben kit is sikerült annyira magamra haragítanom, hogy dühösen essen nekem. Van esélyes, szép számmal, bár a régi dolgok elültek már annyira, hogy ne intenzív indulatot, hanem jéghideg bosszút szüljenek. Ez viszont frissnek tűnik. Végül kizárásos alapon egy névre szűkül a listám, és a megvilágosodással egy időben meg is érzem az émelyítően édes parfümjét.

- Amanda – csóválom meg a fejem, persze csak óvatosan. Ilyen közel egy kard pengéjéhez igen csak óvatosan kell ugrándozni.

- Soká tartott, míg rájöttél – szólal meg mögöttem hidegen. – Bevallom megleptél, Methos. Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy gyáván lelépsz most is, mint mindig.

- Talán én is fejlődök és tanulok.

- Te? Nem vagy te ahhoz elég intelligens - gúnyolódik.

- Hm… kíváncsi lennék miből vontad le ezt a messzemenő következtetést.

- Ismerlek.

- Hiszed – mondom neki, amire egy szintén bosszús fújás a válasz. – Mit szeretnél tőlem? – kérdezem inkább.

- Mondjuk félreállítani az utamból?

- Nem is tudtam, hogy az utadban állok.

- Ne tedd az agyad! – szól rám keményen, mire én sóhajtok. Megkérdezhetném, hogy jött rá, de tulajdonképpen átkozottul nem számít. Lehet, hogy felhívta Joe-t, akinek fogalma sem lehetett, milyen lavinát indít el egyetlen akaratlan mondattal, de az is lehet, hogy Amanda visszajött csupa kíváncsiságból, és meglátott minket együtt. Végül is, semmi jelentősége, ami a fontos, hogy valahogy kivágjam magam ebből a helyzetből.

- És itt a lépcsőmön szeretnél megküzdeni velem? A szomszédok a nyakunkra csődítik a rendőrséget –próbálom észérvekkel magához téríteni, bár, ahogy ismerem, erre kevés az esély. Sosem gondolkodott, mindig az indulatai vezették, már ezer évvel ezelőtt is.

- Nem, mondjuk odabent – birizgálja meg egy kicsit a nyakam a kardjával, de csak veszek egy nagy levegőt.

- Akkor esetleg… bemehetnénk – mondom, és óvatosan megfordulok. Azt a dühöt látom a szemében, amit tulajdonképpen vártam is, összehúzott szemmel, hidegen méreget, majd a fejével az ajtó felé int.

- Befelé! És semmi trükk, mert mire előhúznád a kardod, a fejedet veszem! – fenyeget, de csak megcsóválom a fejem, odalépek az ajtóhoz, kinyitom, és belépek a lakásba.

Bejön utánam, becsukja az ajtót, de a kardját egy pillanatra sem fordítja el rólam.

- Mit szeretnél tőlem? – nézek rá továbbra is kérdőn. – Miért vagy ilyen dühös?

- Nagyon jól tudod, miért vagyok dühös! – löki oda, és csak úgy szikrázik a szeme.

- És nem szeretnéd a szememre vetni?

- Elvettél tőlem valamit!

- Ne személyeskedjünk, Amanda! Sosem gondoltam arra, hogy elveszek tőled valamit… Egy pillanatra sem jutottál eszembe.

- MacLeod az enyém! – lök a falhoz, és már megint a nyakamon van a kardja.

- Nem egy kiló kenyérről beszélsz, kislány, amit megvettél a boltban – figyelmeztetem. – MacLeod önálló akarattal rendelkezik, és te is tudod, hogy nem is akármilyennel.

- Elvetted az eszét!

- Az lehet.

- Mit csináltál vele?

- Miért hiszi azt mindenki, hogy csináltam vele valamit? – csóválom meg a fejem, majd egy laza mozdulattal ellököm magamtól a nőt. Szerencsére hátrál is néhány lépést, így a kardja hatósugarán kívülre kerülök.

- Magától nem lenne ilyen bolond!

- Nem hát – mosolygok rá hidegen. – De tudod… ami azt illeti, hogy ő a tiéd… Hol voltál az elmúlt években? Ha annyira a tiéd, mellette lett volna a helyed, nem? Mellette kellett volna lenned számtalanszor, mikor szüksége lett volna valakire! Én nem láttam mellette senkit évek óta. Magányos volt… egyedül nézett szembe mindennel. Csak a barátai voltak mellette. Dawson és én.

- Csak egy szavába került volna, és itt vagyok!

- De nem hívott – nézek rá kihívóan, mire megvillan a szeme, és egy széles mozdulattal újra rám ront. Számítottam rá, így kitérek előle, de abban a pillanatban csörömpölést is hallok.

Amanda odakapja a fejét, ami nekem elég időt ad arra, hogy előrántsam a kardom, és abban a pillanatban rá is fogjam. Közben persze felmérem, milyen kárt okozott. Egy pillanatra elkapna a harci méreg, de aztán eszembe jut, miről is papoltam Duncannek nem egészen tizenkét órával ezelőtt. Majd utána lehetsz dühös… mondtam neki, majd utána dühönghetsz… harc közben légy mindig higgadt. Így én is nyugalmat erőltetek magamra, ennek ellenére a kardom Amanda torkára mutat. Látom rajta a megszeppenést, tudja, kevés holmit őrzök, de amit igen, az sokat jelent nekem, és ragaszkodom hozzájuk, így nem tudja, mire számíthat most, hogy tönkretette az egyiket.

- Az egy ezerháromszáz éves váza volt. A feleségemtől kaptam – nézek rá vészjóslón, a hangom halk és hideg, mire nyel egy nagyot. – Szívem szerint most megölnélek – mondom neki, és egy lépést közelebb lépek hozzá, mire egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét, de aztán visszanéz rám. – Egyetlen egy dolog tart vissza. Egy olyan dolog, amire… bár szerinted nem vagyok túl intelligens, én már rájöttem… veled ellentétben, aki olyan végtelenül okos vagy. De jó lenne, ha záros határidőn belül te is megértenéd. Mindhármunk érdekében.

- És… mi az? – néz rám bizonytalanul.

- Az, hogy ha megöllek… vagy te engem… azzal fájdalmat okozunk Duncannek. És nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én azt szeretném a legkevésbé – biztosítom, majd a kanapé felé intek a fejemmel. – Ülj le!

- Ne parancsolgass nekem, Methos – sziszeg felém és nem mozdul.

- Nem akarlak bántani – csóválom meg a fejem, majd a fotelba dobom a kardom, és a szemébe nézek. – Ölj meg, ha ezért jöttél. Tedd meg, és veszítsd el azt, akiért ezt az egész cirkuszt csinálod. Duncan nem tudna szeretni egy olyan embert, aki megölt valakit, aki kedves volt neki. Ezen jó lenne, ha elgondolkodnál.

Egy hosszú percig néz a szemembe, majd döbbenten megcsóválja a fejét.

- Mivel bolondítottad meg ennyire?

- Talán azzal, hogy szeretem – mondom neki tengernyi cinizmussal, majd leülök a kardom mellé a fotelba.

- Ne röhögtess, Methos! – fortyan fel. – Nem szeretsz te senkit, csak saját magadat.

- Igen – bólintok rá még cinikusabban. – Biztosan a kristályodat is magamnak akartam. Nekem volt szükségem rá… Így volt, ugye? – kérdezem, mert tudom, ő mindenkinél jobban tudja, hogy mennyire szerettem Alexát, hisz amikor el akartam lopni a kristályát és ő elkapott, mindent elmondtam neki. Azt, hogy megszakad a szívem azért a kicsi lányért, és hogy beleőrülök, ha végig kell néznem, ahogy lassan haldoklik. Akkor megértett, de úgy tűnik az indulat most elfeledtette vele, hogy látott már elesettnek, gyengének azért, mert mindennél jobban szerettem valakit.

- Az más volt.

- Miért? Szerettem Alexát, meghaltam volna érte, ha azzal segíthetek neki.

- És most MacLeodért is meghalnál? – kérdezi, és ezúttal ő is cinikus. Szép hangvételű beszélgetés… Egy pillanatra eltűnődöm a kérdésén.

- Ha ezzel segítenék neki… azt hiszem igen – bólintok rá.

- Neked elment az eszed! Neked is – csóválja meg a fejét, majd leül velem szemben a kanapéra. – Nagy szavakkal dobálózol, de azért a kardod a kezed ügyében tartod.

Megfogom a fegyvert, és áthajítom a szoba másik oldalára. Szemrehányó pengéssel hull a padlóra, gondolatban megígérem neki, hogy ezért holnap nagyon gondosan fogom letisztítani, de aztán a figyelmem visszatér Amandára.

- Így már jobb?

Csak csóválja a fejét, és még mindig dühösen néz rám, így inkább folytatom.

- Duncan szeret téged.

- Nincs jogod beleavatkozni az életünkbe! – vágja hozzám.

- Amanda… nem voltál sehol, nem volt olyan, hogy „életetek"! Duncan egyedül volt… egymásba szerettünk…

- Nem volt jogod ezt tenni!

- Mintha a szerelemnek lehetne parancsolni – csóválom meg a fejem. – Figyelj rám! Duncan most velem van… de szeret téged – bosszúsan megrázza a fejét, mire sóhajtok. – Ő maga mondta. Mindig szeretett, mióta ismer, és mindig szeretni fog. De ha most választásra kényszeríted… akkor szétszakad. És az egyetlen dolgot fogja tenni, amit tehet, lelép a térképről, és így mindketten hoppon maradunk. Ezt akarod? Ha nem lehet a tiéd, ne legyen senki másé sem?

- Milyen magabiztos vagy – mosolyog rám negédesen. – Miért vagy ilyen biztos abban, hogy nem tudom visszavenni tőled?

- Még mindig úgy beszélsz róla, mintha valami akarat nélküli tárgy lenne. Amit csak úgy adunk-veszünk magunk között – csóválom meg a fejem. - Az enyém, a tiéd, elveszem tőled… Én nem fogok harcolni veled, Amanda. Sem karddal, sem máshogy. Ha ennyire vissza akarod szerezni, próbáld meg! Beszélj vele! Döntsön Duncan.

- Miért vagy ilyen magabiztos? – kérdezi újra, és ezúttal tényleg kíváncsian néz rám.

- Egyáltalán nem vagyok magabiztos, Amanda. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem sok esélyem van egy száz éves kapcsolat ellenében. A közös múltatok ellenében. Pontosan tudom, hogy elveszíthetem őt. Ennek ellenére ezt a döntést neki kell meghoznia. Így fair.

- És mióta érdekel téged, mi a fair?

Állom a pillantását, de nem méltatom válaszra a kérdést. Nem érdekel, mit gondol rólam, az utóbbi időben nagyon kevés embernek a véleménye érdekel. Amanda nem tartozik ezek közé.

- Tényleg szereted? Vagy csak szórakozol vele? – kérdezi egy perccel később.

- Úgyis előre eldöntötted a választ, teljesen mindegy, mit mondok – vonok vállat.

- Ha szeretnéd, nem mondanál le róla ilyen könnyen! Jól elszórakozol vele, aztán majd könnyen jött, könnyen megy alapon lemondasz róla.

- Csak addig van értelme ragaszkodni, míg ő is szeret. Ha ő téged választ, miért próbálnám magamhoz kényszeríteni? Ugyan, Amanda, ne légy ennyire értetlen! Te, ugyanúgy, ahogy én is, követted már el ezt a hibát, és remélhetőleg, ahogy én is, tanultál belőle.

- Megjátszod itt a nagy önzetlent – néz rám dühösen. – De ez nem te vagy.

- Tudod is te, ki vagyok én…

- Igen, tudom. Egy kétszínű, köpönyegforgató gyáva nyúl vagy, aki mindig csak a saját érdekét nézi! – veti oda, és tudom, ha nem lennék fegyvertelen, megint nekem esett volna. Ennyi gerinc azonban még van benne, hogy nem támad meg egy fegyvertelen embert.

- Hát persze.

- Ne tagadd le!

- Te meg egy piti kis tolvaj vagy, aki még a mesterét is meglopta. Rebeca jóindulatának köszönheted, hogy egyáltalán még életben vagy. Duncant is megloptad, már az első találkozásotok alkalmával – vonok vállat, mire megint elönti a düh, pedig minden szavam igaz. Csak megcsóválom a fejem. – Most tényleg lesüllyedünk arra a szintre, hogy egymást fogjuk pocskondiázni? Most komolyan, Amanda… ha nem tudod meg véletlenül, mi van köztünk, még évekig eszedbe se jutott volna visszajönni Duncanhez. Van egy életed Bostonban… eddig nem hiányzott belőle Duncan. Most hirtelen igen? Épp most?

- Ezt nem te döntöd el, Methos!

- Amanda, van bármi értelme ennek a vitának? – nézek rá csüggedten. Fáradt vagyok, és valóban parttalannak érzem ezt a beszélgetést. A fejébe vett valamit, és ilyenkor olyan távol van tőle a józanság, hogy még messziről sem látja a fényét.

- Vita nélkül meg kellett volna, hogy öljelek! – förmed rám.

- Erről már lecsúsztál.

- Barom voltam. De nem hagyom ennyiben, Methos, abban biztos lehetsz! – fenyeget meg. – Észhez térítem Duncant, akármivel is hálóztad be! – pattan fel, és az ajtó fele indul.

Utána lépek és elkapom a karját. Nála van fegyver, nálam nincs, ennek ellenére látom a szemében, hogy érzi a belőlem áradó fenyegetést.

- Jól figyelj rám, Amanda! – mondom neki. – Engem nem érdekel, mit csinálsz… hogy mivel próbálkozol. Nem fogok jelenetet rendezni, ha… hogy is mondtad… visszaveszed tőlem Duncant. Ez az ő döntése, és bárhogy dönt, el fogom fogadni. De egy dolgot jegyezz meg jól! Ha annak a fiúnak csak egy nyúlfarknyi fájdalmat okozol… én a világ végén is megtalállak! És most tűnj el a házamból! – adom meg neki a kezdő lökést az ajtó felé, amit jól bevágok mögötte, miután kilépett.

Néhány másodpercig még bámulok az ajtóra, aztán ahogy érzem a jelenléte okozta borzongást szertefoszlani, veszek egy nagy levegőt, és elfordulok tőle. Egy kis ideig még nem érzek semmit. Egyáltalán semmit. Üres vagyok, mint egy lyukas fazék, amiből kifolyt, amit beletöltöttek. Lassan a váza összetört cserepeihez sétálok, leguggolok mellé, a kezembe veszem egy-egy darabját, végigsimítok a gyönyörű mintán, amit sok-sok száz évvel ezelőtt készítettek gondos kezek. Végül egy sóhajjal otthagyom, a kardomért sétálok, felveszem a földről, gyengéden végigsimítok a pengéjén. Hűvös, éles, rendíthetetlen. Örök és megingathatatlan társ.

Lassan visszatérnek belém az érzések.

Eszembe jut Duncan…

Igen, komolyan gondoltam, amit Amandának mondtam. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy elveszíthetem… Hisz nekik tényleg száz éves közös múltjuk van. Nem szállhatok szembe ezzel, a közös élményekkel, a boldog percek emlékével. Tudom, hogy Duncannek sok bosszúságot is okozott Amanda, de ennek ellenére szereti. És ez ellen nem tehetek semmit.

Leülök a fotelba, és az ölembe fektetem a kardom. A kedves fegyverem az egyetlen, ami tényleg két és félezer éve velem van. Eltűnődöm azon, mit kellene tennem. Dühönghetnék Amanda felbukkanásán, de néhány napja azt mondtam Duncannek, lélekben fel vagyok rá készülve, és így is volt. Tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb fel fog bukkanni, és arra is számítottam, hogy személyes sértésnek veszi, hogy elcsábítottam Duncant.

Na… ki csábított el kit? Ha ezt elmondtam volna Amandának, holt biztos, hogy nekem esik. Márpedig az ilyen alkalmakkor, mikor épp ég bennem az a bizonyos tűz, nem szoktam könnyen adni magam. Ilyenkor élni akarok. És Duncannek az elmúlt két napban igen csak sikerült bennem felszítani a tüzet.

Elgondolkodom azon, hogy küzdenem kéne Duncanért. De ugyan mi mást tehetnék, mint amit az elmúlt két napban tettem? Mellette voltam, kimondtam, kimutattam neki, hogy szeretem, hogy bízom benne, és hogy mellette vagyok akkor is, ha rossz passzban van, és ha néha drasztikusan is, de próbálok segíteni… ha ez nem elég, hiába próbálkoznék bármi mással. Mind csak piszkos kis trükk lenne, manipuláció. Az ilyesmi nem kenyerem. Politikában, küzdelemben igen, hisz az életben maradásért bármit… de egy őszinte kapcsolatot nem lehet rá alapozni. Nem érdemes. Csúnyán visszaüthet, és nekem most nem ez a célom.

Máris hiányzik Duncan, pedig még csak alig két órája váltunk el. Úgy terveztük, hogy később utánam jön, ha kielégítette Joe hétvégére vonatkozó kíváncsiságát, de ennek már lőttek. Amanda biztos megtalálta már. Kíváncsi lennék, mivel indít nála, de abban száz százalékig biztos vagyok, hogy neki egy egészen más arcát mutatja, mint amit nekem. Duncant mindig is hízelgéssel tudta levenni a lábáról. Mindig hízelgéssel tudta rávenni mindenre, még a legnagyobb őrültségekre is. Amandának ez nagyon megy.

Elterveztünk egy jövőt… kisvárossal, panzióval, könyvesbolttal, edzőteremmel, ki tudja még mivel… a lényeg az volt, hogy együtt csináljuk. Lehet, hogy Duncan már el is felejtette mindezt? Elég volt csupán egy csábos, szempillarezgetős pillantás Amandától, és szertefoszlottak ezek a jövőképek.

Pesszimista vagyok? Tudom. Általában így van. Sokszor vett már el tőlem olyan dolgokat az élet, amikről már azt hittem, az enyém. Mint Alexát… Mostanában túl sokat gondolok rá. Talán azért mert őt is elveszítettem, bárhogy is igyekeztem megtartani. Nem tehettem semmit, ahogy most sem tehetek többet, mint amit eddig már megtettem. Szóval marad a pesszimizmus, aztán legfeljebb kellemesen csalódok. Bár ebben a pillanatban erre elenyésző esélyt látok.

Az elmúlt két csodálatos napra gondolok. Az egyik részem, az előbb említett pesszimista azt mondja, látod, megmondtam én neked, hogy mindez túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. És valóban így van. Túl szép, túl problémamentes, túl idilli volt minden. Hogy is tarthatott volna sokáig? A valóság sosem ilyen. Álmodozó, romantikus bolond voltál, dorgál továbbra is a pesszimista énem. Hányszor megmondtam már neked, hogy nem bízhatsz senkiben? Végül mindig, mindenki cserben hagy. Vagy így, vagy úgy.

Végül megszólal bennem egy másik hang is. Még nem tudod, hogy dönt Duncan. Egyszer már melletted döntött. És tudja, hogy szereted. Bízz benne! Vagy legalábbis bízd rá, hogy eldöntse mi a jó neki.

Hát ettől félek én is, intem le magamban a két hangot, és inkább újra végigsimítok a kardomon. Régi kedves emlék, és hű társ. Sosem hagy el, és egy régi nagy szerelemre emlékeztet. Végül őt is elveszítettem… de az más. Egy halandó halála ellen nem tehetünk semmit. Számtalanszor megéltem már, és számtalanszor küldött padlóra. Az ember azt hinné, a veszteséghez is hozzá lehet szokni, de talán ez az egyetlen dolog a világon, amihez nem lehet.

Darius jut újra eszembe, és egy régi beszélgetés. Egy dél-franciaországi kisváros templomában ültünk, úgy négyszáz évvel ezelőtt. Akkor is éppen padlón voltam, nemrég temettem el valakit, akit szerettem, a szívem, a lelkem darabjaiban hevert, szükségem volt a támogatására.

- Tudom, hogy szomorú vagy, barátom – szorította meg a karom egy pillanatra. – De Isten döntésébe bele kell nyugodnunk.

- Miért hoz Isten olyan döntést, ami nekünk fáj? – néztem rá vádlón, de a gyönyörű kék szemében csak a megszokott békét láttam.

- Az Úr nem azt akarja, hogy nekünk fájjon. Mindennel célja van, Methos. Jó célja, még ha mi ezt nem is látjuk. Isten szeret minket.

- Hát engem biztos nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Különben nem büntetne újra és újra.

- Talán azt szeretné, hogy tanulj meg valamit.

- Mégis mit? Hogy ha szeretek, akkor annak mindig fájdalom a vége? Vagy tanuljak meg nem szeretni, hogy megkíméljem magam a fájdalomtól?

Egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét, majd újra felnézett rám. – Te sosem tudnál megtanulni nem szeretni. És… tudom, hogy most dühös vagy, és kétségbeesett…

- Nem barátom – szakítottam félbe. – Nem vagyok dühös… csak… magányos… és fáradt… és csalódott… még olyan sok mindent szerettünk volna. És nem értem… Istent. Ha olyan jó, mint te állítod… miért lépett közbe? Semmi rosszat nem terveztünk… hülye nagy szavak – csóváltam meg a fejem. – Ezen a helyen én is olyan pátoszos leszek, mint te – néztem körül a templomban. – De a terveinket tényleg szeretet hatotta át, és hogy jót cselekedjünk. Miért nem engedte Isten, hogy megtegyük? Másokon akartunk segíteni. Egyszer azt mondtad, Isten támogat minket, ha a terveink összecsengenek az ő terveivel. Akkor most miért húzott át mindent egy tollvonással?

- Nem tudom a választ, Methos. Én csak egy ugyanolyan ember vagyok, mint te. De hiszem, hogy minden úgy a legjobb, ahogy történik.

- Hát én ebben nem tudok hinni.

- Tudom – fogta meg a kezem. – Még túl közeli a fájdalom. Bárcsak segíthetnék… Talán mindennek így kell történnie…

- Vagyis minden eleve el van rendelve… én ezt már ötszáz éve is megmondtam neked.

- És akkor is megmondtam, hogy nincs igazad – tiltakozott szelíden. – Szabad akaratunk van alakítani az életünket. Meghozzuk a saját döntéseinket. Mi. És Isten elfogadja.

- Vagyis nekünk is el kell fogadnunk az ő döntéseit – ráztam meg a fejem bosszúsan. – Végül is, nem nagyon tehetünk mást.

- Ne légy cinikus, kérlek! – nézett rám szomorúan, mire bűntudatosan lehajtottam a fejem. Újra megszorította a kezem, de nem tudtam felnézni rá. A hit, ami neki annyi sok erőt ad, bennem csak kérdéseket és kétségeket ébreszt. Ő tudta ezt, így próbálta máshonnan megközelíteni a dolgot.

- Ha szeretünk valakit… most ne… Istenről beszéljünk… mondjuk egy barát… vagy egy társ… elfogadjuk a döntéseit. Mert azt akarjuk, ami neki a legjobb.

- Ezt azt hiszem, mindenkinél jobban tudom – néztem félre, és ezúttal ő volt az, aki lehajtotta a fejét. – Sajnálom – szorítottam meg a kezét, ahogy megéreztem a szomorúságát. Miért akarom őt büntetni? Legkevésbé sem ő tehet arról, ami történt. – Csak a kétségbeesés beszél belőlem. Mit szerettél volna mondani?

- Tudod… én Istent szeretem a legjobban… így elfogadom… a döntéseit.

- Mert azt akarod, ami neki a legjobb. De én nem vagyok ilyen önzetlen. Én szeretnék boldog lenni. Legalább néha… egy kis időre – csóváltam meg a fejem, mire sóhajtott, és elengedte a kezem, majd egy pillanatra a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

- Minden szavamat kiforgatod – nézett fel csüggedten. – Tudom, hogy a fájdalom dolgozik benned… de… nem tudom, mit mondhatnék, ami segíthetne.

- Akkor ne mondj semmit! Csak legyél itt mellettem! – kértem, és miután hosszú másodpercekig fürkészte a szemem, rábólintott.

- Itt leszek, és imádkozom – mondta egy halvány mosollyal, és néhány perccel később el is merült az imában.

Hosszú órákkal később nézett fel legközelebb, és én is csak erre riadtam a gondolataimból.

- Jobban vagy? – nézett rám aggódva.

- Napokig el tudnék ülni ebben a csendben – hajtottam le a fejem.

- Akkor tedd azt, barátom.

- A híveid bolondnak néznek.

- És mióta is érdekel téged, hogy ki mit gondol? – nézett rám kihívón, mire halványan elmosolyodtam.

- Igazad van. Maradnék, ha nem bánod – adtam meg magam.

A következő három napot a templomban töltöttem. Csak a gondolataim, a kétségeim, a fájdalmam, és én. Darius néha hozott nekem egy csésze teát, azt a keserű fajtát, amit az apátságban is mindig kaptam. Megnyugtatja az ember lelkét. Azt hiszem, csak ő tudta, mit főz bele, és ezt a titkot, mint annyi mást, magával vitte a mennyországba. Három nappal később épp vasárnapi miséhez készülődött, mikor beléptem hozzá a sekrestyébe. Alaposan szemügyre vett, és egy halvány, bizakodó mosoly tűnt fel az arcán. Odalépett hozzám, és megölelt.

- Soha ne feledd, barátom, ha valakit igazán szeretünk, akkor elfogadjuk a döntéseit. Úgy, ahogy régen velem tetted… mert szerettél – mondta, majd elengedett. – Maradsz még a misére? – kérdezte, de úgyis tudta, hogy nemet fogok mondani. Megráztam a fejem.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél – nyújtottam kezet neki.

- Én tettem a legkevesebbet, Methos. De szívesen. Remélem, hamarosan találkozunk.

- Úgy lesz – bólintottam rá, majd kisétáltam a templomból, és tovább indultam utamra.

Ahogy felidézem magamban ezt a beszélgetést, egy kicsit megnyugszik a lelkem. Mintha ittam volna egy csészével Darius nyugtató teájából. Ugyanúgy szivárog be a béke és az elfogadás a csontjaimba, mint akkor a templomban. A szavai örökérvényűnek bizonyultak ebben az esetben is, mint már annyiszor. Szeretem Duncant… és bárhogy dönt, el fogom fogadni. Kegyetlen érzés lenne, ha ez a pár nap jutott volna csak nekünk a boldogságból, de ugyan, mit tehetnék ellene? Duncannek kell mérlegelnie, hogy melyikünktől mit kaphat, és vajon melyik ér neki többet.

Hajnali hármat üt egy közeli templom harangja, mikor egy sóhajjal feltápászkodok a fotelből. Elmegyek fürödni, aztán ágyba teszem magam, de egy pillanatra sem engedem karnyújtásnyi távolságon kívülre a kardomat. Amanda jelenléte kellő óvatosságra int, így az ágyam mellé teszem a kardot, mikor bebújok a takaró alá.

Hideg és üres az ágyam Duncan nélkül. Hiányzik. Ennek ellenére szilárdan elhatározom, nem fogom addig keresni, míg ő nem jelentkezik. Éppen elég lehet neki, hogy Amanda nyaggatja a hülyeségeivel. Ha én is hiányzom neki, ha kérdése lenne, úgyis megtalál. De úgy hiszem, Amanda most sokáig nem hagyja békén, talán le sem hunyja a szemét ma éjjel. Nem irigylem. Én viszont fáradt vagyok. Belefáradtam a gyötrődésbe, a kétségekbe. Már úgyis lassan négy óra. Mindjárt csörög az órám, és mennem kell dolgozni. Nem irigylem a holnapi nap miatt a diákjaimat. Várhatóan egy értelmes mondatot nem tudok majd kinyögni. Nem baj, az a nap is eltelik majd valahogy… aztán majd a többi is. Ilyenkor így lehet ezt túlélni. Egyik napot a másik után. Ebbe beletörődve veszek egy nagy levegőt, aztán megpróbálok aludni.


	15. Chapter 15

Mikor másnap reggel ébreszt az órám, valami érthetetlen hiányérzettel ébredek. Még nem tudom miért… aztán néhány pillanat múlva lassan visszatérnek a gondolataim. Először az, hogy hiányzik valaki az ágyamból… valaki, aki átölel… Duncan… még az álmos morgolódása is hiányzik, hogy hova megyek hajnalok hajnalán.

Nem érzem magam fáradtnak, pedig alig aludtam vagy négy órát, és tudom, hogy abban a kis időben is pörgött az agyam, amíg sikerült szunyókálnom. Mintha le sem feküdtem volna. Tudom, hogy ez később sokkal rosszabb lesz, és majd a nap közepén váratlanul csap le rám a fáradtság.

Lassan felöltözöm, és közben azon töprengek, nem túl könnyen adtam-e fel. Azon, hogy ha én is nekiállnék hisztizni, vajon a saját oldalamra tudnám-e billenteni a mérleg nyelvét. De egyrészt ezt a viselkedést méltóságon alulinak találom, másrészt Duncannek így is épp elég baja lehet.

Elindulok munkába, de nem vagyok túl lelkes. Fura… általában szeretek tanítani. Szeretem a srácok csillogó szemét, amikor régen volt haditanácsokról mesélek. Időnként ellentmondásba kerülök a könyveikkel, ilyenkor máig nem bizonyított kutatásokra hivatkozom. Egyszer majd valamelyik megkérdezi, hogy honnan tudok én ezekről a kutatásokról, és az lesz majd az a pillanat, mikor odébb kell állnom. Ma sokat megadnék azért, hogy valaki feltegye ezt a kérdést. Jó lenne minél messzebbre futni innen.

De persze ez csak vágyálom marad. A napom a megszokott rutin szerint zajlik, és legalább az előadások alatt elfeledkezem a saját problémámról. Még abban is benne vagyok, hogy délután a harmadéveseknek tartok egy konzultációt Cézár bukásának okairól. Na, ez megint egy olyan téma, amiről szinte első kézből tudok beszámolni. El is húzódik rendesen, odakint már besötétedett, mikor kilépek az egyetemről. Tudatosodik bennem, hogy az egész napi kajám két kávé és egy szendvics volt, nem is nagyon kívántam többet, de tudom, most már lassan ennem kéne valamit, így hazafele beszerzek egy pizzát. Nem vágyom rá túlságosan, de azt is megtanultam már, hogy nem gyengíthetem magam felesleges hülyeségekkel, épp elég az a probléma is, amit az élet az utamba sodor.

Végül hazamegyek, de ahogy belépek a házba, két helyet gondosan kerülök a pillantásommal. Az egyik, ahol a váza romjai még mindig a padlón hevernek, a másik pedig az üzenetrögzítőm. Nem akarom tudni, hogy villog vagy sem. A mobilom nem csörrent meg egész nap, bár való igaz, Duncan sosem zavart munka közben, ahogy én sem őt. Ennek ellenére nem nézek oda, nem akarom tudni. Homokba dugom a fejem. Tudom, buta dolog, semmit nem old meg, de most se kedvem, se erőm máshoz. Inkább azon tűnődöm, mit csináljak a váza maradványaival. Amanda tökéletes pusztítást okozott, reménytelen összeragasztani. De hogy dobjak ki valamit, amit több mint ezer évig őriztem? De tovább őrizni is értelmetlenség. Már csak romok. Ragaszkodnék hozzájuk, de nincs értelme. Egyszer erről is beszélgettünk Dariusszal. Hogy miért ragaszkodik az ember múlandó dolgokhoz, idejétmúlt dolgokhoz. Ezt a beszélgetést sincs kedvem felidézni, túl fájdalmas. Akkor is én veszítettem el valamit, ami fontos volt nekem. Ilyenkor mindig csak a fájdalmas emlékek jönnek. Hasonló hasonlót vonz, tartja a mondás, és milyen igaz. Ha az ember maga alatt van, csupa olyan dolgok jutnak mindig eszébe, amik még mélyebbre taszítják a szakadékba.

Egy hirtelen elhatározással végül felsöpröm a törmeléket és kidobom a kukába. Nem érzem magam jobban tőle, de azért leülök vacsorázni. Motorikusan rágom a pizzámat, még az ízét sem nagyon érzem, és közben azon jár a fejem, hogy nagyjából huszonnégy órája nem láttam Duncant. Ebből kettőben Joe nyaggatta, aztán valószínűleg húszban Amanda rágta a fülét, talán egy-két órája akadt, hogy nyugodtan végiggondolja a dolgait.

Végül rájövök, én már túl fáradt vagyok ezen gondolkodni. Az a négy óra szendergés, amit hajnalban produkáltam, az égvilágon semmire nem volt jó, így mondhatjuk, hogy két napja nem aludtam. Letusolok, a kardom kíséretében ágyba bújok, és mint akit fejbe vágtak egy bukóval, el is alszom.

Fogalmam sincs mennyivel később a telefonom csörgésére riadok, és a dallamból ítélve egy ideje már szól. Ránézek az órára, éjfél lesz néhány perc múlva. Egy pillanatra az fut át rajtam, hogy nem félálomban kellene megbeszélnünk az életünket, aztán mire a telefonért nyúlok, és meggyőződök róla, valóban Duncan az, a csörgés elhallgat. Csüggedten ejtem a takaróra a telefont, és egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem. Tényleg muszáj ezt most, az éjszaka közepén? Aztán rájövök, tulajdonképpen csak félek. Félek, és szeretném elodázni, ha csak percekkel is, hogy vége legyen. Mire idáig jutok a gondolataimmal, csipog a telefon a kezemben, jelezve, hogy üzenetem érkezett. Még egy nagy levegővel bátorságot gyűjtök, aztán megnézem.

Csak egyetlen kérdésre szeretnék választ kapni. Hívj vissza, kérlek! Duncan

Mindent tudsz, amit tudnod kell, kölyök – fut végig rajtam egy indulatos reakció, de végül megértem őt is. Mindent tisztán kell látnia, ha jó döntést akar hozni. Csüggedten feltárcsázom a számát, de már eleve nagyon rossz érzéseim vannak ezzel az éjszakai beszélgetéssel kapcsolatban.

- Szia! – köszön halkan, a hangján hallatszik, ő sincs jobb állapotban, mint én. – Köszönöm, hogy visszahívtál.

A lényegre, MacLeod, gondolom magamban, minek kínozzuk tovább egymást, mint muszáj? Végül újra nyugalmat erőltetek magamra, de ezzel egy időben érzem a valamelyest leomlott falaimat is újjáépülni. – Mit szeretnél tudni?

Az én hangom sem jobb, mint az övé, ez elgondolkodtatja néhány pillanatra, és még halkabbra veszi a hangját.

- Amit szombat reggel mondtál…

- Szeretlek, Duncan – mondom csendesen, de határozottan. Csak egy elkínzott sóhaj érkezik az éteren át, így én is sóhajtok. – Ettől nem lett könnyebb, igaz?

- Nem tudom, mit tegyek, Methos…

- Tudom. De meg kell oldanunk ezt a helyzetet – veszek erőt magamon, és tudom, hogy mint mindig, most is nekem kell erősnek és kellőképpen érzéketlennek lenni. – Szereted Amandát?

- Igen… de…

- Nincs de, Duncan. Több mint száz éve már, hogy összetartoztok.

- De téged is szeretlek – mondja kétségbeesetten.

- Tudom. És… ez sokat… jelent nekem, Duncan. De ez a helyzet csak úgy oldódhat fel, ha valamelyikünk kilép belőle. Amanda nem fog. Túl… dühös… túl sértett… Ha te lépnél ki… akkor mindhárman boldogtalanok lennénk hosszú ideig. De ha én… megyek el… akkor ti ketten még boldogok lehettek.

- Methos!

- Csss… hallgass rám, Duncan! A múltkor azt mondtad, még sosem bántad meg, ha hallgattál rám. És különben is… gondolj Connorra! A mestered örülni fog, ha megszabadulsz tőlem. Tegyél a kedvére! Had legyen büszke rád, ahogy eddig is az évszázadok alatt.

- Ne mondd ezt! Én nem akarok megszabadulni tőled!

- És Amandától? – kérdezem szelíden, de nem válaszol. – Látod. Az egyetlen megoldás, ha elmegyek. Így nem kell meghoznod egy kegyetlen döntést. Neked is könnyebb.

- És te?

- Ki tudja? – vonok vállat. – Majd… valahol újra magamra találok. Talán egy kisvárosban nyitok egy panziót – szúrom meg egy kicsit, pedig nem is akarom bántani. - Ne félts engem, tudok vigyázni magamra.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj!

- MacLeod, ne viselkedj gyerekesen! Négyszáz éves elmúltál! – szólok rá szigorúan. – Javasolj egy jobb megoldást, vagy fogadd el az enyémet – mondom, vagyis inkább kérem… könyörögnék, hogy találjon jobbat, ha nem lenne már így is elég siralmas a helyzet. Nincs más megoldás, és ezt ő is tudja.

- Nem… maradhatnátok mindketten?

- Ezt felvetetted már Amandának is? És megvan még a fejed?

- Miért nem képes megérteni?

- Mert önző módon szeret téged. De ettől még szeret – biztosítom.

- Akkor ennyi? – kérdezi némi elfojtott, kétségbeesett dühvel. – Felejtsem el az elmúlt hétvégét és kész?

- Nem kell elfelejtened. Én is emlékezni fogok rá. Majd erőt ad.

- Te tényleg egy érzéketlen tuskó vagy – mondja csüggedten.

- Tudom – hagyom rá. – Én már csak ilyen vagyok, úgyis tudod. Ismersz. És most köszönjünk el, Duncan. Késő van… éjfél elmúlt. És Amanda már biztosan hiányol, nem is tudom, hogy szöktél meg előle. Ideje visszamenned hozzá. Nyugtasd meg, hogy nem állok az útjába.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy hagyom, hogy ezt megtedd! – mondja, és szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy csóválja a fejét.

- Nem mintha lenne választásod – sóhajtok. – Vigyázz magadra, Duncan!

- Te is…

- Úgy lesz. Majd egyszer újra találkozunk.

- Methos, ne… - kezd újra nyafogni, de már kinyomom a telefont. Semmi értelme tovább ragozni. Kikapcsolom a telefont, elhajítom messze a fotelba, aztán visszahanyatlok a párnámra. Most éreznem kéne valamit… akármit… de nem érzek semmit. Üres vagyok, mint tegnap este, csak ez az üresség most sokkal-sokkal mélyebb. Meglesz a böjtje… elég csak néhány óra, hogy felfogjam… és darabokra hullik minden. Jó lenne, ha el tudnám húzni két napig, míg jó messzire kerülök innen, de tudom, ez nem kívánságműsor. Reggel már úgy fogok ébredni, mint akit testileg-lelkileg kerékbe törtek.

Inkább most, amíg még józanul gondolkodom, próbálom számba venni, mit kell intéznem, ha minél előbb le akarok lépni. Felmondani az egyetemen, eladni a házat… hát ez nem túl sok. Néhány óra alatt el lehet intézni. Tényleg csak ennyi köt Párizshoz? Beléphetnék Joe-hoz elköszönni, de mi van, ha ott lesz Duncan? Esetleg Amandával… akarom én azt látni? Dehogy akarom. Majd felhívom Joe-t valahonnan. Elvégre erre jó a mobiltelefon. Szóval akár már holnap délután elhagyhatnám a várost.

Sajnálom Párizst, szerettem itt élni. Szerettem az egyetemet, volt egy szép házam, volt itt pár barátom, és Duncan… Hát, ez gyorsabban jött, mint vártam. Elemi erővel tör rám a hiánya.

Miért is engedted meg magadnak, hogy bízz ebben az egészben? Minden olyan lehetne, mint pár hete – bukkan felszínre újra a pesszimista hangocska, de most azonnal letorkolom. Talán azért, mondom neki, mert az érzés, hogy tartozzunk valakihez, számunkra mindenki másnál csábítóbb. Mert mi tudjuk, mi az igazi magány.

Gyűlölöm a gondolatot, hogy reggelig ezen fogok gyötrődni, meglehetősen elkeserítő, így inkább felkelek. Csak végigsétálok a házon, hogy megállapítsam, a kocsimba bele tudok pakolni mindent, amit magammal akarok vinni. Ez általában így van. Sosem halmoztam fel több holmit, mint amivel gyorsan odébb lehet állni. Hisz bármikor adódhat valami, ami miatt gyorsan kell lelépni. Ilyenkor a percek is számítanak. Most tulajdonképpen ráérnék komótosan összecsomagolni, hisz nem üldöz senki, de azért nem fogom jobban elhúzni, mint muszáj. Most azonban még nincs lelkierőm nekiállni. Majd világosban. Most még olyan irreális minden. Sötét van… és az egész olyan, mintha csak egy rémálom lett volna, amiből most ébredtem. Bárcsak így lenne, bárcsak reggelre elfelejteném.

Tudom, nem kellene ennyire a szívemre venni. Megtanulhattam volna már feldolgozni az ilyen eseményeket, és nem lelkizni rajta, de az ember bármilyen keménynek hiszi magát, sőt, bármilyen kemény is az élet más területein, az ilyen dolgok akkor is ledöntik a lábáról. Lehet azt hazudni, hogy nem, de az csak önáltatás, és a probléma szőnyeg alá söprése. És ha nem leszek túl rajta most, akkor később, váratlanul fog maga alá temetni. Igen, az jól látszik, hogy tudom, mit kellene tennem és hogyan. De persze más az elmélet, és más a gyakorlat. Voltam orvos, tanultam pszichológiát, nagyon jól tudom, hogy kell feldolgozni a krízishelyzeteket, de ez akkor is lassabb folyamat, bárhogy is szeretnénk felgyorsítani. És addig az ember padlón van, ahonnan nagyon nehéz talpra állni. És a jól hangzó elméletek egyáltalán nem pótolják azt a személyt vagy dolgot, amit elveszítettünk az életünkből.

Csüggedten telepszem le egy fotelba. Még szerencse, hogy Duncan hívása előtt aludtam néhány órát, különben reggel holtfáradtan indulnék intézni a dolgaimat. Na nem mintha ettől most jobban érezném magam, és reggelig csak még rosszabb lesz.

A tenyerembe temetem az arcom, és mintha még nem lenne elég bajom, az agyam az elmúlt három hét szép képeit vetíti elém. Az első csókunkat, aztán azt, ahogy utána Duncan rám törte az ajtót… Milyen magabiztos volt, milyen határozott… Ezzel a határozottsággal vett le engem is a lábamról. Ott szúrtam el… szigorúbbnak kellett volna lennem. Nem kellett volna engednem neki. Már a kezdet kezdetén elejét kellett volna venni a dolognak. Akkor megspórolhattuk volna ezt az egészet. Vagy, ahogy Amanda mondta, csak szórakozni egy kicsit, aztán könnyedén továbblépni. De Duncannel ez több volt… sokkal több. Még akkor is, ha csak röpke három hét volt. Gyökeret eresztett bennünk ez az érzés, és most kapaszkodik a szívünkbe.

Hajnalig kaleidoszkópszerűen pörögnek előttem a képek, de akkor valahogy elszunnyadhatok, mert az ébresztőm csipogására helyből ugrok egy fél métert, miközben ösztönösen a kardomat keresem, de aztán rájövök, hogy az ágyam mellett hagytam. Ülök még egy percig, hagyom, hogy a dübörgő szívverésem csillapodjon valamelyest, aztán a fürdőbe megyek, hogy valami életet leheljek magamba. Nem nézek ki túl jól, de nem is vártam mást. Még talán hasznomra is lesz, könnyebben elengednek az egyetemről, láthatják, hogy nem a levegőbe beszélek, tényleg el kell hagynom a várost.

A diákjaimat sajnálom… Majd igyekszem úgy időzíteni, hogy óra alatt érjek a suliba, semmi kedvem senkivel találkozni, és magyarázkodni, hogy miért hagyom magukra őket néhány hónappal a vizsgáik előtt. De hát ügyesek, majd megoldják nélkülem. Elfog a kísértés, hogy még az első órámat megtartsam, csak, hogy még egyszer átéljem az egészet, de tudom, elárulnám magam, hogy valami nincs rendben, és én utálom, ha faggatnak. Jobb ez így, szó nélkül lelépni. Kicsit talán morcosak lesznek rám, de néhány nap és elfelejtik.

Elmúlik nyolc óra, mikor végül rászánom magam, hogy elinduljak. Javában folynak az első előadások, mikor egy percnyi végső töprengés után bekopogok a főnökömhöz.

Nincs könnyű dolgom, nehezen tudom meggyőzni. Megértem őt is, alapjáraton nehéz történelemprofesszort találni, nem még az év közepén. Viszont engem sem könnyű eltéríteni, ha már egyszer elhatároztam valamit. És ezt alaposan elhatároztam, így végül győztesen kerülök ki a csatából. Ennek ellenére nem érzek nagy diadalt, ahogy becsukom magam mögött az ajtót.

Tűnődve, lassan sétálok a folyosókon, még egyszer benézek az irodámba. Túl sok személyes holmim nincs itt, amit magammal kellene vinnem, az anyagaim, az óraterveim otthon is megvannak a gépemen, ha a sors esetleg úgy hozná, hogy újra szükségem lesz rá. A múlt héten íratott ZH-kat meg javítsa ki majd az utódom, ha akarja. Végül innen is kilépek, de aztán a folyosón megállok az egyik ablaknál. Csak nézem a parkot, alig néhányan lézengenek odakint. Az idő már hűvös, akinek nincs első órája, még nem indult el otthonról. Jó időben nagyobb a tömeg, egész nap kint ülnek a srácok, dumálnak, tanulnak, görkoriznak… olyankor van élet a környéken.

Egy ideje már nézelődök, mikor valaki megszólít.

- Jól van, professzor úr?

Kelletlenül térek vissza a jelenbe, de végül veszek egy nagy levegőt.

- Persze – nézek a srácra, aki megszólított. A negyedéves egyiptológusaim közül valók a barátnőjével együtt, és tényleg aggódva néznek rám. Nincs értelme mellébeszélni, úgyhogy beismerem nekik a dolgot. – Csak… felmondtam.

- Mi? – néz rám döbbenten a lány.

- Elmegyek a városból.

- Itt hagy bennünket a lekvárban? – néz rám a srác is. – Pont most?

- Már majdnem mindent tudtok, amit tudnotok kell – vonok vállat. – A többi benne van a könyvekben.

- Pfff… könyvek – fintorog a lány. – Tényleg elmegy?

- Kénytelen vagyok – bólintok rá. – De nehogy szégyent hozzatok a nevemre! – fenyegetem meg őket egy halvány mosollyal. – Különben is, milyen óráról lógtok?

- Semmilyenről – tiltakoznak. – A könyvtárba indultunk.

- Akkor nem tartalak fel benneteket. Menjetek csak!

Még mindig hitetlenkedve csóválják a fejüket, de végül a srác magához tér, és kezet nyújt.

- Akkor… köszönünk mindent, professzor úr!

- Maga volt itt a legjobb tanár – mondja a lány is, miközben vele is kezet fogok.

- A végén még elpirulok - nevetem el magam, de mikor elhúzná a kezét, nem engedem. – Sandy… ami Kleopátrát illeti… bárki bármit mond… nem lett öngyilkos.

- Tudtam! – csillan fel a szeme. – Köszönöm, professzor úr! – mosolyodik el.

- De nehogy ezt mond államvizsgán, mert kivágnak – kötöm a lelkére, mire elneveti magát, még elköszönnek, és elsietnek a könyvtár fele.

Egy sóhajjal nézek utánuk, és még nehezebb szívvel válok meg az egyetemtől. Ezért is nem akartam senkivel találkozni. De hát a sors kiszámíthatatlan. Így legalább tudom, hogy szerettek. Ez is valami, sóhajtok megint, aztán kilépek az épületből.

Miközben a kocsim felé sétálok, konstatálom magamban, hogy a végtelen rövidre sikerült listámból már csak annyi van hátra, hogy keressek egy ingatlanügynökséget, és meghirdessem a házamat. Ez végképp nem tart tovább egy óránál, így jóval ebéd előtt otthon vagyok újra.

Két dolgot tehetek, vagy nekiállok csomagolni, bármennyire is nem szeretnék, vagy leülök, és újra belemerülök az önsajnálatba. Ez utóbbi vonz és taszít egyszerre. Jól esne még egy kicsit nyalogatni a sebeimet, összegömbölyödve valamelyik fotelban, de ez nem túlságosan férfias, és még kevésbé illene az én életembe, így inkább kinyitom a szekrényem ajtóit, és felmérem a terepet. Igazából nincs sok ruhám, soha nem is volt. Pár száz éve már gazdagnak számított az, akinek volt három-négy váltás ruhája. Mostanra ez alaposan megváltozott, fogyasztói társadalomban élünk, vagy hogy mondjuk mostanában olyan fellengzősen. Akik már beleszülettek ebbe, azoknak fogalmuk sincs, hogy más oldalakon mit veszítettek ezért. Sokat. De eleve reménytelen vállalkozás lenne ezt leállni magyarázni a ma emberének. A múlt század közepén még próbálkoztam ilyesmivel, aztán már csak legyintettem.

Most is azt teszem, és inkább átmegyek a használaton kívüli kisszobámba néhány dobozért. Ezek is mindig itt vannak, minden eshetőségre felkészülve.

Még mindig vonakodva állok neki csomagolni, szinte egyesével pakolom bele a ruháimat a dobozba. Azt a néhány tárgyat, amit századok óta őrzök, és Amandának nem sikerült taccsra tenni, óvatosan a ruhákba csomagolom, hogy ne essen bajuk. Ezekkel egy óra alatt végzek, akkor már csak a könyveim, a számítógép, és néhány apróság van hátra. A gépet a saját dobozába csomagolom vissza, a könyveknek még hozok két dobozt, de hamar végzek azzal is. Túlságosan hamar. El kéne indulnom? Minden sejtem tiltakozik ellene.

Azért bepakolok a kocsiba, és végül visszatérek az üres házba.

Körülnézek, de aztán ahogy az elmúlt hét jelenetei jutnak eszembe, esték, amiket itt töltöttünk Duncannel, összebújva a kanapémon, vagy egy sörrel a kezünkben beszélgetve, bosszúsan megcsóválom a fejem, és elhagyom a házat.

Beülök a kocsiba, aztán eltűnődöm, merre tovább. Nincs túl sok ötletem, de hogy egy kis időt nyerjek a döntésre, úgy gondolom, még valahova el kell mennem. Valamit le kell zárnom, mielőtt elhagynám Párizst. Elindulok a kocsival, és fél órával később egy külvárosi aprócska templom előtt fékezek le.

Nem jártam itt már több, mint egy éve… De még mindig szívszaggató az érzés, ami elfog, miközben besétálok. Újra elemi erővel tör rám Darius hiánya, mintha nem lenne elég, amit Duncan miatt érzek. Vajon mennyi az a veszteség, amit az ember egyszerre, egy időben el tud viselni?

Sok időt töltöttem ebben a kis templomban, és a sekrestyében, ahol estéket sakkoztunk és beszélgettünk át. Ennek is vége már. Csak odasétálok az első padsor széléhez, ahol Darius szokott imádkozni, megsimogatom a pad faragott támláját, aztán lassan körbesétálok. Talán a lelki békémet keresem, mint már annyiszor, amikor őt megkerestem. De már nincs itt, hogy segítsen, így csak saját magamra számíthatok.

Úgy nézek körbe, mintha először látnám… a festmények, a faragások, a keresztek… mind-mind ismerős, de mégis más. Már nem érzem rajtuk Darius gondos keze nyomát, nem érzem a falak között az évszázadokat, azt a kisugárzást, amit az ő közelében mindig is éreztem.

Leroskadok Darius kedvenc helyére, és az utolsó beszélgetésünkön töprengek. Akkor még nem tudhattam, hogy akkor látom őt utoljára élve. Egy régi csatáról kezdtünk beszélgetni, persze csak taktikai szempontból. Kicsit össze is kaptunk, mert bár az idő, mint mindig az ő elgondolásait igazolta, mégis voltak pontok, amikben nem értettem egyet vele, amiket még mindig másként csináltam volna. Persze nem volt ez vérre menő vita, akkor is tudtuk mindketten, de azért szenvedélyesen érveltünk a saját igazunk mellett. Végül Darius egy halvány mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét, ahogy mindig, ha tudatosodott benne, hogy elkapta az a régi szenvedély. Hisz igaz, hogy igyekezett mindig szelíd és békés maradni, valahol, nagyon mélyen a lelkében megvolt még az a régi énje is. Ennek ellenére aznap este is szeretetteljes barátságban váltunk el, ahogy mindig. Ezt igyekeztem folyamatosan tudatosítani magamban. Hogy tudta, még akkor is, ha nem mondtam neki, hogy mit jelentett számomra, végig, az évezredek folyamán. Most ideje, hogy elmondjam neki, és ő, ha odafentről mégis figyel, ahogy ő hitte mindig, talán hallja.

El is merülök a gondolataimban, és fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő telik el, míg meg nem érzem azt az ezerszer elátkozott borzongató érzést. Nem vagyok egyedül a templomban.


	16. Chapter 16

Veszek egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt felemelném a fejem, és megnézném, ki az, aki még itt és most sem hagy békén. Ki az, aki nem hagyja, hogy számot vessek a múlttal, mielőtt egy új életet kezdenék valahol.

Megszentelt földön vagyunk ugyan, de ez a darabka megszentelt föld már végzetesen megtévesztette Dariust, ebből tanulva nem hagyom lankadni az éberségem. Hátradőlök egy pillanatra, hogy érezzem, a kardom a szokott helyén van, és csak akkor fordulok meg lassan.

Csak csüggedten sóhajtok, ahogy meglátom Duncant, és próbálok falakat építeni magam köré, abban reménykedve, hogy nem tud majd áttörni rajtuk.

- Tudtam, hogy nem mész el anélkül, hogy elbúcsúzz Dariustól – sétál közelebb hozzám.

- És neked feltett szándékod volt belemászni ebbe a pillanatba, igaz, MacLeod? – kérdezem kicsit nyersen, de nem igazán veszi fel.

- Adtam neked másfél órát – néz rám fejcsóválva. Egy pillanatra összehúzom a szemem. Ennyire elvesztettem volna az időérzékemet? Valószínűleg igen, mert Duncan tényleg aggódva folytatja. – Aztán aggódni kezdtem érted. Tudom, mennyire fel tud kavarni Darius emléke.

- Jól vagyok.

- Igen, amennyire én is – bólint rá ironikusan, miközben alaposan szemügyre vesz. Aztán sóhajt. – Tényleg elmentél volna búcsú nélkül?

- Elköszöntünk az éjjel, ha jól emlékszem – fordultam el tőle, majd kiszálltam a padból.

- Te elköszöntél tőlem – helyesbít, és tulajdonképpen igaza van. Eléggé egyoldalú volt ez a dolog. Nem hagytam neki választási lehetőséget, sőt még azt sem nagyon, hogy reagáljon.

- És mit szeretnél még?

- Mondjuk, elmondhatnád, hogy csinálod – néz rám, és ezer érzés kergetőzik a szemében. Csüggedés, reménytelenség, fájdalom, félelem, és egy kis szemrehányás és bosszúság is. Mérges rám… nem baj, sőt… ez majd átsegíti a nehezén. Okoljon csak engem…

- Mégis mit? – kérdezem sóhajtva.

- Azt, hogy csak így lelépsz.

- Csak így… hát persze – mondom cinikusan, és az oltár fele sétálok, de aztán hirtelen visszafordulok felé. – Még mindig hiszel a látszatnak, MacLeod? Még te is? Te is, aki pillanatnyilag jobban ismersz, mint bárki más? Ezek szerint semennyire sem ismersz.

Néz rám egy hosszú percig, fürkészi a szemem, hátha olvashat benne, de ez eddig nagyon keveseknek sikerült. Latolgatja, mennyire gondolom komolyan, amit mondtam, és végül megcsóválja a fejét.

- Meg sem fordult a fejedben más lehetőség, ugye?

- Ez a kedvenc megoldásom, ezt mindenki tudja – vonok vállat. – Lelépni, mikor melegre fordul a helyzet.

- Csakhogy ez nem megoldás! – csattan fel, majd megszeppenten körülnéz, hisz a jó akusztikájú templomban kicsit visszhangzik a hangja.

- Ez az egyetlen megoldás – biztosítom már sokadszor.

- Mert nem is próbáltál mást keresni! Te teszel szemrehányást nekem, hogy hiszek a látszatnak? Mégis mit gondolsz, nekem milyen érzés… látni, hogy csak így lelépsz? Hogy csak ennyit jelent neked… hogy meg se próbálj küzdeni… hogy szembetaláljuk magunkat az első nehézséggel, és máris feladod!

- Mit kellene tennem, Duncan? – sétálok közelebb hozzá, ezúttal kicsit megenyhülve. – Tegyem még nehezebbé számodra azt, ami már így is elég nehéz? Elhiszem, hogy most mérges vagy rám, és csalódott… Elhiszem, hogy fáj. Nekem is, bármennyire nem látszik rajtam. De belegondoltál már abba, milyen érzés lenne, ha az egyik füledbe én duruzsolnék, a másikba Amanda? Hogy mit tennél akkor, ha marakodnánk rajtad, mint kutyák a koncon? Mondd, mit tennél, ha két tűz közé szorítanánk? Akkor neked kellene megoldást találnod. Mondd, Duncan, hogy döntenél?

- Nem tudom, Methos – hajtja le a fejét. – Csak azt tudom, hogy szeretlek!

- Ahogy szereted őt is – sóhajtok, és gyengéden megszorítom a karját. – De monogám társadalomban élünk, nem beszélve Amanda egoizmusáról… Így… vagy te hozol meg egy kegyetlen döntést, vagy elfogadod az enyémet.

- Nem akarlak elveszíteni!

- Duncan, ez így nem vezet sehova – fordulok el sóhajtva. – Engedj el! Már útra készen állok, tényleg csak… Dariustól akartam elköszönni.

- És szerinted ő mit gondolna most rólad? – néz rám, és látom, hogy ez az utolsó szalmaszál, amibe próbál kapaszkodni, egy utolsó mentőöv, amit még mindenképpen be kell vetnie.

- Azt, hogy jól megtanította nekem a leckét. Azt, hogy ha igazán szeretek valakit, akkor képes vagyok elengedni is. Ahogy őt is elengedtem akkor régen. Pontosan azért, mert mindennél jobban szerettem. Meg kellett tennem, bármilyen nehéz volt is.

- Engem is szeretsz? – kérdezi könnyes szemmel, de nem kap választ. Épp elégszer mondtam már az elmúlt néhány napban, és már értelme sem lenne. A szememben úgyis ott van minden, ezt már nem tudom elrejteni, bárhogy próbálom. Duncan is látja ezt, és ettől csak még jobban elkeseredik. Tudja, hogy nem azért akarok elmenni, mert így akarom, hanem mert tényleg nem látok más megoldást.

- Miért mindenképpen én veszítek ebben az átkozott ügyben? – fakad ki.

- Te legalább nyersz is valamit, MacLeod – próbálom felhívni a figyelmét a pozitív oldalára a helyzetnek. Neki legalább megmarad Amanda. Bár ennek a pozitív voltáról megvan a véleményem, lévén Amanda inkább átok, mint áldás bárkinek is, de legalább nem lesz egyedül.

- Ezzel most nem vigasztalsz – sandít rám egy pillanatra. – Te is tudod, hogy… amikor az embernek valami fáj… akkor nem képes a jót meglátni maga körül. Még akkor sem, ha ott van az orra előtt.

- Idővel majd képes leszel rá – lépek vissza hozzá.

- Ezer év múlva?

- Olyan sokáig ne bánkódj utánam, nem érek annyit – rázom meg a fejem. – Még néhány évtizedecskét sem – simogatom meg a karját. Ezer év… ő elképzelni sem tudja, hogy az mennyi idő.

- Ezt had döntsem el én – sandít rám Duncan, de aztán úgy tűnik, elszakad nála a cérna. Csak sóhajt, és az egyik pad szélére támaszkodik, és lehajtja a fejét. Megsajnálom. Tudom, mit érez, hisz én is ugyanazt érzem. Odalépek hozzá, és magamhoz húzom egy erőt adó ölelésbe.

- Tényleg olyan sokáig hiányoznék?

- Szeretlek, te bolond – súgja a nyakamba, mire lehunyom a szemem. Ennek az egésznek nem így kellene történni. Boldogok lehetnénk együtt. Sokadszor átkozom el Amandát, aztán sokadszor magamat, hogy egyáltalán belekezdtünk ebbe az egészbe. Annyi fájdalomtól megkímélhettük volna magunkat. De ezt már elszúrtam, nincs mit tenni. Csak szorosan magamhoz ölelem Duncant, hogy még egyszer érezhessem a közelségét.

Egy perccel később azonban egyszerre kapjuk fel a fejünket és rebbenünk szét a borzongató érzés hatására. De a következő pillanatban már halljuk is Amanda hangját.

- Milyen megható – mosolyog ránk negédesen. Olyan a mosolya, mint egy kígyónak, a hideg futkos tőle a hátamon. Duncan is érezheti ezt, mert mielőtt bármit tehetnék, vagy mondhatnék, elém lép.

- Megszentelt földön vagyunk, Amanda – figyelmezteti a nőt.

- Hát persze, Duncan – bólint rá. – De egyszer majd ő is megéhezik, és akkor kénytelen lesz előbújni. Hacsak nem akar évszázadokon keresztül templomokban bujkálni, mint Darius – néz rám kihívóan. Én azonban tisztában vagyok vele, hogy csak provokál, hisz ismerte és szerette Dariust, most azonban fegyverként próbálja felhasználni az emlékét. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy sikerüljön neki. Nem hagyom, hogy még több fájdalmat okozzon, mint amit eddig is okozott.

- Mit keresel itt, Amanda? Hogy találtál meg? - csóválja meg a fejét Duncan.

- Követtelek, édes – von vállat a nő. – És nem fért a fejembe, hogy mit keresel itt. Ahogy az sem fér a fejembe, hogy mit akarsz tőle.

- Nem hagyhattam, hogy csak úgy kisétáljon az életemből – sóhajtott Duncan.

- Az életedből? Ne légy már naiv! – csattan fel Amanda. – Semmi köze az életedhez! Soha nem is volt. Játszott veled, kihasznált, és most szépen eldob. Ennyi voltál neki!

- Ez nem igaz – vágjuk rá egyszerre Duncannel, majd egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk.

- Mekkora összhang – gúnyolódik Amanda, majd hozzám fordul. – Bizonyítsd be, Methos! Bizonyítsd be, hogy nem vagy egy kétszínű gyáva kukac!

Csak megrázom a fejem, és Duncan mellé lépek. Egy pillanatra az jut eszembe, nesze neked, MacLeod, két tűz között vagy, ezt akartad, nem? Olyan ez, mintha én fognám az egyik kezét, Amanda a másikat, és megpróbálnánk széttépni. Aki leginkább megsérülhet, az Duncan. De aztán a figyelmem visszatér Amandára.

- Megmondtam neked, hogy nem fogok harcolni ellened, Amanda. Sem kardal, sem szavakkal, sem máshogyan. Nem csak megszentelt helyen, de máshol sem. És azt is megmondtam neked még vasárnap este, hogy nem fogok lesüllyedni arra a szintre, hogy téged pocskondiázzalak. Ami pedig Dariust illeti… amíg nem tettél annyit a világért, mint ő, nincs jogod megítélni a tetteit.

- Látod, Duncan! – fordul diadalittasan Duncanhez Amanda, majd odalép hozzá, és belekarol. – Ez Methos… Nem is értem, hogy nem láttad eddig. Két szalmaszálat nem tenne keresztbe érted… meg a világért sem. És te kis naiv, azt hitted, hogy szeret… ugyan, Duncan! Nem szeret ő senkit, csak saját magát. Kényelmes volt, hogy itt voltál neki, de most, hogy valamit tennie is kéne érted, az már nem tetszik.

- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz – rázza meg a fejét Duncan. – Az elmúlt tíz évben annyiszor mentette meg az éltemet, hogy a két kezemen nem tudom megszámolni.

- Mert mindig tartozott neked! – toppant Amanda bosszúsan, mint egy hisztis kislány, mert nagyon jól tudja, hogy igaz, amit Duncan mondott. – Legalább annyiszor húztad ki te is a lekvárból!

Magamban be kell ismernem, hogy ez is igaz. De soha életemben nem striguláztam, hogy ki tartozik nekem, és soha nem azért segítettem valakinek, mert én tartoztam neki. De ezt sem állok le elmagyarázni Amandának. Minek? Ő most azon van, hogy minél jobban lejárasson. Csoda, hogy még a lovasokkal és a Cassandra-históriával nem jött elő. Azzal bebiztosítaná a nyerő helyzetét, hisz Duncan gyűlöli azt az időszakát az életemnek. Aljas dolog, ha Amanda azzal akarja a maga oldalára állítani Duncant, hogy kiforgatja, és felhánytorgatja a múltam. Tegye, előttem ezzel csak leszerepel. Még jobban, mint eddig.

- És legalább annyiszor húztalak ki téged is a lekvárból – néz Duncan Amandára, mire a nő elhúzza a száját, hisz ez is igaz. – És azért segítettünk mindig egymásnak, mert barátok vagyunk. Mind a hárman, nem igaz? – néz végig rajtunk, mire Amandával váltunk egy villámló pillantást, és meg van a véleményünk a köztünk való barátságról.

Duncan egy fél percig néz egyikünkről a másikra, de mivel nem vagyunk hajlandóak egyetérteni vele, elkapja a harci méreg.

- Tudjátok mit? Mind a ketten elmehettek a sóhivatalba – csóválja meg a fejét dühösen, és otthagy bennünket.

Én is megcsóválom a fejem, és Amandára nézek. – Megmondtam neked, eszement nőszemély, hogy ez lesz a vége! Csak kiprovokáltad! – mondom neki, és Duncan után lépek, és elkapom a karját.

- MacLeod, te itt maradsz!

- Majd te döntöd el! – fordul felém dühösen.

- Már eldöntöttük, nem emlékszel? – nézek rá szelíden, mire ő is lehiggad. Vesz egy nagy levegőt, és lehajtja a fejét. Csak akkor néz rám, mikor finoman megszorítom a karját. – Te maradsz, én megyek, emlékszel?

- Ezt csak te döntötted el – hajtja le a fejét újra egy fintorral.

- És nem ismersz még annyira, hogy mindig az van, amit én akarok? – cirógatom meg az arcát.

- Érzéketlen tuskó vagy – néz fel rám, de valahogy úgy érzem, ez a mondat nekünk már mást jelent, mint a szó szerinti értelme. Mindig ezt mondta, ha valami olyat mondtam, ami neki nem tetszett. De tudta, hogy ettől még szó szerint nem igaz, és én is tudtam, hogy nem úgy érti, ahogy mondja.

- Tudom – bólintok rá mégis. – Te meg egy fafejű kölyök – mondom, mire egy halvány, elkínzott mosoly tűnik fel az arcán, én pedig megcsóválom a fejem, és magamhoz ölelem egy pillanatra. – Most az egyszer ne légy konok, Duncan. Csak nehezíted mindannyiunk helyzetét.

- Tudod, milyen átkozott egy dilemma ez? – néz rám kétségbeesetten.

- Tudom – szorítom meg a karját. – Ezért akarlak megmenteni a döntéstől. Hogy ne a te válladat nyomja a súlya. Engedd, hogy segítsek!

- Methos, beszélhetnék veled? – szakít félbe Amanda váratlanul csendes hangon. – Odakint.

- Szó sem lehet róla – néz rá Duncan, de megfogom a karját. Ő még nem érzi, pedig valami érezhetően megváltozott a hangulatban.

- Nyugalom, Duncan – mondom neki, majd előhúzom a kardom, mire döbbenten néz rám.

- Mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz? – hátrál egy lépést, de csak átnyújtom neki a fegyvert.

- Vigyázz rá, mint a szemed fényére! – mondom neki. – Olyan valakitől kaptam, aki fontos volt nekem. És két nap alatt elég egy dolgot hazavágni a múltamból – sandítok Amandára, mire az fintorog egy sort.

- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy hagylak kimenni innen fegyvertelenül? – néz rám Duncan, és nem is nyúl a kardomért.

- Ez az egyetlen dolog, ami garantálja, hogy ne essünk egymásnak – mondom, mire végre elveszi a kardomat, majd Amandára nézek. – Mehetünk?

Csak egy udvarias gesztussal előreengedne, de megrázom a fejem.

- Elégedj meg azzal, hogy nincs nálam fegyver… de még a hátam mögé is engedjelek? Tudom, hogy hülyének nézel, de ennyire nem kellene – nézek rá várakozón, mire bosszúsan megcsóválja a fejét, és kicsörtet a templomból.

- Imádkozz, Duncan… rád talán jobban hallgatnak odafent, mint rám szoktak – mondom, majd egy sóhajjal Amanda után indulok.

Nem mondom, hogy könnyű szívvel lépek ki a templom nehéz kapuján, de mintha az utolsó két percben csillapodni láttam volna Amanda szemében a tébolyt, így legalább attól tényleg nem kell tartanom, hogy nekem esik. Ahogy kilépek a templom előtti kis térre, konstatálom, hogy időközben odakint besötétedett, és ahogy körülnézek, látom, hogy Amanda a termetes Mária-szobor talapzatára támaszkodik, fejét a hideg kőhöz dönti. Csak akkor sandít hátra, mikor érzi, hogy közeledek.

- Tényleg szereted? – kérdezi fejcsóválva.

- Ha nem elég mindaz, amit láttál, nem tudom, mivel bizonyíthatnám – sétálok oda mellé.

Csak tovább csóválja a fejét, és mintha a szobortól várná, hogy segít neki lecsillapodni, visszahajtja a fejét Mária szoknyájára.

- Nem akarom elveszíteni – mondja halkan, mire megszorítom a vállát.

- Tudom. Ezért akartam elmenni. Ha Duncan nem jön utánam, már árkon-bokron túl lennék. Már el is felejtettétek volna, hogy a világon vagyok.

- De utánad jött. Meglépett tőlem, és eljött utánad – egyenesedett fel egy sóhajjal. – Ez egy kicsit olyan, mintha melletted döntött volna.

- Ő nem tudna dönteni, Amanda, ezt te is tudod. Kétfele húz a szíve, és ilyenkor nincs jó döntés. Ezért akartam meghozni helyette én.

- De… miért mondasz le róla? – néz rám értetlenül. – Miért nem… hívsz ki? Le tudnál győzni. Sokkal jobb vagy nálam. Vagy miért nem zavarsz el a fenébe? Tudod, hogy meg tudnád tenni… Miért állsz félre ahelyett, hogy engem félreállítanál?

- Erre a kérdésre már válaszoltam neked. Bár akkor nem voltál olyan állapotban, hogy meg is halld, amit mondok. Duncan sosem bocsátaná meg nekem, ha bántanálak. És ahogy az előbb meg akart védeni engem tőled, úgy téged is megvédett volna tőlem. Bármi áron.

- És… szerinted boldog lenne velem, ha te most elmennél?

- Ezt nektek kell tudnotok – vonok vállat. – De akkor itt kell maradnod mellette.

Egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét, mire bosszúsan megcsóválom a fejem.

- Visszamész Bostonba, igaz?

- Le kell zárnom az életemet – húzza el a száját.

- Hány embernek akarsz még fájdalmat okozni, kislány? Van egy életed, vagy egy párod…

- De ő nem Duncan!

- Nem, ez igaz. De ettől még valószínűleg szeret. És nem érdemli meg, hogy eldobd. És ne hasonlíts senkit Duncanhez. Belőle csak egy van, és soha nem fogsz találni még csak hasonlót sem. De kevés olyan ember van, aki képes téged egy óránál tovább elviselni, úgyhogy inkább meg kellene becsülnöd.

- Kösz, Methos, tudtam, hogy jó véleménnyel vagy rólam – mondja bosszúsan, de közben azért pörög az agya, látom a szemén.

- Saját magadnak köszönheted. Folyton ilyen cirkuszokat csinálsz, mint most is. Abszolút feleslegesen, mint most is. Mire volt ez jó?

- Mert szeretem Duncant! – csattan fel. – Mindig is szerettem… bárki is volt az életemben… vagy az övében… ő mindig… ott volt nekem!

- Most is ott van neked, Amanda… még akkor is, ha velem van! Ha nem ilyen hisztivel jössz vissza… megoldhattuk volna anélkül, hogy bármelyikünk megsérüljön.

- Ne mondd, hogy megosztanád velem!

- Volt már ilyen az életemben – vonok vállat. Amanda megcsóválja a fejét, és eltűnődik egy kis időre.

- Tudod, hogy téged választana? – néz rám végül. – Csak nem meri kimondani.

- Ez csak az újdonság varázsa, Amanda – mondom állva a pillantását, és eltűnődöm, vajon igaz-e amit mond. Végül is lehet benne valami, hisz mi másért jött volna ide Duncan, és várt volna rám talán órákon keresztül kitartótan, míg megjelenek?

- Egyszer majd… visszaadod nekem? – néz rám esengve Amanda.

- Gyere, üljünk le – karolom át a vállát, és a szobor másik oldalán lévő lépcsőhöz húzom.

- Tudom, tudom… - húzza el a száját -, nem egy kiló kenyér…

- Nem valóban – bólintok rá. – Azért neki is van beleszólása, hogy mi zajlok körülötte. De ha vasárnap este máshogy állsz a dolgokhoz… hozzám… akár mi ketten is megoldhattuk volna ezt a kérdést. Nem kellett volna ekkora zűrt okoznunk. Megkímélhettük volna Duncant ettől az egésztől.

- Nem gondolkodtam – húzza el a száját.

- Igen, azt vettem észre – bólintok rá.

- Nagyon utálsz? A… vázád miatt – sandít rám.

- Nem, amiatt annyira már nem. Bár nem mondom, hogy nem esett rosszul – sóhajtok. – De, hogy nem jutott el az agyadig, amit mondok…

- Nem is akartam meghallani – látja be. – Nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy tényleg szereted.

- És most?

- Most már tudom, hogy igen – hajtja le a fejét.

- Remek – sóhajtok. – Akkor most?

Lehunyja a szemét, majd néhány másodperccel később csóválva lehajtja a fejét.

- Amanda – szorítom meg a csuklóját. – Nem azt kérem, hogy mondj le róla örökre. Tudom, hogy ő a tiéd is. Már az elején is tudtam. De olyan hamar bukkantál fel… számítottam rá, de a lelkem mélyén bíztam abban, hogy adsz nekünk egy kis időt. Az újdonság varázsa rám is hat, nem csak Duncanre.

- De mégis képes lettél volna elmenni.

- Mi mást tehettem volna?

- És most? – fordítja ellenem a saját kérdésemet.

- Amit az előbb mondtam… komolyan gondoltam, Amanda. Van egy életed, van egy párod Bostonban. Ne dobd el! Hogy hívják?

- Andrew – mosolyodott el halványan Amanda.

- Tudja, hogy ki vagy? – kérdeztem, mire megrázta a fejét. – Nem akarod elmondani neki?

- Nem tudom… gondoltam már rá, de nem… nem merem.

- Talán majd eljön az ideje – szorítottam meg a csuklóját. – Ha szereted, maradj vele, amíg csak lehet. Így… te is boldog leszel, és nekünk is adsz egy kis időt.

- És mi lesz később? – nézett rám kíváncsian.

- Később már indulatok nélkül is le tudjuk kezelni a helyzetet. Ha nem esel nekem… velem lehet értelmesen beszélni.

- Nem hittem volna – csóválja meg a fejét, és ezúttal kivételesen nem gúnyolódásnak szánja, amit mond.

- Pedig így van – biztosítom. – Figyelj, ha úgy jössz… hogy szükséged van Duncanre… hogy hiányzik… ha úgy jössz, hogy látom, hogy nem hisztiből, vagy féltékenységből akarod… elvenni tőlem… nem fogok az utadba állni. Megígérem.

- Félreismertelek – néz rám fejcsóválva.

- Hát ezzel vannak így egy páran – mosolyodom el halványan. – Mondjuk az emberiség kilencvenkilenc százaléka – tippelem, de aztán elkomolyodom újra. – Beszélsz Duncannel?

- Csak újra elborulna az agyam – rázza meg a fejét. – Jobb, ha most nem látom. Mondd meg neki… mondd meg neki, hogy szeretem!

- Tudja. De megmondom neki – ígérem, mire egy sóhajjal feláll.

Felállok én is, és mielőtt ellépne tőlem, gyengéden megfogom a karját.

- Amanda… köszönöm!

- Ne köszönd – rázza meg a fejét. – Csak ne feledd, amit ígértél! Ha legközelebb felbukkanok, szükségem lesz Duncanre.

- Tudom. Nem felejtem el – biztosítom még egyszer, mire bólint, majd megcsóválja a fejét, mint aki maga sem hiszi el, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, aztán rám sem nézve elsétál.

Duncan egy perccel később lép ki a templomból, gondolom érezte, hogy egyikünk eltávolodott, és kíváncsi volt, mi történt. Nem nézek rá, csak érzem, hogy megáll mögöttem.

- Amanda? – kérdezi halkan.

- Elment. Még utoléred, ha gondolod – mondom neki, és lassan felé fordulok. Állja a pillantásom egy darabig, aztán lehajtja a fejét, de nem mozdul. Ez jó jel, gondolom, de aztán kimerülten visszaroskadok a lépcsőre.

- Elmondod, mi történt? – ül le mellém.

- Az, aminek már vasárnap este is történnie kellett volna, ha nem ilyen hisztérikus ez a fruska. Nyugodtan, higgadtan átbeszéltük a dolgokat.

- Nem bántottad? – néz rám fürkészőn.

- Nálad van a kardom – sandítok rá egy pillanatra.

- Szavakkal néha mélyebb és fájdalmasabb sebet lehet ütni, mint karddal.

- Igaz – látom be. – De nem bántottam Amandát. És nem én győztem meg. Ketten együtt győztük meg – fordulok Duncan felé, mire értetlenül néz rám. – Azzal, ahogy egymással szemben viselkedtünk.

Duncan eltűnődik, aztán tétován bólint. – Lehet, hogy csak a saját szemével kellett látnia, hogy szeretjük egymást – mondja, majd kis időre a gondolatainkba merülünk mindketten.

- Most nagyon utálsz? – sóhajtok egy tíz perccel később.

- Nem jobban, mintha te mentél volna el – néz rám elkínzottan, majd halványan elmosolyodik, és egy kis időre a vállamra hajtja a fejét, de aztán felnéz. – Gyere, menjünk haza!

- Duncan – fogom meg a kezét. – Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha ma… egy kicsit békén hagynánk egymást.

- Methos! – kapja fel a fejét, de ahogy gyengéden megszorítom a kezét, rám figyel.

- Mindketten feszültek vagyunk, Duncan. És te most haragszol rám. Ne… ne tiltakozz! – szólok rá, mielőtt közbe tudna szólni. – Tudom, hogy így van, és teljesen érthető, hogy így van. Haragszol, amiért el akartam menni, és haragszol, amiért végül elüldöztem Amandát. Ma csak összekapnánk. Adjunk magunknak egy kis időt, hogy rendbe tegyük a gondolatainkat. Holnap megkereslek, ígérem!

- De… te már… összecsomagoltál, ha jól sejtem.

- Igen – bólintok rá.

- Akkor hova mennél?

- Nem tudom – rázom meg a fejem. – Bemegyek Joe-hoz, és leiszom magam.

- Ez esetben csatlakozom – mosolyodik el fáradtan. – Rám ugyanúgy rám fér egy kis búfelejtés.

Csak a szemem sarkából sandítok rá, mire megcsóválja a fejét.

- Jó, rendben, ma békén hagylak. De holnap…

- Duncan, megígértem. Holnap megkereslek! Most pihenj! Nem aludhattál többet az elmúlt két napban, mint én. Spóroljuk meg a kitöréseket, a szemrehányásokat, amiket ma egymásnak tennénk! Holnap már más színben látjuk a világot.

- Talán igazad van. Csak… félek, hogy te is eltűnsz.

- Nem fogok.

- Rendben, megyek már – csóválja meg a fejét, de aztán egy percre fürkészi a szememet, majd odahajol hozzám és megcsókol. Elmondhatatlan hatással van rám a csókja, amiről azt hittem, soha többé nem fogom érezni, így mikor elhúzódik tőlem, máris gyötör a hiánya.

- Jó éjt, Methos! – súgja, és felállna, de elkapom a karját.

- Valamim nálad maradt – nézek rá várakozón, mire elneveti magát.

- Upsz… - sandít rám, majd előhúzza a kardom, és átnyújtja. – Elmeséled?

- Chiyokótól kaptam – veszem át a fegyvert, és miután gyengéden végigsimítok rajta, a kabátom alá rejtem. - Krisztus előtt jó néhány száz évvel.

- Japánnak hangzik – néz rám kíváncsian.

- Mivel az is. Az apja volt a legjobb fegyverkovács, aki valaha élt a szigeten, és az nagy szó. Sokan közülünk a fél kezüket odaadnák egy olyan kardért, amit ő készített.

- És Chiyoko?

Egy halvány mosollyal lehajtom a fejem, de aztán nagy levegőt véve felnézek. Mielőtt azonban megszólalnék, Duncan megszorítja a karom.

- Ennyi elég is. Majd egyszer elmeséled, mit is kerestél Japánban akkor, mikor még fel sem fedezték…

- Igen, egyszer majd elmesélem – hagyom rá, majd váltunk még egy puszit, aztán nézem, ahogy elsétál. Látom rajta a megkönnyebbülést, de érzem azt is, hogy még nagyon sok mindent helyre kell tennie magában. Ahogy nekem is. De nem most. Most tényleg rám férne egy kis búfelejtés, ahogy Duncan mondta, és mivel az is igaz, hogy nem nagyon van hova mennem, tényleg a bár felé veszem az irányt, mikor beülök a kocsiba.

Semmi kedvem semmihez, és amúgy is, hova mehetnék, gondolom magamban, mikor lefékezek Joe bárja előtt. Egy pillanatra megállok a lépcső tetején, onnan nézek körül. Reggel még azt gondoltam, ide sem jövök többet. Csak megcsóválom a fejem, és lesétálok a lépcsőn. Frank már nyújtja felém a szokásos sörömet, és furán néz rám, mikor elutasítom, és inkább valami ütős és gyorsan ható mérget kérek helyette. A szeme sarkából fürkész, ahogy önt nekem egy dupla whiskyt, a kérésemre jég nélkül. Fogom a poharam, és a leghátsó, legeldugottabb asztalhoz telepszem.

Csak végiggondolom az elmúlt két nap káoszát, miközben lassan elkortyolom az italom. Hallgatom a zenét, és bár a hangulatom már annyira nem szörnyű, mint reggel volt, azért nehéz a lelkem, úgyhogy kérek még egyet, és azt este folyamán még kettőt.

Teljesen elmerülök a gondolataimba, és egy idő után az alkohol is megteszi áldásos hatását, így csak félig vagyok magamnál, mikor Joe odalép hozzám.

- Adam, zárnunk kellene…

Körülnézek, és látom, hogy kettőnkön kívül már csak Frank van a helyiségben, aki szintén a kabátját veszi már, majd odaint és kisétál.

- Nem iszol velem még egyet? – nézek fel Joe-ra, bár kissé nehézkes már a fókuszálás.

- Eleget ittál, Methos. Még többet is.

- Hogy ma mindenki mindent jobban tud nálam – csóválom meg a fejem, bár a hirtelen mozdulat nem tesz túl jót a lelkiállapotomnak. – Hazaviszel?

- Van más választásom? – forgatja meg a szemét Joe, mire körülnézek.

- A kanapéról lelógna a lábam, de azért elaludnék rajta, ha bezárnál ebbe a kócerájba.

- Persze… aztán reggelig háromszor halálra iszod magad – néz rám morcosan. – Lehet, hogy neked nem árt, de ennek a kócerájnak az egyhavi nyereségét nincs kedvem rád költeni. Szóval… volnál szíves megmozdulni?

- Hát hogyne – tápászkodok fel a helyemről, és lassan sikerül felvennem a kabátom. Joe is felöltözik, lekapcsolja a lámpákat, és kisétálunk a helyiségből.

Mikor beszállunk a kocsiba, és elindulunk, egy ideig csak csóválja a fejét.

- Jól van, Methos - néz rám végül. – Akkor most mondd el szépen, hogy mi a baj!

- Az égvilágon semmi – rázom meg a fejem, mert megint megfeledkezem arról, hogy óvakodnom kéne a hirtelen mozdulatoktól. És még magamban hozzáteszem, hogy legalábbis remélem. Most már. Talán. Ha Isten is úgy akarja.

- Hát persze, azért nézel így ki.

- Nem kell aggódnod, Joe – próbálom megnyugtatni.

- Ezt majd én eldöntöm. Hol van Duncan?

- Remélhetőleg csicsikál az ágyikójában – vonok vállat, mire Joe megint furán néz rám, de nem túlságosan hat meg. Részeg vagyok, na és? Semmi köze hozzá. Egy pillanatra felrémlik előttem, hogy Byronnal ennél sokkal jobban be szoktunk rúgni, de hát az már régen volt, kijöttem a gyakorlatból. Az elmúlt háromszáz évben nem nagyon volt példa hasonlóra.

- Összevesztetek? – faggat tovább.

- Hát lehet velem veszekedni? – évődök. – Mikor én egy olyan jólelkű, önzetlen, segítőkész…

- Methos! – szakít félbe. – Mielőtt még az egekig magasztalod magad… ha nem vesztetek össze, akkor miért nem vagy vele?

- Csak vágytam egy görbe estére.

- Más fogalmaink vannak a görbe estéről. Megérkeztünk – fékez le a ház előtt. Úgy érzem magam, mintha egy vadidegen helyen lennék, és ennek most kivételesen nem csak az az oka, hogy nem vagyok teljesen magamnál. Ez a hely már nem ugyanaz, mint ami reggel volt.

- Mondd csak, Joe, mennyire szereted te Párizst? – fordulok felé. Egy pillanatra meglepődik a kérdésen, de végül azért válaszol.

- Semmi különösebb bajom nincs vele.

- Ennél azért konkrétabb választ várok – húzom az agyát.

- Majd, ha konkretizálod a kérdést, én is konkrétabb választ adok.

- Eszemben sincs – rázom meg a fejem. – De ha már egyszer összecsomagoltam, rohadtul nincs kedvem ugyanoda kipakolni.

- Mi van? – néz rám meglehetősen értelmesen.

- Nem érdekes – legyintem le. – Nem is tudom, melyikünk ivott meg egy üveg whiskyt ma este…

- Nem ittál meg egy üveggel.

- Tényleg? Azt hiszem, ahhoz képest, hogy két napja nem ettem, egész jól bírom.

- Na jó, most már bökd ki, hogy mi bajod! – néz rám türelmetlenül.

- Semmi, Joe! Menj aludni, késő van. A fáradtság még aggódóbbá tesz, pedig alapjáraton is idegesítő tudsz lenni néha.

- Átkozott szerencséd, hogy részeg vagy, Methos, mert ezért most olyat mondanék, hogy ezer évig megemlegeted.

- Ma mindenki ezzel az ezer évvel jön. Elképzelni nem tudjátok, hogy mit jelent. Még MacLeod sem…

- Mondták már, hogy részegen utálatosabb vagy, mint józanul? – néz rám fejcsóválva Joe.

- Mondták már, hogy kisgyerek és részeg ember mindig kimondja az igazat?

- Szakadj meg! – fortyan fel. – Szállj ki a kocsimból!

- Ezer örömmel – veszem át a morgós stílusát, és kikászálódok. Mielőtt azonban becsuknám az ajtót, visszahajolok hozzá. – Hajnali három van, Joe. Lehetőleg ne ébreszd fel MacLeodot, szüksége van a pihenésre – mondom, de mielőtt rávágnám az ajtót, utánam szól.

- Methos! Hova akarsz menni?

- Valami csendes kisvárosba. Ahol a kutya se talál meg, és rajtad meg Duncanen kívül senki nem tudja, ki vagyok – sóhajtok. – Nyugalomra vágynék.

- Nem akarok nyelvet tanulni – fenyeget meg.

- Én sem akarok sok mindent, Joe – csóválom meg a fejem. – Többek között naponta magyarázkodni, hogy mit miért csinálok. Ennek ellenére kénytelen vagyok, különben mindenki azt gondolja rólam, hogy egy bunkó vagyok, ami tulajdonképpen nem igaz. Majd kitalálunk valamit. De most nem vagyok beszámítható. Tarts ki holnapig.

- Van más választásom? – teszi fel a kérdést ezen az estén már másodszor. És tulajdonképpen igaza van. Soha nem hagyunk neki választást. Én sem, Duncan sem, a szervezet sem. Ennek ellenére általában nem panaszkodik, és Duncan legjobb barátja, úgyhogy nem akarom bántani.

- Dehogy van – mosolyodok el. – Kösz, hogy hazahoztál. Jó éjt, Joe!

- Neked is Methos! És szedd össze magad! – mondja, mire még rábólintok, aztán becsapom a kocsiajtót, és nézem, ahogy elhajt.

Persze, szedjem össze magam. Mindig nekem kell összeszedni magam, meg erősebbnek, meg bölcsebbnek, meg önfeláldozóbbnak lenni másoknál. Miért, mi vagyok én, irgalmas szamaritánus? Csak megcsóválom a fejem… Joe-nak igaza van, túl sokat ittam, ilyenkor csupa hülyeségek járnak a fejemben. És persze bennem van az elmúlt napok feszültsége is. Az, hogy már-már beletörődtem, hogy megint én húzom a rövidebbet. Még bennem tombol ez az érzés. Ezért mondtam Duncannek, hogy jobb, ha ma békén hagyjuk egymás. Ha ez az érzés akkor kap el, mikor ott van mellettem, szinte biztos, hogy csúnyán összevesztünk volna.

Miért mindig én engedjek? - lépek be az ajtón, és jól be is vágom magam mögött. Aztán az üres nappali látványa egy pillanatra megdermeszt, és magamhoz is térít. Tulajdonképpen nem is értem, miért vagyok dühös. Én döntöttem így, és ha újra ebbe a helyzetbe kerülnék, ugyanúgy döntenék. És végül szerencsére jól alakultak a dolgok. Minden a helyére került, úgy, ahogy kell. De mégis kell egy kis idő, hogy igazán túljussunk ezen a buktatón. És persze Duncannek is igaza van. Ő bizonyára tényleg úgy látja, hogy túl könnyen feladtam. Megértem, ha ez a gondolat rosszul esik neki. Majd belátja, hogy nem volt más lehetőség. De ehhez is idő kell.

Idő… Mindig utáltam ezt a szót. De ebbe jobb bele sem bonyolódni. Nem vagyok olyan állapotban.

Csak beledőlök a megvetetlen ágyba, és végre engedve az alkohol nyomásának lassan öntudatlanságba szenderülök.


	17. Chapter 17

Másnap kora délelőtt szó szerint felriadok, és bármennyire is nem voltam magamnál hajnalban, a kezem, ami ösztönösen a kardomat keresi, rátalál a fegyver markolatára az ágy mellett. Aztán abban a pillanatban megszólal a csengőm is. Ez kissé megnyugtat, hisz ha valaki azért jön, hogy a fejemet vegye, valószínűleg nem vesztegeti az idejét csengetésre.

Kiülök az ágy szélére, megdörzsölöm a halántékomat, hátha az segít a szétesni készülő fejemen, aztán felkelek, és odasétálok az ajtóhoz. Duncan sziluettjét már az ajtó üvegén keresztül megismerem, így a fotelba dobom a kardom, és kinyitom az ajtót.

- Gyere be! – mondom neki halkan, nem nagyon van még kedvem kedélyesen csevegni. Belép, látom, hogy a szeme sarkából végigméri az üres lakást, de aztán inkább engem méreget fejcsóválva.

- Csúnya éjszakád lehetett.

- Az éjszakámmal nem volt semmi gond – csóválom meg a fejem. – De ez a reggel annál rosszabb.

- Hát persze – neveti el magát. – Örülj, hogy a mi szervezetünkből gyorsabban ürül az alkohol – mondja vigyorogva, mert emlékszik, én mondtam ezt neki, még az első napokban, mikor a kiállítás-megnyitóról eléggé spiccesen jött haza. - Most, hogy már felébredtél, egy óra múlva kutya bajod.

- Ha te mondod – hagyom rá.

- Ne morgolódj! – lép oda hozzám, és megfogja a kezem. – Inkább bújj vissza az ágyba, főzök neked egy teát.

- A konyhában már nincs semmi használható, és amúgy sem tudnám magamba erőltetni – rázom meg a fejem. – Inkább gyere velem! – húzom magam után a hálószobába.

- Rendben – adja meg magát egy halvány mosollyal. – Rád fér még egy kis pihenés.

- Igen – dőlök vissza az ágyamba, és Duncan letelepszik mellém. Felnézek rá, és megcirógatom az arcát. – És te? Tudtál pihenni egy kicsit?

- Igen – sóhajt. – Bár… azért aggaszt, hogy mit beszéltetek a hátam mögött – fintorog.

- Nem bántottam Amandát – ülök fel, és megfogom a kezét. – Csak emlékeztettem, hogy van egy élete Bostonban… ahol boldog… amit nem kellene idejekorán eldobnia, ahol nem kellene még mások életét is hazavágni. Hogy vannak emberek az életében, akik bíznak benne és számítanak rá. És megígértem neki, hogy ha legközelebb visszatér… akkor értelmesen is meg tudjuk beszélni ezt a dolgot. Anélkül, hogy téged szétszakítanánk.

- Mégiscsak van benned egy filozófus – sandít rám egy halvány mosollyal.

- Igen, csak jó mélyen el van ásva – bólintok, majd egy pillanatra összeszorítom a szemem. Még mindig nem vagyok a topon.

- Feküdj le! – dönt hanyatt Duncan az ágyban, de magammal húzom, alig tudja lerúgni a cipőjét, mielőtt mellém fekszik.

- Nagyon berúgtál az este? – kérdezi néhány perccel később felkönyökölve, miközben a hasamat cirógatja.

- Nagyon nem – sóhajtotok. – Viszonylag értelmesen társalogtam Joe-val, mikor hajnalban hazahozott. Sőt, még összefüggő emlékeim is vannak róla. Vagy ő mást mondott? – sandítok rá, mire elneveti magát.

- Nem. Csak… aggódott érted. Értünk.

- Képzelem. Azok után, hogy kiakasztottam…

- Joe-t ugyanúgy képtelenség kiakasztani, ahogy téged – tűnődik el Duncan. – De… azt mondta, el akarod hagyni Párizst.

- Csak ha te sem bánnád – sóhajtottam. – Amikor valahol valami rossz történik veled, könnyebb úgy megszabadulni az emlékektől, ha továbbállsz. Csak… nem tudom, téged mi köt Párizshoz.

- A munkám – tűnődik el -, a hajó… Joe…

- Joe oda megy, ahova te – vonok vállat.

- Tudom, de… nem akarom több gondnak kitenni, mint muszáj. Tudod, hogy neki ez nem olyan egyszerű.

- Tudom, de talán találhatunk egy helyet, ami… még neki is kedvezőbb, mint Párizs. Ahol ugyanúgy megnyithatja a blueskocsmáját, de nincs ez a zsúfoltság és rohanás.

- Egy kisvárost.

- Igen – bólintok rá, mire tűnődve a vállamra hajtja a fejét, én pedig cirógatom a hátát. Hát igen, őt még jobban megviselik az ilyen dolgok. Főleg, ha hirtelen, váratlanul kell odébb állnia, és valahol egy teljesen új életet kezdenie.

Néhány perccel később nagyot sóhajt, így magamhoz szorítom egy pillanatra.

- Maradhatunk, ha azt szeretnéd. Majd keresek egy másik házat… mondjuk közelebb hozzád.

Elgondolkodik, érzem, hogy néhány másodpercig még levegőt sem vesz, majd felnéz rám.

- Költözz hozzám!

- Hogy azon a ladikon aludjak minden éjjel? – ugratom, de tetszik az ötlet, csak nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy már itt az ideje annak, hogy ilyen szinten is felborítsuk egymás életét.

- Nem tudtam, hogy tengeribeteg vagy. Az Argón fogadjunk nem panaszkodtál – neveti el magát, de tudom, hogy értelmes válaszra is vár.

- Nem hát. Egyből a vízbe hajítottak volna. És halhatatlan létemre sem szerettem volna cápaeledel lenni. Így is túl sokféleképpen haltam már meg. És különben is, mondtam már… volt ott valaki, akiért megérte himbálózni a viharos tengeren.

- És értem nem érné meg az amúgy sem viharos Szajnán himbálózni?

- De, minden bizonnyal megérné – bólintok rá. – Csak…

- Csak még korainak tartod – sóhajt. – Azok után is, amin keresztülmentünk?

- Túl… öntörvényűek és makacsok vagyunk mindketten, hogy zökkenőmentesen menjen.

- Megoldjuk – mosolyog rám, mire egy sóhajjal megadom magam, így visszabújik a vállamra.

- Sokat gondolkodtam az éjjel – szólal meg néhány perccel később.

- Úgy emlékszem, azt mondtam, hogy aludj – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Persze, aludtam is, csak… igazad volt. Tényleg… haragudtam rád… amiért el akartál menni. Olyan volt, mintha cserbenhagytál volna.

- És most? – sandítok rá.

- Most itt vagy velem – sóhajt. – És nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy velem.

- És már nem haragszol?

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Rájöttem, hogy… te is ugyanúgy haragudhatnál rám.

- Miért is?

- Mert nem… álltam ki melletted… mert nem küldtem el Amandát, nem mondtam neki, hogy most veled szeretnék lenni. Mert nem… vállaltam fel határozottan a kapcsolatunkat.

- Duncan, figyelj rám!- tolom el magamtól finoman, és ezúttal én könyökölök fel mellette. – Tudom, hogy szereted őt… Már az elején is tudtam. Sosem fogok haragudni rád ezért. A szíved néha nem tud dönteni. Ez a világ most bolondul monogám, de… a szíved igenis szerethet igazán és őszintén két embert.

- Volt ilyen az életedben?

- Igen. Így tudom, mit éreztél. De Amanda most elment. És nem akarok erre az egészre gondolni, vagy beszélni róla, míg újra fel nem bukkan.

- Szerinted mikor lesz az?

- Ki tudja? – vonok vállat. – A sors kiszámíthatatlan. Remélem, csak húsz vagy harminc év múlva – mosolyodom el halványan, és hogy elejét vegyem a további kérdéseknek, odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom. – És most – súgom neki egy perccel később -, aludjunk egyet erre a költözésre.

- Ígérd meg, hogy meggondolod! – kéri egy halvány mosollyal.

- Meggondolom – nevetem el magam, majd elfekszem mellette, újra magamhoz ölelem, és abban a reményben, hogy mire legközelebb felébredek, ez a tompa fejfájás is elmúlik, lassan elalszom.

Késő délután ébredek legközelebb, és még ki sem nyitottam a szemem, de már úgy érzem, újra tudok mosolyogni. Duncan szorosan hozzám bújik, a lassú, csendes légzéséből tudom, hogy még alszik. Ő sem sokat aludhatott az éjjel, hiába kötöttem a lelkére. Az elmúlt napok alaposan kimerítettek mindkettőnket, ránk fért a pihenés. Most azonban szeretném látni a gyönyörű szemét, és azt, hogy újra rám mosolyog, úgy, ahogy néhány nappal ezelőtt is tette, így gyengéden végigcirógatom a hátát.

Nyűgösen ébred, de ahogy kinyitja a szemét és meglát, halványan elmosolyodik.

- Mondd, hogy hozzám költözöl! – morogja még álmosan.

- Hm… próbálj meg meggyőzni – ugratom, mire még álmosan felkönyököl mellettem, de aztán elmosolyodik, majd odahajol hozzám és megcsókol.

- Minden reggel így ébredhetnél – súgja végül, mikor elhúzódik tőlem.

- Ez igazán meggyőző érv – hunyorítok rá. – Van még több is?

- Van – bólint rá. – De akkor időnként el fogsz késni a munkából.

- Jelenleg olyannal nem igazán rendelkezem – vonok vállat, mire elkomorodik.

- Vissza kellene menned az egyetemre.

- Minek? A tanítványaim tudják, hogy Kleopátra nem lett öngyilkos. A többi nem számít.

- És a következő évfolyamok?

- Duncan… előttem is megtanulták valakitől a történelmet, utánam is meg fogják.

- Az nem ugyanaz.

- Nem – hagyom rá. – De már eljöttem, és én nem szoktam visszafele lépni, csak előre. Lehet, hogy tényleg nyitok egy könyvesboltot. Bár… erre a két-három évre már nem érdemes. Majd az új helyen. Addig majd kitalálok valamit. Ne aggódj! – fojtom bele a tiltakozást.

- Jól van, te életművész – csóválja meg a fejét. – Majd kitalálsz valamit. De… még mindig nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Hozzám költözöl?

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem harapjuk át egymás torkát három napon belül?

- Eddig is meglehetősen jól toleráltam a hülyeségeidet – néz rám kihívóan.

- Igen, ez igaz. Csak… bármikor bukkanhat fel valami a múltamból, ami neked nem tetszik.

- A múlton nem tudunk változtatni – sóhajt. – De a jelent úgy alakítjuk, ahogy mi szeretnénk.

- Ezt majd az orrod alá dörgölöm, mikor nem látsz az indulattól.

- Jaj, Methos, te most ellenünk beszélsz… - kezd kiakadni.

- Nem, csak realista vagyok – biztosítom.

- Sok olyan titkod van még, ami kiakaszthat? – kérdezi fürkészőn, mintha próbálna a vesémbe látni.

- Biztosan akad. Sosem éltem szent életet.

- De több ezer éve orvos vagy.

- Igen, és gyógyítottam, ha kellett, de ettől még megvoltak a saját kis stiklijeim. Ezt te is tudod.

- Persze, mindenkinek elcsábítottad a feleségét – húzza el a száját.

- Igen, volt ilyen is – hagyom rá. – De ha még ma ki akarsz faggatni az összes sötét titkomról, akkor estére bármit megadnál, csak ne költözzek hozzád – nevetem el magam.

- Undok vagy.

- Ma már elég sok jelzőt rám akasztottál McLeod, nem gondolod, hogy elég lesz? – kérdezem, mire elkapja a harci ideg, és felül mellettem, de aztán meggondolja magát.

- Tudod mit, Methos? Akkor sem hagyom, hogy kiakassz. Sőt… tudod, mit? Örülök, hogy végre önmagad vagy – fordul vissza felém.

- Tényleg? – nézek rá őszintén kíváncsian. – Még akkor is, ha egy érzéketlen, kötekedő, kiállhatatlan tuskó vagyok? Így is szeretsz?

Halványan elmosolyodik és lesüti a szemét.

- Igen, így is szeretlek!

- Hát… ritka madár vagy – nevetem el magam. – Ki kell használnom a lehetőséget.

- Ez egy ki nem mondott igen volt? – ráncolja össze a szemöldökét.

- Az.

- És ezért kellett fél órát morognod? – csóválja meg a fejét, majd kimászik az ágyból. – Menjünk szépen haza. Éhes vagyok, fáradt vagyok…

- És hisztis – nézek rá vigyorogva, és eszemben sincs felkelni.

- Az hát, ezt jobb lesz, ha megszokod.

- Már megszoktam – ugratom. – Amúgy pedig… hova pakoljuk el a cuccomat azon a ladikon?

- Hát, ha annyi a cuccod, ami a kocsidban van, akkor az a gardróbban elfér – biztosít. – Volnál szíves megmozdulni?

- Nem. Inkább gyere vissza mellém. Lennének jobb ötleteim.

- Methos! Árulod a házad. Bármikor hozhatnak egy vevőt – elégedetlenkedik. – Menjünk haza, és töltsünk el végre egy nyugodt estét, csak mi ketten. Vagy kitalálunk valami izgalmasabbat.

- Hm… ez már hangzik valahogy – veszek egy nagy levegőt, és felülök az ágyban.

- Na látod – áll meg előttem csípőre tett kézzel, és várakozón néz rám. Őszintén szólva sokkal nagyobb kedvem lenne visszarángatni az ágyba, mint felkelni, de végül belátom, hogy igaza van. Az ingatlanközvetítőnél hagytam kulcsot, bármikor beállíthat egy vevővel. Bár jó kis kabaré lenne, ha épp ránk nyitnának, de az elmúlt napok után én is inkább csendre és nyugalomra vágyom. Végül veszek még egy nagy levegőt, és kimászok én is az ágyból, és gyorsan összedobom.

- Ma te sem dolgozol? – sandítok közben Macre.

- Ennek a hétnek már úgyis lőttek – von vállat. – Már mindegy. Akinek fontos, úgyis megtalál. Szépen hazamegyünk, és kipakoljuk a kocsidat. Aztán később átmehetünk Joe-hoz.

- Eszemben sincs – borzongok meg. – Alkoholt még messziről sem akarok látni egy darabig.

- Ez ügyben vess magadra – neveti el magát Mac. – De Joe-t meg kell nyugtatnunk, azt sem tudja, mi történt, csak a félszavaidból próbált kihámozni valamit. Ami valljuk be, nálad akkor sem egyszerű, ha józan vagy.

- Oké, igazad van – látom be. Joe lelkét helyre kell tennünk. – Akkor induljunk – mondom, és még néhány perc alatt gyorsan összeszedem magam, és kisétálunk a lakásból.

- Nem sajnálod? – néz rám Duncan, mikor becsukom az ajtót.

- Annyira nem – vonok vállat. – Szerettem itt lakni, de nem kötődtem hozzá túlságosan. Mindig egyedül éltem itt, és… azt már megfigyeltem, hogy jobban hozzám nőnek azok a helyek, ahol boldog voltam valakivel.

- Akkor a hajómat szeretni fogod – vigyorog.

- Tegyünk meg érte mindent – ugratom.

- Rajtam nem fog múlni – biztosít, majd lesétálunk, és miután váltunk egy puszit, mind a ketten a saját kocsinkkal indulunk el.

Negyed órával később leparkolok Duncan mellett a folyóparton, és szemügyre veszem a hajóját. Megértem, hogy szereti. Ez a hajó már része a városnak, de mégis, valahogy különálló. Kuriózum, egyedülálló a maga nemében… akárcsak ő maga. Illik hozzá. Párizsban nem is tudom őt máshogy elképzelni. Magamban elismerem, hogy szeretni fogom ezt a helyet, de ezt a világért sem árulnám el neki. Az orrom alá dörgölné, akárhányszor csak morgolódni támad kedvem miatta. Végül egy sóhajjal kiszállok, és szemügyre veszem az autóm tartalmát. Egyedül is hamar bepakoltam, de ha Duncan segít kipakolni, akkor még annyi ideig sem fog tartani. Ő is odasétál mellém, és sandán rám néz.

- Az utolsó menekülési lehetőséget keresed?

- Azt hát – nevetem el magam. – De nem igazán találok.

- Hát, a vízbe mindig ugorhatsz, ha meggondolnád magad – neveti el magát.

- Majd észben tartom – bólintok rá.

- Remek. Akkor bepakolunk? – veszi szemügyre az autóm tartalmát ő is. – Úgyis besötétedik, mire végzünk.

- Ez igaz – látom be én is, ahogy szemügyre veszem a kora estébe hajló várost, és kinyitom a csomagtartómat.

- Tényleg ez az összes cuccod? – kérdezi kételkedve Duncan, ahogy mindketten megfogunk egy-egy dobozt, és elindulunk a hajó fele.

- Tulajdonképpen igen.

- Semmit nem őriztél meg?

- MacLeod, egy British múzeumnyi cuccot elég kényelmetlen lenne folyton magammal hurcolni. És különben is hülyén néznének rám, ha egy egyiptomi múmiát, vagy egy középkori nyerget cipelnék a hátamon, és római tógában járnék.

- Tudom, csak… én szeretem a régi cuccokat. És van néhány dolog, amit megőriztem.

- Tudom. Néhány nekem is van. De ha mindent meg akarnék tartani, Párizs összes raktára sem lenne elég hozzá. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy időnként… le kell tennünk a múltnak a súlyát… különben összeroppant. És most veszettül tiltakozhatsz, de majd megkérdezem a véleményedet ezer és kétezer évesen is. Meglátjuk, akkor mit mondasz.

- Oké, igazad van. Csak… én úgy ragaszkodnék mindenhez…

- És ettől fáj legjobban a szíved. Tudom. Én is átmentem ezen. És teljesen nem is hagyhatod magad mögött. De te még fiatal vagy. Ragaszkodsz tárgyakhoz, helyekhez, munkához, emberekhez… De majd belátod, hogy bár az emberekhez a legfájdalmasabb ragaszkodni, mégis az az egyetlen, amit érdemes megőrizni. A dolgok eltörnek, eltűnnek, szétporladnak… Jön helyettük újabb, csillogóbb, nagyobb, gyorsabb, akármilyenebb… Egyik szép hely helyett találsz egy másikat, amit otthonodnak hívsz… de a barátságok, a szerelmek emléke örökre veled marad.

Miután letettük a dobozt a kezünkből, Duncan egészen meghatódottan néz rám, de végül, mint aki álomból ébred, vesz egy nagy levegőt.

- Methos, te most romantikus vagy?

- Az – nevetem el magam. - Majd holnapra kialszom.

- Azért ne teljesen – neveti el magát, és odalép hozzám egy puszira. – Szeretem, mikor ilyen vagy – súgja, aztán elindulunk a következő fordulóra.

Ahogy tippeltem, alig fél óra kell, hogy a néhány dobozt berámoljuk a hajóra, így az utolsó kör után megállunk és összenézünk.

- Hát akkor… isten hozott nálam – mosolyog rám Duncan.

- Kösz. Remélem, tényleg nem bánod meg három napon belül – cikizem, de aztán végignézek a dobozaimon. Pár váltás ruha, a számítógépem, pár könyv, és tényleg néhány régi emlék. Ennyi az egész. Ötezer év… Végül megrázom a fejem. Nem szoktam ilyen romantikus lenni. Ezt is csak MacLeod hozza ki belőlem.

- Nem fogom megbánni – biztosít. – Kicsomagolsz?

- Azt hiszem, ahhoz előbb neked kellene némi helyet csinálnod. És amúgy is még szokom a gondolatot.

- Akkor menjünk át a bárba – ajánlja.

- Oké, mehetünk. Bár még korán van, nem sok élet lehet ott.

- Úgyis inkább beszélgetni van kedvem. Azóta nem beszéltem Joe-val, hogy elindultunk kirándulni.

- Kíváncsi lennék, az elmúlt egy hétből milyen jelentést írt – nevetem el magam.

- Majd megkérdezzük tőle. Akkor? Mehetünk?

- Persze – bólintok rá, így visszasétálunk a kocsikhoz. Az enyémet csak felviszem a parkolóba, aztán átülök Duncan mellé.

Útközben békés csend üli meg az autót, gyanítom mindketten ezen a költözés dolgon töprengünk. Furcsa lesz, hisz jó ideje mindketten egyedül éltünk, megszoktuk, hogy nem kell alkalmazkodnunk senkihez, ennek ellenére nem bánom, hogy így alakult. Majd összecsiszolódunk, miközben még jobban megismerjük egymást.

Mikor belépünk a bárba, még csak Joe és Frank vannak ott. Joe gyanakodva figyeli, ahogy lesétálunk a lépcsőn, látom rajta, hogy még mindig morcos rám, amiért tegnap úgy kiütöttem magam, és azok miatt, amiket mondtam neki.

Odasétálunk melléjük a bárpulthoz, Joe kezet fog Duncannel, de engem még mindig gyanakodva fürkész.

- Mivel vett rá Mac, hogy maradj?

- Miből gondolod, hogy rávett?

- Megint nem válaszolsz egyenesen.

- Mint mondtam, ilyen esetekben okom van rá.

- Te hogy bírod elviselni ezt a pasit? – fordul Duncan felé, mire ő elneveti magát.

- Ő az a kutya, amelyik csak ugat, de nem harap.

- Szerintem meg ő az a bolhás kutya, aki folyton csak morog – húzza el a száját Joe. – Szóval akkor maradhatunk?

- Igen, egy kis ideig még maradhatunk – hagyjuk rá.

- Akkor mi a fenére kellett ez a cirkusz? És minek rángattátok ide Amandát?

- Rángattuk? – kapom fel a fejem. – Eszünk ágába sem volt. Személy szerint akkor lennék a legboldogabb, ha száz év múlva láttam volna először. Amúgy is… ripityára törte a kétezer éves kínai vázámat, örüljön, hogy nem vettem a fejét érte.

Ezen Duncan is meglepődik, hisz a részletekbe még mindig nem avattam be, és nem is áll szándékomban. Csak váltunk egy pillantást, és a tekintetem visszatér Joe-ra.

- Amanda jött magától, nem hívta egyikünk sem. Okozott egy kis kavarodást, de szerencsére már kitisztult a kép. És bár való igaz, hogy szerettem volna itt hagyni Párizst, de Duncan meggyőzött, hogy várjuk még ki ezt a néhány évet, amíg maradhatunk.

- Ő legalább felnőtt módon gondolkodik, és nem akar mindig kereket oldani, ha valami nehézséggel kerül szembe – korhol Joe, de csak egy sóhajjal reagálok. Úgysem értene meg, minek is álljak le magyarázkodni.

Duncan tudja, mire gondolok, így megfogja a kezem, és nyugalomra int. Végül rábólintok, így megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodik. Még folytatnánk volna a civódást, de belépnek az első vendégek, így kérünk két sört, és letelepszünk az egyik hátsó asztalhoz.

- Miért marakodtok mindig Joe-val? – sandít rám Duncan.

- Én mindenkivel ilyen vagyok, MacLeod, nem csak őt tüntetem ki ezzel a figyelemmel.

- Nem, nem vagy mindig ilyen, és nem mindenkivel – tiltakozik. – De vele mindig összekaptok. Azon tűnődtem, amit még otthon mondtál… nem akarod közel engedni magadhoz. Barátod lehetne, de nem akarod. Félsz elveszíteni.

- Joe jó barát. És ezt ő is tudja. De könnyebb így csipkelődni. Mókásabb. Bosszantóbb.

- Hihetetlen vagy – rázza meg a fejét Mac.

- Tudom. De te is tudod… én nem haragszom Joe-ra és ő se rám. És ha szükséges, tudunk normálisan beszélgetni.

- Bizonyítsd be! – pillant rám kihívóan, mikor Joe elindul felénk, és letelepszik a szabad székre.

- Két év? – kérdezi végignézve rajtunk.

- Talán három – tűnődök el.

- Ez viszonylag megnyugtató – könnyebbül meg. – De… ha sok ilyen hülyeséget csináltok… akkor nem sokáig tudlak fedezni – pillant rám.

- Tudom – látom be. – Majd próbálunk óvatosabbak lenni. De előbb-utóbb elkerülhetetlen lesz, hogy lebukjak. Mókás lesz. Mikor a szervezet rájön, hogy köztük éltem tíz évig, és nem vették észre.

- És nem zavar?

- Mármint a tény, hogy lebukok? Nem, tulajdonképpen nem. Elvesztem a jogosultságot az adatbázishoz. Kicsit hiányozni fog, de régen is jól elvoltam nélküle.

- De a halhatatlanok is tudni fogják, ki vagy.

- Igen, lesz egy-két futóbolond, aki ezen felbuzdul, és nekem esik, de hidd el, nem keltene akkora közfelháborodást, mint most gondolod. Amúgy meg… attól, hogy a szervezet rájön, hogy halhatatlan vagyok, még nem kell azt is feltétlenül tudniuk, ki vagyok valójában. Meddig is követtem vissza a saját nyomomat? Krisztus előtt ötszázig? Olyasmi… szóval… mondjuk azt, hogy onnan származom.

- Neked minden helyzetre van vészforgatókönyved?

- Akad – nevetem el magam. – Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket.

- Én sem – bólint rá Joe. – Úgyhogy máskor inkább szóljatok előre…

- Joe – csitítja Duncan is. – Egyikünk sem sejtette előre. Elmentünk hétvégén egyet kirándulni, és arra jöttünk haza, hogy itt van Amanda. Nekünk legalább olyan hirtelen és váratlan volt ez az egész, mint neked. De ne beszéljünk már erről ennyit… örülök, hogy vége, nézzünk inkább előre.

- Tanulékony vagy, MacLeod – sandítok rá.

- Csak nehogy túl sokat tanuljon tőled – villan meg Joe szeme.

- Menj inkább, és játssz nekünk valamit – nevetem el magam.

- Megyek is. Mára elég volt a szívmelengető stílusodból – mondja, és lassan felkel, és elsétál a színpad fele.

- Úgyis visszajössz – kuncogok magamban.

- Én a helyében már bemostam volna neked egyet – csóválja a fejét Duncan.

- Még megtörténhet – nevetek tovább, aztán belekortyolok a sörömbe.

Joe tényleg játszani kezd, így egy kis ideig hallgatjuk a zenét, aztán Duncanre nézek.

- A hajód… működöképes?

- Mikor legutóbb… úgy egy éve… beindítottam… úgy tűnt, rendben van. Miért?

- Csak tűnődtem.

- És el is mondod?

- Azon, amit mondtál… hogy mi köt Párizshoz. A hajód, a munkád és Joe… A hajód tulajdonképpen mobilis… valójában az üzleted is az, hisz a vevőid nagy része külföldről jön hozzád, így teljesen mindegy lenne neki, hogy Párizsba kell repülnie vagy valahova máshova. Így ha odébb kell állnunk, vihetjük a bárkát, és lehorgonyozhatnánk akárhol a világban.

- És hol is gondoltad?

- MacLeod, elég nagy Európa, és elég sok folyója van a Szajnán kívül. Kiköthetünk bárhol a Duna mentén, vagy az Elbán, de akár még a Temzén is.

- Persze, és a Volgán – kontrázik rá egy eltűnődő mosollyal.

- Azt hiszem, az a vidék nem tetszene neked.

- Miért?

- Kemény világ, nem a te érzékeny lelkednek való – idézek vissza régi dolgokat, de aztán inkább Duncanre figyelek. Látom, hogy egy pillanatra megsértődne, de talán neki is eszébe jutnak régi emlékek, így rám hagyja a dolgot.

- A Temze – mosolyodik el - nem is rossz ötlet. Szeretem Londont és a környékét.

- És Joe-nak sem kéne nyelvet tanulni – nevetem el magam, mire Duncan értetlenül néz rám. – Hajnalban ez volt az egyetlen kikötése. Olyan helyre akar menni, ahol nem kell nyelvet tanulnia.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – neveti el magát Duncan.- A következő uticél London.

- Remek – bólintok rá én is.

- Éltél már Londonban?

- Igen, volt rá példa.

- Régen?

- Még a nagy tűz előtt.

- Akkor ideje visszatérni.

- Úgy lesz. Addig pedig keresek valami munkát. Talán valamelyik gimiben keresnek történelemtanárt.

- Rendben – hagyja rám, így egy jó időre mindketten a gondolatainkba merülünk, miközben elkortyoljuk a sörünket. Duncan hoz magának még egyet, de én úgy döntök, az elmúlt este után egy bőven elég.

Tíz után Joe úgy dönt, tart egy rövid szünetet, így ő is kér magának egy italt, és ahogy előre megjósoltam, visszatelepszik hozzánk.

- Mit szólnál Londonhoz? – támadja le Mac minden bevezető nélkül. Joe egy pillanatra meglepődik, de aztán elgondolkodik a lehetőségen.

- Hm… Tower… Globe színház… British múzeum…

Összemosolygunk Duncannal.

- Szerintem tetszik neki az ötlet – nevetem el magam, és Duncan is egyetért.

- De főzni nem tudnak – sandít rám Joe.

- Senki nem állította az ellenkezőjét – hagyom rá. – Magam sem vagyok oda az angol konyháért. Majd főzünk neked.

- Isten ments! – tiltakozik. – Még egy kicsit élni szeretnék. Inkább majd én főzök.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük.

- De azt mondtátok…

- Nyugi, Joe! – csitítja nevetve Duncan. – Csak egy ötlet. És nem holnap akarunk indulni.

- Nálatok sose lehet tudni. Álmodtok valamit, aztán bele a vakvilágba.

- Nagyon morcos ma – sandít rám Duncan.

- Majd megbékél. Majd, ha meglátja a Towert. Történész lelke van a szentemnek.

- Azért nem szeretném, ha még két éven keresztül a morgását kéne hallgatnom.

Joe pillantása egy kis ideig cikázik kettőnk között, aztán megcsóválja a fejét, és visszamegy a színpadra. Mosolyogva nézünk utána, és ez alkalommal Duncan sem veti a szememre, hogy csipkelődtem. Még megissza a sörét, aztán odaintünk Joe-nak és elindulunk haza.

- Csináljunk valami rendet ebben a káoszban – néz végig Duncan reménytelenül azon a rumlin, amit este csináltunk.

- Ahogy akarod – hagyom rá, hisz szinte az egész napot átaludtuk, egyikünk sem fáradt még igazán. Duncan kitárja az összes szekrényajtaját, hogy felmérje a terepet, és végül nekiáll helyet csinálni a cuccaimnak. Nagyon nem kell megerőltetnie magát, de azért így is hajnali kettő fele jár az idő, mire a legtöbb holmi megtalálja a helyét, mi pedig elmegyünk fürödni.

- Menjünk el Londonba! – könyököl fel mellettem, mikor bebújok mellé az ágyba.

- Joe kitér a maradék hitéből – nevetem el magam. – Azt mondtad neki, még két évig maradhat a fenekén.

- Nem, nem úgy – tiltakozik Duncan. – Csak kirándulni. Egy hétre. Vagy kettőre.

- Ha te most elmész Londonba, nem jössz vissza.

- Jaj, dehogynem. A múltkor is ott voltam és visszajöttem.

- Persze. Leszálltál a repülőről, meghallgattad Claudiát, aztán néhány óra múlva újra repülőn ültél. De ha hagyod, hogy megragadjon a hely varázsa…

- Methos! – kérlel. – Mutasd meg nekem azt a Londont, amit te ismertél!

- Hogy te mindig minden őrültségbe belerángatsz – adom meg magam egy teátrális sóhajjal. – Legyen, megmutatom neked azt a régi Londont. Nem sok van már belőle, de azért az én szememen keresztül máshogy látod majd.

- Köszönöm – mosolyodik el, aztán magához húz, és megcsókol. Egy perc alatt elveszek a csókjában, és az elmúlt napok feszültsége, az aggodalmak, és minden rossz érzés azonnal elpárolog. Újra csak Duncan létezik, mint a hétvégén, mintha az azóta eltelt idő meg sem történt volna. Az öleléséből úgy érzem, ő is túljut lassan a történteken, és tudom, hogy holnap már egy teljesen új nap virrad ránk.


	18. Chapter 18

Két nappal később kora este száll le a repülőnk Londonban. Mire eljutunk a szállodánkig, már be is sötétedik.

- Szerinted hova menjünk így estefele? – sandít rám Duncan.

- A legtöbb turista ilyenkor megrohanja a Picadilly Circust… pedig nincs ott a világon semmi érdekes - fintorgok. Sosem értettem miért olyan nagy látványosság néhány villódzó neonfelirat. Nem szoktam ilyet mondani, de ahhoz nem vagyok elég modern, hogy ezt értékelni tudjam.

- Akkor?

- A Trafalgar tér nincs messze… és sokkal szebb éjszaka. Gyönyörűen ki van világítva a szökőkút.

- Te jól ismered Londont – sandít rám Duncan gyanakodva.

- Igen – vonok vállat. – Ahogy ismerem Párizst és Berlint és Rómát és Budapestet és Bécset. És Kairót és Isztambult és Kalkuttát – sorolom szemtelenül, mire megforgatja a szemét. Elnevetem magam, és átkarolom a vállát. - Mehetünk?

- Persze – mosolyodik el. – Közben mesélsz?

- Miről meséljek?

- Arról, hogy mikor éltél itt és hogyan és kivel – néz rám kíváncsian.

- Jól van, mesélek, csak ki ne hallgassanak minket.

- Beszéljünk olyan nyelven, amit itt nem beszélnek.

- MacLeod a világ legmultinacionálisabb városában vagy, itt minden nyelvet beszélnek - emlékeztetem. - Amit nem, azt te sem.

- Taníts nekem valami régi nyelvet! Mit tudom én… perzsát vagy hébert.

- Persze, gyorstalpalón, míg leérünk a lifttel – nevetem el magam. – És amúgy is… minek? Semmire nem mennél vele.

- Nem hallgatnának ki minket.

- Jól van, majd ha egyszer túl sok ráérős időd lesz, választunk egyet.

- Perzsát – vágja rá határozottan.

- Hát persze, hogy azt. Miért is lennél tekintettel rám is - pillantok rá, ahogy belépek a liftbe. Egy pillanatig még nem jön utánam, de aztán leesik neki a tantusz, hogy miért is nincs kedvem mélyebben bevezetni a perzsa nyelv rejtelmeibe.

- Ne haragudj, nem akarom mindig eszedbe juttatni Dariust!

- Időnként mégis sikerül – sóhajtok. – Amúgy az a baj ezekkel a rég kihalt nyelvekkel, hogy nagyon sok dologra, amiket azóta találtak fel, nincs megfelelő szó. De ha már igazán ősi nyelvet akarsz, tanuld meg a sumért… Sőt… te, mint büszke skót, nem is értem, miért nem gallt vagy keltát akarsz tanulni.

- Az nem elég régi – von vállat vigyorogva. – A gaelt a tizenegyedik században még bőven használták. Connor még valamennyire beszéli, de sose tanultam meg tőle. De a sumér jól hangzik.

- Persze. Csak próbáld sumér nyelven megmagyarázni, hogy taxival akarsz menni a plázába. Nincs szó az autóra, és a szó szoros értelmében a pénzre sem nagyon. És a bevásárlóközpont annak idején kimerült három négyzetméterben.

- De a régi dolgokról tudnál mesélni.

- Igen, ez igaz – hagyom rá. – Sort kerítünk erre is. De most irány a Trafalgar tér – nézek rá várakozón, mikor kilépünk a szállodából.

- Rendben, mehetünk – egyezik bele, és elindul mellettem a kora esti forgatagban.

- Te tényleg emlékszel ezekre a dolgokra? A régi nyelvekre, meg mindenre…

- Mondtam, MacLeod… Krisztus előtt ezerig mindenre. Minden egyes pillanatra. Persze ilyen dolgok, mint a beszélt nyelv megragadtak bennem ennél régebbről is, tekintve, hogy a sumért nem beszélik úgy négyezer éve. Mindegy, maradjunk inkább a közelmúltban. Mesélek neked Londonról, meg a nagy tűzről…

- Itt voltál?

- Hol máshol? – csóválom meg a fejem. – Én mindig ott voltam, ahol történt valami. Pedig hidd el, sokszor a hátam közepére se kívántam.

- Az kemény lehetett – komolyodik el.

- Hol voltál a második világháború alatt? – sandítok rá.

- A sűrűjében, ahogy te is – pillant rám, mert tudja, hogy a frontkórházakban dolgoztam azokban az időkben. Elég sűrűn fütyültek a bombák a fejünk felett.

- Akkor tudod milyen, amikor ég egy város. És a régi London szinte teljes egészében fából volt, így megfékezhetetlenül tombolt a tűz majdnem egy hétig. A város nagy része porig égett. Pedig hamarabb is megállíthatták volna. De az emberi butaság akkor sem volt kisebb, mint mostanság. Vagy nevezzük inkább kapzsiságnak.

- De azt mondják, csak kevés áldozata volt a tűznek…

- Hát persze MacLeod… - húzom el számat cinikusan. - Kevés említésre méltó arisztokrata. A többiekkel pedig senki nem törődött. Több mint tizenháromezer ház égett le, komolyan elhiszed, hogy csak egy tucat áldozat volt? Csak a kezeim között halt meg ennyi ember… Legtöbb esetben tehetetlen voltam. Még a mai orvostudomány is az lenne olyan mértékű égési sebekkel, nem beszélve a füstmérgezésekről. Az egész város fuldoklott, még a tűz után sok nappal is. Mindegy… nem erről akartam mesélni.

- Sosem beszélsz az ilyen dolgokról. Pedig talán könnyebb lenne.

- Biztosan. De ettől még nem szeretem felidézni. Addig jó, míg jó mélyre el vannak ásva ezek a dolgok. És neked sem lenne túl jó, ha mindazt, amit ott láttam, a nyakadba zúdítanám. Csúnya volt.

- Semmi nem maradt épen? – tereli inkább más irányba a figyelmem Duncan.

- De, a város arisztokrata negyedének jó része megmaradt. Majd valamelyik nap elsétálunk arra is. De most inkább nézzünk körül itt – állok meg a Trafalgar tér szélén.

- Ez tényleg szép – mosolyodik el Duncan is, aki mindenről megfeledkezik, ahogy besétálunk a térre.

- Olyan sok mindent láttunk már – sóhajt, ahogy az egyik szökőkút felé sétálunk. – Én is, hát még te.

- Valóban – bólintok rá. – Bár… én mindig vonzottam a nagy tüzeket. Úgy átlag százévente, de volt, hogy gyakrabban. Szóval… légy velem óvatos, lassan itt lesz az ideje egy újabb világégésnek.

- És miből vontad le ezt a messzemenő statisztikát?

- Láttam leégni Rómát… alig pár évvel Krisztus után… láttam lángokban Londont, aztán szinte napra pontosan száz évre rá Atlantát a polgárháborúban. Alig csitultak el a kedélyek, és tombolt az újjáépítés Amerikában, mikor végignéztem, hogy pusztítják el a lángok Chicagót. A múlt századfordulón San Franciscót… mindig ott voltam.

- Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy te vonzottad a tüzet – fintorog. – Csupán azt, hogy mindig ott voltál, ahol zajlott az élet… és ahol sok az ember, ott előbb-utóbb bekövetkezik a baj. Én erre kontrázzak rá azzal, hogy vonzom a járványokat, menekülj tőlem? Láttam pestist Angliában, diftériát a napóleoni háborúk alatt, maláriát az indiánok között, spanyolnáthát az első világháború alatt. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy vonzottam a járványokat, hanem, hogy minden háborúban harcoltam a jó ügyért, és a háborúk általában együtt jártak a járvánnyal. Methos… a történelemben jó és rossz korszakok váltják egymást, ezt te tudod mindenkinél jobban. Most kiragadtál néhány rosszat, és hagyod, hogy elrontsa a kedved… mesélj inkább arról, hogy éltél Londonban? Volt egy szép feleséged?

- Igen – mosolyodok el egy pillanatra, és végül hagyom, hogy Duncan kellemesebb dolgok fele terelje a figyelmemet. – Aileennek hívták.

- Ősi gall név – bólint rá mosolyogva.

- Igen, valóban.

- És… orvos voltál abban az időben is?

- Igen. Általában orvos voltam vagy katona. A régebbi időkben katona, újabban inkább orvos. Szép kis ellentmondás, igaz?

- Igen, de ez az ellentmondás benned van – sandít rám. – Hol az egyik tör felszínre, hol a másik.

- Akkor éppen gyógyítottam. Amennyire olyan kezdetleges módszerekkel lehetett.

- Te már Arisztotelész idejében gyógyítottál. Pedig akkor még semmi eszközöd nem volt.

- Igaz.

- És… milyen volt London abban az időben?

- Arisztokrata, puccos, és képmutató – nevetem el magam. – De szerettem.

- És… a párod tudta…?

- Egy idő után igen. Nem lehet a végtelenségig titkolni, te is tudod. De elfogadta. Ha igazán szeret valaki, akkor el tudja fogadni.

- Ez tényleg így van – bólint rá, de végül megáll, és felnéz a múzeumra. – Kár, hogy már nincs nyitva. Szívesen megnézném.

- Majd holnap szerét ejtjük.

- Rendben – mosolyog rám. – És ígérd meg, hogy holnap már nem leszel ilyen melankolikus.

- Bocs – húzom el a számat.

- Ugyan – simogatja meg a karom. – Néha nekem is van ilyen. Az emlékezés ezt hozza ki belőlünk. Csak hagyd, hogy jobb kedvre derítselek!

- Tudod, min gondolkodtam? – sandít rám, mikor csak egy halvány mosolyt kap válaszul. - Ha ideköltözünk, nem lenne kedved megint orvosnak lenni?

- Az sokéves tanulást jelentene – tűnődöm el. – Alaposan elmaradtam ezen a téren, még akkor is, ha a komolyabb kutatásokat szemmel tartom. Nem tudom, lenne-e kedvem beülni az iskolapadba.

- Persze, csak a katedráról szereted osztani az igét – ugrat Duncan.

- Hát, az egyszerűbb – nevetek vele. – De majd gondolkodom rajta. És te? Áthoznád ide az üzletet?

- Nem is tudom. Jó lenne, de… a kuncsaftjaimnak előbb-utóbb feltűnne, hogy nem öregszem. Nem, valami másba kellene fogni.

- Dolgozhatnál valamelyik múzeumban. A te szakértelmeddel simán. Történelemben és művészettörténetben is profi vagy.

- A Britishben – neveti el magát.

- Miért ne? Egy próbát megér. Csak vigyázz, a végén elküldenek múmiát ásni.

- És? Nem tartanál velem?

- De – biztosítom. – És én még emlékezetből is megtalálom a szarkofágot – ugratom, mire csak megforgatja a szemét.

- Így születnek a nagy tervek – kuncog tovább. – De egy próbát tényleg megér. És most? Iszunk egy sört valahol?

- Persze. Útközben eljöttünk néhány kellemesnek tűnő hely mellett.

Végül kinézünk magunknak egy kellemes bupot, ahova betelepszünk egy sörre. Közben még tervezgetünk, a figyelmünk a jövő fele fordul, és ez sokkal kellemesebb, mint a múlton merengeni.

A következő napok a város felfedezésével telnek. Valamennyire Duncan is ismeri Londont, de sosem élt itt, így ez elég felületes. Persze megnézzük a látványosságokat, de inkább csak sétálunk, és mesélek a régi dolgokról. Időnként a múzeumokban is csúnyán néznek ránk, mert régi sztorikkal szórakoztatom Duncant, és jókat nevetünk rajta, megtörve ezzel az áhítatosnak szánt csendet. Nem igazán érdekel, nekem ezek az épületek nem múzeumok voltak, hanem a mindennapi élet helyszínei. Aztán kisétálunk a szabadba, és tovább mesélek Duncannek. Felidézem, milyen épületek álltak a mai felhőkarcolók és üvegpaloták helyén, hogy milyen volt akkor a folyó, és hogy nézett ki a Tower, amikor még nem múzeum volt benne. Régi bálokról, teadélutánokról mesélek, osztályharcokról, amik abban az időben elég élénkek voltak, de ő akkoriban még fiatal volt, és teljesen mással volt elfoglalva. Elcsodálkozunk azon, hogy abban az időben nem is olyan nagy távolságban éltünk egymástól. Hisz mi az a néhány száz kilométer, ami elválasztja Londont a Skót felföldtől? Igazán semmiség. De az egyéb irányú szakadékok eléggé mélyek voltak annak idején.

Szóba kerülnek az Anglia és Skócia közti történelmi konfliktusok, de sok száz év távlatából már ő is látja, hogy mindezt néhány kapzsi politikus keverte már annak idején is, így bár büszke skót, ezeknek már nem tulajdonít túl nagy jelentőséget. Mesél arról, hogy abban az időben volt kamasz, mikor ezek a dolgok kezdődtek, arról, hogy volt képes néhány ember teljesen felhergelni egy egész országot, de végül belátja, hogy minden háború ugyanígy kezdődik.

A napok úgy szállnak, mintha valaki dróton húzná őket, csak azt vesszük észre, hogy a tervezett tíz napból már egy hét eltelt.

Esténként a Temze parton sétálunk, és közben Duncant is rá tudom venni, hogy meséljen magáról néhány dolgot. Több, mint tíz éve ismerem már, de hát még így is vannak az életében olyan időszakok, amikről nem mesélt. Van, hogy szomorúbb dolgokat idéz fel, de ilyenkor emlékeztetem, hogy ő sem hagyta, hogy elmenjen a kedvem, és elrángatom sörözni. Közben megállapítjuk, hogy egész Londonban nincs egy valamire való blues-kocsma, így Joe-nak sem kell gyökeresen felforgatnunk az életét, a költözés után ott folytathatja Londonban, ahol Párizsban abbahagyta.

Az utolsó napunkon látom, hogy Duncan elég melankólikus hangulatban van. Nem szólok neki, tudom, csak összekapnánk, és semmi kedvem elrontani ennek a kis kiruccanásnak a végét. Megejtjük a szokásos esti sétánkat, és hogy eltereljem a figyelmét, régi nemesi intrikákról, cselszövésekről mesélek neki. Ezen jókat nevet, főleg, ha adott esetben úgy rakja össze a képet, hogy az én kezem is benne volt egyik-másik kavarodásban.

Végül korán ágyba tesszük magunkat, hisz délelőtt már indul a gépünk, időben fel kell kelnünk.

Éjfél fele járhat az idő, már az utcáról is alig-alig hallatszik fel valami lárma, mikor felébredek. Az első pillanatban nem is tudom, mi riasztott fel, de ahogy megmozdulok az ágyban, tudatosodik, hogy Duncan nincs mellettem. Felnézek, és meglátom, hogy odakint van az erkélyen, a korlátnak támaszkodva nézelődik. Szép kilátás nyílik a folyóra, a távolban még az óriáskereket és a Big Bent is látni.

Csendben felkelek, és odasétálok hozzá. Nem akarom megijeszteni, de odalépek hozzá, és gyengéden átölelem, és egy kis ideig együtt gyönyörködünk a látványban.

- Tudom, hogy ezt utálni fogod, de én megmondtam előre – mondom neki, és adok egy puszit a nyakába.

- Tényleg van varázsa ennek a városnak – sóhajt, majd hátramosolyog rám. – De most még visszamegyünk Párizsba. Mindent alaposan meg kell tervezni, át kell gondolnunk, hogy mit akarunk. Főleg, ha a hajót tényleg ide akarjuk hozni. Kismillió engedély kell hozzá, és a bürokrácia itt sem működik gyorsabban. De sikerült megszerettetned velem ezt a várost.

- Ennek örülök. Bár hatalmas és nyüzsgő metropolisz, mindig szerettem.

- Majd a külvárosban veszünk egy kis házat – mosolyodik el.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy nem olyan régen még kisvárost akartál, meg panziót – ugratom.

- Az is meglesz – vonja meg a vállát. – Lehet, hogy ezt a nyüzsgést néhány év alatt megunjuk. Ki tudja, mit hoz a jövő? Lehet, hogy három év alatt olyan emberiszonyunk lesz, hogy elmenekülünk Svájcba a hegyek közé, és jöhet a kis panzió.

- Ezt majd meglátjuk három év múlva – mosolyodom el, és adok még egy puszit a nyakába. – De most gyere, és próbálj aludni.

- Úgysem fogok tudni – ismeri be mosolyogva. – A jövőn pörög az agyam.

- Darius szerette azt mondani, hogy a jövő mindig kellő időben felfedi önmagát – engedem el sóhajtva, mire megfordul és szemügyre vesz.

- Még mindig olyan nagyon hiányzik? – cirógatja meg a karom.

- Ő mindig hiányozni fog, Duncan. Ahogy neked is, és még sokunknak. Mindenkinek, aki ismerte.

- Tudom – látja be. – De tudod… azt hiszem, tényleg boldog lenne, ha látná, hogy együtt vagyunk.

- Igen – hagyom rá rezignáltan.

- Methos – fogja meg a kezem. – Tudom, hogy nem tudom őt pótolni az életedben…

- Duncan, ne… ezt ne! A kapcsolatunk nem arról szól, hogy pótold őt… vagy bárki mást. Minden kapcsolat… minden szerelem egy új csoda… Nem szabad őket hasonlítgatni… akkor elveszíti a varázsát.

- Igazad van – látja be. – De ő… annyira különleges volt, annyira…

- Te is különleges vagy, Duncan. És sosem foglak összehasonlítani benneteket. Sok van benned az ő bölcsességéből… de soha ne hidd azt, hogy őt keresem benned. És soha ne hidd azt, hogy pótolnod kell őt az életemben. Szeretlek. Téged. Úgy, ahogy vagy.

- Én is szeretlek! – mosolyodik el halványan, majd hozzám bújik, és szorosan átölelem.

- Néha úgy érzem, vigyáz ránk odafentről – tűnődik el Duncan, mikor elhúzódik tőlem.

- Igen, ezt én is szoktam érezni – bólintok rá. – Ő mindig gondolt azokkal, akiket szeretett. És most bizonyára azt szeretné, hogy bújj be az ágyba, és pihend ki magad a holnapi út előtt.

- Látom, nem engedsz ebből a dologból – neveti el magát. – Legyen. Bújjunk vissza az ágyba – mondja, és visszalép a szobába.

- Tényleg semmi kedvem hazamenni.

- Majd visszazökkensz, ha már otthon vagyunk – nyugtatom meg.

- Tudom. Csak jó volt egy kicsit pihenni, kikapcsolódni. Semmi munka, semmi bonyodalom az életünkben… csak te és én.

- Igen, figyelők és más halhatatlanok nélkül… Igazán szerencsés néhány nap volt.

- Mintha Joe olyan sok vizet zavarna – forgatja meg a szemét.

- Azért valld be, hogy jó, hogy nem minden pillanatban lóg a nyakunkon – kacsintok rá. – Vagy tudnál ugyanilyen felszabadultan csókolni, ha tudnád, hogy figyel bennünket? – lépek oda hozzá, és megcsókolom. Közben elmosolyodik, aztán egy kicsit elhúzódik tőlem.

- Igazad van, mint mindig. De ő ennél szemérmesebb, sosem kukkolna.

- Hát, nem tudom – ugratom vigyorogva, aztán visszahúzom magamhoz egy újabb csókra. Még ellenkezne, de már nem engedem el. Egy idő után felhagy a kísérlettel, és odaadóan simul a karjaimba. Kis idő múlva visszavezetem az ágyhoz, de már nekem sem az a szándékom, hogy némi pihenésre beszéljem rá a holnapi utazás előtt. Elveszek a csókjában, megőrülök minden érintésétől, és tudom, hogy ő sincs ezzel másként. Perceken belül megfeledkezünk Londonról, Párizsról, Dariusról, és csak mi ketten vagyunk. Fékezhetetlen szenvedéllyel szeretjük egymást, és végül csak akkor sikerül némi felszínes álomba merülnünk, mikor az ég alján megjelennek a hajnal első napsugarai. Tudjuk, hogy már csak egy óránk van aludni, de nem bánjuk, így volt teljes és tökéletes ez a kis londoni kiruccanás.


	19. Chapter 19

- Otthon, édes otthon – sóhajt Duncan, ahogy a hajó ajtaja becsukódik mögöttünk.

- Azért van előnye is ennek a ladiknak – vonok vállat.

- Mire is gondolsz? – néz rám gyanakodva.

- Arra, hogy nem kell majd nulláról kezdenünk az otthonteremtést.

- Vagyis… beletörődtél már, hogy ez a ladik az otthonod?

- Feláldozom magam a szerelem oltárán – ugratom.

- Te szegény szerencsétlen áldozat – neveti el magát, majd odalép hozzám, és megcsókol. – Talán majd tudlak kárpótolni a veszteségeidért.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – nyugtatom meg. - De úgy vélem, ma éjjel nem ártana aludnunk, ha nem akarod, hogy a vevőid téged is régiségnek nézzenek holnap. Megkérdezik majd, melyik századból maradtál itt.

- A legtöbb vevőmnek halvány fogalma sincs arról az évszázadról amelyikből itt maradtam. És semmi kedvem most aludni – évődik.

- Persze, csak a taxiban is majdnem elaludtál – cirógatom meg az arcát. – Most aludj szépen, mert különben holnap rád sóznak valami bóvli hamisítványt egy fél vagyonért, és akkor nagyon mérges leszel magadra.

- Igazad van – látja be sóhajtva. – Holnap lesz egy komoly tárgyalásom.

- Na látod! Akkor most alvás, és ha jól sikerült az üzlet, akkor este megünnepeljük.

- Joe-nál?

- Legyen – bólintok rá. – Ideje valami jelentést írnia az elmúlt két hetünkről – teszem hozzá kuncogva.

- Oké, akkor csomagoljunk ki, és tegyük ágyba magunkat – néz körül Duncan, és nekiálltunk kipakolni a bőröndöket.

Mikor az utolsó adag szennyes ruhát vittem ki a fürdőbe, arra jöttem vissza, hogy Duncant nem látom sehol. Éreztem a jelenlétét, amiből tudtam, hogy nem lehet túlságosan messze, így felsétáltam a fedélzetre. A hajó oldalának dőlve csak nézte a várost, és tűnődött.

- Látom, azért Párizsnak is van varázsa – álltam meg mögötte.

- Te honnan jöttél el legnehezebben? – sandított hátra rám.

- Nem is tudom – tűnődtem el. – Talán Japánból. Vagy Mexicóból. Vagy Olaszországból. Vagy… Számít ez valamit, Duncan? Mindig azt mondjuk, megtanultunk már nem ragaszkodni semmihez. És hajlamosak vagyunk ezt el is hinni, egészen addig, míg nem kell megint megválnunk valamitől, ami a szívünkhöz nőtt.

- Igen, de… én még mindig a Felföldet sajnálom a legjobban, pedig számos gyönyörű helyen éltem már azóta.

- Igen, ezt gondoltam. Ti, fiatalok ragaszkodtok ahhoz a helyhez, ahol születtetek. Főleg ti büszke skótok – ugratom. - De az a hely, ahol én születtem… talán már nem is létezik. Talán már elmosta a tenger. És különben is, ne gondolj még az elválásra, most még van két évünk Párizsban.

- Tudom. És… mivel szeretnéd elütni ezt a két évet?

- Majd kitalálok valamit – próbálom megnyugtatni, de csak megforgatja a szemét. – Nyugi, nem kell eltartanod! – ugratom tovább. – Majd megkérdezem Joe-t, nincs-e szüksége egy pultosra.

- Nem hinném, hogy bármit rád bízna, ami törékeny – neveti el magát Duncan.

- Hát, akkor más lehetőség után kell néznem.

- Én is azt hiszem.

- Szóval, milyen üzletet kötsz holnap? – faggatom némileg gyakorlatiasabb dolgokról, miközben átkarolom a vállát, és befele próbálom kormányozni.

- Ígértek nekem egy tizenhatodik századi rézmetszetet valami vallásos témában. De még nem láttam, így az eredetiségét illetően vannak kétségeim. Alaposan meg kell néznem, mert tényleg egy fél vagyont kérnek érte.

- Hát akkor nézd csak meg jól – bólintok rá.

- Áh, már ki is néztem a helyét az üzletben. Remélem, igazi. Jól mutatna a középkori kereszt és a római kori kehely között.

- Hát persze – hagyom rá, és örülök, hogy végre elterelődött a figyelme a melankolikus dolgokról.

Visszasétálunk a lakótérbe, és egy gyors vacsora után elmegyek fürödni. Nem sokkal később Duncan is bebújik mellém az ágyba, aztán felkönyököl, és elmosolyodik.

- Tudod, ha csak két hónapja valaki azt mondja nekem, hogy veled fogom a közös jövőnket tervezgetni…

- A fejét veszed? – nevetem el magam.

- Azt azért lehet, hogy nem – kuncog ő is -, de valószínű, hogy kardlappal jól elnáspángolom.

- Te kis agresszív – ugratom. – Remélem, nem én váltom ezt ki belőled!

- Nem vagyok agresszív – tiltakozik. – Csak sosem szerettem az olyanokat, akik földtől elrugaszkodott elméleteket gyártanak.

- Pedig látod… néha bejönnek. És most aludj végre, holnap nehéz napod lesz!

- És te? Mit tervezel holnapra?

- Lopom a drága napot, ha már te dolgozol helyettem is – húzom az agyát, de csak egy tettetett bosszús sóhajjal megforgatja a szemét.

- Ne szokd meg! – fenyeget tréfásan.

- Nem fogom – bólintok rá. – Meddig dolgozol?

- Szerintem sokáig – sóhajt elgondolkodva. – Be kell hoznom ezt a két hetet. Lemaradtam egy csomó mindenről, és az aukciókat is át kell néznem, hátha érdemes valahova elmenni.

- Akkor csak este találkozunk?

- Valószínűleg igen – bólint rá. – Joe-nál?

- Rendben – hagyom rá végül én is, így lassan megnyugszik, és elhelyezkedik mellettem, és lassacskán elalszunk.

Másnap reggel Duncan ébresztőjére felriadok, de gyorsan lecsapja, így csak félálomban váltunk egy puszit, és elindul dolgozni. Átgurulok az ő felére, ahol még érzem az illatát, aztán szunyókálok még egy keveset.

Mikor legközelebb felébredek, már magasan jár a nap az égen. Tűnődöm még egy kicsit, aztán veszek egy nagy levegőt, felöltözöm, és elindulok az egyetem fele.

Ahogy leparkolok előtte, kiszállok, és a kocsi oldalának támaszkodva egy sóhajjal szemügyre veszem az épületet.

Mikor két héttel ezelőtt felmondtam, meg voltam győződve róla, hogy soha többet nem jövök ide. Most viszont, hogy úgy alakult, hogy mégsem hagyjuk el Párizst, rájöttem, hogy valóban szerettem ezt a munkát, a tanítást, a gyerekeket, azt, hogy lazán megéltem abból, hogy felidéztem nekik az emlékeimet, ők pedig élvezettel hallgatták. Csillog a szemük az óráimon, majdnem úgy, mint nekünk csillogott annak idején, mikor egy-egy fontos csata előtt haditanácsot tartottunk. Szóval semmi kedvem másik munkát keresni. Erről már csak a volt főnökömet kell meggyőznöm. Elmosolyodom, ahogy az jut eszembe, hogy meggyőzőerőnek sosem voltam híján, ha pedig mégis, akkor jöhet a politika és a taktikázás. Valahogy megoldom.

Ahogy azt gondoltam, a rektor hepciáskodik velem egy kicsit, mondván nem játszhatom el mindig ezt, hogy gondolok egyet és lelépek, aztán gondolok még egyet és visszajövök. Ez egy munkahely, és itt nem úgy működnek a dolgok, ahogy az én szeszélyem megkívánja. Elvégre a diákoknak állandóság kell, satöbbi, satöbbi… Hallgatom egy darabig, aztán stratégiát váltok. Végül is, ha úgy gondolja, egész nyugodtan folytathatja a reménytelen keresgélést, hátha talál valakit a helyemre a szemeszter közepén. Csak vállat vonok, és látszólag közömbösen készülök elköszönni, mikor hirtelen meggondolja magát, és visszaültet. Még prédikál egy keveset, de végül megegyezünk abban, hogy vállalom ezt az évet, és még egyet. Megírjuk a szerződést, miközben ő tovább morog, de azért én látom rajta a megkönnyebbülést is, hogy egy gonddal kevesebb nyomasztja a vállát.

Elsétálok az irodámig, ahol láthatóan nem járt senki, mióta kipakoltam belőle, szemügyre veszem az órarendemet, amit ott hagytam az asztalon, tűnődöm egy keveset, hogy miről is kellene beszélnem holnap az Egyiptom-speces negyedéveseknek így, alig két hónappal a vizsgáik előtt, aztán bezárom az irodát, és a kijárat fele indulok. A srácok rám köszönnek, faggatnak, hogy mit keresek itt újra, és örülnek, mikor azt hallják, hogy visszatértem.

Végül megkönnyebbülten lépek ki a szabadba, de a parkban belefutok néhány másodévesbe, akik el is kapnak, és napóleoni háborúkról kezdenek faggatni, amiből néhány nap múlva zh-t írnak. Egy pillanatra átfut az agyamon, hogy erről Duncan hitelesebben be tudna számolni, hisz ő a saját bőrén tapasztalta meg, de végül összeszedem a gondolataimat, és a fél délutánt át is beszélgetem velük.

Mikor elszabadulok tőlük még gyorsan elmegyek vásárolni, mert nem volt lehetőségünk, mióta hazatértünk, aztán továbbra is a következő napon tűnődve összeütök valami vacsorát. Átgondolom, milyen óráim is lesznek holnap, bár számítok arra, hogy első nap nem fogok tudni szót érteni velük afeletti örömükben, hogy újra én tartom meg az óráikat. Kíváncsi lennék, az elmúlt három hétben hogy oldották ezt meg, de majd úgyis a nyakamba zúdítják minden panaszukat. Ezen jót mosolygok már előre, és amikor befejezem a főzést úgy döntök, hogy még van annyi időnk, hogy elugorjak Duncanért az üzletbe, és hazahozzam egy gyors vacsorára.

Duncan épp a gépébe van bújva, de persze azért messziről megérzi, hogy közeledek. Felsandít és elmosolyodik.

- Csak nem hiányoztam? – vigyorog.

- Már akkor, amikor reggel kimásztál az ágyból – biztosítom. – De most inkább azért jöttem, hogy ne hagyjam, hogy éhen halj. Főztem neked vacsorát.

- Téged az ég vezérelt mellém – mosolyog rám.

- Remélem, száz év múlva is ezt fogod mondani. De most induljunk!

- Rendben, mehetünk – egyezik bele, kikapcsolja a gépét, majd odalép hozzám egy puszira.

- És, hol a beígért új darabod? – nézek körül.

- Hát… voltak kisebb bonyodalmak körülötte – húzza el a száját, miközben kisétálunk, és bezárja az ajtót.

- Szóval mégsem volt eredeti?

- Nem, azzal nem volt gond, csak… nekem a származása volt gyanús. Próbáltam átnézni a körözött tárgyak listáját, de még nem találtam meg. Egyelőre.

- Nocsak-nocsak… a legfehérebb becsületű Duncan MacLeodot orvgazdának nézték?

- Cikizz csak… ebben a szakmában egyszer játszod el a becsületedet.

- Ahogy az összes többiben is.

- Igaz. Szóval… nem akartam semmi gyanús ügyletbe belekeveredni.

- Pedig a műkincs-csempészet jó biznisz – vigyorgok, mire gyanakodva rám néz.

- Mit loptál ki Egyiptomból?

- Ezt-azt – vonok vállat. – De ez még a múlt századfordulón volt.

- Szóval kincsvadász voltál?

- Én már minden voltam, Duncan – sandítok rá, miközben kinyitom a kocsim ajtaját. – Hogy is tartja a mondás… csak akasztott ember nem… hát, én már az is voltam.

- Erről egyszer majd mesélhetnél – neveti el magát, aztán beszáll a kocsiba.

Vacsora közben még mindig az elúszott üzleten morog, de tulajdonképpen megértem. Nem akarja felhívni magára a figyelmet azzal, hogy mindenféle gyanús származású dolgokkal üzletel. Ha egyszer rászáll a hatóság, nehezen tudna megszabadulni tőlük, ami a mi helyzetünket csak még bonyolultabbá teszi. Régen nem volt ebből gond. Ha az ember valahol zűrbe keveredett, csak arrébb ment néhány várossal, és máris egy új ember lehetett. De most? Elég, ha egyszer bekerül valakinek az ujjlenyomata valami rendszerbe, már mindenhol megtalálják, bújjon akár a világ másik végére. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy mekkora baj lehetne abból, ha esetleg száz évvel később azonosítják valahol az ujjlenyomatát. Szóval jól döntött, és ezt ő is tudja, csak jólesik a lelkének, ha kicsit morgolódhat. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az a típus, aki szereti előre beleélni magát valamibe, és ha nem jön össze, akkor nagyon csalódott tud lenni. Most azonban nem akarom ezt hagyni. Ahogy végzünk a vacsorával, elrángatom Joe-hoz egy sörre, ahogy azt előre megbeszéltük.

- Megjöttetek, világcsavargók? – sandít fel ránk Joe. Szerencsére a bárban még nincsenek túl sokan, és még Joe sem kezdett el zenélni, így lazán letelepszünk a pulthoz.

- Nem is voltunk olyan messze – tiltakozik Duncan.

- Nem hát. És… már házat is vettetek?

- Nem, ház az nem kell, de a kocsmádnak már kinéztünk egy jó helyet – húzza az agyát, és el is éri a kívánt hatást.

- Azért nekem is lesz némi beleszólásom? – csapja le a mosogatórongyot Joe a pultra.

- Hát persze – vigyorog rá Duncan. – De most ne morgolódj, inkább mesélünk, rendben?

- A részletekre nem vagyok kíváncsi – hárítja el Joe a lehetőséget.

- Azt nem is kötnénk az orrodra – kapcsolódok be én is a beszélgetésbe.

- Tartsd meg magadnak! – vág vissza. – Amúgy… találkoztatok valakivel? – kérdezi olyan hangsúllyal, hogy az egyértelműen egy másik halhatatlanra utal.

- Arról tudnál – kortyolok bele a sörömbe.

- Nem feltétlenül.

- Nem, nem találkoztunk senkivel – nyugtatja meg Duncan. – De te is tudod, hogy Londonban ez ugyanúgy változhat egyik napról a másikra, ahogy itt Párizsban. Nagy város, jönnek-mennek az emberek. Turisták, kalandorok…

- Tudod, hogy figyelem az adatbázist – pillant Joe Duncanre, miközben folytatja a mosogatást.

- Tudom. Köszönöm! – mosolyog rá Duncan.

- Ugyan – von vállat Joe zavartan. – Nem azért csinálom, hogy megköszönd. Szóval… mi szépet láttatok?

Végül Duncan mesélni kezd, és néhány perc alatt Joe is elfelejti minden bosszúságát, és kellemesen elbeszélgetünk Londonról. Jó idővel később tudatosodik bennünk, hogy megtelt körülöttünk a bár, és Joe is úgy dönt, ideje elfoglalnia a színpadot. Mi kérünk még egy sört, és letelepszünk egy még üresen álló asztalhoz. Csak hallgatjuk Joe-t, nézelődünk, néha beszélgetünk pár szót.

Egy órával később megcsörren Duncan mobilja. Ránéz, majd egy bocsánatkérő pillantással elslisszol. Nem tűnik zaklatottnak, úgyhogy nem veszem túlságosan a lelkemre, inkább kortyolok egyet a sörömből, és hallgatom Joe-t, ahogy, ki tudja miért, a legszomorúbb számait szedi elő ma este. Két számmal később azonban úgy dönt, hogy szünetet tart, lesétál a színpadról, szerez magának egy italt, aztán letelepszik mellém Duncan helyére.

- Methos, ígérd meg nekem, hogy vigyázni fogsz rá! – töri meg a csendet egy perc tűnődő hallgatás után.

- Joe, Duncan nagyfiú már, tud vigyázni magára – csóválom meg a fejem, de ezúttal nem kötekedő a hangnem, és ezt Joe is tudja.

- Tudom – sóhajt. – De én akkor is aggódom érte. Ígérd meg nekem, hogy akkor is vigyázni fogsz rá, amikor én már nem tehetem!

- Szereted őt, igaz? – fürkészem a szomorúságot a szemében.

- Methos… nem! – kapja fel a fejét tiltakozón.

- Nyugi! – mosolygok rá. – Őt nem lehet nem szeretni. Tudom… Tudod, én is szeretem őt, talán régebb óta, mint gondolnám… csak sosem volt ez tudatos… mostanáig.

- De… nekem ez akkor sem az az érzés, mint nálad… én nem… nem vonzódom hozzá úgy – rázza meg a fejét még mindig tiltakozón. – Csak… féltem őt… úgy… mintha a fiam lenne. Abszurd, igaz? – tűnik fel egy kicsit cinikus mosoly az arcán. – Négyszáz éves múlt… de én akkor is így érzek.

- Miért lenne abszurd? – vonok vállat. – Így érzel, és nincs ezzel semmi baj. És hidd el… Duncant boldoggá teszed ezzel. Büszke rá, hogy a barátja vagy, és hogy így érzel iránta.

- Tényleg? Én azt hittem, időnként idegesíti – mosolyodik el.

- Nem, én ezt még nem vettem észre.

- És téged?

- Én más lapra tartozom – nevetem el magam.

- Ezt vettem észre – húzza el a száját Joe.

- Oké, komolyra veszem – kuncogok tovább. – Engem sem idegesítesz. Örülök, hogy Duncannek ilyen barátja és ilyen figyelője van. Szerencsés.

- Majd, ha lebuksz, igyekszem egy hasonlót keresni neked is.

- Kösz. Azért szeretném még egy kis ideig kihúzni. De előbb-utóbb elkerülhetetlen lesz. Ezen majd ráérünk akkor aggódni. Most Duncanről beszélgettünk.

- Igaz.

- Ami a kérésedet illeti… te is tudod, hogy Duncan egy csökönyös, önfejű kölyök, aki időnként szeret fejjel menni a falnak. És olyankor se lát se hall, akárki akármit mond. Mint mikor próbáltam távol tartani Keantől… nem hallgatott se a szép szóra, se az erőszakra. Ő ilyen. Fafejű, öntörvényű skót. De azért igyekszem vigyázni rá. Nem vagyok jós, nem tudom, mi lesz száz vagy ötszáz év múlva, sőt… még azt sem, mi lesz a jövő héten vagy holnap… de megteszem, ami tőlem telik, ezt megígérhetem.

- Köszönöm, Methos! – bólint rá megkönnyebbülten, majd felhajtja az italát, és indulna vissza játszani, de Duncan akkor lép be az ajtón, és úgy dönt, inkább megvárja.

- Merre jártál? – kérdezem Duncant, ahogy letelepszik mellénk.

- Csak megkértem pár ismerőst, hogy nézzen utána annak a cuccnak.

- És megtalálták?

- Persze – húzza el a száját. – Egy svájci gyűjtőtől lopták el két hónapja, mikor egy kiállításról szállították volna vissza néhány másikkal együtt.

- Látod, jól tetted, hogy nem keveredtél bele – bólintottam rá.

- Tudom, súgta a hatodik érzékem, hogy nem kell az nekem annyira – mosolyodik el halványan, de azért még mindig érzem benne, hogy sajnálja azt a darabot.

- Hát csak hallgass mindig a megérzéseidre – erősítem meg, mire egy sóhajjal belátja, hogy igazam van, és visszatér a valóságba.

- És ti? Miről beszélgettetek?

- Csak úgy… erről-arról – hárítom el a választ.

- Jól kibeszéltetek, mi?

- Ha most erre azt mondanánk, hogy igen? – kapcsolódik be Joe is.

- Nem is tudom, hogy elhinném-e – neveti el magát Duncan.

- Még nekem sem? – ugratja tovább.

- Na jó, neked talán.

- Oké – nézek végig rajtuk -, most, hogy ilyen szépen egyetértetek valamiben, ideje lenne hazamennünk. Holnap már nekem is korán kell kelnem.

- Miért is?

- Mert holnap már nekem is dolgoznom kell. És ha fáradt leszek, akkor a csaták helyett arról fogok mesélni a srácoknak, hogy kivel csalta meg Antoniust Kleopátra.

Látom a szemén, hogy egy pillanatra eltűnődik, hogy én is beálltam-e abba a bizonyos sorba, de aztán leesik neki a mondat eleje is.

- Visszamentél az egyetemre? – néz rám csodálkozva. – De azt mondtad, hogy sosem lépsz visszafelé...

- Így vedd komolyan, amit Methos mond – dörmög Joe, miközben feláll, és elsétál.

- Gondoltam, így legalább nem dörgölheted az orrom alá, hogy neked kell eltartanod – vonok vállat. – Nos… akkor mehetünk?

- Persze – üríti ki a korsóját, aztán felállunk, odaintünk Joe-nak, és kisétálunk a bárból.

- Szóval minden visszaállt a normális kerékvágásba – szögezi le Duncan.

- Normális? – sandítok rá. – Körülöttünk elég sok dolog van, ami nem normális.

- Ez nem igaz, Methos – tiltakozik. – Nem hétköznapi, az lehet. De hogy nem normális… azt nem mondanám.

- Örülök, hogy így gondolod – karolom át a derekát séta közben, és lassan leérünk a folyópartra.

Kis ideig csendesen sétálunk a bárka fele, aztán tűnődve megállok, és a kőpárkányra könyökölök. Duncan visszalép hozzám, és gyengéden a hátamra teszi a kezét.

- Mi jutott eszedbe?

- Csak, amit tegnap este mondtál. Hogy ha valaki előre vetíti neked azt, ami most történik…

- Te mit tettél volna? – kérdezi mosolyogva.

- Nem is tudom… talán nem tartottam volna olyan elképzelhetetlennek, mint te. Talán csak amiatt… hogy te, a kiscserkész… miért is állnál szóba egy ilyen felelőtlen kalandorral, mint én? Sokan engem tartanak megközelíthetetlennek amiatt, aki vagyok. Nekem egy kicsit te voltál megközelíthetetlen.

- De miért? – csodálkozik.

- Nem tudnám igazán szavakba önteni – rázom meg a fejem. – Mondhatnám, hogy túl jó vagy… túl nemes lelkű, túl… tiszta… Egyik sem igazán adja vissza azt, amit gondolok.

- Mondd inkább azt, hogy végtelenül naiv vagyok, gyerekesen jóhiszemű, és javíthatatlan álmodozó.

- Igen, ez is mind igaz – mosolyodom el. – De ilyen vagy, és ilyennek szeretlek.

- Köszönöm, Methos! – karolja át a derekam egy pillanatra, aztán odakönyököl mellém. – Ami pedig a felelőtlenségedet és a kalandorságodat illeti… az csak az egyik arcod. Igen, tudom, hogy olyan is tudsz lenni… De tudom azt is, hogy ha valamiben hiszel, akkor tudsz állhatatos lenni és kitartó… és ha egy jó cél akad az utadba, amiben képes vagy hinni, akkor azért bármit megteszel. A múlton nem tudunk változtatni… te magad mondtad pár hete, hogy mindketten tettünk olyan dolgokat a múltban, amiket a mostani eszünkkel nem tennénk… igen, te is és én is. Ezt nem vethetjük egymás szemére. Na jó… biztos lesz még olyan, hogy kiakadok… de azért majd igyekszem ezt észben tartani.

- Igen, abban biztos vagyok, hogy még néhányszor kiakasztalak – bólintok rá. – De azért majd igyekszem eltusolni az életem rosszabb részeit – sandítok rá.

- Methos! Ne bosszants fel! Ne rontsd el ezt a szép napot! – pirít rám, mire elnevetjük magunkat.

- Jól van, nem foglak – fordulok felé, elfordítva a tekintetem egy előttünk döcögő teherhajóról, de ő továbbra is követi a pillantásával.

- Ugye tudod, hogy nem egy két napos út lesz az uszállyal eljutni Londonig?

- Sejtem – bólintok rá. – És különben is… vezetheted te azt az ócskavasat?

- Még egy rossz szó a hajómról, és belehajítalak a vízbe – fenyeget meg. – És igen, képzeld, vezethetem. A tengeralattjárót leszámítva mindenféle hajót tudok vezetni.

- A csillagok állása alapján is? – sandítok rá.

- Methos, a tizenhatodik században sem volt még navigációs rendszer – csóválja meg a fejét.

- De térkép már volt.

- Most mindenáron rám akarsz licitálni?

- Nem – nevetem el magam. – Csak néha jó egy kicsit csipkelődni.

- Visszakapod – biztosít.

- Tudom. Állok elébe. Hazamegyünk?

- Mehetünk – bólint rá, és újra elindulunk.

Csendben lépünk fel a hajóra, de ott megállunk, Duncan odalép hozzám, hátulról átölel, úgy nézzük egy darabig a várost.

- Azért nem bánod, hogy így alakult, ugye? – szólal meg egy kis idő múlva. . - Nem olyan szörnyű ez a ladik, és én sem vagyok akkora szent, mint amekkorának gondolsz.

- Viszonyítás kérdése a világ, Duncan – kuncogok. – De nem bánom. Kicsit sem.

- Akkor jó – szorít magához. – Akkor mehetünk is aludni. Már csak a srácok érdekében is.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy most aludni akarsz? – fordulok meg az ölelésében.

- Nem is tudom – évődik. – Ezt majd odabent megbeszéljük. Mit szólsz?

- Rögtön mehetünk – cirógatom meg az arcát, aztán közelebb hajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom. Sötét van a folyóparton, és amúgy is, ilyen késő este a kutya se jár erre, de azért érzem, hogy zavarba jön. Még adok neki egy puszit, aztán elhúzódok tőle. – Mehetünk.

Kicsit bűntudatosan mosolyog rám, de eszemben sincs neheztelni. Megértem, hogy ennyire nem akarja a világ szeme elé vinni a kapcsolatunkat, és talán valóban praktikusabb is így. Már csak az alig megtalált nyugalmunk érdekében is. Még megcirógatom az arcát, aztán elindulunk befelé.

- Szóval te még nem szeretnél aludni – áll meg előttem csípőre tett kézzel, mikor bezárom mögöttünk az ajtót.

- Nem, nem igazán. Valami sokkal élvezetesebb dologgal terveztem elütni a hátralevő idő egy részét.

- Fáradt leszel holnap – lép oda hozzám, és megcirógatja az arcom.

- Tudom. De nem bánom – fogom meg a kezét, és belecsókolok a tenyerébe. – Csak be szeretném bizonyítani, hogy ez a földtől elrugaszkodott ötlet nagyon is életképes.

- Ezt már tudom, Methos – mosolyog rám.

- De újra és újra szeretném neked bebizonyítani – nevetem el magam.

- Hm… ilyen bizonyítási vágynak nem lehet ellenállni – lép még közelebb hozzám, hogy szinte hozzám simul.

- Miért, szerettél volna?

- Nem, nem igazán – tiltakozik. – Bármit bebizonyíthatsz nekem, amit csak akarsz.

- Akkor jó – súgom még neki, és lecsapok az ajkára egy gyengéd csókkal.

Egy perc alatt elveszünk ebben a csókban, aztán lassan az ágy felé kormányozom. Tudom, nem feltétlenül egy szenvedélyes éjszakával kell bebizonyítanom számára, hogy ez a pár hónapja még őrültségnek ható gondolat nagyon is ígéretes lehet, de most őrülten kívánom, már nem tudok józanul gondolkodni. És tudom azt is, hogy már valóban nem kell bizonyítanom neki semmit. Az elmúlt hetek eleget bizonyítottak, neki is, és nekem is. Szeretjük egymást, és számíthatunk egymásra, úgy, ahogy pár hónapja még valóban nem tudtuk volna elképzelni. De a sors kiszámíthatatlan, ezt megtanultam ötezer év alatt. Az életünk sokszor vesz olyan fordulatot, amit álmunkban sem gondoltunk volna. A legfontosabb, hogy ne kapálózzunk ellene kézzel-lábbal. Főleg, ha ilyen jó irányba terelget bennünket. Mert ez az irány nagyon-nagyon jónak tűnik. Ezen még halványan elmosolyodom, miközben Duncan szenvedélyes csókja egyre jobban felszítja bennem a tüzet, és végül már fogalmam sincs, melyikünk akar bizonyítani a másiknak és mit, csak azt tudom, hogy akarom őt, nagyon-nagyon hosszú időre. És szerencsére számunkra ez a hosszú idő valóban hosszú lehet. Ez azon ritka helyzetek egyike, mikor nem csak elfogadom, hanem végtelenül boldoggá tesz a tény, hogy halhatatlan vagyok. Sosem hittem igazán az örökkévalóságban, de Duncan mellett még erre is képes lennék. Mit ki nem hoz belőlem ez a kölyök… mellette újra érzem, hogy élek, hogy a szívem, a lelkem még ötezer év után is lehet fiatal, bohó és szerelmes. Mindezt neki köszönhetem. A búskomorságból, a fájdalomból és a gyászból térített vissza az életbe, és tudom, ez így marad, amíg csak így szeretné.

Mintha megsejtené, hogy mi jár a fejemben, egy pillanatra megszakítja a csókunkat, és ragyogó szemekkel néz rám.

- Szeretlek! Mindig szeretni foglak!

- Örökké – bólintok rá, mire kissé meghatottan elmosolyodik, de hogy leplezze, máris visszabújik hozzám, és csókol újra.

Örökké… igen, mondtam, hogy ő még erre is képes rávenni. Hogy higgyek az örökkévalóságban, az örök szerelemben. És miért is ne hinnék? Csak rajtunk múlik, hogy miben hiszünk. És én most hinni akarok benne. Ahogy ez az elhatározás megszületik bennem, halványan elmosolyodok, és már nem marad más gondolatom, csak az, hogy mindezt valóban bebizonyíthassam Duncannek.


End file.
